<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they ain't ready for our love by afuturememory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934555">they ain't ready for our love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuturememory/pseuds/afuturememory'>afuturememory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for your sun is all of me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Found Family, KIM GETS A SISTER IN THIS FIC FIGHT ME, POV Alternating, SIXTH SENSE FOR THE WIN BC SOULMATES, TRINI AND HER PRIMAS ARE THE CUTEST DONT AT ME, not even a bit sorry for the cavities y'all will get reading this, rom com levels of cheesiness in this fic minus the cringe, we swear in this fic my bad y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuturememory/pseuds/afuturememory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim lets the tears flow down her face as the 80-year-old woman wipes her tears away. She understands all the levels of pain Kim’s currently in. She smiles encouragingly at Kim to ask the question that’s been burning on her tongue the entire visit. Kim croaks out.</p><p>“What makes you so sure that it’s us? Why us? How can you be so sure of something you know nothing about?”</p><p>The woman doesn’t miss a beat, cutting right to the point. “Because you’re soulmates.”</p><p>Kim closes her eyes as the tears fall on their own accord. The woman presses a kiss to her head, nudging Kim to look at her. “Oh, my star. Anyone can tell you that she’s in love with you ... she’s been in love with you since the beginning of time.”</p><p>Kim exhales, shaking her head. “Moving away doesn’t change that. The simple fact being that … soulmates never die. She’ll find her way back to you or you’ll find your back to her but, the point being; you’ll both find a way back to each other.” </p><p>or</p><p>Trini is forced to move away in order to save Kim's life (or so she thinks) and returns six years later. And, you know the thing about soulmates, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimberly Hart/Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for your sun is all of me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we got a vibe, a bond, something that money can’t buy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, fellow reader!! thank you for choosing to read my fic. :)</p><p>tw // anxiety , alcohol , running away</p><p>cw // food </p><p>a couple of things that might be helpful for when you read this fic: Waze is an app used as a GPS like Google Maps but with sightings of police, construction and road blocks. Kim’s playlist is actually named “neendh? that would be nice.” Absolut is a brand of vodka. </p><p>shoutout to my bro for always showering her support on me. jay, you're the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It happens five times before the universe allows them to meet again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The <b>first</b> time shows a tale of how timeless the sixth sense truly is. </p><p> </p><p>Lights from the buildings in Downtown LA reflect in chestnut-brown eyes as Trini marvels at her city. <em> Six years. Six years of not being able to visit home. Six years of finally finding a family that unconditionally loves her and actually means it. Six years of growing and flourishing that she honestly didn’t even expect. The whole move to New York honestly broke her as a person and she pieced back herself together with the help of Jase and her family. </em>She sighs. It makes her miss Manhattan a bit more. The car comes to a sudden stop approaching a stoplight and Trini looks to her left. Her cousin, Sofía offers her a sheepish smile as she quickly mumbles an apology. They look behind them, checking on Isabel and Nicole to see if their sleep got disrupted. Sofía comments how they could sleep through anything as Trini quietly chuckles, bringing up the time when they both slept through all twenty of their alarms for a concert before waking up right before the opening act. </p><p> </p><p>Their laughter mellows out as Trini allows her eyes to roam over the city. The amber from the stoplight catches Trini’s attention, instantly reminding her of her favorite pair of brown eyes. <em> Kim. </em> She’s instantly hit by a wave of memories mixed with a bit of regret and loads of longing. A deep crease between her eyebrows form as she remembers about the circumstances that forced her away … and what brought her back to L.A. Sofía sees the conflicted expression on Trini’s face and says, “It’s uhm … okay” Trini’s train of thought breaks as she looks over at Sofía and Sofía continues with an understanding smile on her face. “It’s okay to think about her and want to see her, you know?” Trini’s eyes soften because she knows the internal debate Sofía must have had about bringing <em> her </em> up. They’ve had countless talks about <em> her </em> all ranging from late night talks, arguments, soft spoken confessions, crying sessions in the car -- you name it. Sofía follows up with, “Soulmates, uh … th-” Sofía gazes at her best friend in the backseat, sound asleep as she continues, “the- they just ... find their way to each other.” Sof sighs mostly to herself but Trini hears the longing in it as she finishes with, “No matter how many obstacles are thrown at them.” </p><p> </p><p>A knowing smile creeps up on Trini’s face as she thinks about how similar her and Sofía are. Sofía reminded Trini of herself in so many ways. Everything wasn’t always said. Their actions spoke louder than their words could at the time. <em> Ugh. </em> That was before Kim, for Trini and before Nicole, for Sofía. </p><p> </p><p>Sofía was a shell of a person when Trini met her. It was a bit of a clash at first because Sofía gave off this confident sense of air while Trini was looking for a backup plan in case things got too bad at home and when she met Sofía, it was like looking into a mirror before Kimberly entered her life. Nicole, Sofía’s best friend, helped her out of her shell and watched as she grew into her own person. Sofía only knew Nicole for roughly a month before Trini came to live with Isa, Sofía and the Ibarra’s but, everyone could see how Sofía grew into herself as a person, became more confident about herself and her choices, expressed interests in things that she strongly identified with. She finally broke out of her shell and it was heartwarming to see the amazing woman she shaped herself into. Loads of tears were shed watching Sofía grow because while everyone believed in her, she didn’t. It was tough watching Sofía struggle with her depression and anxiety while Trini dealt with her own depression and anxiety. Because as much as Sofía tried to pretend she was okay, she wasn’t. She was drowning and she didn’t accept any help given until Nicole had problems at home with her aunts. No one hesitated in moving Nicole in over to the Ibarra’s. Those couple of months were some of the hardest and best moments of all of their lives. They grew so much during that time period. The aftermath of moving Nicole in made Sofía process her own struggles in a different light and that’s when she decided to seek help. Seeing Nicole and Sofía’s relationship always had Trini thinking so many things and feeling way too many emotions. </p><p> </p><p>At first, it was a bit jarring to see her and Kim’s relationship reflected in Sofía and Nicole’s relationship but that’s the thing about soulmates -- their love knows no limits, they’ll go to the ends of the earth to find each other. </p><p> </p><p>Sof shoots her worried look that melts into a small smile as she glances at Trini. As they stop at another stoplight, Sofía glances at Trini as she nonchalantly says, “T, can you add another stop on Waze” Trini looks over at her because she knows she’s about to tell her to add Starbucks so, she stifles her laughter as Sofía continues with her actual reason for the stop, “because for the past hour, all I’ve been thinking about is a chocolate croissant from Starbucks and now it’s a full blown craving.” Trini doesn’t even let her finish her sentence before she bursts out laughing and adds Starbucks as a stop on Waze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A combination of emotions overpower Kim’s sleepy state waking her right up. She shoots out of bed breathing heavily looking around for any signs of danger. Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she tries to figure out what woke her up. It’s like she was in a nightmare but it wasn’t even her nightmare like she was gasping for air and … the pain she felt … it made her brain start racing with thoughts. Kim runs her hands over her body and gets even more confused because she has no bruises. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the actual fuck just happened? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim reaches for her necklace in her nightstand drawer, puts it on and immediately starts playing with the ring attached to it. She braces against the headboard of her bed staring out the window, trying to figure out what exactly woke her up. She ends up with too many “what ifs” before she puts an end to her overthinking and sighs seeing that it’s 4am. Knowing that she won’t be able to go back to sleep and today’s her long day at work today, coffee is the only thing that sounds appealing right about now. </p><p> </p><p>She stretches, gets out of bed and starts getting ready to fill her craving for coffee. She downs a cup of water and grabs a bowl of fruit with a fork on her way out. She chuckles to herself, seeing the label on the bowl from her mom saying “make sure you rest when you come home because you’re up early. stay safe and yes, love you too x” and proceeds to eat her breakfast in the car waiting for it to warm up. </p><p> </p><p>Her “sleep? that would be nice” playlist travels through the car while she finds the closest 24 hour coffee shop and takes off.  </p><p> </p><p>Morning drives when the world is asleep feels incredibly calming and euphoric. It’s like a giddy sense of happiness. It takes about a half hour for Kim to get there because she stopped to place a mobile order and got a bit distracted -- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oooh, the stars. Damn, I really need to pay attention to the stars more -- wait is that a butterfly? That’s so cool! I found a butterfly in the sta-- Wait … hold up. How … how is it ... how in the world is it yellow? If the whole sky is -- then how is the butterfly-- Ok, sleep. I need that. Sleep. Holy fuck, is it really yellow? Shit, I need to sleep. Yeah... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she parks, she winds up the windows, making her way inside and smiles to herself inhaling the coffee bean aroma. She grabs a straw and walks up to the mobile order tray. <em> Looks like I’m not the only one who actually ordered something at 4 in the morning. </em> She smiles, picking up the drink and goes to turn around when the scent of the other mobile order hits her.</p><p> </p><p><em> An iced caramel macchiato with extra caramel, chocolate croissant, mango dragon fruit refresher and a warmed chocolate chip cookie. </em> Kim tilts her head in confusion with a little smile as she looks at the order. Her smile slowly fades as it finally hits her -- sweet and sour. </p><p> </p><p><em> Sweet and sour, mother-- Aw, shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIIIIIIT. oh my god. oH my gOD. OHMYGOD. Breathe. It could be anyone’s order. LITERALLY ANYONE. </em>A loud screech from outside snaps her out of her internal panic as she sees one person giving the other person a piggyback ride heading towards the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the burst of emotions that woke up her this morning make sense as it settles in Kim’s chest again. <em> Trini. </em> She fixes the hood on her head more snug as she pretty much high tails it out of there. On her way out, a girl with wavy brown hair and a tattoo on her right hand, wearing gray Adidas sweatpants and a tie dyed black hoodie, laughs as she holds the door open for Kim. The girl doesn’t even notice her panic, too busy laughing at the person wearing all black charging towards the door.   </p><p> </p><p>She gets into her car, starts it up and the last thing she sees as she drives off is the girl walking towards the mobile order tray with a bunch of napkins and her hand in her pocket as the person in all black eats their cookie doing, what Kim assumes, a happy dance with the refresher in their hand. When she enters her friend's hotel room to a cup of warm chai as she hands her the Starbucks drink, Kim takes one sip from the mug and is immediately put at ease. Easy conversation flows between her and Sabina; maybe a little part of Kim finds appreciation for the way she was woken up. But, not that much because <em>hello, sleep. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The <b>second</b> time has Trini captivated by a photo on the wall of a pizzeria. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole walks over to the table, handing Trini her iced coffee as Trini snorts looking at the video on Nicole’s phone. Trini thanks her as she comments, “Sofía really doesn’t remember any of this.” Nicole nods her in confirmation as Trini follows up with, “Or things would be different.” Nicole sighs as her eyes reflect her feelings about Sofía. Trini’s eyes soften, seeing Nicole’s eyes gloss over and she knows she’s thinking about her and Sofía. Trini and Nicole were waiting on their pizza next door. When Nicole mentioned a video of Sofía on painkillers after getting her wisdom teeth taken out, Trini couldn’t even hide how intrigued she was knowing Sofía probably confessed her feelings for Nicole. Seeing Nicole’s conflicted and hopeful expression, Trini knew that something happened between both of them and an hour later, here they were. They ended up ordering from the pizza shop next door after Isa called asking where they were because Sofía was losing her shit over Isa’s college applications.  </p><p> </p><p>Trini lightly chuckles to herself seeing Nicole lost in Sofía’s thoughts. She sighs, getting pulled into her thoughts of Kim taking Trini to get her wisdom teeth removed. <em> Such a fucking cliche. First, Kim and I and now, Sofía and Nic. </em> June scheduled Trini’s wisdom teeth removal without telling Trini until the day before. Trini made some excuse about studying with Kim that day for an upcoming test they definitely <em> did not </em> have. Miguel suggested Kim going to the dentist with Trini, pacifying his wife and offering Trini something he knew she wouldn’t turn down. June was satisfied, not having to take Trini and deal with all of the paperwork and instructions. Trini was relieved it was Kim accompanying her because she knew there was a chance she would lose her filter and say everything she’s thinking. With Kim, there wasn’t anything to worry about. They both knew each other on such deep levels -- it <em> terrified </em> Trini when she realized it. After a couple months of being in each other’s lives, June demanded to know the friend Trini was spending so much time studying with. Trini asked Kim giving her every out possible and quite frankly, Trini wanted to selfishly keep Kim to herself away from her horrendous mother but one soft look and “i got you” from Kim had her agreeing to the dinner. </p><p> </p><p>The sign outside the coffee shop smacking into the window is what shakes Nicole and Trini out of their daydreaming. They look towards the source of noise and crane their neck to see the person picking up the sign when the sun’s rays reflect brightly in their eyes. Hissing from the sunlight, Nicole announces that the food is ready as they both push in their chairs, leaving the shop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A car honk pulls Kim out of her train of thought. Six years later and the memories don’t stop from popping up like the ads for Youtube Premium. She shuts off her car and makes her way inside knowing her order is ready. She passes the bakery near the pizzeria and really tries to not get an iced coffee but can’t help it, she gazes inside and then, she sees it. A flash of familiar brown hair catches her eye and Kim’s feet don’t get the memo to stop walking as they crash right into the sign outside the coffee shop. She rubs her knee in hope of alleviating the pain as she hurriedly fixes back the sign, glancing back inside and they’re gone. Kim rushes inside the coffee shop because <em> that hair color, that person, that’s ... T-  </em></p><p> </p><p>A sudden voice next to her startles her which effectively gets her out of her head. She turns around to see Billy’s cousin, Keith, looking concerned for her knee and happy to see her as he asks her if she’s okay. She breathes out a laugh, nodding her head as he wraps her in a hug. They chat for a bit until Keith gets a call and promises to catch up soon at Billy’s. Kim turns back to the coffee shop, determined to see if the person is still there. After walking around twice and asking the barista the name of the customer sitting by the table Kim saw the flash of brown hair, she gets no answers and walks out. She’s a bit upset when she walks into the pizzeria and Rocky, the owner greets her in an overly happy tone that turns concerned as soon she advances towards the countertop. His tone alone tells her that he’s seen some cute customers in his pizzeria today. She shakes her head with a smile, choosing to talk about Zack and Aisha instead as she stares at their photo on the wall. Zack and Aisha are facing the camera with Kim wrapped around Aisha as they both laugh at Zack screaming in victory. Rocky makes a comment about a customer he had before her who ordered chicken rolls because of Kim’s order. Kim comments on their good taste in food making Rocky chuckle. Kim picks up on the slight intrigue in his voice as he tells her about how the customer asked her about their photo as well while Kim makes a sound of surprise. A chime from Kim’s phone is when Rocky waves goodbye not wanting Kim to be confronted with two angry troublemakers. She confirms the text is from Zack as she says goodbye, making her way back to her car. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The <b>third</b> time happens due to the cutest surprise in a hoodie Kim has ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings around noon on a Sunday afternoon. Kim and Aisha both look at each other having a silent conversation to who’s at the door before Aisha gets up, opens the door, talks for a bit, closes the door and calls for Kim. Aisha meekly opens the door after explaining the situation leaving Kim doubled over in laughter, hearing the man with messy blonde hair and blue eyes refer to her as Ann. Ted walks in from the backyard and greets the man and Aisha’s still sporting the most utterly confused look on her face until Maddison introduces Jason Scott to her. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s crease between her eyebrows doesn’t let up as she says, “Ok but that still doesn’t explain why he calls you Ann?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason looks sheepish before he answers. “On the first day of Pre-K, Mrs. and Mr. Hart dropped A--- Ki-- … well, she’s Ann to me and our private school fr--”</p><p> </p><p>Kim shakes her head indicating that it’s only him with the private school friends and Jason rolls his eyes as he continues. </p><p> </p><p>“Long story short, I didn’t hear her first name when she introduced herself because yes, three-year-old Kimberly Ann Hart introduced herself with her full name,” While Jason tells his story, Kim looks smug as Aisha inanimately draws a crown to signify how dramatic her sister is as Jason ends the story saying “.. can you believe she never told me her first name was Kimberly until I left for New York?” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha snickers as she directs her statement to Jason, “So you’re telling me that you’ve been calling this one” gesturing to Kim, looking amused more than ever “by her middle name for what ... nine years?” Jason nods dumbly as Aisha finishes off with, “And the only reason why you found out is because she decided to tell you the day you left to move to New York?” He  rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Kim stifles her laughter as Aisha turns to her, quirking an eyebrow with an exasperated smile on her face. “Dude, you’re such an asshole.” Kim’s laughter begins to grow as she places her hand over her mouth trying to stop it. Aisha glances at Jason, smiling at him before looking at Kim, “You are such an asshole.” Kim’s laughter echoes in her doorway as she tries to speak and fails miserably. She settles for holding up nine fingers and Aisha barks out laughing and Jason smiles looking at both of them. Once the laughter dies down, Jason asks if they can go for yogurt to catch up. Maddison and Ted reply for them by shouting from the kitchen, “Two hours. Be back before dinner. Aish, don’t forget to get the stationery you needed.” Jason steps outside as Kim and Aisha head out. Jason turns abruptly to them before he opens the car and Kim’s the first to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Jase, wha-- NO. You did not. Oh my-” </p><p> </p><p>“I DID. I really did.” Jason responds with glee in his voice, already revealing the golden fluff of joy as Kim and Aisha do a happy feet dance, smacking each other’s arms in happiness and disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a doggo.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, this is literally the best day of my life.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, rude. Hello, I am standing right here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh please like you won’t turn into an absolute puddle of mush for that golden fluff.”</p><p> </p><p>“.... Point taken.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason hands the hoodie with the dog cuddled up to the soft fabric to Kim who immediately greets the dog as Aisha and her start cooing. Jason introduces Ollie to them as Kim sets him down, so he can run around. Aisha whips out her phone and takes a video of Kim and Ollie goofing around, sending it to Zack, Billy and Kim’s best friends. Jason laughs at Kim using her gymnastics skills around Ollie, watching him practically fall in love with Kim. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Jason and Kim walk towards the yogurt shop as Kim holds Ollie in the hoodie. Jason shakes his head with a fond smile as he watches Kim cuddle Ollie to her chest with his Dodgers hat on her head.  </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you stole my dog from me.” Jason smiles while Kim shrugs as if she’s saying <em>well, it’s your fault for having a cute dog</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>“He’s never going to want to leave you.” Kim smiles smugly, Jason opens the door for them with a “thank you” directed to him. They laugh, entering the yogurt shop seeing Ollie perk up at the change of environment and temperature from outside. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re back. Did you forget your wallet again?” </p><p> </p><p>Jason and Kim’s laughter seize hearing the boy behind the counter address them. Jason speaks first, “I think you got the wrong person, buddy.” The boy looks confused before he gives a smile directed to Kim in what she thinks is supposed to be charming and the unamused look she shoots at him has him directing his answer to Jason. He replies, “The blue Dodgers hat and jersey. It’s … the same number and shade of jeans.” Kim walks up to the counter, tilting her head and Ollie whines. She rubs his back, not missing the way the boy gulps. “I think that’s quite a common outfit since <em> we’re in L.A. </em>, don’t you think, Jase?” Jase cringes hearing her emphasis and he opens his mouth to say something and decides against it as Kim directs all of her attention to Ollie. He orders yogurt for all three of them and while the boy prepares the order. Jase saves a snap of Kim with Ollie before he’s peering outside the shop with a quick “be right back” to Kim as Aisha enters the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Trini exits from the gym laughing as the water bottle sprays up Sofía’s nose, yet again. Sofía angrily stomps to the nearest trash can and throws it away. Nicole goes to imitate her but stops seeing her pout and gives her a sip of her mango iced tea from Taco Bell. Sofía hums happily as her mood lifts. Trini gives Nicole a knowing look watching her go all doe-eyed looking at Sofía that has Nicole rolling her eyes as she smiles. Before Trini can ask where Isa is, she sees Jason run across the street with a smile on his face seeing her. They hug as Trini speaks from his shoulder. “It’s good to see you, J. Did you already meet your childhood friend?” He guffaws as he faces her. “Yeah and she’s already stolen my dog from me.” Trini stifles her laugh watching him attempt to look sad but fail with the smile that’s threatening to bloom. “He already looks at her like she hung the moon and stars, T.” Jason shakes his head as Trini chuckles. “Jokes on her because she might be equally smitten by him.” Trini looks intrigued, motioning from Jason to go on as he tells her how Ollie’s whine saved the boy at Yogurtland. He then notices Trini’s blue Dodgers jersey and her hat in her hand as she puts it back on shifting from the sun’s rays, smiling contently as her hat provides a bit of shade.</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em> you </em> he was talking about?” Jason asks, piecing it together.</p><p> </p><p>“Who? The creep from Yogurtland?” Trini says, sighing seeing Isa cross the parking lot with a sandwich from Subway in her hand. Isa shrugs, giving Trini a cheeky smile upon seeing her incredulous expression. Jason looks puzzled before nodding his head as Trini explains how they all went for yogurt and the guy tried hitting on all four of them before one of them dropped a paper from their wallet. The guy tried to use a wallet pick-up line that fell flat and they all decided to go to Target and ended up checking out the gym before they head home. Trini telling Jason that he met them at the perfect time because they were just about to leave has him chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>What Jason and Trini don’t notice is Kim and Aisha leaving the yogurt shop and heading to the car. Isa laughing near the garbage can is what draws Sofía and Nicole’s attention away from the group. Due to golden hour, they only see two girls and a dog dancing in the parking lot. When the dog starts licking Kim’s face making her squeal, Aisha laughs with Zack on Facetime. Kim’s shriek has Nicole, Sofía and Isa chuckling which draws Trini and Jason’s attention. As they advance towards the group, a car pulls into the spot left of Jason’s car effectively blocking the clear view of Aisha and Kim. Jason scrambles for his keys as the doors of the car unlock and the car starts up. He projects a “sorry” their way and Aisha waves him off with a thumbs up knowing he probably can’t see her smile. </p><p> </p><p>Trini figures that one of the girl’s is Jason’s childhood friend, watching the boyish smile bloom. She ruffles his hair as he swats her hands away and that only encourages her to mess his hair up more. It turns into a full blown game of tag between the two of them until Jason avoids bumping into someone, allowing Trini to piggyback on him messing up his hair. He suggests Trini to meet his childhood friend and her sister as they walk back to the group. Trini’s about to agree but stops shortly after Sof’s face expression. Sofía says goodbye to Jason, urging Trini to the car and Jason pieces together what’s happening through the variations of swear words leaving their mouths. The sweets that Abuela made are almost done, Jason <em>just knows</em> that their dad got home early. He cackles seeing Isa run in the wrong direction before Nicole shouts she’s going the wrong way. They all cackle as she says she was making sure they knew where they were going. Trini waves as she shouts, “I’ll see you soon, J.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The <b>fourth</b> time has Kim and Trini wondering about each other’s lives.</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s on her phone texting Billy gushing about how happy they are about Billy’s boyfriend when she hears a voice on her right ask her what’s the smoothest shot of vodka to stomach. She looks up and the person asks again confirming her suspicions of the voice belonging to the same person that ordered a shot of absolut and a shot of vodka. She snorts as she answers “Tito’s” and the girl signals the bartender over as she orders two. By the time, Aisha comes back with her strawberry smoothie, Kim and a girl from her old job place talking about how fucked up it is that numbers define people. Aisha orders them french fries and finishes sending a text to Ma and Baapu just as the french fries are served to Kim and Anya. They look like they’re about to question who sent the food but they both shrug and start digging in. Aisha’s chuckle is what makes them look up from devouring the fries. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Anya. I didn’t know you were a fan of potatoes as well. You could practically poison this one”, nudging her head in Kim’s direction as she smiles, mouth full of fries, “with them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aisha, right?” Aisha sips her drink as she nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really a fan of them, just hungry.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim doesn’t miss a beat as she replies, “Well, it’s a good thing you’re having dinner with us.” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha nods eagerly as she does a little happy dance in her seat at the bar. Anya goes to deny and thank them for the offer but between Aisha and Kim, she finds herself agreeing as soon as the security guard outside the restaurant wishes them a good night.</p><p> </p><p>Ma and Baapu aren’t even shocked when all three girls walk in and Anya doesn’t even hide her surprise. The Harts’ welcome Anya to their home and Anya’s nearly in tears as Aisha squeezes her hand and goes to sit down for dinner. Kim pulls a chair out, signaling for her to sit. They both agree to eat dinner first and talk later, right on time as Anya’s stomach grumbles, making them both laugh. Anya’s honestly shocked by how much she opened up to the Harts’ by the time she leaves. She didn’t expect the warm welcome and care they showered upon her. What was literally the worst night of her life, since running away from her parents’ house, changed in the blink of an eye making it a memorable night of her life. </p><p> </p><p>She recounts everything as she texts her friend that she’ll be there in five minutes as Aisha cackles at Kim’s car karaoke skills. She sits in the backseat soaking up the entire night, Kim’s “wow” brings her out of her thoughts. While all three of them marvel at Anya's friend’s house, they don’t even see the girl on the motorcycle pull in on the other entrance’s driveway until the garage door loudly opens. Three heads whip towards the sound as the girl on the motorcycle looks at them before she rides into the garage. Aisha breaks the silence by Anya wishing her a good night and Kim’s still stuck on the girl on the motorcycle. Instantly daydreaming about dreamy brown eyes and soft hands that would cradle her face as their heads would rest against each other, soaking in the moment. Anya squeezing Aisha and Kim’s shoulders is what shakes her out of her daydream. Anya faces Kim, not knowing how to thank her as she opens and closes her mouth. Kim’s already reaching over to hug her and chuckles when Anya pulls away saying her perfume smells nice for the fourth time for the night. The Hart sisters wave as Aisha reverses out of the driveway and onto the main road. Trini exits the garage getting a glimpse of the jeep down the block as Anya waits for her on the front steps. While Anya recounts her evening to Trini, Trini’s thoughts are instantly filled with kind honey-brown eyes and a laugh that sets butterflies in her tummy off. The girl Aisha’s talking about starts to sound a lot like Kim so, she asks for the girl’s name. When Anya bites her tongue, Trini snorts because of course, her best friend would spend an entire evening with strangers who saved her from doing something dumb, only to not remember their names.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The <b>fifth</b> time leaves them both blown away.</p><p> </p><p>Trini enters the kitchen, shortly after hearing someone say “Fire, please help” in Greek in the calmest voice Trini has ever heard. She finds a young boy who can’t be more than 25-years-old, frozen over a pot with small fire emerging from it. She locates a pot holder and takes the cover as she slides it over the pot. While she holds the cover down, she looks at the boy trying to communicate with him and he makes eye contact with her and shifts to the side giving her space. She sighs, relieved at the eye contact from the boy as she tells him how to take care of the pot. She’s busy assessing if he’s okay to make another meal since he’s determined on fixing his mistake to even see the other chef who stops a girl with a fire extinguisher from entering. She catches the “thank you very much” in Greek from a man who walks towards them with a commanding air. Trini watches as the boy gnaws on his bottom lip. She opens her mouth to offer a story giving the boy an out but the man pulls the boy into a hug. Trini fights off raising any eyebrow at the force of the hug while the boy wraps his arms around the man, mumbling apologies. The man brushes them off. She nods at him signaling her exit as the man whispers quiet assurances to the boy. </p><p> </p><p>The Youth Center’s Beginning of Summer event was coming to an end. Some parents were finishing their food, others were cleaning up the tables, the teenagers were making TikTok videos, the children were finishing up their arts and crafts and there were volunteers getting the lanterns ready for the closing of the event. The children ran to see the first couple of lanterns go up, catching the attention of everyone. The volunteers finish distributing lanterns and start lighting them up. Aisha dedicating her lantern to her favorite introverted Bollywood actor who passed away. Kim wishing nothing but happiness for all of her loved ones. She stares at her lantern, a bit starstruck at how one action can make everything tilt on its axis just to watch that one moment. A slosh and weight on her right leg get her attention. She looks down to see one of the children from the arts and crafts table, hugging her right leg with her outfit covered in yellow paint. Kim bends down to her eye level as she softly asks if she wants to go around with her to help people light their lanterns. The girl nods as Kim tells her to stay away from the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Trini makes her way to the older brother struggling to light his younger brother’s lantern, nodding her head at the “thanks” said to her. She advances to a group of teenagers trying to light their lantern, someone’s body knocks into the left side of her leg. She immediately crouches down seeing the girl with messy hands try to wipe her hair back and takes a baby wipes from her back pocket and wipes her hands. She smiles when the girl points to her mess of pink paint on the left side of her leg as she combs back her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to do arts and crafts. I was sad about not getting a chance to paint but look, you brought it to me. Thank you.” The girl looks at her for a second before shyly smiling and holding onto her finger as Trini stands up. </p><p> </p><p>Trini looks at her with a puzzled expression as the girl points to the lanterns. Trini nods and tells her to stay away from the fire and the girl nods as she zips up her sweater as she tries her best to be cautious. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, almost all of the lanterns are lit and Kim smiles at the girl who’s stayed by her side until she realized the girl never lit a lantern. Kim gets a lantern as the girl looks around for someone. Kim lights the lantern as the girl finds who she’s looking for. The girl pulls Kim towards someone and stops, looking at Kim signaling to light the lantern. Kim smiles when she feels someone else holding on to the lantern on the other side. A little girl goes around the person holding onto the lantern carefully avoiding the fire, holding hands with the other little girl. Trini smiles seeing the two girls hold hands as they excitedly look at the lantern. The mess of paint on their arms making it look like they dipped their arms in orange paint. Trini looks at the pink paint smeared on her arms as she looks at the two girls smiling pointing. It’s only then she realizes the person who’s on the other side has yellow paint on their right arm and leg. She smiles and closes her eyes to make a wish seeing the little girls with furrows in their brows concentrating really hard as they make a wish. Her wish for the absolute best things in life that the universe has to offer the only person she’s ever loved with every cell in her body. </p><p> </p><p>As they’re both in deep thoughts of wishing for each other’s happiness, it stirs up <em> something </em> inside both of them as the fire in the lantern pulls the lantern upward. They both open their eyes, letting go of the lantern, watching as it joins all of the other lanterns in the sky. Their eyes snap back towards the ground hearing the girls run away and then, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> honey brown eyes meet chestnut ones. </em>
</p><p><br/>The years have certainly been kind to Kim. Gone are the leather jackets and the matching strappy bra that was the signature look for the half-Indian women. The warm glow emitting from the lanterns around both of them display the white "we're really not strangers" hoodies that the woman matches with light blue mom jeans. Slightly messy dark brown wavy locks that perfectly frame the face that the Latina has dreamed of seeing for the past six years. Golden-brown eyes hold a storm of emotions. Trini can make out a bit of happiness mixed in the whirlwind of emotions. Kim’s lightly washed blue mom jeans have specks of yellow paint on them and a huge gallop of yellow paint on her right leg.</p><p> </p><p>What feels like hours is actually minutes of them processing each other. Both of their brains short circuiting from seeing each other for the first time in six years. The emotional overload making their heads spin, evident in both of their eyes. Trini finds her voice first. She searches Kim’s eyes before she finds what she’s looking for and speaks as a tear drops from her eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim?” She utters in the softest tone Kim has ever heard in her entire life. </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s heart practically freezes in her chest, effectively halting Kim’s emotions from going into a complete overload. Her heart begs to forget everything that’s happened in the last six years because <em> she’s here and she’s safe and she’s okay and god, she’s beautiful as ever. </em> The light from the lanterns bathing Trini in a warm glow showcasing her angel-like features. The sight instantly melts Kim’s heart and leaves her wondering how her knees haven’t given out yet. Just as she’s about to say her name, two things happen. Their old history teacher walks up to them and engages them in conversation that Kim mostly tunes out because she’s never heard Trini talk to her that softly before. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why have I never heard her talk to me that softly before? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Trini watches as the wheels in Kim’s head turn. Whatever hope Trini had talking to Kim tonight is squashed because Kim’s eyes harden and the spark from it vanishes. Trini brushes away the tear that spills from her eye, looking defeated. As soon as Kim zones back into the conversation, Trini notices how Kim’s body language changes as their history teacher says, “I had no doubt in my mind that <em>… what?</em> about <em>nine years</em> would never tear you two apart.” Kim’s avoiding Trini’s eyes like the plague as Kim offers a smile to the teacher and the teacher instantly smiles along with her as she exits the conversation. Kim walks away just in time as this girl in green cargo joggers and a colorful wave design on the back of the black hoodie hands her some baby wipes. She catches her looking questioningly at the orange paint on her arm and Trini looks down at her arm as their history teacher says goodbye. The yellow paint that colors Kim’s leg colors her Trini’s right arm. The yellow and pink paint immediately creating the orange color that colors her arm. In return, the Mexican-American girl makes no attempt to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The streetlights do nothing to provide any light on Trini’s current situation. She turns into her street and smiles seeing the lights on at home. Trini smells the smoke in the air and hears the men laughing in the back and she can tell Papi is having a BBQ. She’s closing the car door in the driveway when she gets a Facetime call from Isa. Isa tells her how Sofía’s in the bathroom five drunk girls including Nicole and they won’t leave the bathroom. Sof called Isa for backup and Isa, in turn, called Trini. Isa’s stubbornness can win a battle alone and Trini’s pretty swamped which is why she wishes her good luck. Isa tries to convince her to join them, jogging a bit faster towards the club entrance and Trini happily denies, chuckling as she sees Papi dancing with Mami in the backyard. Trini cocks her head to the side after saying goodbye to a groaning Isa and <em> wait, was that yellow paint she saw?  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud chorus of greetings echo as the Hart girls enter into the club. Aisha places her hands on Kim’s shoulder, giving her support and leading them in towards Zack. Zack joins Aisha as he takes Kim's hands and places them on his shoulders leading them towards the DJ booth. </p><p> </p><p>Trini walks in and heads to the bathroom, looking for her disaster squad. Once she can’t find them she heads around the dance floor until she bumps into Isa who leads her to a table where Sofía and a much more sober looking Nicole and a girl Trini assumes is Nicole’s elementary school friend are chatting away. They all greet Trini and Sofía turns to Trini as they decide they’ll leave in a couple of minutes since Nicole insisted on seeing her drunk bathroom friend dance. When they ask how she’ll see her dance, Nicole mumbles “you’ll know” in an ominous tone that makes them wonder how drunk or sober she truly is. Trini and Sofía share the same “what the fuck” look before the DJ’s voice booms over the mic announcing a terrible pun of someone’s name as heart stealers and fitness guru tailoring a workout to. She looks up in time to see him down a shot but that doesn’t catch her eye, the movement in the background does because <em> holy shit. </em> Kim walks towards the DJ booth. The white hoodie is gone and she's wearing a sleeveless top that shows off how well-toned her arms are. The small muscle flexes as she flicks the cap off from the bottle and <em> damn, that shouldn’t be that attractive </em> but the whole bar screams as Kim does it and Trini’s hands snaps out right in time to catch the cap. She clears her throat as she subtly faces the girls and the range from amusement to intrigue has Trini nervously chuckling as she debates on whether to tell them. </p><p> </p><p>This probably wouldn’t be the best time to tell them that <em> that’s her ex-girlfriend. Also, the reason why she waited to take the board exam here instead of New York because she’s staying here and probably going to marry that girl and have her babies so, yeah.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She settles on holding onto her necklace near her heart saying, “That’s Kim.” Sofía gets it, her eyes softening immediately as she reaches out and squeezes Trini’s hand. Isa and Nicole look at each other tilting their head rapidly in ways Trini wonders how they’re not injuring their neck. Trini swears under her breath as she inches closer to them to so they can hear her clearer. She snorts as Nicole puts her hands over her friend’s ears, inching closer to Trini and in turn, bringing her friend’s head closer as her friend shoots her a not sober confused look. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Kim … berly Ann Hart. <em>Jesus</em>, how does the name <em> Kim </em> or <em> Hart </em> not ring a bell for you? That’s my--” The DJ loudly announces shots on the house as Trini looks up to see three people high fiving each other before heading towards the stairs pointing to the DJ. </p><p> </p><p>Trini hears Isa and Nicole understand who Kim is as they loudly make sounds of recognition and Trini rolls her eyes as Sofía facepalms. She can’t tear her eyes off of Kim who’s making her way downstairs to the dance floor with a smile that has Trini swooning. <em> Huh, that explains the heart stealer. HEY, no. That’s-- </em>  Then, it hits Trini as the DJ announces their arrival and the dance floor starts empties and fills to the beat, how much of regular Kim is here that people know her enough to filter the dance floor. Trini knows the beat; Jase and a couple of her other friends back in New York took her to go see the movie. This particular song was all about being hot and she had to give the DJ props for knowing his audience. The DJ jokingly says to put on the AC and the trainer, Trini remembers because he looks a bit familiar, opens up the song. The girl in the green cargo joggers follows and <em> ok, the footwork is skillful. </em> Trini watches as three other dancers amp up the hype with their killer moves<em>. </em> Trini waits for the beat to drop because of course, that’s when Kim would make her appearance. <em> Princess. </em> Trini’s in awe as Kim moves to the beat and she can’t get enough of seeing her smile and her eyes spark with joy. She watches as Kim swerves in between the crowd of the dance floor, alternating from cheering people on to dancing with the trainer and girl with the stolen snapback from the trainer. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even realize she’s smiling until Sofía nudges her to see Nicole dancing on the dance floor with her friend and Isa. Sofía catches sight of her brother at the club and literally starts ducking as Trini follows her gaze. They hide for three songs until Trini convinces her he’ll be chill with them hanging out and Trini realizes Sofía probably drank because she makes this overly chilled out face that has Trini cackling. They make their way back to the dance floor almost tackling Isa, Nicole and her friend to the ground. Sofía and Trini take one look at them and then at each other. Both sighing as Sofía moves to support Nicole, Isa swats Trini’s hands away and holds onto Nicole’s friend before having Trini link arms with her. The drunken ride home has Sofía and Trini making dumb, silent jokes the entire car ride home that have them wheezing and snapping the whole adventure for future references. </p><p> </p><p>That night is the start of many nights where the last thing Trini thinks about before she goes to sleep is honey brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Funny thing is Kim's dreams have an abundance of chestnut swirls in them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU JAY!! :)</p><p>minor detail: the song that plays in the last scene at the club is called garmi. </p><p>ok so, this happens to be the first fic i've ever written in my entire life. please, be gentle. comments are very much appreciated because i just want to know what everyone's reactions going to be. even if the long comments where people go into depth and describe details that touch the author's heart or short comments where people talk about how they feel represented. i do finish the chapter weeks before i post it. (editing is the worst.) if you just stop by to say hi in the comments or just to vibe, i'll definitely tell you where i am in the chapter if you actually ask. times are tough and we're all just trying to get that serotonin. stay safe, y'all. x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i feel the stars align, god just sent me a sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FOREHEAD KISSES ARE THE ACTUAL BEST AND NO I WILL NOT ACCEPT CRITICISM AT THIS TIME. </p><p>we get a bit political and religious here so, if that's not your thing: this ain't the fic for you. besides the flashback year, anything in bold is said in another language than english.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // panic attack , anxiety attack , angina (chest pain) , alcohol<br/>also, i’m not sure how to tag trigger or content warnings and that seemed important so, yeah. </p><p>cw // food </p><p>Air Forces are a type of sneaker made by the company, Nike. The egg pun was inspired by Kim’s corny jokes that you’ll probably see in later chapters. Champurradas are chocolate goodness in a cup, highly suggest it. No mames and Ay guey are both slang. No mames illustrates disbelief in saying “No way!” and Ay guey means dude. That’s the context it’s being used for in this chapter even though the meaning is broader. Kiski ki buri nazar loosely translates to the evil eye. Basically, wishing bad upon a person. Kon means who. Chotu means small. Yaar means friend. Aapki bhai means your brother.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">[ENDING OF JUNE AND BEGINNING OF JULY]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“YOU WANT TO WHAT?!” </p><p> </p><p>The damp shirt dropping out of Nicole and Sofía’s hands with a mushy sound due to the water collected in it. Trini’s sporting a sheepish smile as Isa high fives her. <em> That is not</em>how she thought they’d interpret the news but, Trini did spring the news in an egg-citing way. </p><p> </p><p>Between all of the Ibarra girls (T and Nic being honorary Ibarra’s), there were certain phrases that they’d use to depict how serious they were about their love interests. “Having babies with someone” was the committed way of saying “I want to grow old with this person” so, Trini naturally blurted that out to all three of them. </p><p> </p><p>What she didn’t expect is Sofía to drop Isa’s omelette on Nicole as soon as Trini told them. All of the ingredients dropped from Nicole’s head, the queso being the toughest ingredient to get out. Sofía was still gaping at Trini, clueless as ever. Nicole shrieking is what snapped all of them into action. Sofía running to the sink as Isa heading to the bathroom to get shampoo and conditioner. Nicole lightly trailing to the sink as Trini held her hair to not make anything leak out. After washing her hair, Trini grabbed a shirt from the laundry on the couch and started drying their hair which confused all of them until she explained that drying your hair with a t-shirt helps prevent frizz. </p><p> </p><p>Trini told them everything she was thinking in her head concerning Kim. The insecurities, the wishes, the dreams and they listened to every single detail, happy to see Trini sparked with hope. Trini was left with one detail after she finished her gushy rant; she was going to figure out how to deal with her stubborn soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Isa, Sof and Nicole continued to be Trini’s strength, brainstorming ways to melt Kim’s anger. Sofía’s the one who tells her to focus on her mentorship and the perfect way to interact with Kim will just pop into her mind when she least expects it. Trini nods, closing her eyes as she tilts her head upwards. It’s been three days since Trini locked eyes with Kim and she can’t stop replaying the moments in her head. Analyzing every inch of Kim she remembers from her wavy dark brown hair to the reflective butterfly Air Forces she wore. </p><p> </p><p>Trini is still stuck on how happy and carefree Kim looked at the club as she heads to Nicole’s brother’s school. While she waits to pick him up, she hears a loud, nasty xenophobic comment that stops her in her tracks. She swears under her breath, advancing towards the gruff voice and hears someone say “That’s rich coming from someone who’s clothes aren’t even made in the U.S.A. and you really got <em> some </em> nerve to bash a Spanish-speaking couple in a place <em> literally </em> called <em> -- </em>” She mentally applauds the person as she marches towards the security guards to inform them. Luckily, they’re already being informed over the walkie talkies and Trini jogs over to the crowd. She hears the ending of the girl’s goodbye as security escorts the man outside. </p><p> </p><p>A stream of reassurances springs from the crowd, all in support of what the girl was saying. The crowd fades out and Trini watches as the girl reassures the couple that everything is ok and asks if they’re ok to get home. The principal, some admins and Trini are the last ones left. The principal shakes her head smiling and the admins discreetly give thumbs up to her as she waves and walks towards Trini. 5’5”, shoulder length jet black hair, golden tan joggers with a gray cotton gray t-shirt that says “Stay Back” written on it. The girl has a smile like an innocent puppy but her well sculpted arms on display has Trini smiling knowing she could have handed that man his ass. The lesbian flag lanyard hanging from her pocket has Trini immediately liking the girl’s energy. </p><p> </p><p>The girl smiles seeing Trini and huffs as she looks at the exit. “He really thought he could say some shit to those sweet people and get away with making them feel like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini hums. “We could have tag teamed if I didn’t get security.” She clicks her tongue. “Next time.”</p><p> </p><p>They both smile at that. </p><p> </p><p>The girl holds out a hand, introducing herself. “Aisha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trini.” Trini’s smile gets bigger as Aisha replies. “<em>Very </em> nice to meet a fellow badass.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini asks her what happened and the girl recalls the entire story, leaving out no details about the need to shut down Fort Hood, xenophobia, cultural diversity, humanity and the need for understanding. Trini commends her as she starts talking about how good she feels every time she speaks because she beats her anxiety yet again. She admits that starting to speak is the hardest part and the girl is nodding along to every word in the sentence. Aisha’s face expresses how much she agrees as she nods with vigor which prompts Trini to giggle. The girl shares that her sister is usually the one that speaks out, since Aisha is more sensitive but she drew the courage to speak out from her sister and Trini’s heart melts at that wholesome revelation. Trini shares that she thinks the world of her primas as well. Time passes by in a flash because before they know it, Nicole’s brother, Julian is running up to them. He shoots Trini a confused face when he catches the tail end of their sentence, weird food combinations that help get your sense of taste back when you’re sick. Trini introduces Julian to Aisha as they make their way outside. Julian loudly sighs in relief remembering where they’re going. Trini suggests Aisha to tag along since they’re all hungry and Aisha nods, signaling that she’ll follow them in her car. </p><p> </p><p>Trini pauses seeing Aisha’s car. <em> Where have I seen this Jeep before? Something with food? Was it coffee … Maybe. Watch me end up remembering at the most random time ever. Ay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Julian honks the horn and Trini sticks her tongue out at him, holding up the car keys. The second Trini parks the car, Julian is rushing out of the car, screaming praises about the food he’s getting as he runs into the restaurant. Trini and Aisha enter after him, sitting at the table where he’s already trying to get the attention of a waiter. </p><p> </p><p>Trini is a bit taken back when Aisha’s first question is about her accent. Trini’s guard goes up until Aisha explains that she was born in New York. Trini breathes out a laugh as Aisha anxiously explains that she can pick up her New York accent. They end up bonding up about New York’s borough things like the F train always being packed, 96.3 FM having the songs to jam out to, the bumpy roads both of them learned to drive on, the absence of never going to Staten Island because that was too far, Long Island feeling like a upstate NY to them, the city being both a freeing and anxiety feeding place. There’s something oddly comforting about Aisha’s nature that Trini can’t quite put her finger on. She doesn’t think much of it when Aisha asks about her liking sweet and sour foods and candy, her birthday month and her favorite color. Trini, surprisingly enough, trusts her which is odd enough for a stranger but with the amount of information they overshared, they basically created a friendship for life in the span of three and a half hours. They both ended up fighting over the bill and Trini wins which leads her to be a bit skeptical of her victory. But after walking Aisha to her sister’s car and taking a photo of her to send to her because her sister was out getting drinks with her co-workers and wanted to check in on her, Trini bursts out laughing seeing Mami extract a $50 bill from the tip jar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> _______________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The week passes in a blur and the weekend greets Trini as she decides to visit her and Kim’s spot. She’s been going back-and-forth trying to figure out what to do about Kim. Her family being her biggest support system is what leads her to the cliff. Abuela suggested it to her one night after having champurradas. Her suggestion made the ball of anxiety in Trini’s stomach grow because it would be the first time back there since she returned. She thinks about the worst-case scenario if Kim were to find her there; the main one being she would throw her off the cliff <em> again </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Trini decided to bite the bullet and go early in the morning and it gave her some perspective on how to approach the situation. Words failed Trini in a way that actions never … well <em> almost </em> never could. It felt like she spent hours there but her time up there solidified one, <em> well </em>, a couple of things. The main one being: she needed to show Kim she was here to stay.</p><p> </p><p>When she returns home, Abuela waits for her with a plate by the dining room table. She heads out to the back, everyone greeting her with easy smiles as her primas swim in the pool and Papá cooks up a storm on the grill. Amidst the crowd, Trini lets the feeling of being seen and loved wash over her. Clueless about her inner thoughts, Sof wordlessly runs over to her, kisses her forehead, finds her drink and runs back into the pool with it. Mami hands her water bottle to her after seeing her search for it and Trini looks up just in time to see Papá watching all of his girls with the same boyish smile he makes when his heart feels full. </p><p> </p><p>Trini goes to sleep that night with her head full of too many thoughts. She decides to sleep on it and wakes up the next morning, mulling over Sofia’s advice. “Do nothing” was pretty solid advice, it worked the best for all of them at certain times. Abuela would say the same thing but go off on a rant about signs from God. It was comforting to some extent but Abuela could <em> hold </em> a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Sof’s advice ultimately makes her miss Jason and the in-depth conversations they’d have about anything and everything. She knows he’s going to give her the classic disappointed frown when he finds out she hasn’t told him about her situation. So, when Jase texts her asking if she wants to join Ollie and him on their morning walk, she agrees. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim makes her way around the park for the final time before she heads home when Billy calls. Billy’s telling her about this new app he designed and Kim happily listens, occasionally asking a few questions here and there when her confusion sprouts. She’s halfway done with her final lap when Billy’s tone changes, getting more shy and nervous. She slows down into a walk, wanting to give him all of her attention. He starts talking about his boyfriend and how he really wished he could tell Kim this in-person but their schedule doesn’t align. She’s about to suggest that they can meet today but decides against it hearing how nervous he is, he <em> needs </em> to say this <em> now </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“For the Beginning of Summer Event with the lanterns, which is really not beneficial for the environment in numerous ways …”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right? I feel like people attend the event for the lanterns ... there’s just something oddly comforting about light in the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not odd at all. I totally understand why people do it. It provides a sense of hope an--”</p><p> </p><p>Kim, gently interrupts him, “B?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Kim soaks in the morning rays of sunshine. She settles on saying, “What’d you want to tell me about your boyfriend? It’s just that ... it sounds important ... you totally don’t have to share if you’re not comfortable. But, is everything ok? Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat passes as Billy gathers his thoughts. He admits he was on a date with his boyfriend the same day as the Beginning of Summer Event. Kim had a feeling. Billy would be lighting lanterns with everyone; it had to be an important reason why he didn’t show up. What she doesn’t expect is the explanation that follows. </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have such a good history with Angel Grove. Terrible things happened which pushed him away from his home.” Kim makes a sound of sadness that Billy agrees with. </p><p> </p><p>He shares that they met when they were younger and stayed in contact while he moved to New York and Kim tries her best not to roll her eyes at the mention of New York. </p><p> </p><p>She’s not exactly the biggest fan of New York.</p><p> </p><p>Billy perks up as he announces that Kim might know his boyfriend is what grabs her attention. The second Billy says Jase’s name, she braces herself as she hears advancing barking aimed at her. She looks up just as she’s thrown to the ground by a ball of golden fluff and she starts laughing, recognizing it’s Ollie. She tries to speak to Billy through the wet kisses pressing to her face and fails miserably. </p><p> </p><p>She sits up, petting Ollie, explaining what happened to Billy and how happy she is that he’s with someone who truly loves him. She gives Ollie a tummy rub, explaining how Jase and her are childhood friends. She chortles at his reaction to the conversation she had with Jase at her front door as Billy replies, “That does make sense since your name is Ann.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s ending the phone call when she hears a stream of apologies directed to her and it’s then she realizes she has her hood on or else this would be a <em> very </em> different conversation. She drops her hood as she turns, facing Trini while Ollie runs around Trini before running behind her. Kim watches as the breathy smile is replaced with eyes full of the same burst of emotions Kim couldn’t place her finger on that morning. The longing, sadness, pain and <em> relief? No. That can’t be right, can it? Why would she be re--- oh, Trini.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini tentatively takes a step forward to talk to her and Kim gets lost in the sun glares that catch Trini’s hair, painting her as an angel. All Kim sees is <em> Trini, Trini, Trini </em>. Instantly, Kim is hit with one of the final good memories that they had together before everything went to shit.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Friday morning and they both missed their respective morning activities because Kim insisted on waking up at 5am to show Trini something. Getting breakfast from a drive thru wasn’t what Trini had in mind when she sneaked out at 5am from her house but she wasn’t complaining. With remains of their coffee left, Kim started driving towards their spot and Trini’s sleepy state started to piece together what the surprise was as soon as Kim grabbed some blankets and a pillow. </p><p> </p><p><em> A sunrise date. </em> Something they wanted to do for a while now but Kim recently got a car and they’ve been making the most out of their senior year of high school. </p><p> </p><p>Safely tucked in under a sea of blankets with the love of her life’s arms around her, watching the sunrise was nothing short of magical. The drive back was what solidified it as one of the most memorable moments ever. The sunrise in the background as Kim drove them home couldn’t stop the sleepy smiles from overtaking both of their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Just the two of them existed,<em> it was home </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Kim wasn’t too keen on driving back home because all of her focus would be on her soulmate in the passenger’s seat but sneaking glances as the wind led Trini to tie up her hair. It gave Kim a perfect view of Trini’s enchanting smile made Kim’s heart feel so incredibly full. The content glances back and forth to each other, Trini playing with her hand, Trini kissing her hand as they made their way back home wanting to stay in the moment for a little longer, made the drive back home <em> worth it </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Kim takes a deep breath, pulling herself out of the memory. She looks around before her eyes land back on Trini just in time to see her open her mouth to speak and then, Jase appears next to her. He breathes heavily like he sprinted back here and Kim zones him out because <em>no, she’s the best friend?!</em> <em>She cannot be the best friend in New York. Is she really th- shit, that explains why you felt feelings for this nameless stranger you never met just by hearing about her. Not so nameless is she now. Huh, Hart? </em>Kim brings her hand up to rub her forehead and Trini glances at her, worriedly. Jase follows Trini’s glance as his neutral “hi” face changes into the same warm smile he gave her when introducing Ollie. </p><p> </p><p>Kim finds herself cracking a tiny smile as he greets her with a hug. While she tippy toes to hug him, she voices her happiness about him and Billy. He chuckles as he hugs her even tighter. She smiles, letting the embrace wash over her. She opens her eyes to chestnut-brown eyes boring right into hers over Jase’s shoulder. Kim quickly looks away, knowing she’ll end up getting lost in the chestnut swirls and Jase breaks the hug, feeling Kim shift. He looks at the source of her rigid body language and frowns, seeing Trini. He tries to communicate something with his hands that both of them understand but he <em> doesn’t get it </em>. He clears his throat and Kim thinks about the amount of shit Zack and Aisha will give her for what’s about to happen next as Jason goes to introduce them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. She’s not-- We’re j-- This is Trini, m- my best friend. We went to college together ...” Kim nods, preparing for him to say what she already knows. Her eyes lock onto Trini’s with an intensity that has Trini’s jaw clenched; she knows she’s going to give herself a terrible headache as he finishes with, “back in New York.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason nervously chuckles when Kim doesn’t offer any response back. “How do you know B?”</p><p> </p><p>Chestnut-brown eyes finally piece together what they were searching for as Trini lets out a tiny huff, shaking her head. Jase picks up on the tension, side glancing Trini in confusion as she shakes her head. “You went to college with Billy. You were the friend he taught computers to so well that you got hired on the spot for a job at a <em> school </em>?” The ending of Trini’s statement coming off as a question.</p><p> </p><p>Jase points to Trini as he nods along indicating that that’s <em> exactly  </em>what he was referring to. </p><p> </p><p>Kim exhales, nodding her head. Trini shifts her feet before she decides to bite the bullet knowing Jase will probably ask. Kim’s furrow in her brow deepens just as Trini stumbles over the words. </p><p> </p><p>“Jase, uhm. This … sh- she, uhm...”</p><p> </p><p>Jase’s furrow in his brow deepens as he looks at her. Jase mouths Kim’s name as Trini nods while he gives her an incredulous expression basically saying<em> yeah, T?? I know who Kim is?? </em> Trini swears under her breath and Jase faces her, giving her all of his attention. She subtly taps her left ankle against his leg repeatedly hoping he understands what she’s saying without the words. She emphasises “Sh--” as she vaguely uses her hands, hoping that he gets it and Jason’s sounds of understanding follow. They both observe Jason speak in incomplete sentences as he processes the news. Kim’s intrigued because <em> why is Jason reacting like he found out this was the best thing since sliced bread? How does a story of two exes produce a classic Jason “this-is-the-best-news-ever-and-I-don’t-know-how-to-express-it” reaction? Fuckkkk. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack’s phone call pulls her back from the rabbit hole she was about to dive in. She looks up to say goodbye but Trini is biting her lip in a guilty way, looking anywhere but Jase. Kim can see Jase’s brain piecing everything together and she takes the out when Jase steps towards Trini. Kim awkwardly waves bye as Ollie runs behind her as she leaves. She sends a kiss his way, answering Zack saying he won’t believe what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Trini dismounts her motorcycle before ruffling her hair out of her helmet. Today was her first day back to mentoring and the teenager she was mentoring had a change of location. It was better for her because the location was closer to the family restaurant but she still found herself being nervous even though she was making progress with Zahil. She follows the GPS, adjusting the duffle bag that holds her helmet inside as she stops. Now, she can see why Z was so adamant and excited about Trini going to his grandpa’s house; it was a mansion where Z was.</p><p> </p><p>Trini enters through the front gates and she faintly hears a garage door open as she walks up the stairs to the main entrance. She glances at her phone, seeing she’s four minutes early and takes some deep breaths to calm her anxiety. <em> It’s Z, you know Z. He’s living his wildest dreams probably eating tons of different food that the chefs prepare and bursting of joy with the space in the backyard. </em>She wiggles her limbs, willingly herself to focus on the fact that Z sounded more happier here at his grandpa’s mansion instead of letting her worry grow about his parents. When she feels her socks slip down, she stoops down to pull them up. Her hand grazing over the tattoo that resides below her left ankle. She taps it for good luck remembering Billy telling Jason something about swinging the object from the rearview mirror from Billy’s car as good luck. Jason tapped the dangling object from the rearview mirror as he drove them all to the movies one afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>She stands up, fixing her rainbow cotton shirt over her lightly washed blue jeans. Rising her hand to knock on the door, Trini hears movement on the other side of the door as it’s being pulled open and<em> no fucking way </em> . Her right hand on the door handle, dressed in a red summer dress with small white flowers on them, waving to someone on her left side is <em> no other </em>than Kimberly Ann Hart. She touches her white sneakers before making a face of recognition as she finds what she was looking for; her dark blue nail polish covering her fingers find her sunglasses. She’s about to put them on and walk outside the door when she realizes she opened the door for someone. The gentle look on her face flashes from confusion to a state of incredulity. </p><p> </p><p>Trini can’t even find it in her to blame her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¡Ay, güey! God really does have my back. I see what you’re doing. … Hopefully, Kim does too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zahil, her mentee, calls out to Trini telling her to enter and the smell of banana bread reaches Trini’s nose. She smiles seeing him and he tells her to stay put while he goes to find his grandpa. She nods her head and looks at Kim, grimacing at her phone as she types a response back to someone. </p><p> </p><p>Trini watches the wavy curls that fall on her shoulders with the chestnut highlights in them. <em> Huh, that’s new. She didn’t have those highlights at the park.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The same cute little button nose, adorable chin and soft features<em>. </em>She gets a bit weak in the knees and zones everything out when Kim looks up making eye contact with her. Trini drinks in the sight of the love of her life. Her gaze unflinching from Trini’s and Trini loses herself in honey brown eyes like she did six years ago. The same steady feeling she felt all these months since she returned back to Angel Grove, all making sense now. The same electric feeling running through her veins as they both get lost in each other’s eyes for a bit until confusion settles in Kim’s eyes. A voice rings out from the hallway, directed to Kim as they speak in Gujarati. </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Di, wait!! It might rain today. Also, have a taste of the banana bread, it tastes a-ma-<em>zing?</em></strong>” The ending of the sentence coming off as a question upon seeing Trini. </p><p> </p><p><em> ¡NO MAMES, DUDE! AISHA?! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Trini?” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha utters as the pan falls from her hands and straight into Z’s hand who doesn’t mind as he mumbles through a full mouth of banana bread that grandpa will be down in two minutes. It’s then when Kim is having a silent conversation with Aisha that Trini gazes travels down past Kim's gold choker necklace to her lock screen. </p><p> </p><p>The photo that Trini took of Aisha to send to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Trini got a text that same night from Aisha saying that her sister was eating her leftovers as a hangover meal and a photo of her sister’s lock screen. </p><p> </p><p><em> That explains so much. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Why Aisha felt so oddly comforting, Trini could see whoever Aisha’s sis-- Kim. Kim had <em> a lot </em> to do with Aisha’s good nature. The way Aisha talked about her and the way her eyes shone of unconditional love for her sister. They had a deep connection. <em> Huh, the envelope and talking about her mother, it makes sense now. Wow, telling off the ignorant asshole at Julian’s school makes even more sense. That wa- is Maddison Hart. Aisha’s mother is Dr. Hart. Both of them have the same mother … </em> Trini grimaces. <em> oh and same father: Dr. Hart. Talking to their dad wa-- </em></p><p> </p><p>Kim exhales as she speaks to Aisha in Gujarati and Trini internally smiles because she understands everything. Years of practicing finally being put to use and damn, does it feel good. </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You weren’t <em> lying </em>?!</strong>” Kim states to Aisha in disbelief which Aisha replies, unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ME?!</strong>” Aisha’s eyebrows furrowed as she points to herself. “<strong>Di, you ate the food <em> yourself</em>.</strong>” </p><p> </p><p>Kim swears softly in Gujarati and Trini starts giggling. She covers her mouth with her hand because Kim’s accent makes it sound like it’s <em> anything but </em> a swear word. Trini looks up to see Kim closing her eyes, her eyebrows crinkled in annoyance. Aisha looks at her with lips pressed together, waiting on Kim to say something as her sister uses her hands to make “why” motions, mainly to herself. </p><p> </p><p><em> Her sister. Kim has a sister. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s heart melts as she remembers the soft look in Kim’s eyes that one day in the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2012, Sophomore year. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“CATCH YOU LATER, DEEDEE!”</p><p> </p><p>Trini works her jaw, willingly herself to stay calm after hearing the stupid jocks pass by in the hallway. She’s overthinking the situation when she slams her locker closed and walks to class. She groans knowing she’s late when she’s suddenly pulled into a closed bathroom. She braces herself as a gentle hand wraps around her head when she’s standing in the bathroom, facing Kim. Trini doesn’t even realize she still has the crinkle between her brows until Kim’s fingers start working at it. Trini immediately relaxes and the tension leaves her body as Kim’s fingers run up and down her glabella. She lets out a hum as she places her hand on Kim's steady hand, silently communicating that she’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Best biology partner ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim teases, “Really? That’s it? Only a <em> biology partner </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini plays along as she pretends to think. “Hm, maybe not. I vaguely recall someone calling me their everything this morning with my cup of coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s eyes soften and Trini finds herself getting lost in the honey-brown eyes she’d do anything for. She expects Kim to say something serious. “A cute, grumpy girl said that to me on her birthday. Her 16th birthday, might I add.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim steps closer to Trini and Trini steps back as Kim steps forward again. Trini doesn’t even realize she’s backed up against the bathroom wall until the back of her converse tap the wall. “When a pretty girl tells you you’re her everything and that’s <em>exactly  </em>how you feel about her …” Kim intentionally pauses, basking in Trini’s loving gaze. “... I think you’d say it back to her, no, T?”</p><p> </p><p>The sides of Kim’s mouth upturned, already knowing the answer. Trini’s at a loss for words. She breathes in her jasmine perfume and melts looking at the girl of her dreams, staring back at her and she knows what Kim’s about to say next based on the gleam in her eye. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you know what I’m about to tell you so, I’ll spare you the “don’t let it get to you” crap and tell you that the name “Deedee” <em> isn’t </em> something you have to view as a negative thing. There can be a <em> positive </em> …” Kim’s tone changes at that word. “... spin on it.” Trini tilts her head, beckoning her to go on. </p><p> </p><p>Kim moves away as she walks around the tiny space the bathroom offers, rattling off the information. “Didi means sister in Hindi. It’s a form of respect. Kinda like when you asked me about adding the “ji” to someone’s name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kim?” Kim hums, suddenly finding her fingers very interesting. “Do you …” Trini pauses, breathing out the words. Kim looks up. “... you want <em> someone </em> to call you Didi?” Trini stresses on the word, not knowing if Kim would want a brother or sister.</p><p> </p><p>The look in Kim’s eyes when Trini asks the questions gives away Kim’s answer. It’s a yes, in a heartbeat. <em> Damnnit, Mrs. and Mr. Hart, have more kids.   </em></p><p> </p><p>Kim’s eyes twinkle when Trini approaches her, holding her hands. “Wouldn’t you?” As soon as Kim says it, she backtracks. “I mean, of course, you … you have Mateo and Gabriel.” Kim makes a face at herself, mainly berating herself for getting lost in her thoughts. Trini notices immediately, catching her eye as she shakes her head, letting Kim know it’s okay to think these thoughts. She rubs her thumb back and forth across Kim’s hands and her eyes soften, seeing Kim exhale. “It’s just … something I thought would help you since the name bothers you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini gives her a soft smile as Kim makes an exaggerated thinking face. “Also, it means warrior of the people in German so, that’s a plus.” Trini wraps her arms around Kim, giving her an amused smile and Kim sinks into her embrace. Trini whispers a “thank you” followed by an “i love you” and when Kim melts into her even more, she hopes that Kim gets everything she wants in life. </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini must have zoned out for more than a minute because Z’s tugging on her hand to give her a tour of the place and she looks towards the <em> closed  </em>door, watching through the windows of the living room as Aisha dashes towards the driveway. </p><p> </p><p>Kim starts the car up as she steams over what just happened. Going to Dadu’s house to help make Zahil feel more welcome in the family was what made her and Aisha stay here for the past five summers. Dadu could only do so much to make him feel welcome but having Aish and her here, who spoke multiple languages and could bond over Pakistani and Indian food was the home feeling Dadu wanted for Zahil. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Dadu enlisted help from the two troublemakers. </p><p> </p><p>Dadu was delighted when Z’s mom mentioned a mentorship and Kim was ready to handle all of the details of it. When Z texted his mentor the address and gave Kim the mentor’s number just in case, Kim was impressed. Now, here she was. Trini was going to be around her all summer and she still understood Gujarati. </p><p> </p><p><em> Still. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Just change it up to Hindi or Urdu. But then, Z will understand and he’ll piece it together </em>and that’s a can of worms she’s just not ready to deal with yet. </p><p> </p><p>A tap from the car window brings her out of her internal debate and she clicks the lock open. Aisha flops in with her denim jacket and a piece of banana bread as the car door shuts. Kim opens her mouth to apologize for her harsh tone and Aisha seizes the opportunity. The banana bread is placed into her mouth and Kim immediately releases a groan of delight, slowly swallowing it. She reaches out to tell Aisha that she needs water as Aisha holds her wrist, placing her open water bottle into her palm. Kim takes a big gulp and a few mouthfuls before a resounding chuffed sound leaves her mouth. Aisha looks at her with that easygoing, soft “you’re-such-a-dork-and-i-love-you” smile and Kim mirrors her smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t lie to me so, tell me what’s up and don’t say you’re hungry or you have to pee because those are <em> my  </em>excuses.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim looks around the car, trying to figure out where to start. Aisha picks up on it, her tone soft as she starts the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“When we used to talk about the possibility of her coming back, you … you didn’t reject the idea. Deep down, … you always knew she would return.” Aisha says it as a statement while Kim nods. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it was <em> her </em> . The <strong>second I saw her</strong> eyes peer from the crowd, there was just <em> something </em> about her energy.” A beat passes and Aisha’s voice gets deeper. “<em>The way you’d talk about her </em> …” Aisha touches her heart. “... <strong>and here she was, standing right in front of me, smiling</strong> because I told off that xenophobic asshole.” Kim can hear Aisha’s smile in her voice as she continues. “It was kinda weird knowing that … that it was her because here’s this stranger <em> I’ve never met before in my entire life </em> and in one glance, somehow, I knew she’d have my back no matter what.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim shoots her sister an amused look as she replies, “That’s exactly how you reacted to Billy.” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha makes a sound of protest, tilting her hand showing the “kinda” motion. “I doubt Billy would agree that lemon and salt tastes good together.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim grimaces at that. Aisha snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, who <em> wouldn’t </em> love Billy? He’s an absolute ray of sunshine <em> and </em> his happy clap makes my day 10 times better <em> even </em> when I don’t know the context of what made him happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim smiles. Her nose scrunching up in joy as she recalls the pure joy on Billy’s face when he realized Aisha happy dances while he was happy clapping. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha breathes out a laugh, her faint dimple making an appearance. “Trini knows Gujarati, doesn’t she? That’s why you got upset <strong>because she still knows the language.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s eyes dart around the driveway. “Hmm, second thought. I don’t know if that might be the only reason but her … her laughing because she understood what we were saying made you remember that s- sh- she, uhm...”</p><p> </p><p>Kim supplies. “<strong>Left.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>She left. You can say it. I’ve said it countless times.</strong> More drunkenly than sober...” Kim’s mouth moving downwards to her jaw as she grimaces. “...<strong>wait</strong>, it might be equal.” Aisha turns to Kim. “... but it was definitely there.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I was there … I was …”</p><p> </p><p>Kim looks at her, wondering why she stopped her sentence. Kim can feel her reluctance as she completes her sentence. “... I wa- I was also there when she told me why she returned back home.”</p><p> </p><p>That has Kim taking a sharp inhale of breath. Kim shakes her head as she squeezes Aisha’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Aisha huffs. “I’m not going to <em> tell you </em>, Di.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim raises an eyebrow at that. “Mainly because she didn’t go into detail with it but I know who she was and it wasn’t hard to piece everything together.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha sighs as she squeezes Kim’s hand. “That’s for you to find out. … <em>If you </em> ever give her a chance to talk to you. And before you say, you’ll <em> have to </em> talk to her; I mean <em> really talk </em> about what happened and where that leaves you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s eyes scan the dashboard of the car as she lets the words sink in. Aisha looks at her and Kim’s jaw locks as she wills her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“Di …” Her sister’s concerned voice rings out.</p><p> </p><p>Kim turns and Aisha immediately coos, her left hand reaching out to cup half of Kim’s face. “What’s wrong, <strong>jaan</strong>?” The term of endearment instantly melting her bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>Kim could honestly laugh because that’s her signature line whenever Aisha’s sad or upset about something. Kim responds the same way her sister does. “<strong>Nothing.</strong>” Aisha’s head tilts as she gets teary eyed and Kim’s mouth falls open. Sister intuition has always allowed them to be in-sync with each other’s feelings. Kim shakily exhales, composing her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s here.” Aisha looks at her encouragingly as Kim chokes out. “She’s here and she’s <em> beautiful </em> as ever …” Kim’s emphasis on beautiful making the tears well up more in both of the girls’ eyes. “and she’s <em> safe </em>.” Kim’s voice cracks on that word and Aisha rubs her thumb against Kim’s cheek. “She looks happy, she feels happy; her energy is e--” Kim’s voice hitches as sob lodges itself in Kim’s throat. She turns her face away and Aisha goes to move her hand back onto her side of the passenger seat when Kim takes her hand, gently holds it.  </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>everything I’ve ever wanted for her.</strong>” Kim whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the sisters stare forward as Kim continues. The countless car rides they’ve had where they just sit, talk and vibe with each other for hours all illustrated by their familiar routine. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s here and <strong>I feel <em> so </em> much</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim processes her thoughts as she vocalizes them. “She lied to me to protect me when <em> all I needed </em> was her to be honest with me. <strong>She’s a terrible liar.</strong>” Kim’s tone changing dramatically to emphasize how terrible of a liar Trini is, pointing to herself. “<strong>One of the worst liars <em> I have ever </em> met in my entire life. <em> Yet </em>, she still did it.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Kim huffs. Aisha squeezes her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Kim lets the tears fall on their own accord. She rests her head against the headrest of the driver’s seat. Her voice thick with emotion as she vents. “It wasn’t even Trini’s birth parents being an absolute nightmare. Because we’ve faced Trini’s birth parents together and it didn’t tear us apart then. It made us stronger.” The question of what forced Trini away being unsaid as Kim exhales a sob. </p><p> </p><p>The intensity of Trini’s return unveiling its effect on Kim as her name falls out of Kim’s mouth.  “Because, I<em> don’t </em>want to feel like this. I don’t want to look at her and feel this...” Kim makes a clustered hand motion that looks like a mess. “strangling of emotions.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know whether to hug her, kiss her or throw her in the pool?” Aisha asks as Kim wipes her tears. </p><p> </p><p>“My options were <em> far more </em> detestable ...” Aisha makes an “oh, oops” face as she presses her lips together, wondering what the options were. </p><p> </p><p>Kim makes an onwards motion with her hand. “You get the gist.” Aisha nods. “I can guess why she’s back but ...” Kim’s voice raises as she tries to find the words. Aisha holds her hand to her heart and breathes deeply, prompting Kim to do the same thing. Aisha wipes her tears as Kim just watches her, caught speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“Di.” Aish’s steady tone prompts Kim to center herself. “You already know what to do.” Aisha’s eyes shine with the same honesty that Kim admires so much. “That’s why you’re on your way to meet Sabina and Jane.” Kim cracks a tiny smile, her eyes returning to the same vibrant spark. “And if you don’t have an amazing day with those two amazing goofballs -- which I highly doubt you won’t, it’s always a good time with those two -- Billy, Zack, Zia, Jai, Meems and Lys are a <strong>phone call away.</strong>” Kim smiles, thinking it over. Her friends and cousins always had her back.  </p><p> </p><p>“We got you, Di. Say the word and we--i mea-- i--you--uhm--” </p><p> </p><p>Kim gives her a stern look as Aisha grins, giving up. The watch on her sister's left wrist serving as a reminder that home is where each other is.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>we </em>can go to Germany.</strong>” Kim nods.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone and Dr. Jha can surely reassure you of that.” Kim breathes out, remembering the countless sessions of therapy that helped her better herself when she wasn’t even sure of how to piece herself together. Dr. Jha had the same sense of humor as Kim, he could roll with the punches Kim threw at him and he guided the conversation where Kim found the answers to her questions by herself. </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s tears dry up and her breathing pattern returns to the regular pattern. Aisha takes her hand, kisses the back of it and she goes to leave but turns back. Aisha holds her hand. “There’s actually something I want to say since we’re sharing.” Kim nods for her to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that time I told you I got called to the principal’s office in elementary school?”</p><p> </p><p>“The first or second time?”</p><p> </p><p>“First time. I … uhm ... I never told you what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim braces herself for the worst news possible and how it applies to Kim’s situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Iaccidentellywrotealettertellingagirltoleavetheschoolbecauseihadacrushonherandidn’tknowwhattodo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim bursts out laughing, a full belly laugh as she throws her head back, clapping. She looks at Aisha, wheezing out “<strong>ACCIDENTALLY?!</strong>” as Aisha cackles.</p><p> </p><p>“She was really pretty and I didn’t know how to express that I liked her, so, I wrote a note -- not the smartest move because I signed it from me which got me sent to principal’s office ...”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha groans seeing Kim fully interested as she waits for her to finish the story.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was so bad. She confronted me with one of my favorite teachers -- no surprise there, it was my <strong>English teacher</strong> --” Kim’s laughter bounces all around the car as she wipes the tears from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss E told me to apologize and when I asked if I could write it instead of saying the girl cried running away and she took me to the office. <strong>Quite upsetting that I couldn’t attend gym class that day</strong> but it was totally justified because what in the fuck was <strong>eight year-old me thinking</strong>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>bless </em> Miss E.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly. The second time I got sent to the principal’s office was even worse because she walked in to collect her mail and heard about the other note I wrote. I kid you not, this lady looked at me with <strong>such disappointment</strong>, it wasn’t even a surprise when she left that year. She really had enough of my gay letters.” Kim wipes her tears, her laughter mellowing out. “I can hear Sappho facepalming at my stupidity and I’ve accepted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of a cheeky one when it concerns letters, aren’t you?” Aisha sits back in the passenger seat, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>Kim looks at Aisha, her eyebrows crinkling in amusement, giving her the “what am i going to do with you” face as her eyes sparkle, thankful for Aisha’s outburst to make her laugh. Aisha faces forward shaking her head, cringing at her eight year-old self. Aisha suddenly remembers something as she picks up the denim jackets in her lap. “I didn’t know if you meant your denim jacket or my oversized one. So I brought both.” Kim takes Aisha’s jacket, letting lavender wash over her while Aisha picks up Kim’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Zack said he can stop by for a bit next week and the following week, you have a date with Mr. Taylor. Any day, you choose.” Kim acts pleasantly surprised, her hand covering her mouth as Aisha scrunches up her nose at Kim’s theatrics. Both sisters being absolute filmy dorks. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay to drive? Do you want me to drive you there?”</p><p> </p><p>Kim jolts as if she almost forgot where she is. “You’re not late. Sabina can’t find her car keys and Jane is on their way to get a table.” </p><p> </p><p>“No no. I’m, uh, I’ll be okay. Just uh, didn’t expect … <em> that </em> . I feel …” Kim licks her lips as she finds the words to describe the months of Trini’s return and how that has stirred up all of the old feelings she’s felt all this time. Aisha goes silent, feeling the inner battle Kim’s going through. She can feel her reluctance to let Trini in again and Aisha’s heart aches for her. Kim mumbles underneath her breath to herself, “She’s going to throw me off my game <em> again </em>.” Kim softly swears in Hindi and Aisha bites her tongue to not laugh as she pretends to not hear her, wanting Kim to share her feelings when she’s absolutely ready. Aisha suddenly taking interest in the car mat as Kim tells her she’s alright to drive. </p><p> </p><p>Kim internally facepalms as her seatbelt clicks and she looks up to see Aisha’s grin. Zack’s stupid shit eating smile reflecting in Aisha’s wicked smile. It’s the same smile that got them thrown off a ride because he suggested that they pretend to pass out on the amusement park ride just to scare Aisha. It worked … until it didn’t. Halfway in the ride, Aisha managed to turn around, facing Kim and Zack, despite the scowls she received from the ride operator. Aisha started bawling when she saw them. Apologies spilled out of their mouths. When Aisha knew they were okay, she started laughing and the ride operator stopped the ride because they creeped out everyone on line and made two children cry. </p><p> </p><p>The music reaches Kim’s ears as Aisha turns up the volume. She puts down Kim’s phone as she exits. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>This</em> is a tune. Enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha walks towards the front entrance, leaving Kim no chance to respond as 'Tiempo Pa Olvidar' flows through the car’s speakers. Kim shakes her head, thinking about what her therapist told her about Trini. Her phone chimes as an eager text from Sabina asking where she is makes her smile. She texts Sabina and Jane to let them know she’s leaving as the song finishes. Kim’s about to restart it when it replays and Kim chuckles because <em> of course </em>, Aisha would put it on repeat.  </p><p> </p><p>She drives onto the road, seeing Aisha on the steps and turns up the volume which makes Aisha turn around and start dancing as Kim jams out, singing along. Kim starts driving away slowly as Aisha makes her way to the front door. When she smiles with her hand on the main door, Kim throws up a peace sign and drives off. Trini watches fondly as Aisha chuckles, closing the door. She’s about to ask what song that was but Aisha kinda beats her to it. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean what you think it means.” Trini’s confused face gives her away as Aisha panics, realizing that Trini has <em> no idea </em> what she’s talking about and Zahil’s grandpa who’s also Aisha and Kim’s grandpa, <em> wow, </em> he enters the family den providing Aisha with the out she desperately needed. </p><p> </p><p>Dadu smiles warmly at Trini before shifting his gaze to Aisha, pointing at her. “You. I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happily.”</p><p> </p><p>Dadu smiles like he got his way and Z’s already beckoning her to sit down so, he can tell her about what the chef prepared for breakfast this morning. Trini can’t hear what they’re saying but Aisha looks like she’s holding back her laughter and Dadu grows even more confused. The younger Hart wraps an arm around Dadu’s shoulder as they head to the kitchen. Trini spends the rest of the day with Z talking about if the change of location has made him question anything about his academic life. Zahil’s gone off-topic so many times that Trini just lets him after the fifth try, happy to be a part of his happiness. She doesn’t see Kim for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Trini knows it, the week is almost done and there haven’t been any signs of the Hart sisters. Trini can see how much it’s affecting Zahil. If Trini’s being honest, it’s affected her a bit too. Her usual schedule of working part-time, playing soccer in the park and mentoring shaken a bit by the absence of the sisters. </p><p> </p><p>Z would be involved and dive into talking about his academic plans and listen for some sort of background noise and get sad when he doesn’t hear anything. And, Trini <em> just knows </em> that he’s listening for Aisha or Kim which tells Trini that this isn’t the first summer he’s spent here. Trini watches his leg bounce up and down as she gnaws on her lip, trying to figure out what to say to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>“Z, what’s going on? Are you looking around for someone?”</p><p> </p><p>He mumbles out something that Trini can’t hear as he covers his face. The curls in his hair dramatically flopping with him. Trini tries her best to coax him out of his shell. “No one, then?” </p><p> </p><p>Trini continues, “Huh, ‘cause I’m looking for Kim and Aisha.” Z lifts his head and peeks at Trini through his fingers, his eyes showing. “Because I haven’t seen them in the past two days and I have a feeling I won’t see them today either.”</p><p> </p><p>The 16-year old makes a face at that, his hands falling from his face as he sulks. “Join the club.” Z sighs, continuing in a small voice. “Everyone is lying to me. I heard the chef running to Dadu’s room when both of them were here on Monday. Z points to her. “<em>You saw them.” </em> Z points to himself. <em> “I saw them. </em> And, … h- he was talking about Aisha because he was stress mumbling about <em> baby sher </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s confusion must show on her face because Z offers an explanation. “Baby sher <em> is </em> Aisha. Kim di named her that.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini raises an eyebrow at that. Z makes a jumbling motion with his hand. “It’s a code name when something goes wrong to not alert anyone like, guests.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Trini pauses. “Wait, what’s your code name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini ruffles his hair, happy that nothing went wrong with him for him to know his code name. She makes a note to ask Dadu his code name. Zahil sighs, leaning towards her as he hugs her. </p><p> </p><p>It hits Trini that this is the first time he’s ever hugged her. It’s always been him pulling on her arm or hand or high fives and fist bumps but never … hugs … until now. When she wraps an arm around him, he sinks into her. The height difference makes the hug look a bit awkward but Zahil doesn't seem to mind. Trini doesn’t expect him to say anything until he continues in a slightly shaky voice. “I know everyone’s lying because the drivers were here. We haven’t needed a driver in five years. Even the people that clean the big windows were lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini replies. “How do you know they’re lying?”</p><p> </p><p>Zahil breaks the hug as he looks at her with a frown on his face. “Come on, T. One person said Aisha ate expired food which is obviously a lie. That would<em> never happen now. </em> The other one said it’s stress from work that caused heart problems. The last one said <strong>kiski ki buri nazar</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s intrigued about his tone when he stresses on the first lie but she files it away to ask him later. She cuts in before Z can explain, “The evil eye is pretty real.”</p><p> </p><p>Zahil huffs, sinking back into her as he finishes. “Even Dadu looks sad and when I ask him what happened, he said the girls will tell me themselves. He said they’ll be here next week Monday and that they’re okay” Z pauses, a pensive expression taking over his face. “... but he also said he was going for a check-up at the hospital and I heard the voicemail machine say that his check-up is two weeks from now.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini hugs him even tighter, piecing together everything he’s implying. “Z, trust that they’re okay. You know how stubborn your Kim di is?”</p><p> </p><p>Z nods. “Well, stubborn people don’t give up so easily and Aisha’s her sister, <em> so </em> double the stubborn.”</p><p> </p><p>That gets a smile out of Z, his hazel eyes losing the sadness in them. “They’re fighters. And hey, I’m sure they’re sad they can’t be here with you right now but they’re working on getting better, so they can see you. They’ll be better than ever and happy to see you, <em> you just wait </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Z mumbles a soft “Thank you, T” and Trini pats his head with an “anytime” leaving her lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>__________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Friday greets Trini with some sharp sunshine, a contrast from the rainy days and she welcomes it. She enters Dadu’s home and smiles seeing Z’s eyes light up as he sees her. He greets her with a hug and she reciprocates it as he pulls her to sit down in the kitchen while him and Dadu finish their breakfast. Dadu is exiting the kitchen with a newspaper in his hands, probably heading to the backyard to read while he admires the plants. Zahil starts telling Trini how his mom sent him a photo of her and his father on vacation and how during Spring Break they’ll all go together on vacation. Trini ruffles his hair, nodding as he finishes up his pancakes. She remembers the two things that stuck out from yesterday’s conversation and she finds herself asking Zahil.</p><p> </p><p>“Z, two things.”</p><p> </p><p>Z looks up as he nods through a mouthful of pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dadu’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>Z replies, not giving much thought. “Dadu.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini laughs. “No no, I meant. Dadu’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>Z swallows, looking mildly confused. “T, his name <em> is </em> Dadu. <em> Da-du </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t his name supposed to be Dada?”</p><p> </p><p>Z’s eyebrows raise as the realization of what Trini’s asking him dawns on him. “<em>Oh!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini nods as Z cleans up his mess. “Kim di and Aisha di’s dad is Bappu. I met Bappu first and then Dadu. It didn’t make sense of why Dadu’s name should be Dada. <strong><em> Kon Dada? </em></strong>I combined two names and made Dadu.” Trini makes a face at that. She doesn’t want him to be misinformed. As she opens his mouth to reply, he looks up and sheepishly grins.</p><p> </p><p>“... It might be Dadu in other languages, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini snorts at his exit and walks toward the family den. Zahil’s about to sit down but he looks up as Trini walks into the family den and Trini freezes at the curious look in his eyes. “What was the other thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm.” She makes her way around the open space, entering from the opposite side. </p><p> </p><p>Z’s face is clear of any judgment. Almost as if he wants to clear any confusion she has. “Yesterday, you said Aisha would never eat expired food. <em> Now. </em> She would <em> never </em> eat expired food <em> now. </em>” Z is nodding as Trini waits for his response.</p><p> </p><p>Zahil cracks a tiny smile. “Aisha has her moments, <em> both of them do </em>.” Trini chuckles at that. “But …” His tone changes as his hazel eyes reflect nothing but sincerity and love for his cousins. “... Kim di would never let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Z laughs. “Don’t get me wrong but Aisha di will eat anything she wants. <em> Even </em> if it’s expired and she’ll <em> act </em>shocked when she has an upset stomach.” That earns a facepalm from Z, in what Trini assumes are, countless flashbacks. </p><p> </p><p>Trini cackles as Z shakes his head, fondly. “... but, nothing bad can happen to Aisha di as long as Kim di’s around …” Trini looks right at Zahil as he continues, his gaze boring right into Trini’s. “... and nothing bad can happen to Kim di as long as Aisha di’s around. Tru--” Zahil stops abruptly, recognition dawning on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Trini gets concerned as she approaches him. “Z? Are you-- Wha-- What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Z gets up and looks out the window and then back at Trini when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. “Aisha di got hurt and Kim di is taking care of her. That’s why none of them are responding to any messages.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini nods along, understanding he feels comforted by knowing that they’re both okay. She thinks back, <em> does that mean they’re both shitty texters? Kim never was.  </em></p><p> </p><p>A pout overtakes Z’s face and Trini hides her grimace. <em> That is a pout … right? That’s supposed to make me feel sad as well … right? </em> Z’s pout prompting her to remember that guy that hit on all of them at Yogurtland. <em> ¡Gracias a dios, soy gay! </em>Trini swallows her snort. She softly speaks, “You miss them a lot, don’t you?” as Z nods. The pout leaving his face and sadness mixed with nostalgia evident through his facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>A voice booms footsteps away from the den’s left entrance. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha grins as she uncrosses her flannel covered arms. She fixes a button on her red joggers as she steps into the den meeting Z halfway. Z runs up to her and stops a foot away from her. The grin is immediately replaced with worry and then, a sense of understanding. “What’s wrong, Z?” Z shakes his head as he points to her heart. Trini, honest to god, starts tearing up because she can picture how small Z must feel and look right now. <em> Shit, this mentorship really got to me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s eyes soften as she steps closer to him, reaching for his hand which prompts him to look at her. She places his index and middle finger against her wrist and then right below her ear. Her heartbeat. <em> Wrist for radial artery and her neck for her external jugular … right? It’s been too long. Shit, that means Kim’s back. </em> Aisha wouldn’t return without Kim. <em> Where’s Kim? </em></p><p> </p><p>While she searches for Kim, Aisha’s thinking the same thing as she moves with Z. They’re both hugging each other and Zahil chuckles as Aisha moves around, craning her neck in the hallway to see Kim. She sighs when she doesn’t and Trini shoots her a look that she shakes her head at. She doesn’t press for questions. <em> Kim probably had a tough week. She probably needs this time to re-collect herself. Am I-- </em></p><p> </p><p>Aisha interrupts her overthinking as she motions to the spot on the couch next to Z. “Hey, T. Join us.” </p><p> </p><p>She’s about to protest and leave because she doesn’t want to cause Kim any distress but Aisha gives her a look that screams Maddison Hart. Trini internally screams as she joins them because <em> this really is Maddison Hart’s daughter. Her youngest daughter, fuck. I’m involved with both of them … eh, kinda. Ugh, who am I kidding. I’m trying to be involved in </em> <b> <em>both</em> </b> <em> of their lives. </em> Trini screeches in distress in her mind. <em> That means I have to see Dr. Hart again. Oh, both of them-- </em></p><p> </p><p>Z’s knee bumps the side of her leg and he shifts to get comfy on the couch, ready for Aisha’s explanation. Aisha shifts in a way where she can see both of them clearly and the hallway for when Kim enters. Aisha nods, giving them all of her attention and Z rattles off his theories of what he think happened. Aisha makes faces at all of them, her hand motions making Z’s tone change based on confusion and curiosity. She explains how all the theories are right which produces confused expressions from both of them. Trini’s expression being less exaggerated than Zahil’s. </p><p> </p><p>Trini notices the sadness that appears in her eye for a bit but it’s gone as fast as it gets there as Aisha speaks. “It was a little bit of nazar.” Aisha points to her evil eye tattoo on the nape of her neck. “I called Ba at the hospital when I didn’t feel okay. And, she didn’t answer, I figured it was something I ate.” Z makes a disapproving sound at that. “... It wasn’t expired.”</p><p> </p><p>“The plot thickens.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha and Trini snort at that. “My friend bought me breakfast because it suddenly occurred to her that she never got me breakfast. And, I’m sure she meant well. But, the food combined with the stress I was feeling at work didn’t sit well and I … you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Z and Trini don’t pick up on her motion and she does a hugging motion towards the ground which makes them even more clueless. She sighs. “... hugged the floor.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini bites her tongue from saying something. She observes the confusion on Z’s face until he gets it. “You fell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fainted, passed out? I don’t even know how to describe it.” Aisha admits and she rushes out, “I sent someone to call Di but she already had a feeling something was wrong and was searching for me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Z thinks out loud. “Why do people run for fun? It makes no sense. You run when something bad is happening … or for good things like food.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini answers. “If you don’t run when you’re not in trouble then how far are you able to run when you are in trouble?” Z looks mind blown as Trini continues. “She runs all year around.” Trini thinks to herself. <em> Some things won’t ever change. </em></p><p> </p><p>She glances at both of them. Z’s confused and Trini’s not sure if it’s because of the way she phrased her answer or the fact that she knows that about Kim and just shared it to Z. Trini facepalms because what she thought in her head, she actually voiced. And now, Aisha’s giving her this shit eating grin that has Trini internally screaming because <em> fuck, that’s her sister.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Aisha doesn’t comment on her answer but the look she gives Trini prompts Trini to softly groan because Aisha’s definitely going to set her up for trouble. Trini’s kinda intrigued because Aisha is definitely for them. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU QUIT YOUR JOB?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly. I gave in my two week notice. Sorry, T. The organization I was working at was doing so much and really making a difference that you could see in people’s lives. But, I ended up bringing it home with me. Even though, I tried my best not to, the brief thought of the case I was handling on Monday caused me to get chest pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini lets her words play over. <em> Chest pain. Angina </em>. Trini remembers the initial days of going to New York. The chest pain was so terrible that she almost ended up in the hospital. Isa stubbornly held Trini in her arms while Trini’s legs rested on Sofía. Papi drove them to the doctor with Mami in the passenger seat, none of them wanting to leave Trini alone. He told her it was her stress levels causing the pain as Papi asked for a referral to see a therapist. Thinking back, it couldn’t have been more than two weeks of Trini being in New York. Trini ponders if that was the moment where she finally let everyone in. </p><p> </p><p>Trini zones back in, hearing Aisha talk about her mother. “Ma took one look at me and told me to quit my job and I did.” Aisha clicks her tongue and proceeds to snort, recalling something. “Imagine the moment after I said yes, Di and Bappu entered the room and had this big speech planned and when I said I’m quitting my job, they just looked at each other like they got their way. Then, proceeded to get all teary-eyed because they couldn’t believe it.” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha chuckles. “Mildly disappointed when Ma told them I already said yes, but they took it as a win.” Trini beckons her to go on, wanting to hear the end of the story. “The organization I was working at, well, still am. I just put in my two week notice. I was offered a job at the hospital a while back where there’s less emotional stress and the pay is … nice as Nani and Nana <em> always </em> remind me. I accepted the offer on Wednesday. I start in September.”</p><p> </p><p>They both speak at the same time. “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Z takes her hand. “Is Kim di okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Chotu, yaar</strong>. <em> I had the best person in the world  </em>taking care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s heart melts in an actual puddle. </p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t leave my side the whole time. Not the best scenario when I walked outside the bathroom and forgot she was there …” Trini’s mouth drops open and she clasps at hand over her mouth. The look on Aisha’s face sending her into a fit of giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“But no seriously, Di is <em> everything </em> . She called the driver because she <em> needed </em> to take care of me on the ride there. She picked me up and <em> ran with me </em> like I weighed nothing. Girl’s fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha zeroes in on Z as she juts her head in Trini’s direction. Trini smiles when Z looks at her. “Running.” Z rolls his eyes and turns back as Aisha high fives Trini.</p><p> </p><p>“The paperwork, driving me from work and back since I didn’t want to email my resignation letter.” Trini swells with pride. “Even though I was okay; I pulled a muscle. That’s why I have this.” Aisha pulls out a blue packet from her pocket. A chocolate bar wrapper shining in her pocket as she fixes her pocket back. “In addition to the resting, Ibuprofen, damp heat packs and light stretching, I have this little cold pack.” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha directs her sentence to Z. “<strong>Aapki bhai</strong> got this for me.” Z smiles hearing Zack mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s eyes give her confusion away as Aisha shoots her a look, telling her she’ll explain later. Aisha opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Tears gather in her eyes and Z reaches to hold her hand. She exhales and Trini notices the stray tear that leaves her eye. <em> This family is making me emotional. I’m about to bawl.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Save it. We all know how you feel about Kimberly.” Dadu supplies from the hallway as he approaches the three of them. “The entire world may be in love with her but all of her love is for …”</p><p> </p><p>Trini waits for Dadu to continue his sentence but someone appears near him, finishing the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“The idiot discreetly waiting to eat the chocolate bar with almonds hidden in her pocket.” <em> That voice. </em> That voice is what brought Trini back from New York because <em> this time </em> she was ready. Back in 2017 when she felt something in her break, she just <em> knew </em> something was wrong with Kim. So, she packed her suitcase to go back and Isa looked up flights. Sofía stopped her right before she purchased the ticket, using emotions to bore holes into her poorly thought out plan. Nicole softened the blow by using logic of her housing arrangements and lack of support system. She would have been a wreck leaving and going back. She wasn’t ready then. Back then, she was still trying to piece her life together. </p><p> </p><p>Trini opens her eyes and watches Aisha wraps her arm around Kim, snuggling into her side as Kim presses a kiss to her forehead. Trini soaks in the moment, watching the two sisters interact with Z. She melts as Kim’s smile lines show when she blows a kiss to Z and starts chuckling when Z dramatically falls over catching the kiss. She watches Aisha’s crinkled eye smile make an appearance and she feels happiness flood her heart for the sister Kim always wanted. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even realize Dadu is next to her until he clears his throat, effectively scaring her out of her staring. Trini jumps, quickly looking away and hoping that they all didn’t notice her jump and that their attention is all on Dadu. Dadu saying her name has her groaning as she faces one suppressed giggle from Aisha, one curious gaze from Z and one tired but knowing gaze from Kim. Her gaze is intense but oddly calming. Kim’s calculated gaze bores into Trini, filling Trini with spark because she knows that gaze. That’s the gaze that Kim does as she processes information away for later that she’ll undoubtedly use to prove her point and render someone speechless with that information. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit, that’s me! That’s ... progress. I got to hear her voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini goes hart-eyed. </p><p> </p><p><em> OH, HER VOICE. WOW. I missed that. </em> Trini pauses. <em> Her accent. She has a different accent.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini’s face showcasing every thought that Trini’s feeling as Kim declares that she’s going to take a nap. Relief and worry settled in Trini’s tummy. Everyone mumbles as they all branch out and she turns to see Dadu looking at her with a knowing gaze. Trini doesn’t dare speak, knowing she’ll trip over her words if she does. She settles for going to the kitchen for a snack with Z and Aisha. </p><p> </p><p>She spends the rest of the day with Z as he bounces off the wall with energy about his plans for the future. She looks up to see Aisha waving at her while she silently communicates that she’s going to read a book while Kim sleeps. Trini nods her head, relief flooding through her body as the worry fades away. She waves Aisha off when Aisha mouths “thank you” and they both smile at each other. Trini returns her focus to Z and she knows that returning back was the best decision she made this year.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE BEST SISTER OF THE YEAR AWARD GOES TO KIM.</p><p>can i just say how effortless writing that flashback scene was? It was so calming to write. I kinda felt like I was intruding on the moment and I’m the writer of the current moment … anyways, writing is A PROCESS, HUH. </p><p>also. hmmm, i wonder what Trini’s tattoo on her left ankle is, any guesses? </p><p>a little note: As a writer, there’s a lot of scenes that I don’t include and I leave it up to readers’ imagination. In the last chapter where Jase and Kim are at Yogurtland, them catching up in the car wasn’t mentioned. But, it’s hinted at when Kim pieces the information together that Trini is Jase’s best friend that he met in New York. Likewise for when Aisha and Trini met, everything that they talked about isn’t mentioned. </p><p>FACECLAIM: <br/>Nicole as Eréndira Ibarra<br/>Sofía as Eiza González<br/>Isa as Isabel Merced</p><p>if you've made it this far in reading everything i've written, a very very heartfelt thank you. </p><p>spoiler alert: shoutout to Utopia Falls for creating Brooklyn and Sage. the angst in chapter three is inspired by those two wonderful humans. ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. telling you things like i’m going to break your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw // death , sickness , racism , homophobia , fire , anxiety , hurtful language , weight , alcohol dependency , childhood trauma , funerals , hospitalizations .</p><p>cw // food</p><p>@macabeso: thank you for making that quote stick in my head because you posted a story with you getting your ears pierced to it and didn’t cry. love u. </p><p>we get a bit political again. skip the part when trini and zack talk about college, if that’s not your thing, the asterids (*) are marked by the parts to skip. anything in bold is said in another language than english. also, primas means cousins.</p><p>PA system: Public Announcement System.</p><p>she signs “more cookies please”. :)</p><p>also, i was listening to some sad arjit singh songs for the scene at Billy’s house. i’m so sorry LMFAO </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fellow readers, i was not going to let google translate mess up the translations. </p><p>to the person who i said chapter three would explain more about the characters: this chapter really got away from me. the time period was suppose to be three weeks and it turned out only being one week. </p><p>FACECLAIM: <br/>Keith as Lamont Walker II</p><p>without further ado, i present to you all: chapter three! happy reading x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">[FIRST WEEKEND OF JULY]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini tries. She really tries. </p><p> </p><p>She really does try her best to remain optimistic but she remembers the shitshow that took place on Sunday and groans as she makes her way down the street. </p><p> </p><p>You see, Trini had just dropped off Ollie at Dadu’s home because Jason and Billy were there. </p><p> </p><p>She was about to leave but … something in her gut pulled her towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of someone’s heels moving against the tile floor alerted her that someone’s there and when she sees someone wrestling with the fridge door, a smile overtakes her face. It’s Kim. Dressed in a sleeveless, ribbed nude colored dress with a low slit on the right side paired with a pair of nude heels, looking like an absolute goddess. The guidance counselor was highly dehydrated because she finishes 16.9 ounces of water in less than a minute. When Kim reaches for another bottle of water and Trini decides to make her presence known. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim?” The girl in question stills. Trini tries again. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim?” Her head tilts the side but doesn’t move from inside the fridge. <em> Maybe, her first name? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kimberly?” Her body straightens as she runs a hand through her hair. <em> More emphasis? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kim…” Kim’s eyes search for something and Trini sees nothing in her line of vision until she stops moving. Trini adjusts her baseball cap, craning her neck to see what Kim sees. And, she looks up to see Kim staring at her reflection through the cabinets. “...berly?” Her voice sound breathy as she goes a bit slack jawed. </p><p> </p><p>She holds her breath once her mind pinpoints why this moment feels so good and familiar. Memories of high school flash in her mind. <em>Reflections of themselves in the bathroom mirror. Charged gazes. Unspoken talks between their eyes. </em>She exhales, smiling. Kim closes the fridge as Trini opens her mouth to speak. The 5’6” guidance counselor doesn’t turn around. Their gaze shifted to each other’s reflection in the fridge. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim, can we ...” </p><p> </p><p>Trini whispers, “talk?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Ay, Dios Mío! Please say yes. She’s going to say yes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim tilts her head as she deeply inhales; she weighs her options. She couldn’t avoid her forever. Teenager her wouldn’t hold back with the passive aggressiveness but times have changed. Gone was the girl who let others define her worth for her and was too full of anger to see the beauty right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s about to nod her head but Ollie’s barks, Aisha’s yelling and dull thud from the backyard door grabs their attention. Their heads whip in time to see a piece of clothing held to someone’s face, almost shielding them from hurting themselves as they smacked into the glass door. Jason scoops up Ollie who’s whimpering and Billy calls out for Zack as he peels himself from the cardigan that Aisha’s holding to the door. </p><p> </p><p>The trainer gingerly touches his nose and before he can announce he’s okay, a bag of ice is pressed to his nose as Aisha leads him inside. They cross the kitchen, going straight to the left side near the picture windows. Zack lays down on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest as Aisha adjusts the bag of ice to his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Aish, I’m okay. It was just a rock.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> really </em> think I’m going to buy that? You own a <em> fucking </em> gym and a rock smaller than my palm made you go <em> face first </em> into a glass door?” </p><p> </p><p>He grumbles. “At least I’m going face first into something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim shakes her head fondly at both of them, a smile playing on her lips as Billy sets down a plate of food with a bottle of water on the coffee table in front of Zack. </p><p> </p><p>“T, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p><em> The photo at the pizzeria. The trainer at the club. Tailored. Taylor. </em> Trini musters out, “Chicken rolls?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason offers, “Uh, I think there’s some outside. Want me to go get you some?” He grows a bit worried as Trini’s eyes take on that faraway look when she realizes something. </p><p> </p><p>Jason places a hand over her hands on his forearm, offering a non-verbal sign of support to his best friend as he waits for her to return. He glances behind him, displaying a small smile towards his boyfriend to show that they’re okay. </p><p> </p><p>Memories of Trini’s second home returns. Sofritas. Hojarascas. Sign language. Learning how to speak Mandarin for Ms. Taylor and Zack. The arm knitted blanket Ms. Taylor and her made together. Ms. Taylor was so proud and content with her shitty slip knots. The blanket she gave to Trini that lies against Trini’s headboard at home. That ensconced feeling that <em> that blanket </em> held was a true depiction of how the Taylor’s made Trini feel. Stacks of boxes of pizza that Zack and her would finish together before Trini showed him how to make rice and beans. The Maruchan containers that fell from Zack’s cupboard when she opened it by accident one day. The laughing fit they’d always find themselves in just by being in the same room together. The deep conversations that would be shared staring at the stars from the mountains or steps of their home. The bond she created with the Taylor’s was for life. Distance couldn’t tear them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Trini doesn’t even realize their arm placement until she turns to Jason. “Where’s--” </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach plummets a bit remembering the last conversation she had with Ms. Taylor before she left. Medicine organized in her pill box always next to a cup of water and orange juice served as a constant reminder that life and death are right around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Clear blue, ocean eyes make contact with chestnut swirls. Jason worriedly bites on the inside of the lip, wanting to take away Trini’s pain away. He keeps his sadness at bay, watching his best friend tear up. Trini glances towards the ground before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Jase, his mom. Zack’s mom. Ms. Tay--” Jason swallows, knowing Trini's referring to Ms. Taylor’s passing. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, T.” Trini shakes her head as she lets go of his arms. Jason stops himself from reaching out as his best friend faces away from him, sadness hitting her at a full force. He watches as she presses her fingers against her forehead before circling to her temples. Her tell for when she’s trying her best to deal with news that threw her off her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.” Trini’s eyes bore into Jason’s as he opens his mouth. The pained expression on her face stops him from speaking. “The day I left Angel Grove …” Jase’s signature worry crinkle appears as Trini watches his throat bob. “You know the restrictions I was put under but I made sure to visit the one place I called home.” Jason’s worry lines disappear. A close-lipped smile blooms on his face aimed at his best friend. He’s happy that she had a place to get away from all of the chaos. “It was them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason gives her a watery smile as he nudges his head towards the room where everyone else is in. The Latina mirrors his smile. Her best friend ushers her around the kitchen island and towards the entrance of the room. He pats her shoulders before she walks inside herself. </p><p> </p><p>The Latina’s entrance draws Billy’s, Kim’s and Aisha’s attention towards her. Her sole attention being on the guy who’s touching the bridge of his nose. Her ombré highlights bounce against her back as she descends down the stairs. Her Dodgers Hat that keeps her brown hair snug provides no coverage for her tears that are on full-display. The 23-year-old approaches the couch where her old best friend is sitting. He’s about to poke his nose again and she slaps his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>Appalled at the slap, he opens his mouth with a quick comeback but pauses seeing a 5’1” human look at him with a tear stained face. Trini opens her mouth before smiling, remembering how to enunciate the birthday wishes. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Happy belated birthday to Mom.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>He leans back into the couch, hearing the birthday wishes to his mother spoken in Mandarin to a girl who looks <em> so </em> familiar. The 5’10” man slowly rises, examining every inch of Trini’s face. His height giving him the advantage to see her hair color. He points to her and squeezes his eyes shut like he’s trying to connect the dots. </p><p> </p><p>Trini chortles as she says, “Here, I’ll help you out, Taylor.” </p><p> </p><p>She places her Dodgers hat on the couch where Zack was as she ruffles her hair. His gaze stops fleeting as his eyes show a bit of recognition. Trini wipes at her tears. She holds up a finger, preparing him for another clue. Her left hand and right hand meet together like showing two people kissing each other. Trini holds out her right hand, palm up, before placing her left hand in the same pose on her thumb metacarpal bone and pinky metacarpal bone. As soon as she places her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding for this reunion. </p><p> </p><p>With his eyes full of unshed tears, the Asian man finally speaks since she’s entered the room. “Crazy girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Her ear-to-ear grin can be seen from space. She exhales in relief, answering in a soft tone that captures everyone’s heart as they witness the reunion of two friends. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>The 5’10” rushes to hug her as she laughs at the fierceness of it when she’s barely two feet away from him. His hug picks her off the ground and when he twirls around in the hug, she holds on tighter as she squeals and smacks his shoulder to put her down because she <em> actually  </em>squealed. He cackles remembering this and sets her down. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re taller!”</p><p> </p><p>The Latina rolls her eyes with a smile playing on her lips because of course, that would be the first thing he would comment on. </p><p> </p><p>She incredulously lets out, no malice to her tone. “One more inch of height doesn’t change how you thought that without Sofritas, the rice would taste good, Taylor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was living on Maruchan and Ramen, Trinity.”</p><p> </p><p>She challenges. “And the pizza boxes were the neighbor’s, right?” </p><p> </p><p>They both chuckle, wiping away their tears. Years of distance held no heat to a friendship that could be picked up where they left off. He loudly sighs as he holds onto her arm plopping down on the couch. Trini follows. A bittersweet expression takes over his face as he gazes at his old best friend. He stretches behind her, getting her hat before plopping it on backwards on her head. The gym owner glances at her, satisfied seeing his old best friend after six years. </p><p> </p><p>“I really did miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too. And Mom. I missed her too. Her birthday must have been a blast if anything by outside’s crowd is anything to go by.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack does this eyebrow twitch that reminds her of Kim and Trini glances at her, forgetting there’s a whole crowd. Billy and Jason are seated on the steps, playing with Ollie by the entrance while Kim and Aisha are near the bookcase playing thumb wars while talking, completely unfocused on the game.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She can eat <em> everything </em> now. All of the dumplings, soup, duck, rice balls, noodles” Zack starts laughing at how animated Trini gets talking about Mama Taylor’s favorite foods. “ <em> And </em> she can braise anything she wants!” Trini’s body can’t contain her giggles, her limbs flailing as Zack and her brace against each other in their laughing fit. </p><p> </p><p>Trini turns her cap around and catches Zack staring at her. His eyes express his thanks and she nods her head. She knows her smile conveys everything. </p><p> </p><p>“You own a gym?” He nods. “How?” Zack scratches behind his head. <em> Is he nervous or shy? </em> He directs his line of vision to Kim and Aisha who make eye contact with him and Trini. <em> Definitely shy. Why is he shy? </em></p><p> </p><p>Kim nudges her head at him, silently asking him “what’s up” as he makes a face expression that Trini can’t see, turning back to face Trini with a somewhat proud look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“College.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who went?” </p><p> </p><p>“Me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim and Aisha choose to walk back, their ears catching Trini’s comment. “Zack, you hate school.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t.” Zack waves her comment off upon the girls’ pointed gaze to Zack. Their arms crossed key Trini in on that Zack’s in some deep shit. </p><p> </p><p>“My mistake then. It must have been some <em> other guy  </em>on the mountain.” </p><p> </p><p>Zack’s dramatic self gives him away. “Trinity, you saw other men on the mountain <em> besides me</em>?!” Trini shoves him. “I’m hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, shaking her head at this goofball. Billy and Jason join the crowd sitting in the seats near the couch opposite of Kim and Aisha. Not an empty seat in the room and Trini finds herself, oddly content with this particular detail. She glances at Kim and Aisha. Aisha’s gaze catches her. <em> She’s analyzing everything, isn’t she? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Zack went to college because of you.” Trini points to herself. Aisha nods, smiling. “You inspired him to go to college. He won’t tell you that because he’s <em> uncharacteristically </em> shy upon your arrival about <em> cookies</em>.” Trini finally pinpoints where she’s heard that accent before. She stores away this revelation about London for when she gets home. </p><p> </p><p>“You know sign language?”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha hums. “I’m learning how to. I have to ask; what kind of cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hojarasca.” The sapphic soulmates respond together. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes lock on each other before a delighted hum from Zack breaks their eye contact. Trini prays her face isn’t red as a tomato. </p><p> </p><p>She glances at Kim responding to Aisha’s quirk of her eyebrow. “They have cinnamon in them, you wouldn’t like them.” </p><p> </p><p>* When the sisters have a silent conversation, Trini sputters out her confusion about Zack going to school, remembering how he said it was a particular waste of money. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you hate it when you visited me? You said ‘campus l--”</p><p> </p><p>“You went to a s-” Zack corrects himself, not wanting to swear in front of Billy. “terrible school, surrounded by” He struggles to find the word by the way he’s squinting his eyes and his closed lipped smile. “99.9% of racists.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t.” “No, we didn’t.” Jason and Trini declare at the same time. The best buds smile at each other.</p><p> </p><p>A groan from the other side of the room gets their attention. <em> How did she end up on the floor and why does she look like she's on the cover of Vogue? </em>Aisha sits by Kim’s knees, bracing against the chair as Kim plays with her rings on her right hand. Trini notices they both have a matching ring on the same hand. Trini takes a moment to fully observe the unfair genetics of the Hart sisters. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They really got blessed with amazing genes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s genetics were unfairly jaw dropping, she always looked good no matter what. Aisha <em> did not </em> disappoint either. White canvas sneakers, black knee ripped jeans with a stripped button-up that screams lesbian paired with a gold chain against almond skin. They both glance up hearing no one talk, making a face when the attention is on them. <em> They’re such sisters. That’s fucking adorable. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason answers, a bite to his tone. “You were agreeing with Zack that our college is terrible.” Trini looks at him incredulously, picking up on his subtle harsh tone. Assholes of New York were on the other end of that tone. </p><p> </p><p>Not Aisha. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t deserve that. </p><p> </p><p>If Aisha notices his harsh tone, she ignores it as Kim doesn’t. She can see the fire ignite in Kim’s eyes as her defenses are up. Aisha cracks a smile. A little squeeze to her sister’s knee in what Trini assumes is her trying to placate her sister’s protective nature. </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart stares at Billy as he corrects his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, he’s talking about Trini. She attended Azusa also known as APU, for one semester of her freshman year.”</p><p> </p><p>The Latina glances back at Aisha to find both sisters staring at her with an unreadable look in their eyes. Her heart pounds a bit as she feels the penny about to drop. “An openly homophobic college that some people think it’s a college for a certain political party. Particularly one that wears red hats. I admire you for even attending one semester despite the circumstances. I would truly drop out and take up trade school.” Trini snorts at that. </p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Aisha gapes at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Trade school, that is. I’m a mechanic.” </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts of Trini being the most attractive mechanic ever do not enter Kim’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not the slightest bit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Technically if I wasn’t waiting for the news that I passed my board exams, I’d work as a mechanic.” Her phone vibrates in her pocket six times as she retrieves it from her pocket. She cracks a smile seeing her primas tell her to hurry up and get home.  </p><p> </p><p>* Zack suppresses a laugh. Trini’s the first to notice. She shoots him a questioning look that makes him cackle. “Do you remember that boy with the red hair that kept on staring at you in class because he didn’t think you were capable of smiling.” Trini shoves him as he wipes the tears from his eyes. “That made the 30-minute drive to see you worth it every time.” </p><p> </p><p> <em>The audacity of this man.</em> It was at least 45-minutes without any traffic. “30-minutes?! It was <em> rush hour </em>when I had class.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, an hour and a half max?” Zack ponders.</p><p> </p><p>The older Hart’s accent returns and Trini revels in it, hearing her speak since everyone sat down. “It’s a 45-minute drive." She pulls Zack's leg knowing she'll tease him about how badly his math is when he's hammered. "Come on, mate. Rush hour is at least two to three hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy chimes in. “Trini is a morning person, so morning classes would be applicable in the current scenario. Rush hour during the morning is from 7AM-10AM. Leaving Trini to leave <em> at least </em> an hour or two from her residence because it’s a 2 to 3-and-a-half-hour drive with traffic.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim smiles as Aisha sticks her tongue out. Zack pouts as Billy smiles.  <em> A 45-minute drive. How- Did she-- </em> Trini’s heart starts to beat faster. She breathes out her statement, waiting for those honey brown eyes to confirm what her heart is pounding with anticipation for. </p><p> </p><p>“You went to APU for me?” </p><p> </p><p>Honey brown eyes lock with chestnut-brown swirls and the world stops for a moment. It’s like time slows down and Trini could live in this moment forever. Their eye lock breaks way too quickly for Trini’s liking. </p><p> </p><p>Kim looks away, her jaw flexing as Aisha softly whispers “Di” in a broken tone that Trini’s heart twists at. Aisha’s phone goes off way too loud as everyone jolts back not expecting the volume to be at the highest tone. She stands up, picking up Kim’s phone and showing her something as she clicks once to silence the ringtone. Trini notices polaroids in both of their phone cases. She takes notes of how Aisha has the updated iPhone based on the camera lenses.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, to be a polaroid in Kimberly Ann Hart’s phone case. </em> The dream. </p><p> </p><p>She offers a smile and a hastily “Ba.” before both sisters join the party. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And, Trini gets it because who would want to mess with Maddison Hart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite Zack’s pleas, her primas ringing her phone again serves as an out for the party. But she does exchange numbers with Zack and agrees to hang out soon. Jason and Billy are standing by the steps waiting for her as Zack leaves. Jason’s smiling at Ollie running after Zack and turns back to be met with two pairs of crossed arms and narrowed eyebrows. Ocean eyes filled with a bit of worry and tons of cluelessness.  </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, the nerve of this boy. </em>
</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Monday starts off with the same routine except the Latina makes more of an attempt to actively reach out to Kim and talk to her. She gets up to “Kim, I-” before the girl in question walks off due to her phone or someone’s voice rings out. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s in the kitchen washing her hands when Trini goes to say her goodbyes. A Ziploc bag full of a light tan colored vegetarian food that Desi people get from houses of worship or religious services prompts a small smile to creep up on Trini’s face. Aisha’s shawl goes to fall on the ground and Trini goes to pick it up but Kim’s voice has her doubling back against the kitchen entrance. She hears them chatter and notices their reflection painted in the picture windows. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic tunes out their conversation in favor of looking at Kim’s smile at Aisha as she feds her food from the bag, ranting away as Kim watched her with such a fond look that made Trini’s heart swell with joy. Trini notices them both getting ready to leave the kitchen. She dashes towards the lounge area by the picture windows, suddenly interested in the view of the backyard. </p><p> </p><p>Zahil, situated in the family den, witnesses Trini’s disaster run and says nothing.  </p><p> </p><p>Aisha approaches her, offering her food and when she eats it in one bite. Trini explains how she had a lot of Indian and Punjabi friends back in New York. Z and Aisha make the same “ahh” sound of recognition. Trini notices Aisha holding back something, evident in her eyes. They both speak at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“What is--” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic’s confusion is written as clear as day on her face. The younger Hart softly continues, her raspy voice fluctuating with the emotion present in her tone. “You were at a disadvantage that you didn’t know me but I knew you and while it’s easy to think I knew who you were; I didn’t.” Trini’s mind immediately goes to the sweet 16th photos. <em> One of her most treasured moments spent with the love of her life.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You may think I’ve seen photos of you from the sweet 16th but none. Just a yellow kurta in the background.” An adoring smile takes over the Latina’s face. Aisha shakes her head at Trini’s gay thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’m not hitting on you. I know that you think or used to think that you’re easily not noticed. Especially in a crowd. But, at that school … Julian’s school” Trini looks up as the younger Hart trails off. Aisha cracks a tiny smile as she raises her right hand up in a sweeping motion, in front of Trini’s eyes. “You glanced in from the crowd. I don’t even think you even knew it was me… ” </p><p> </p><p>Did Trini expect a 5’5” girl who looks like a puppy in human form to deal with a pendeja? No. </p><p> </p><p>Would she watch it again? Hell yeah.  </p><p> </p><p>“... speaking to that asshole but I would have asked to be your friend just by seeing your eyes” Aisha starts using her hands as they both rise from her sides. “They hold power, possessing a fierceness and gentleness that could be intimidating but you have a super calming energy.”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic remembers the specific questions the girl asked her about her birthday, favorite candy and color. She knew something. She tries to figure out why this was so important to her. She avidly looked for her to apologize. <em> Why? </em> Trini’s curiosity sparks. “Apologizing to me is important to you.” The girl nods. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>A solemn expression takes over the girl’s face. She starts playing with her hands out of nervousness and Trini notices the faded tattoo on her left thumb. It looks like a curvy f to anyone who doesn’t know how to write Gujarati. It’s a “K” written between two tan spots on Aisha’s thumb. <em> K for Kim. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I totally understand if you don’t want to be friends. It looks like I befriended you because you’re my sister’s ex because I have some secret ulterior motive. Truth is I apologized because it looks like I did the same thing to you that I <em> despise </em> when people do it to me. Befriending someone because you know who they are and they don’t know who you are.” Trini rubs the back of her neck at that. </p><p> </p><p>“If anyone doesn’t understand this, you will. My friendship circles are people that aren’t from Angel Grove. My boys? From Oxnard. My best friend? From CSUSB.” Aisha pauses, seeing the pained expression on Trini’s face. Trini’s eyes stray from dark brown ones. <em> I did that. I fucked up so badly that Kim’s sister can’t have friends in the same town as her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Anyone else is either people we socialize with or go to work with.” <em> Mierda, it’s Kim too. Kim met Billy in college. How’d she meet Zack? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just important that you know this because you’re safe … here. <em> You’re safe here between this lounge room, kitchen and backyard. You’re safe here in these room. </em>” Trini briefly remembers the pendeja on Dadu’s block who gave her the nastiest look she has ever seen since returning, after she parked her motorcycle. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to wear your hat in the house. I wear snapbacks behind the divider. It’s okay to wear whatever you want to wear here. I wear basketball shorts all the time. Not football ones, I despise how they span me. I don’t know how you wear them.” The onslaught of information sparks the curiosity for what’s on the other side of the divider. Flashbacks of Z listening to hear the sisters’ background noise and him asking to open kitchen dividers pop into Trini’s mind. Since Z’s room is opposite Dadu’s above the lounge room. That would mean that Aisha and Kim’s room are on the other side of the kitchen divider. That’s why she doesn’t seem them all day. <em> Wait. </em> Trini’s safety was guaranteed in all of the rooms from the kitchen. <em> What about Aisha and Kim’s rooms? Are they not safe? Why aren’t they safe? </em></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to bring a duffle bag to hide your helmet. I know you drive the motorcycle down the block. You can park it in the driveway. You don’t need to park it down the block. You can eat meals with us. We’re not mosquitos.” <em> Well, fuck.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Breathe. I’m not your enemy. We have a lot in common. Once you actually find out who the hell I am, it will literally blow your mind. Well, if … I guess. We don’t have to be friends. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. Just say the word and it can be you and Z. You don’t have to see anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What do I want? </em> Trini’s mind runs miles as she plays out her options. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha must take Trini’s silence as her answer. “I won’t take up anymore of your time. Z will see you tomorrow. Safe travels back home and congrats on passing your board exams.” She leaves without another word and Trini’s body moves on autopilot, taking her outside where she finally exhales. </p><p> </p><p>That night when she tells her primas what happened, the only question they can ask is:</p><p> </p><p>“How can she- How does she know if you passed your board exam?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes Trini a couple of seconds but the puzzled look on her face doesn’t even begin to describe the Hart sisters’. <em>Enigmas. </em></p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>True to her word, Trini doesn’t see anyone besides Z. No chefs, no housekeepers, no gardeners, no one besides him. Z doesn’t mention anything about it to Trini. A weird feeling settles when she thinks about how strange it felt today. <em> Don’t tell me I need the background sounds like Z does. </em> While Z’s getting a snack, she sees a glimpse of wavy dark brown hair. The Latina calls after her, unsure what to do if she turns around. But, she doesn’t. She keeps on walking and Trini doesn’t know what to think. After the mentoring session ends, Trini is a bit stumped. So, she does the only thing she knows will make sense and heads to the place where everything started.</p><p> </p><p>The last chords of “Adicto” come to an end as the community center comes into view. The song having a strong hold on the 23-year-old’s emotions as she picks apart the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t forget you  </em>
</p><p>The Latina ponders what would have happened if she wasn’t Z’s mentor. She touches the heart necklace underneath her shirt. They would have ended up together in the same space all over again. They always do. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everytime I see you, hard to avoid you </em>
</p><p>The 5’6” half Indian guidance counselor carried a new sense of vibrancy and light that Trini -- heck, anyone -- couldn’t have missed. Elegance dripping in her every move with a renewed sense of gentleness oozing from her. Trini thinks back to watching Kim interact with Zahil the day they returned from their home. Kim’s easygoing, calm nature was so comforting to just rest in. The 23-year-old hums at how content and relaxed she felt in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I try to explain it to you but you don’t want to understand </em>
</p><p>Living with a Taurus has prepared Trini for all of the stubbornness that Kim will probably dish out on her. Isa, in her true Taurus form, would always get her way with people. Most of the time, she would be right. But the times where she was wrong or using her way to only her advantage, Trini called her out on it. It was always a good time to watch her prima bounce off the walls. Sof and Nicole would watch in amusement as Trini, the pure heart of their group, sent Isa in a fit of rage for not getting her way. The green-eyed Taurus wouldn’t talk to anyone until hours later when she’d process it and move on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Real until death, baby </em>
</p><p>The mechanic knows their love can survive anything. Their love can lessen the distance between them. She just needs to talk to Kim. Which is exactly what led her to the community center where she first saw Kim. If she was going to make things right, she’d start with what she knows and the rest would follow. She believes it. </p><p> </p><p>A honk from a car passing by is what shakes Trini out of her reverie. She glances up to see … </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NO FUCKING WAY. A pride flag? In public? IN ANGEL GROVE? How much has changed? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She walks up the steps and opens the door upon hearing the muffled sounds inside. There’s a second door that Trini’s sure has reflective privacy window film on the window panes. She looks at the guide that provides different codes for the visit and she types in the code for resources. The door clicks open. Instantly, she’s encompassed by sounds of laughter and the smell of freshly cooked pasta. The main entrance gives off a welcoming vibe that draws Trini in, walking towards everything that captures her attention. She spends about 10 minutes analyzing every poster, pamphlet and sign in the room before a shrill voice behind her speaks up. The girl, Sarah, asks Trini for her I.D. and then, gives Trini a tour of the community center. </p><p> </p><p>Sarah rattles off the information like it’s her job and Trini’s certain it very well is. The work that the community center has achieved in three years, the flowers that make the greenery beautiful, the housing sections, the gym, the dance hall, the recreation center for the young children and so much more. It’s an overload of information that blows Trini’s mind. She knew changes were made to the community center because of the Beginning of the Summer Event but the tour she got in the span of 45 minutes and she didn’t even see everything, was mind blowing. She takes a deep breath and asks about the people who supported the community center. </p><p> </p><p>The 5’1” girl balances on the heels of feet when Sarah mentions individuals who Trini can see the girl has a good relationship with all of them. Chestnut-brown eyes turn into a mush when Sarah stops and asks if she knows the Hart family. The girl watches a small smile on Trini’s face and takes it as a confirmation that she does know them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ms. Hart is.” The girl adjusts her glasses, a range of emotions pass as she tries to verbalize everything. “Jeez. She is the backbone of the youth, here. Really. She’s a guidance counselor. It’s not a shock to anyone that she gets along great with children but she’s just--”</p><p> </p><p>“Full of life.” Kim’s eyes. “Vibrant.” Kim’s energy. “Authentic.” Kim’s personality. “She inspires people in a way where they want to be a better version of themselves because that’s the type of leader she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini glances at Sarah and the understanding look on her face confirms Trini’s statement about Kim. The community center was an absolute shitshow when she left and to see how grand it looks now; it was very much a welcomed change. Trini takes a deep breath as her gaze falls on the office door where she sees Kim’s first and last name printed in bold letters. If Sarah notices the fore longed look in her eyes when she thanks Sarah for her time, she doesn’t miss a beat when she asks if Trini wants a takeaway container of food that the Hart family brought. <em> Oh, this is definitely her job. Her wording is immaculate. </em>Trini nods. </p><p> </p><p>Her feet move on her own accord, drifting right towards the door. Almost if she’s pulled by an invisible chord to anything that has anything to do with Kim. Trini’s fingers reach out once she’s in front of the door. They trace over every letter of her name, feeling the shape of the letters underneath the pads of her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>The deep love and yearning depicted in the simple touch.   </p><p> </p><p>Trini hears footsteps approaching and she squashes her disappointment when it’s Sarah’s voice. The smell of the chicken alfredo reaches her nose and she smiles, turning. Sarah takes that as her cue to approach her and she thanks her again on her way out. While Sof’s car starts, Trini rejoices when she finds a fork in the glove compartment and starts eating on her way to Billy’s house.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“DIOS MIO, JASE.” Trini’s hands fly to her temple after listening to how badly Jason fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for swearing, Billy but that’s a pendeja move.” Jason opens his mouth to speak as Billy replies.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I totally agree.” Jason’s mouth shuts at that. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn’t know anyone besides her dad. What’s so wrong in that?” Jason’s ears get red from the looks Trini and Billy are giving him.</p><p> </p><p>Someone knocks on Billy’s bedroom door. “Enter.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s cousin, Keith, enters. A happy look on his face that changes upon seeing their expressions and reading the room. “Hey. Y’all, want som-- Is this a bad time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason’s being a” Trini’s right hand taps against her right thigh as she searches for a term. “gallon of expired milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything I can help with?” Trini smiles at the boy. Billy’s cousin was always there for him. </p><p> </p><p>Jason tries his luck. “Yeah, another perspective. These two are against me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re out of line.” “Because you’re wrong.” Billy and Trini chorus together.</p><p> </p><p>Keith sits down on the opposite side of Trini. All of them forming a square in Billy’s bedroom. “Alright, what are we working with?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini creates the scenario for Keith. “You go to private school with your childhood best friend. You’ve known each other since Pre-K. You’re the best of friends, practically inseparable. It’s an old school type of friendship where there are no cell phones or anything. Lots of quality time that both of you spend together. Until that is, you have to leave for New York.” Keith looks genuinely invested in the story. Trini suppresses a snort at his facial expressions to the story. “Let’s say that you leave around 13 years old.” She looks to her best friend for confirmation that she’s telling the story right. He raises his right hand, giving her the go to sign to continue. She frowns at his attitude. “11 years later, you decide to return home. Back to Angel Grove. Your mind goes to her. Your first instinct is to contact her because you want to meet your childhood friend after all of these years. Someone who you know. A girl who would never turn you away because you have a bond for life.” Trini pauses as Billy’s frown deepens. Jason’s jaw clenches and deep down, Trini knows he’s beginning to understand that he’s wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Keith waits with bated breath for the penny dropping moment. “You contact her dad because he’s a well-known dentist. You get in contact with him.” Keith’s eyes show him thinking it over before he eventually nods. “You call him, explain your situation to him. Yo--”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, was I close with him? The dad? Was I close with the dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Billy answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, no. I don’t explain my situation to the dad. I ask for my friend’s number and talk to her.” Jason’s guard falls a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Trini decides to bite. She knows the answer but Jason won’t ask despite how badly he wants to.  “Why not the dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith picks up on it. His tone is firm but gentle. “The dad isn’t my friend. The girl is. Going to her dad and explaining your situation makes it seem like you’re using her dad as protection. That’s a lame move. Frankly, it’s a sexist move to make. In that particular situation, girls don’t need to be protected. They need honesty an---”</p><p> </p><p>Keith stops, making a face at his own words. “Hold up. Who’s the girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason replies. “Ann.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith looks offended. “Who the--” He turns to his cousin. “Billy, who is Ann? We’ve neve--”</p><p> </p><p>Billy shakes his head. “His childhood friend is Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith draws his right hand to his chest, looking from side-to-side. Trini bites her lip, amused at his shocked expression. She can almost predict the words that leave his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Our Kim?” </p><p> </p><p>Billy nods. Trini nods. </p><p> </p><p>Jason stares at him, unknowing to how shit he is about to feel in less than 30 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No. No. Not our Kim. You really had <em> the nerve </em> to talk to her dad instead of her. Boy. Goodbye.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just trying to--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t want to hear what you were trying to do.” Trini’s head instinctively snaps to Keith. His protective tone holds the attention of the room. “It’s what you already failed to do. You failed to be honest with her from the start. You don’t do that to a sweet baby angel like her.” He doesn’t spare Jason another look. The room goes tense and Trini’s about to change the mood of the room. She doesn’t want more unnecessary sadness to bestow Billy. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.” Keith turns to Trini. “Tell me how she knew he was returning.” Trini looks to Billy and Keith follows her stare to Billy. “Because I’m assuming, they’ve met because this mess doesn’t look like it ends there.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason winces, realization of how badly he fucked him painted on his face. “I told her dad to tell her and he told her weeks before I showed up at her front door” Jason grimaces at Keith’s annoyed face expression. “... offering to go eat yogurt together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her what?” Keith asks again as Jason gulps. “What did the dad tell her? Because you told the dad everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason nods, his tone cautious. “I told her dad everything because I wanted him to understand where I was coming from. But I didn’t tell her everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith closes his eyes, shaking his head. His left hand parallel to the ground, touching his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Jason.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re friends-- Excuse me. You’re <em> lucky </em>you’re <em> still </em> friends with her. You’re not friends with her dad. Why is her dad in the photo? That’s like having three friends and you only tell one of them everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! That’s what I’ve been trying to explain to him for the past week.” Billy exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Dios. A week?</strong>” Trini incredulously asks. Jason stares at her, utterly fucked. <em>Caught red handed.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Jason, you were rude to her sister because you misunderstood the conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You misunderstood the conversation, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m about to lock you inside Mama Cranston’s car. You’re being childish now.” </p><p> </p><p>Billy points his finger, finally understanding their sense of humor. “The child lock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, B.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Back to the story, did you tell her everything when you went to get yogurt?” Jason closes his eyes, squinting in pain. Keith huffs. “When’s the next time you met her? Please tell me something good because <em>pretty boy</em>, things <em>aren’t</em> looking well for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini answers for all of them. “At the park. We were walking with Ollie and he ran to her because he’s in love with her.” </p><p> </p><p><em> That makes two of us. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“She told him she was happy about him and Billy being together. She didn’t know who Billy’s boyfriend was and she found out the same day Billy told her Jason’s name.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw. She would have gone out of her way to express how happy she is that both of you found each other. That’s the type of person she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini asks because she has a feeling, she might be right. “The flag outside the community center?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods. “They’re all around the community center but the one in front, the gay pride flag was to welcome everyone that steps through those doors. A lot of the youth there <em>heavily identify</em> with the flag and Kim’s decision to put it directly above the front steps with guaranteed protection won everyone’s heart.”</p><p> </p><p>The Latina swoons. The dreamy look in her eyes surprises Billy and his brow furrows. She quickly continues on with the story. Keith, suddenly interested in looking around Billy’s room but Trini can see him suppressing … <em> is that a laugh? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I visited the community center today. The food was delicious.” She clears her throat. “He met her again on Sunday, two days ago. I met my old best friend there--”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone really has a best friend but me, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s amusement from Keith’s statement is present in her voice. “and he was saying how bad college is and Aisha groaned from the other side of the room--”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, love her.” Trini oddly enough finds herself agreeing with his statement. “Little chaotic Hart.” Her brows raise in surprise as she stores the information away and finishes up the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Except, I don’t think Aisha was groaning at our conversation. They were both in their own world having a conversation by themselves and Jase used a rude tone on her because he assumed, she was commenting on our conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, what did you say?” </p><p> </p><p>Jason shakes his head. Keith narrows his eyes at him. “It has curses in it. Bleep it out and say it.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde-haired boy responds in his regular tone. “You were saying how bleep our college is.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini wags a finger, instantly cringing. The resemblance she shares with Mami right now when she speaks to the dogs after they do something wrong is uncanny. “<strong>No, you didn’t say it like that.</strong>” </p><p> </p><p>“How are you even standing if you said a rude statement like that to her? She wasn’t even a part of the conversation and you jumped at her with your claws out. <em>For what? College spirit?</em> Come on, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I explained it to him before--” Trini gently interrupts Billy.</p><p> </p><p>“B, Aisha was about to tear him to shreds. Kim picked up on the way Jase spoke to her and Aisha placated her. Aisha was ready. I think she stopped because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy nods. “Yeah, she doesn’t like making me feel uncomfortable. Anyone, really. But she always checks in with me. When she started calling me "dude" or invited us over for holidays, she would always prioritize our feelings.” Trini melts at that. Not seeing anyone but the back of Kim’s head saddens Trini for a second as she allows herself to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Keith shakes his head as he admits with disbelief in his voice. “Consider yourself very much lucky to be her friend right now. You’re lucking out right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s body straightens, wondering what he’s missing out on. “Why do you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t know who the Hart girls are, do you?” Jason looks at Trini as Trini glances at him before everyone’s attention returns to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Those girls get so much hate spewed at them because of their last name. Everyone thinks that they have their job, car, clothes, basically everything they own handed to them on a silver plate. And that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy interrupts, pleading to his cousin. “Keith, that’s not--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he needs to know because he thought it was okay to offend them. That won’t slide, B. Not with them.” He looks at Jason, considering Billy’s warning. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you text Kim?” </p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t respond.” </p><p> </p><p>“Has she ever invited you over to her home?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason opens his mouth and he shuts it as quick as he opens it. Keith hums, thinking over his words. He gives Jason the benefit of the doubt. He knows he isn’t a bad guy. </p><p> </p><p>“Jason, you’re a good person. You got tossed into some bad situations. Make right of this situation <em>soon </em> because Kim won’t hesitate to cut off ties with you.” Jason’s mind fills with uncertainty as his face shows the fear of losing his childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>“The Hart girls are some of the best people I have ever met. And, I’m not saying that because Billy and Kim went to college together. Those girls are tough. And, they got thick skin. Boy, do they got thick skin. I haven’t ever seen Kim fight but knowing her, she would kick my butt and I’d thank her for it.” Trini cackles at that. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know where I was but some guy was following Kim around the store and I was about to intervene. He raised his hand to touch her shoulder. Homeboy was out cold before he could even touch her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aisha?” Billy nods when Trini asks at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea where she came from. It happened so quick even the manager of the store couldn’t believe it. Little Hart went over the PA system saying “clean up in Aisle 4” where the guy was. When I tell you, I howled.” Keith and Trini high five, cackling. Jason cracks a small smile. Even, he couldn’t deny, her moment was too good to miss. </p><p> </p><p>“Those girls have managed to remain soft despite the hell they’ve been put through. But you aren’t ready for that conversation yet.” Keith’s phone dings. He retrieves his phone from his pocket as he goes to read his text messages.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh … the girls, the Hart girls are here.” Keith stands up before he looks at Jason. “<em>Think</em> about getting back her trust. You won’t have good communication with her until she trusts you.” Jason shakes his head, accepting his fate. </p><p> </p><p>Jason and Billy look like they’re about to have another discussion so, Trini tunes them out and tunes Keith’s footsteps towards the door, in. She hears him greet the girls as they enter into the house. They ask for Mama Cranston and Billy’s grandma before Billy. It gets quiet before she hears a voice, Kim’s raspy voice say, “He must be tired from work. I know he has his whole routine before he leaves his room and goes to the basement.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy announces that he’s going to take a shower and Trini hears the bathroom door close behind him. She turns with a sheepish expression on her face. “He’s upset, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he doesn’t like me right now.” Jason rises from his chair in what Trini assumes is to walk around the room. “But I can make it right.” The second Trini sees him reach for the door knob, she springs into action, jumping on Jason’s back. She pulls him back despite him struggling against her to advance to the door. They struggle against each other, loudly swearing at each other because Billy’s taking a shower.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Keith watches as Aisha and Kim figure out that Billy has company. Keith smacks his lips as he does his best to navigate the conversation. “Thank you so much for bringing the pasta over.”</p><p> </p><p>The struggling stops before a loud bang is heard. Jason’s muffled shouts sound out from the closed door. “Trini didn’t share with me.” A stream of Spanish swear words are spoken before Jason grunts in pain. Keith doesn’t offer any explanation. He fully well knows that the Harts’ have an impressive security system that is monitored around the clock. No unwanted beings enter onto their property without their knowledge. Likewise, with the community center, no unwanted being causing chaos can remain there.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, we were just leaving.” Aisha says as Kim hits the “send” button on her phone before standing and pushing in her chair. </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s phone dings and he walks out with Trini on his back as the girls head to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Jason opens his mouth, seeing the girls leave as Trini covers his mouth. He licks her hand. She pulls away disgusted while he reaches for Kim’s arm. An arm grabs onto his as he’s shoved back a few steps. He bumps into Trini who balances him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch her.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes grow wide. Jason’s frown deepens. Trini opens her mouth in confusion hearing Aisha’s tone. Sadness hidden in it as she stares at the girl whose eyes burn into Jase’s ocean eyes while Jase stares at Kim. Jason squints his eyes, confusion growing as Kim refuses to look at Jason. It’s tense until Trini sees a storm brewing in Aisha’s eyes, tears being held back as she doesn’t exhale. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why is she holding her breath? </em> </p><p> </p><p>A random fact hits Trini. In her first year of her Master’s of Social Work program, Anya and her were having lunch together when a group of teenagers passed by arguing about how to not cry. Anya started laughing at Trini's confusion at their argument until her best friend explained that pressing your tongue to the roof of your mouth helps someone to not cry. </p><p> </p><p>Trini brushes past Jason as she lifts her hand up to touch Aisha’s hand. Lavender with the barest drop of honey reaches Trini’s nose. Aisha gives the barest of nods before the Latina softly asks, “Why are you holding back your tears? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” She searches Trini’s eyes for something. “Your best friend’s about to get his heart broken. I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t save him.” Kim supplies. Her tone is strong with some emotion Trini can’t pinpoint. </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s tone throws Jason off too. He speaks to Aisha first. His tone is light with no malice. “No offense but I doubt you’d want to save me.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith speaks for everyone. “What in the world is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were leaving.” “I got a text from Kim.” Jason and Kim speak together. Trini facepalms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you on Sunday. We can talk then.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> exactly  </em>what you’re being invited for. We’re going to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini feels someone squeeze her hand and looks down to see Aisha holding onto her hand with her face scrunched up in pain. Kim’s emphasis holds the attention of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s face drops. “One second. Can you-- Does that-- What--”</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s body language shifts into a commanding stance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is not the time to think about how hot your ex is.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is hardly the time or place for me to talk to you about what I want to talk to you about on Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of them.” Jason states. He glances at Trini and Keith trying to gauge if they feel uncomfortable. “They’re family and I trust them.” He looks at Aisha. “And you trust her.” He gulps as everyone waits for Kim to speak. Aisha slips away from Trini, choosing to stand near her sister and closer to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Golden-brown eyes don’t flinch from ocean eyes as she clearly voices what she needs to say. “Our friendship ended when you left for New York. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Trini looks at Aisha who makes eye contact with her and nods. They silently accept that this is real and happening. </p><p> </p><p>Disbelief lines his tone. “How can you even say that?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Simple.</em> I hung out with you that day and gave you a chance. We talked about you the entire ride there which I had no problem with.” Her smile fades. “But I couldn’t connect with you. When I look at you, I don’t see...” </p><p> </p><p>Kim recalls some of the good memories from her childhood. Some of the best moments she spent with her old best friend. The circle-shaped cereal they’d eat for breakfast because it was his favorite. Jason’s Spider Man themed room. The pillow forts they’d build on rainy days because Jason hated the thunderstorms. Riding bicycles around Jason’s driveway. Playing hide-n-seek around the house. Jason’s strawberry shampoo that put Kim at ease whenever she’d get upset about her parents. She points to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“... my Jase that would stay up to 3am watching cartoons with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ann, I’m still-- I’m still Jase. I’m still your Jase.” He messes up his hair, trying to recreate his disheveled hairstyle that adorned his head in childhood. Her gaze travels to his hair before she runs a hand through her hair. She looks away. “I’m sorry. I’m really truly sorry for the way I returned into your life. It was a <em> bad  </em>way to start things off. I shouldn’t have involved your father. I shou--”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, I don’t need your apology.” His first name being used doesn’t go unmissed by anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell m-- What can I do to fix our friendship?” Aisha shakes her head. Jason’s eyes latch on to the movement. “Why are you crying?” Aisha shakes her head and Jason nods. “I can see you crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, look away.” Jason huffs, he fights off a tiny smile at her reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to you too. I was rude to you because I got defensive hearing the rumors. They’re hard to ignore in a small town. I felt like shit because I couldn’t believe Kim had a sibling I didn’t even know about. You were born in New York and had a totally different upbringing than Kim. You returned home for college. <em>I barely even got to know you.</em> I return back home and everyone’s talking about the Hart sisters. <em>I only knew one.</em>” His eyes hold honesty and vulnerability in them which Aisha commits to memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith stresses out every word. His tone is remorseful. He holds out his hands like he’s struggling to figure out why the thought never occurred to him. <em>Kim doesn’t trust Jason.</em> She used the story she used on all of Angel Grove to protect her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry I told him Aisha’s clean up in Aisle 4 story.” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha barks out a laugh before clamping her hand over her mouth. She doesn’t think that laughing right now would be a good thing to do but Trini suppresses her laughter at Aisha’s laugh. The 6 ft. man watches two girls, wondering what the heck is wrong with them for laughing during a friendship breakup. Their amusement slowly ends. “You don’t trust him. I’m--”</p><p> </p><p>Kim brushes him off, approaching him. “Keith, there’s nothing to apologize for. You were just looking out for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s long face is painted with grief. His eyes well up with tears as ocean blue eyes follow Kim. The guidance counselor pats Keith’s arm and smiles at him. She walks past Trini as Aisha opens the door. She stops with her hand on the doorknob. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a bad person, Jason. Forgive yourself and let me go. I’m not the same person you knew.” </p><p> </p><p>She drops a tragically beautiful smile over her shoulder as she shuts the door. They all look at the door and when they notice, they locked it on their way out, it plays on everyone’s heart strings. Trini faces Jason right in time to see Billy appear next to him. The 6 ft. technician touches his boyfriend’s arm as the blue-eyed boy's tears don't stop falling. Confusion paints Billy's face and Jason wraps him in a hug, crying hard into his shoulder. All Trini can think about is Keith’s reaction. <em> You don’t trust him. </em></p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s still in disbelief the next morning. Whenever she’d bring up Jase’s childhood friend, he’d say they lost contact. But the way Jason cried and Aisha spoke, it seemed that Jason was the one to blame for that. Trini gets there early and waits by the kitchen divider since she convinced Z that changing their location would be a good thing. He sees right through her but doesn’t say anything and she’s thankful for that. When Z takes an armful of water bottles from the fridge, opens the kitchen divider and places it on the other side of the divider and closes it back; Trini’s heart sinks. Aisha was serious; it was only Z and her. Trini decides to wait it out. She opens the kitchen divider, accepting the risks as she braces against the wall, waiting to see which Hart will come to collect the water bottles. </p><p> </p><p>“T, what are you doing?” Trini jumps. It’s not like she forgot about him there or anything. He was supposed to be plotting something. </p><p> </p><p><em> Do I tell him now or later? Hmm, maybe later. </em> “My best friend might have said something that upset your cousin and I just want to make sure she’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you two have spoken before?” He thinks it over as he follows up with, “I haven’t seen both of you speak to each other since you got here.” <em> Oh boy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The mechanic carefully crafts her response while hazel eyes don’t fleet from her eyes searching for answers. </p><p> </p><p>“I--” “Do you--” They speak at the same time. Z waits for her to speak as she shakes her head and tells him to speak. She had no idea where she was going with her sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a crush on her?” <em> I’ve been in love with her since I was 15 years old but yeah sure. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>Zahil’s mouth drops open, confusion present by her questioned answer. She clears her throat, nodding her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He nods, thinking over the information. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not here. She stayed at home last night.” </p><p> </p><p>He quietly adds more to himself, “Both of them did.” Trini still hears it either way. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs before he organizes his papers and stands. “The change of location helped. We should do that more often.” She scrunches her nose up, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, a change of location can provide clarity.” </p><p> </p><p>Her smile drops. The words are repeated in her mind. Zahil’s already off to the backyard to see what Dadu is up to. Her feet carry her to her bag, the door and outside to her motorcycle. She almost misses the step off the sidewalk, immersed in how good it felt that someone in Kim’s household actually said that to her. He had no idea about their situation. Trini is certain of it. Z’s curious nature wouldn’t last a minute around her if he knew. She laughs, securing her helmet on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wonder if he’d try to play wing man.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The traffic is light. She parks her motorcycle right near the sports car she saw in Dadu’s driveway. She opens the door and enters in the code as the sunlight from the window panes greet her. Sarah isn’t there, another person is. A man nervously wrings his fingers together as he talks to himself. He’s waiting for someone. Trini walks up the desk, showing her ID. The person takes her ID, jots down her name. Right when she’s about to ask for Kim, she hears a giggle to her right. A person who looks like they’re wearing no pants as the large hoodie covers most of their body. The girl talks animatedly to the person and Trini strangely finds herself drawn to this person. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve seen this before. The hood over their head, their frame in the hoodie. Where have I seen this before?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The person is speaking so softly, Trini swears under her breath when she can barely make out the person’s voice. The little girl is showing the person her drawing that she made for them when footsteps in the hallway reach Trini’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Hart?” Dressed in a black baseball cap, black polo shirt and a black jogger with black sneakers is none other than Aisha. The black polo shirt’s showcase her biceps. Her pose resembles a bodyguard. The person in the hoodie looks up. “I was just making my rounds. Are there any new disturbances?” The pitch of her voice is firm enough to travel across the main lobby where the man nervously looks up. The little girl smiles at the person in the hoodie as they stand up. </p><p> </p><p>The Latina faces the back of the person as their hood falls off. Thoughts of why Trini didn’t realize the hooded person at the park hit her. <em> That night at Starbucks. The night of her arrival back home. That was Kim. That was Kim in the parking lot revving out of there. </em> </p><p> </p><p>It was her playing loud music at 4am out of the parking lot that Nicole was so confused by. She never heard anyone blast music like that so confidently at 4am knowing that people could be cruel and report her to the cops. When Sofía and Trini returned laughing, they brushed it off saying that it was a 4am craving done right. Luckily for Trini, Nicole was able to identify the song one day and Trini remembers the name of it. </p><p> </p><p>Kim watches as Aisha’s eyes signal to Kim’s right where the man on the bench is. She nods, noticing a familiar brown-haired girl turn in the direction of the man as well. She smiles at Arina, mouthing 5 minutes to her. Arina walks over to Aisha, showing her the drawing she made for Ms. Kim. Kim turns back around and locks with confused baby brown eyes that widen before softening. She glances at the man, clearly not ready to talk to her. She sees Sarah in the hallway and nudges her head in the man’s direction as she points to Kim. Kim purses her lips and Sarah smiles as she walks away. Kim smiles, shaking her head at Sarah’s happiness to not engage with a man waiting to speak with Kim. She approaches Trini and glances back to Aisha to see Arina holding onto her sister's pointer finger. </p><p> </p><p>Time slows down as the half-Indian woman walks towards the mechanic. Trini’s breath catches because <em> goddamn</em>, time has always been kind to her. She doesn’t know how but her jawline looks a bit more sculpted than the first time Trini really looked at her. The oversized hoodie fits nice on Kim’s body and the Latina goes doe-eyed remembering how she would only wear Trini’s oversized clothing. Lavender and jasmine encompass Trini’s senses and she finds herself relaxing at it. Cozy moments with Kim wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Seeing Kim in her clothes was a different type of intimacy. She zones out for a bit, not hearing Kim call her name. A hand snaps in front of her face and the Latina’s glazed over looks vanishes. She glances at Kim’s hand with the clear coat on her nails stretched out in front of her just as she lowers it. Chestnut swirls trail up Kim’s shoulder to a raised eyebrow and inquisitive look. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just uhm--”</p><p> </p><p>“Staring at me.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini rubs the back of her neck. She looks at Aisha’s profile with a smile painting across her face, missing Kim’s playful gaze. Kim schools her reaction when Trini looks back. The man situates himself a few feet from Trini. He opens his mouth and Kim side steps Trini and stands a few feet towards him. She gives him enough distance where he doesn’t feel trapped but enough distance to know that she wants to hear what he has to say. An easy smile makes it across Kim’s face when she confirms she’s a guidance counselor. She soon realizes that he’s here to thank her for being a terrific guidance counselor to his nephew. The second he calls out his nephew’s name, recognition sparks across Kim’s face. The man honestly tears up and Kim treasures the feeling of wanting to be an even better guidance counselor for this feeling. The feeling of knowing you’re making a positive change in someone’s life. Her heart turns to mush when he admits he wished he had a guidance counselor like her. He quickly leaves after that but certainly not before, Aisha hands her a takeaway container of food that the man kindly declines. She shakes her head at Sarah’s tactics for avoiding men. </p><p> </p><p>Kim turns around and is puzzled when Trini’s still rooted in the same place. Arina takes the liberty of tapping Trini’s hand. She turns around with a sheepish expression on her face. Her hands are in her pocket as she rocks on the balls of her feet. <em> Classic.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“And the reason for your visit is?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini blurts out. “Chicken?”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s muffled bark of laughter paired with Trini’s confused answer brings a small smile to Kim’s face. Once Trini sees it, she relaxes a bit before continuing. “There was a chef, actually two of them. I’m here to see. I don’t even know if they’re here anymore.” Trini looks concerned before she takes a step forward. Kicking distance away from Kim as she adds, “On the Beginning of the Summer Event, there was a person in the kitchen. There wa--” Trini cuts herself off, not wanting to put the person in any awkward place. “There <em>may have been a possible</em> fire in a pot that was controlled.” Recognition passes through Kim’s face. “I just wanted to know if the person was okay. They spoke Greek.” </p><p> </p><p>“There <em> was </em> a fire.” Kim’s knowing tone confuses Trini. “I brought the fire extinguisher because Peter had just broken up with his boyfriend. He was distracted; they always cooked together. His dad thanked me because he thought I sent someone.” <em>Oh. So, that’s who that man was.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“He knew how to extinguish a fire but the breakup was...” Kim pauses. Trini doesn’t know if it’s for dramatic effect (Kim was a filmy kid even though she'd deny until her last breath) or if she’s looking for a word. “...very fresh for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini nods. She opens her mouth to speak and is caught off-guard once again. “Nice work, by the way.” Trini’s shoulders drop as she leans back. “He contacted me a day later saying a tiny girl with strong arms helped him.” A shy grin makes its way across Trini’s face as she looks at the ground. She formulates her sentences in her head, wondering where the heck this skill went all day. The Latina braces herself playing back Kim’s words yesterday. She asks because Aisha eats expired food.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cooked the chicken alfredo yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” The stretched-out word leaves Aisha’s mouth. Trini glances back to Kim who gives her a challenging look as she crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think made it?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at Aisha. “You eat expired food …” That earns a “Hey!” from Aisha. She mutters softly. “I don’t do that anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>She glances at Kim. “You burned toast.” Kim squints at her as she finishes her sentence. “But you’re wearing Aisha’s hoodie and you hated wearing oversized clothing in public.” The Latina’s hands show how mind blown she is, shaking her head. “As much as it shocks me, <em>it has to be you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You drove 45 minutes to ask me about Peter and a chicken alfredo?” <em> Well. When she phrases it like that ... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Also, to talk to a security guard.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it’s only me here today. The next guy--” Aisha tilts her watch towards her line of vision. “Doesn’t get here until the next 10 minutes.” Trini’s pursed lip expression prompts Aisha’s recognition. “Oh, <em>me.</em> You meant me.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini points between Aisha and her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we need to talk.” Trini back tracks, hearing her awful choice of words. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. No. Bad choice of words. Considering what happened yesterday.” Trini closes her eyes, internally swearing at her choice of words. <em> Damnnit, commit to something words. Either you’re with me or not. Don’t give me false hope. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Not that…” Trini exhales. </p><p> </p><p>“Not that I had anything to do with that. I just--uhm--” She makes the mistake of looking at Kim, momentarily lost in her eyes and small smile. </p><p> </p><p>Kim grows hungry, taking the takeaway box from Aisha’s hand as she completes Trini’s sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Would like to walk to my office.” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t wait for an answer. Arina latches onto her finger and Aisha follows. The younger Hart glances at Trini, pointing towards the hallway Kim went down as they saunter behind her. Aisha’s black polo with “SECURITY” printed against the top of it attracts the heat from the sun’s rays as they walk across the open space near the housing department. The Latina slows her steps. She desperately wants to remember this moment. The mechanic’s slow pace has the security guard thinking she needs a moment to herself. The Latina subtly reaches for her phone in her back pocket. </p><p> </p><p>The security guard jogs up to her sister, throwing an arm around her shoulders. The younger Hart smiles when she catches the reflection of Trini’s phone aimed at the two sisters. She opens the door, her lesbian flag keychain making an appearance. Sarah appears beside Kim as Arina says goodbye to them. She waves to Trini who beams as she waves back. Kim enters and Trini follows as Aisha busies herself with retrieving a cup that she places in front of Kim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please, tell me that this is a rose matcha cha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim points to her left inner bicep, looking for confirmation as Aisha repeats the action with a smile on her face. The mechanic notices a blooming rose tattoo on Aisha’s inner bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Chand hai tu.</b>” (“You’re the moon.”)</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Pata hai. Pee loo.</strong>” (“I know. Drink it.”)</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart makes her way around Trini and Kim’s desk before opening the takeaway container, placing a fork in the fried rice. She retrieves a napkin from her pocket and a bottle of water from the other side of Kim’s desk. She sets up Kim’s lunch as Kim hums in delight over her cha. The younger Hart waits for her to look at her, content that her sister is happy with her drink. Kim looks more relaxed, sinking into her chair. Her hoodie makes her look like a giant teddy bear. Her eyes twinkle, staring at her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Eat. I’ll be back soon.” The security guard presses a kiss to her sister’s forehead. Trini watches them fondly. She turns to exit as Aisha walks behind her, closing her sister’s door. </p><p> </p><p>They make their way to a hallway bench where they can get some air. Aisha turns off her walkie talkie and turns on the sound on her phone. The mechanic gathers her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday, your name was brought up. Keith said something about you that I found myself agreeing to.” Aisha nods for Trini to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to share that with you.” The Latina’s eyes search Aisha’s eyes for any sign of doubt.</p><p> </p><p>The security guard’s face is clear of judgement. She nods before speaking. “Okay. What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini uses her hands to explain and the younger Hart smiles, nodding along. “It was one of those moments where you hear someone’s name and go “Ugh, love them.” It was one of those. Keith’s was ‘Ugh, love her. Little chaotic Hart.’”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic sees the exact moment when the security guard pieces together what she’s saying. She nods like she’s jamming to music before she twists her lips to the side, failing to suppress her smile. Her playful tone is clear as day. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am quite chaotic.” Trini plays along, her knowing smile acknowledging that they’re on the same page here. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you’ve seen it. Every room I walk into, I just …” The security guard brings up her hands, shaking them to resemble chaos. “Ahh.” Her sound effects have them in a laughing fit. Aisha’s high-pitched sounds of laughter spur on Trini’s laughter. Their limbs flailing on the bench. </p><p> </p><p>They start clapping and Sarah passes them on the walkie talkie with Kim talking about two bros clapping like seals on a bench. Kim manages to hear their laughter as she passes by and her heart does this weird leap in her chest. Trini's carefree laughter was one of her favorite laughs of all time. It's been so long since she's heard it she stays in the moment for a bit. She doesn't know what to label it as. The feeling stays warm and comforting, blooming in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I can recognize your voice now which is why our friendship makes much more sense now.” Umber-brown eyes fill with intrigue, waiting on chestnut swirls in suspense. </p><p> </p><p>“That day at Julian’s school, I was walking in the hallways and I heard someone mumbling a quote that’s <em>honestly</em>  helped me so much in my life.” She tilts her head. The mechanic continues staring into eyes of uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re afraid ...” She pauses deliberately as the other girl breathes out the ending of the quote, “<b>hazlo con miedo</b>” (“do it with fear”).</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile blooms on the mechanic’s face. The younger Hart looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky. “I would have been friends with you from that very moment. I feel…” Trini’s hands scrunch up. “<em>weirdly</em>  protective over you and I know that this friendship won’t be easy not because of our bond but, the people in our life. It’s going to a lot of uncomfortable conversations--”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, uncomfortable conversations need to happen because they allow room for growth and understanding.” It’s such a well said line and the Latina melts, her filter gone as she utters. “You really are Kim’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>The security guard beams at that. A ding from her pocket prompts her to jut her head towards the hallway. Trini understands that it’s time to head back to Kim’s office. Before they can make it into the hallway, a bark of laughter leaves the healthcare social worker’s mouth. The brown-haired girl raises an eyebrow, her gaze curious and amused. “Want to hear a story about why my mom calls me pumpkin?” A tilt of the head cues the story’s beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Kim hears them before she sees them. She’s nursing the remains of cha. Her lunch is disposed of as her heart does somersaults hearing both of their laughter. An amused smile makes its way onto her face catching the ending of Trini’s sentence. “... but alright, <em>pumpkin.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Her sister answers from the main doorway. “Hey, at least you have a photo to match the name to.”</p><p> </p><p>They both look towards her office, making eye contact with her. Her heart hammers in her chest as they both make their way to her. The mechanic is dressed in light blue denim jeans with a simple white shirt and white converses. Her wavy brown hair and ombré highlights bounce against her shoulders making Kim weak in the knees by how angelic and free she looks. An easy smile makes its way onto her face. The guidance counselor doesn’t think she’ll ever forget this moment of seeing these two walk towards her. Her gaze stays on the Mexican-American girl. She notices her hesitation to ask something as chestnut swirls steal gazes from her golden-brown ones. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim, I--” She cuts herself off, a smile on her face as she looks down. Kim tilts her head knowing that she changed her sentence. She can almost imagine the gay panic Trini is going through being here. The Latina’s gaze trailing on her earlier was not forgotten. Oversized clothing made the 23-year-old weak in the knees. </p><p> </p><p>The Latina’s thumb rubs the tip of her nose. Kim mentally sends out a ‘thank you’ to the universe that she didn’t get rid of the nose piercing. The Latina could go for the softest human Kim has ever seen to an attractive warrior in seconds. She always looked stunningly beautiful. The first moment Kim met her and held her in her arms; she knew she was a goner. Still, the battle of fighting the feeling of “love” despite the years of educating herself through various forms of literature. With caretakers fussing behind her and emotionally absent parents, the half-Indian girl turned to movies, music and books. Her vast knowledge of psychology did nothing to prepare her for how hard she would fall for the girl that stands in front of her.  </p><p> </p><p>She rounds around her desk and stands directly in front of her, bracing against the desk. The Mexican-American girl takes a deep breath before rushing out, “Do you like cold tea from Starbucks?”</p><p> </p><p>A facepalm sounds from Kim’s left and Kim slightly cringes for her sister's forehead before scrunching up her nose in disgust. “No, I can’t say that I do. As of recently, I don’t go to Starbucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about that one time you went while everyone was sleeping? Didn’t you get--?” Her sister adds.</p><p> </p><p>The youth coordinator makes a sound of disagreement. “That was for Beans and you know--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that you would never give your money to anyone that doesn’t support marginalized communities. I know.” Kim hums in agreement. The security guard turns to the Latina. “That’s why we’re ride or die for Lupe’s. As we rightfully should be.” Kim nods. The Latina cocks an eyebrow upwards at that. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t support fast food restaurants or common chain restaurants like the Cheesecake Factory, In-N-Out and other places that I’m blanking on right now.” The girl shakes her head at herself. “Local places like Lupe’s, we support.” Her sentence ends way too fast and she can feel something not right. </p><p> </p><p>“How would you …” Trini notices both of them visibly relax and it only spurs on her need to ask more questions. “If you’re not a member at Starbucks, how would you get free--” Kim makes it a point to look away as her sister stares at her moving towards the left to be in her line of view. The younger girl huffs when Kim pretends to not see her sister. “nevermind, I answered my own question.” <em> Who wouldn’t give Kimberly Ann Hart, local bisexual goddess, a free drink? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, a starstruck boy?” The security guard snickers as the guidance counselor sucks in her cheeks; her smile shifted to the right side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean <em> come on </em>, T.” The security guard’s accent slips as she dramatically emphasizes the words. The Latina watches the love of her life be amused by her sister’s theatrics as she rounds around the two soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>“The boy answered at 4am to the most phenomenal half-Indian girl in the entire world. I mean, just look at her eyes. Who wouldn’t fall in love with her?” She holds her hand out below her sister’s jaw, drawing attention to her sister’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I would simply get fired for leading the place to bankruptcy due to free products.” The youth coordinator shoves her sister to her left and the girl belly laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“She never goes to any fast-food places anymore but if she ever does, she never has to pay for anything at ...” The security guard holds out her hand, ready for count. <em> OH. </em>“Dunkin Donuts,” <em>Another finger up.</em> “Starbucks,” <em>And, another one.</em> “Qdoba,” <em>Oh, another one.</em> “Subway,” <em>Four.</em> “Jack in the Box,” <em>A hand down and another hand pops up.</em> “Rallys,” <em>Six.</em> “Arby’s,” <em>Seven.</em> “Five Gu--” </p><p> </p><p>The guidance counselor places a hand over her mouth, effectively shutting up her sister since shoving her didn’t work. “Why the interest in cold cha?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you hate it. But, by any chance, do you remember <em>when</em>  you ordered that 4am cha?”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand still pressed against her sister’s mouth as they both turn to each other. They have a silent debate with their eyes before the younger Hart is released and stands quietly next to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>A scrutinizing gaze is bestowed upon the mechanic as the youth coordinator glances at her right arm. Once she sees nothing, she shifts her upper body to see behind Trini’s right ear and the Latina rejoices. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s looking for Sof’s tattoos. It was her! She was the girl who revved out of the parking lot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her limbs flail into the air as she jumps up happily, her body cannot hold back her happiness. The security guard mirrors her excitement like a happy puppy without knowing the reason. Golden-brown eyes shift between the two shorter girls. She raises up her hands in confusion and they both return to standing.  </p><p> </p><p>Confidence drips in her tone as she asks with a smug smile on her face. “How’s your knee? Must have hurt from knocking into that coffee shop’s sign.” Kim's eyes flash with recognition before her eyes widen that <em>Trini knows</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The person getting a piggyback ride in the parking lot. Them dancing as they got their sweet and sour combination. The flash of familiar brown hair in the coffee shop. <em>That was Trini.</em> It was her order that made Trini crave chicken rolls so much that she ordered them. The group of girls Jason talked about when they returned back from Yogurtland. Those were Trini and her primas. The pull that Kim felt to the person on the motorcycle when they dropped Anya to her friend’s house. The same motorcycle that’s always parked two houses away from Dadu’s. The same motorcycle that was parked yesterday outside of Billy’s home.</p><p> </p><p>Before she can even begin to think about Peter, Aisha’s phone loudly rings and Trini thinks it’s because Kim always has her phone on silent. Trini’s phone starts vibrating, signaling that she’s getting a call and it’s from Sofía. She waves goodbye to them and her prima’s serious tone starts to concern her. Kim drives to Dadu, her mind full of way too many thoughts. Her sister finishes hanging up on the phone after confirming that they’ll be home for dinner tomorrow night. Both of the siblings missed family dinners at their home. The younger Hart slowly observes the furrow in Kim’s brow. Her smile drops, knowing that a storm is brewing in her sister’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thursday is greeted with some well-deserved happiness. The Latina ends up wearing all black and she realizes it as soon as she walks in. The thought of talking to Kim crosses her mind. She remembers how she wore all black the first time she felt the sixth sense work since she returned to LA. However, she doesn’t make it a priority knowing that Kim needs her time and space to compute information. Zahil greets her at the door. He’s finishing up his breakfast when the Latina spots the younger Hart. </p><p> </p><p>“Buenos días, bro.” The phrase easily rolls off her tongue after yesterday’s discussion with the girl yesterday. The healthcare social worker turns to her, beaming. The Latina can see Kim’s sunshine smile reflected in her sister’s smile. The resemblance has the mechanic’s heart warm with soft feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“Buenos días, bro. What’s today’s lesson about?” She plops a strawberry in her mouth as they walk to the other side of the room where they were seated at earlier this week. The decorative rug on the floor accentuates the room nicely, giving it a cozy vibe. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Saying "bro" to each other reminds me of one of my friends back in New York. A shitty texter but one of the best people to hang out with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shitty texters are always the <em>best people</em>  to hang out with. What do you miss the most?”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic thinks it over before replying, “His humor and environment that he’d create for himself.” The girl smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“We both dislike confrontation but somehow together, we figured out how to confront our worst problems.” </p><p> </p><p>She gets this faraway look in her eyes that the security guard knows well. “I wouldn’t have even known how terrible his home life was if I didn’t become friends with him. He wanted to help everybody and no one helped him until all three of us -- Jase, Onion and I -- showed up at college. We had class with him.” The younger Hart smiles, knowing exactly where the story is heading. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a fucking ride. The teacher hated us.” They both chuckle at that. Zahil takes a seat on the couch with them, sitting in the middle. “We’d go everywhere together. Parties, skate parks, movies, rooftop bars, restaurants, coffee shops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bros for life, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bros for life.”</p><p> </p><p>“T, can we talk about music today?” Aisha takes that as her cue to leave but Z’s playing with her rings. She smiles, amused that he doesn’t even realize that he’s doing it. The two girls communicate by scrunched up eyebrows and the motions of the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we can. Aisha can join, too.” The girl snorts out a ‘thank you’ and Z doesn’t let up from playing with the three rings on the girl’s right middle, ring and pinky fingers.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s a song that you’re listening to now that you didn’t expect to listen to?” The Latina states.</p><p> </p><p>“Recently, it’s been the edited version of Impossible. You know, the audio edit version used for fancams?" Trini nods, wondering who the heck this girl is. "Love those." She pauses before nervously chuckling and Trini catches her eyes which she shakes her head to. The social worker is still reeling from the fact that any James Arthur song spoke to her on such a deep level when it came to Kim and her.<em> Did Aisha know that? They don't hide anything from each other. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You do know that Impossible was released in 2013, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw falls. Trini can only describe her reaction as similar to the white Persian monkey that’s somehow turned into a meme. “Dude, that’s ...” She ends her sentence by showing a mind blown reaction with her hands exploding from her temples. “I was ten years old.” Z states and somehow that blows all of their minds. </p><p> </p><p>Before Trini leaves, she attempts to talk to Kim and accidentally hears the end of her sentence aimed at Z.</p><p> </p><p>“If you trust her, tell her.” Kim glances at Trini, sensing someone’s eyes on them. “Without trust, you don’t have anything.” When the mechanic calls out for Kim and she doesn’t spare her a look, her heart sinks. </p><p> </p><p>A tap on her shoulder cues her to turn around. She doesn’t hide her sadness. Her curiosity is voiced by asking one of the questions that stumped her since Monday. “How do you know if I passed my board exam or not?”</p><p> </p><p>The corners of the bodyguard's mouth lift into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I just have a feeling.” </p><p> </p><p>The Latina doesn’t know why but she believes her, just like how she believes all of her family and friends telling her the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Watch you’ll get the news of your acceptance when you least expect it. Like, after you’ve had a terrible day.” Aisha eyes Trini’s necklace hidden underneath her shirt. “You believe in Our Lady of Guadalupe.” Trini nods. “Nice.” The younger Hart leaves after that and Trini feels her heart sinking in anticipation of something bad. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic enters Dadu’s home with no duffel bag and extra pep in her step.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today was the day she was going to talk to Kim. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday’s news of her cousin looking for an apartment with her best friend, Nicole, made Trini feel bittersweet. They had places already lined up to go and see. Nicole’s cat-like features resembled a sad kitten and when they talked about being cat moms; Trini couldn’t think of anything more fitting. The Latina sets her helmet down on the table near the window closest to the door. Trini had a gut feeling today was going to be far from what she expected it to be. She pushes down the leering sadness she feels, recalling Kim’s reaction yesterday. <em> Maybe she just needed time. </em>Time heals all. </p><p> </p><p>She enters the kitchen’s right entrance; the same time Kim enters from the room divider’s right entrance. Both of them on opposite sides of the kitchen. They gaze at each other, still soaking in that they’re both here in front of each other after all of these years. Everyday felt nothing sort of a dream when they got to see each other’s faces. Neither of them moving until the Latina lessens the distance between them. She approaches the 24-year-old, looking for any signs of discomfort before speaking. Kim’s face expressions give away nothing. It almost looks as if she’s waiting. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk?” The three words Trini has been praying to say to her beloved since she saw at the Beginning of Summer Event. There’s a long pause before Kim nods, her arm stretched out to the family den and Trini leads the way. She enters slowly from right side of the family den near the window. She cautiously looks at Trini before taking out her phone and sending a text. The Latina’s confusion must show on her face. She holds up a finger before counting. A loud bang on the second floor is heard before someone scrambles outside of the room and into the hallway. Trini turns around up to the second floor hallway to see Aisha and Zahil walking towards Dadu’s room. </p><p> </p><p>Z’s voice rings out first. “Can you at least tell me what we’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Look up at the ceiling.” They’re both facing away from the den.</p><p> </p><p>A surprised sound leaves Zahil’s mouth as he shakes her shoulder. “OOH, are we going for ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>His cousin scoffs. “That is incredibly rude of you to ask. I’m lactose intolerant.” </p><p> </p><p>He replies, unamused. “But you STILL eat it.” Trini chuckles at that. The door closes and Trini is rendered speechless at the look Kim gives her when she looks at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re different.” Her tone is gentle. She states it like she’s thought about it countless times before saying it. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna--” The Latina points to the couch. They both sit on polar ends of the couch. Trini reaches over to the coffee table, grabs the box and places the tissue box in the middle of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, emotions aren’t that hard anymore and it’s because of my <em> family </em>.” The mechanic has played out countless scenarios of how she’d be able to tell Kim about her life. None of them preparing her for how hard her heart is pounding or how sweaty her palms are. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a <em> home </em>.” Tears well up in her eyes making them gleam. The implications of those two words are not lost on Kim. The half-Indian girl’s heart fills with happiness for the girl sitting in front of her. The Latina is in the middle of wiping at her tears and trying to find the words to speak. Kim decides to voice a thought that’s been burning in her mind ever since she returned. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t change your last name.” The mechanic smiles as a tear makes it down her face. She swipes at the tear, missing how golden-brown eyes track the movement. </p><p> </p><p>“Tío Tony owns a car shop. I got to be a mechanic because of him. He’s a Gomez. It really doesn’t matter to me anymore -- Ibarra, Gomez -- I respond to both. I belong to both.” The sense of belonging was a real game changer for how Trini viewed herself. </p><p> </p><p>The weight of being a Gomez held so much unnecessary weight. Miguel and June never let Trini’s fake friends disappear from her side because “it would look bad.” All of their families were friends and Trini breaking off their friendship wasn’t an option for her birth parents. Going to New York and meeting Tío Tony was relieving. His children -- her cousins were silly, chaotic and had a good heart. The Ibarras cut off ties from toxic family members. They were already viewed as outcasts. Trini couldn’t have been happier when she found out at the first family event. There wasn’t a nasty stare or backhanded compliment in sight or earshot. </p><p> </p><p>“Whenever we go out anywhere, Papi would always mention that we’re all Ibarras even if our last names aren’t the same. Because Sof’s best friend, Nicole, used to live with us. She had a different last name just like me. And, it stuck.” Trini quickly adds the details seeing Kim’s slightly confused look. “Sofía and Isa. More like my sisters than cousins. How Mamá and Papi handled all four of us under one roof is …” Trini shrugs her shoulders. “Abuela has managed all of us to go to church on Sundays at least once a month which is the funniest thing ever because the priest knows we party on Saturdays.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s smile fades as a thought enters her mind. Kim can feel the anxiety clawing its way up her throat. The inevitable storm brewing in her mind growing stronger. The Latina looks at her soulmate. With her face void of judgment, she softly asks. “What happened to Mrs. A? I tried visiting her three times in the past two weeks and no one answered the door. Did she move upstate already?”</p><p> </p><p>The questions breaking Kim from her dreamy state of mind. The Sunday lunches. The close-knit talks. The shared glances of their own little world. The love that flourished because both of them were together. </p><p> </p><p>Kim takes a deep breath, instantly remembering everything like an ice bath. The move to upstate with her daughter. Her losing her memory. The final conversations had. Her passing and how Kim got the news. The funeral that was conducted days before Mrs. Adelois’ birthday. The heartbreaking loss all returns to Kim in seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Kim shoots up, facing away from Trini as her hands go to her forehead to rub at her temples. Trini abruptly stands. Watching the love of her life hold back her tears, her heart begins to sinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim … I’m--” Kim faces away after almost turning around. Her tears well up in her eyes. She blinks them away as they fall. “Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The Latina realizes her tone is full of sadness and raw emotions Trini can’t pinpoint. “If you’re about to apologize for anything in your past, don’t because it shaped you into the person you are today and <em>I know--</em> " Kim's voice drops an octave low, sounding raspy with the onset of tears forming. "--you don’t regret that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right …" Chestnut swirls lock onto golden-brown ones and the intensity crackles. "I don’t regret the person I am today.” The Latina nods before taking a deep breath to center herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Kim huffs.</p><p> </p><p>She wipes a stray tear that has made it down to her jawline. “But you have to know that it <em> had </em> to happen this way. I couldn’t have lived with you <em>knowing </em> that I put your life in danger. I would have felt like a burden every second I was there.” Tears freely fall from the Latina’s eyes. “I would have <em>never  </em>forgiven myself if something happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If</em> something happened to me?” The edge in Kim’s voice pains Trini as she knows that Kim’s about to explode. She scoffs before shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Adelois got <em> really sick </em> that fall.” Golden-brown eyes bore in chestnut swirls full of despair and pain. “We all thought her daughter was visiting for her birthday. But she took her upstate. That’s what all of those texts were about.” </p><p> </p><p>She takes a step forward as she utters, “If you stopped avoiding me like I was the plague for five minutes, you <em>would have</em>  known that.” </p><p> </p><p>The Latina exhales a shaky sob, biting her lip as she looks to the ground. She remembers the countless texts from Kim where they were all asking to talk to her. <em>It was too late.</em> Her birth father had already planted the bad seed into her head. He was threatening Kim’s safety. She thought the farther she stayed away from her was for the best. </p><p> </p><p>The youth coordinator swallows a sob. “Every Sunday, Dadu would send a car after we had lunch so, I could go and see her. And …” Kim’s hands flair away from her body. “... <em>every Sunday</em>, she would ask about you and <em>every Sunday</em>, I’d lie to her saying you’re busy with school and <em>every Sunday</em>, she acted like she believed me even though we both knew I was lying.” The room goes quiet. Pain etched across both of their faces as Kim’s neck veins strain with tension. </p><p> </p><p>“And then, you left and nothing made sense.” Kim’s forehead veins start showing. “<em>My parents even started to care.</em> Ba insisted on me volunteering at the hospital. She hoped it would make me feel <em> something </em> . Bappu introduced me to people who wanted to get the community center up and running again for me to care about <em>something</em>. I volunteered, went to school, visited the community center, clocked in at work, hung out with Billy and Zack -- all regular things -- and still, I felt <em> nothing </em> for nearly a year.” Those 10 months were a darkness Kim wouldn't wish on her worst nightmare. She lost herself. </p><p> </p><p>“When Zack finally opened up to Billy and I about his mom, I realized I forgot Mrs. Adelois.” The mechanic observes how terrible of a heartbreak that sentence was for Kim to say. She touches the corners of her eyes, wiping away tears that haven’t fallen yet. </p><p> </p><p>“I was so caught up in my own grief that I forgot to visit her. I stopped volunteering as much and going to the community center in order to make time for her but she--” The haunted look in Kim’s eyes is what chills Trini to the bone. Chestnut-brown swirls know that whatever Kim utters next will break her too. </p><p> </p><p>“She had Alzheimer’s.” </p><p> </p><p>The news shocks the Latina. She unconsciously takes a step back, the back of her foot knocking into the entrance steps. Her hands reach out to stabilize her. She leans on the wood panes boards for support. The woman who would encourage Kim and Trini to live life to the fullest and enjoy all of the memories they made together had a disease that attacked her memory. </p><p> </p><p>“She’d tell her caretaker stories about me and you as I was there. She’d talk to me about me asking if my heart was okay because my eyes were sad and my heart was heavy the last time I saw her.” Kim takes a seat on the carpeted floor, braced against the wall. Trini mirrors her action, taking a seat against the stairs, her back against the wooden pane boards. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d visit once a week and my parents would drive me there because they had <em>no idea</em> what else to do. Volunteering and the community center wasn’t working. Seeing her was the only option they were left with. I’d cry the entire way there and back. Eventually, it became too much. I was almost--” Trini’s head snaps to Kim. The girl cuts off her own sentence. Her head bowed before she braces against the wall with her eyes open. </p><p> </p><p>“Aisha heard about Ms. Adelois and insisted we went. When she met Ms. Adelois, it’s like everything <em>made sense again</em>. It’s like she was waiting for someone to be there with me. And when she saw Aisha, she looked at me like she remembered me.” She exhales. </p><p> </p><p>“A few days later, she passed right before her birthday.” <em> November 5th. </em>Trini remembers the date. Kim remembers it all too well. It was a week after her first garba with Aisha, Ma and Bappu. Kim was on cloud nine with the amount of happiness she found in her culture. Garba festivals brought out this genuine side of her that none of them had seen before and that's what made it even more special. </p><p> </p><p>“A few days later, Mama Taylor’s health took a turn for the worst. Aisha was volunteering with a food delivery assistance program and by chance, she just <em> happened </em> to be there." Kim remembers feeling so weird volunteering at the hospital that day. Her mind was in Glendale trying to process everything that happened with Mrs. Adelois. "Zack entered the chaos of his home and went with his mom in the ambulance. I was at the hospital again, so I was able to get them both in and make sure they’re close by. She passed away a few hours later when we were all there. We all couldn’t sleep so, Ba, Aisha and I went to clean up while Bappu and Billy tried their best to comfort Zack.” Kim pauses and Trini speaks for the first time since Kim gave her monologue.</p><p> </p><p>“You stomached going to someone’s house who died?” She says it without thinking, raising an eyebrow knowing how weak Kim’s stomach is. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I held the garbage bag.” They both crack a tiny smile at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Ba and Aisha went shopping before we went there so, all of the clothes, paper, incense, white candles and everything else was done all at once.” Kim wrinkles her nose. “The smell of talcum powder will never be a pleasant one for me, that’s for sure.” The Latina hears her muttered comment to herself. She tilts her head at the balance of sadness and humor. She still had a sense of dark humor. </p><p> </p><p>“The trailer park was sold after two months and Zack lived with us.” Kim gets that faraway look in her eyes again and Trini moves closer to her line of vision. “December arrived, left and we were still all a wreck. Aisha was still in the process of being adopted, we all lost someone we cared about. <em>It was the worst year we’ve ever had.</em>” The thought of the 100 days of grieving for Zack slowly comes to mind. Mama Taylor died on what was Mrs. Adelois' 79th birthday. 100 days after November 5th was Zia's birthday. The 13th of February. The universe worked in such strange ways. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry that’s … such an incredible amount of loss in such a short span of time. <em>You all lost so much.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kim hums. “I’m telling you this because I’m not the same Kim you knew.” Trini’s mind starts screaming. <em> No no no, this isn’t happening. This won’t happen to me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim shoots her a confused face. She makes a face, probably ignoring the comment. Trini’s tone is firm as she states, “No because after what you’ve just told me ...” She gazes at her soulmate. “Kim, you’ve told me so much. Thank you fo--”</p><p> </p><p>“Why …” Kim narrows her eyebrows. “Why would I believe anything you say?” Kim’s tone cuts through Trini’s sentence with an edge that halts Trini’s hopes for the conversation going well. It’s almost as if she hoped too soon. </p><p> </p><p>To say Trini is taken back would be an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim, I ...” The mechanic trails off, unsure of where to go and what to say. There’s so much that she doesn’t know and Kim is pushing her away. The 24-year-old stands before the 23-year-old follows the same motion.</p><p> </p><p>The half Indian woman’s face is void of any warm emotions it held minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>She states, “No, tell me.” She makes a face of distaste, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I believe you?”</p><p> </p><p>The mentor sighs, closing her eyes before speaking. Her voice slightly raspy from the emotions clawing at her, waiting to rip free from her mouth into sobs and screams. “There’s so much I need to tell you and <em>I will</em>  once you <em>actually</em>  want to listen. But, why tell me everything you’ve just told me if you don’t trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>Golden-brown eyes search chestnut-brown swirls ones for a second. “We have the same people in our lives. The tension surrounding us will affect the common friendships we have and I don’t want that. That’s why I agreed to talk to you.” The Latina closes her eyes, turning to the side. <em> She isn’t ready to talk yet.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay and how do we deal with the tension?”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kim does something that makes Trini wonder how badly her return to Angel Grove affected-- <em> affects </em> Kim. Kim lets out a chuckle. It barely reaches her eyes as she possesses a bittersweet expression that blocks off any point of return. “We just did. You’re friends with Zack and now, you know my connection to him. You’re friends with Billy and Keith clued you in on how we’re friends. You’re friends with Aisha and now, you’ve met her sister.” Jason's name not being called isn't lost on Trini. The youth coordinator raises an eyebrow. “That’s it. We’r--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not done. What about acknowledging everything that's happened?” Kim crosses her arms, clearly not seeing Trini’s point. “Starbucks at 4am, walking into the sign outside the coffee shop, getting yogurt with my best friend; isn’t that a coincidence?”</p><p> </p><p>She takes a step to her left. Unamused with the turn of the conversation, she speaks, “<em>What</em>  are you trying to accomplish because you’re failing <em>miserably</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t push me away. It won’t work. I’ll leave if I make you uncomfortable but otherwise, I’m here to stay. <em> That’s </em> what I’m trying to tell you.” Her tone gets apologetic before it changes to hopeful. “I know I left and I will apologize for the rest of my life to you. I’m going to be here. Yesterday, today, tomorrow and the day aft--”</p><p> </p><p>The youth coordinator scoffs like it’s the strangest thing Trini has ever said. Trini’s hopeful expression drops. Kim takes a few steps to her left near the steps Trini was bracing against. “Did you forget that we’re exes?” The room gets quiet as the statement sinks into the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Golden-brown eyes burn with intensity. “<em>For a reason</em>, might I add. I don't know why you returned nor do I want to know."</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s heart sinks as Kim takes one step closer to her. She knows that whatever she utters next will crush the Latina. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me make things clear here so, that there’s no confusion.” Trini analyzes how much Kim has grown from her tone of voice to her calm exterior despite her commanding tone. “You’re here for Z because you’re <em> HIS  </em>mentor.” She warns the Latina. “Don’t confuse your entrance for <em> anything else </em> but <em> that</em>. Whatever relationships you may have with Z, Aisha or Dadu are with <em> them</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Chestnut swirls try to salvage some of the light emotions they had minutes ago. It's too late. Honey-brown eyes refuse to let her in. “<em>Not me.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>She speaks with her tone firm, “Make no mistake if you continue anything<em> other  </em>than that, you will get <em>absolutely</em>  wrecked.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can exist in the same space. Correct?” Trini nods. “Alright. Then, we’re done here.” With that, she walks off and Trini’s heart freezes in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even know how she makes it home in one piece. With her body operating in auto pilot mode after the information overload that happened within the past fifteen minutes, it's honestly a miracle she doesn't burst into tears when she gets home.</p><p> </p><p>Before she can even open the garage door, she is showered with good wishes as she gets the news that she passed her board exams. The licensed social worker’s family doesn’t miss a beat, showering her with love from every side and ready to celebrate it. However, they pause at her demeanor before she waves them off wanting to celebrate something they’ve all been expecting. She decides to put herself first and celebrate her accomplishment; it’s enough for her. Kim was going to be there when she returned on Monday. Somewhere between Friday night and Saturday morning, she manages to focus on her family’s tear-filled, happy smiles. Looking at them, she tucks the disappointment from her talk with Kim and enjoys all the mojitos Sof makes. </p><p> </p><p>New York healed her and gave her another chance to reinvent herself. She poured <em> everything she had  </em>into becoming a social worker. The most important accomplishment of her year wasn’t going to be derailed by the love of her life. The most important relationship she shared was with herself. She’d be damned if she let one bad conversation ruin that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The weekend long celebration helps a lot to mask the anxiety that Trini feels upon entering Dadu’s home. But when she hears her own voice echoed in the hallway as she calls out for Z, her stomach drops. It grows as she sets her helmet down. She goes to exit the family den in search for Z when Ollie races towards her at full speed. Trini steps back, happy that the carpet is covering the den floor as Ollie hops onto her, throwing Trini to the ground. Her laugh projected from the family den into the lounge room. She sits up, holding Ollie in her arms just as confetti falls to the ground. The social worker glances up to see Jason, Billy, Zack, Dadu and Zahil smiling and clapping. </p><p> </p><p><em> They know. How do they know? I didn’t tell anyone who wasn’t home and I didn’t leave home all weekend. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She searches for Kim and Aisha and before she asks where they are, Dadu announces that food is prepared for all of them. Jason scoops up Ollie walking him to the lounge room, inspecting if he ate any confetti.</p><p> </p><p>Billy and Z turn to leave as soon as Trini asks, “Hey, Z. Where’s your cousins?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t …” He makes a face as he gets a notification on his phone. “They left.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, his words <em> may </em> have not been the best at the time which is why Trini’s heart fell to her stomach at the news. She manages to choke out the words. Her calm composure hanging on by a thread.  </p><p> </p><p>“What? Where'd they go?”</p><p> </p><p>“They left Cali.” His stomach grumbles as he turns towards the kitchen. “Are you going to eat now or later?”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Zack jumps in, not missing a beat. “Later, bud. We’re just going to talk for a bit.” Trini crumbles to the ground the second Billy and Z enter the kitchen. Zack scoops her up and runs outside to the side of the driveway, away from the entrance. He wraps her in a hug as she cries into his chest and he lets her. Once her tears subside, he softly speaks to her as she rests her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“They went away for the weekend. They’ll be back by the middle of this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini doesn’t comment. She knows that her mind will start overthinking and she’d prefer to not have a headache right now. Zack loosely wraps an arm around her as they both comfortably sit in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Trini can’t help but think that she surely is going to get <em> wrecked </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you should see the deleted scenes i took out, whew. </p><p>the angst train is here n ready to go!! ALL ABOARD.</p><p>to the readers who have made it all the way here: thank you! school has started back so, the next update will take a bit more time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stuck with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello, fellow readers! it’s been a minute. </p><p>i highly encourage you all to re-read the previous chapters because my dumbass really thought trini was 5’4” and well, she’s 5’1”. </p><p>...seriously speaking, i edited and published this story all by myself and mistakes DO happen. these are very uncertain times and i felt like i needed to clear the air: writing this fic literally means the world to me so, i don’t think i’d ever abandon it. </p><p>with that being said, this chapter was harder to write than i thought it would be.</p><p>loads of groundwork and some backstory. tuning into becky’s “en la sala” podcast inspired me to include kim and trini’s tattoos. i squealed when she mentioned the reason behind her favorite color because in creating the story -- that’s one of the first things i thought of. it made writing this chapter even more special.</p><p>also, for town names? i imagined Angel Grove to be in Inglewood because of Becky G?? she’s such a proud Inglewood girl?? it fills my heart with joy seeing someone so happy about their hometown.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // alcohol , bugs ( ticks ) , ableism , car accident , mention of eating disorder ,  anxiety</p><p>cw // food</p><p>we get political and a bit religious in this chapter as well. i honestly went back-and-forth debating about posting this chapter or scrapping it because it’s a bit heavy with content. i ultimately decided to post this version because i wouldn’t be doing kim and trini justice. they both so deeply believe in using your voice and speaking up when you can. </p><p>AAVE stands for African-American Vernacular English. Lunchables are small packets of ready-made food that mostly young children (it was made for 6-year-olds) take to school for snacks. Ullo ka patha is an insult used to describe foolishness. It means 'son of an owl'. </p><p>Lowe’s is a hardware, home appliance, yard and gardening store. jaan is an Urdu term of endearment. it means a variety of things like sweetheart, beloved, life. if you get the lion king reference during the s’mores scene, you’re the best. also, splash of 'ek ladki ko dekha toh aisa laga' characters -- YES. i couldn't resist not adding them! imagine sweety and kuhu as older sapphics to help support and guide younger sapphics? DONT LOOK AT ME. *clears throat*</p><p>when i said alternative universe, i really meant that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">[A FEW DAYS AFTER THE BEGINNING OF JULY]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>3 DAYS EARLIER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>To say Kim’s forehead vein stumped Ba and Bappu would be the understatement of the night. </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart knew some progress between the two girls were made. It was confirmed when she saw her sister storm towards the car while Z watched Trini put on her motorcycle helmet. Aisha knew the storm brewing inside her sister’s heart and mind were going to explode sooner or later, so she waited her out. Dinner wasn’t as awkward as one would think it would be. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha started off the conversation, checking to see if her sister would listen or stay in her own thoughts. Why she chose to start her reel of rubbish while her parents were eating was a part of her own troublesome agenda. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t move in 5 years.” </p><p> </p><p>Her parents both pause and look at her. The younger Hart’s gaze is on her sister who’s still trying to figure everything out. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the U.S. is alri-- Ok, she’s not listening.” Raised eyebrows from both sides of the table stare at the 23-year-old. “We’re still moving and the U.S. is shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Bappu snorts as his wife replies, “That’s my girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha smiles at both of them before her smile drops a bit, “Something happened between Trini and her. Rosh...” She nods her head at her sister, her gaze grows worried. “...she didn’t say much but she did mention that Trini visited the house down the block and no one answered.”</p><p> </p><p>Ba answers before Bappu, “Oh no.” “Oh yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The security guard voices out what she’s thinking. “Imagine if Sweety and Kuhu answered -- that would have been awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>Ba takes a sip of her wine as she replies, “Not for Kuhu.”</p><p> </p><p>Bappu and Aisha make a similar face of agreement at that, drinking from their glass. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They finally talked...” Aisha nods. Kim’s puffy eyes answer that question on their own. “... but did they <em> talk </em>?” Aisha shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother speaks up with concern present in her tone, “If they <em> talked </em>, I don’t think she’d be here at dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>Bappu glances at his daughter before sighing, “She’s going to run again. Isn’t she?” He worries for the storm brewing in her head. Therapy helped his girls a lot. Kim still didn’t share as much as Aisha did but he understood. <em>That bridge was burnt a long time ago.</em> The guilt of being emotionally absent because of their own grief and ignoring the bundle of joy that was Kim haunted him for a long time. It would be okay for their entire lifetime if Kim didn’t open up to them as she opened up to someone. He was happy that she had her sibling to confide in. </p><p> </p><p>The younger sibling responds, “She’s going to fight her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ba takes a swing of her wine. “Because that worked <em> so well </em> the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>Bappu smiles at that. “Good that you know that <em> now</em>, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha swallows her laughter at Bappu’s tone. “Bappu, focus.” He looks at her. “She doesn’t trust he--”</p><p> </p><p>Ba makes a sound of disagreement. “If she <em> didn’t trust her </em> then, she wouldn’t be around her.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s what I’m saying </em>.” The younger Hart delighted that someone sees her point. “She’s going to fight her from entering her life again but she wants her to enter her life again.” </p><p> </p><p>The 23-year-old closes her eyes, making a pained expression. “That’s so complicated. That’s SO confusing. I mean I get it but <em> wow </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bappu voices what everyone is thinking. “She’s scared to fall for her again.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha clicks her tongue. “Bappu, I think she already let her in.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Huh. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The word hangs in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha observes her parents’ silent talk. “... your mother and I know. We saw them lighting lanterns together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your father dragged me away from Roop because he couldn’t believe he saw Trini.” Aisha smiles hearing her mom’s best friend’s name. </p><p> </p><p>Roop aunty or as, Aisha and Kim referred to her; Pushpa. Kim and Aisha were filled with joy when Ba found a friend and wanted to introduce everyone to her. The two girls were waiting for the punchline of why Ba decided to befriend the lady. When Roop aunty asked them about their schooling, the two girls looked at each other knowing where this was going to go. The regular “get a job, get married, have kids” spiel that they’d heard a thousand times. When Roop aunty followed up with “travel the world”, their heads snapped to each other so fast; Ba couldn't stifle her laughter at her daughters’ responses. Their faces when Roop told them to 'travel young, don’t worry about getting married and figure out life on your own terms' was absolutely priceless. Their laughter grew louder as Roop continued to talk and Ba knew she made a good friend for life.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired girl asks. “You believed him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” They both chuckle at that. Bappu shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“But, when your sister came home that night, she started packing for the Hills.” Bappu makes a face at his daughter’s response to Trini’s return, remembers something about his wife, starts smiling and shares a moment with his wife. </p><p> </p><p>Umber-brown eyes wait on golden-brown eyes to return from her train of thought. She trails off, “A floodgate of feelings opened up …”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kim’s thoughts haven’t stopped running circles in her mind. Trini had a home. She had a family. All the things Kim had wished Trini would find … happened. She was happy and Kim couldn’t be more happy for her. Smiles easily made their way onto her face. Heck, she even heard her squeal from a hug and Trini only did that in Kim and the twins’ company. She shared Mrs. Adelois’ story with her. That autumn was one of the darkest times she ever experienced in her entire life … and she did online classes from Hounslow, time difference included. </p><p> </p><p>Trini apologized for causing her pain. She thanked her for sharing her story with her. That’s what Kim wanted … or at least, she thought what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>They could go their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing anchoring them to each other. </p><p> </p><p>Kim got the closure she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Kim rubs at her temple. The headache forming doesn’t slow down. </p><p> </p><p>Trini was a terrible liar and Kim knew she did what she did to protect Kim. Kim already dealt with that. London healed her in a way that Angel Grove couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>This version of Kim was much softer. Years of schooling and being a guidance counselor allowed her to revel in the softness of being kind in a cruel world. It was mind blowing to see the connections formed by genuine kindness. </p><p> </p><p>This version of Kim somehow allowed Trini into her world … yet again. The 18-year-old would have fought her entrance the second she stepped into Dadu’s house. But, that anger was dealt with years ago. She was holding onto the pain of being left being when all she wanted to do was run. The girl who wanted to leave behind everything that Angel Grove is … ended up staying and making a home out of the very town she had grown up despising. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was so heightened and it was scary to think about the possibilities. </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s return had broken something in her. </p><p> </p><p>So, when she finally makes eye contact with Aisha, she motions her head towards the door. Her sister’s umber-brown eyes search her golden flecks before she nods her head. She feels a light squeeze to her left hand once she sits in the passenger seat of her sister’s SUV. It lets her know that her little sister understands her better than anyone she knows. Kim doesn’t remember much of what happens that night. Kim remembers the feeling of her blanket against her skin as she drifted in and out of sleep in the passenger seat. After passing the second Canyon Park, she succumbs to a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The faint smell of lavender covers her pillows. Without opening her eyes, she extends her limbs reaching for her little troublemaker. When she hears no offended “hey!”, she slowly opens her eyes to be met with a familiar looking hotel room. It instantly reminds her of Sabina. </p><p> </p><p>There was a work meeting Sabina had to attend that was held at a lodge up in Yosemite. It led to a joined groan of distress that all three friends expressed how exhausting meetings that could simply be emails were.  </p><p> </p><p>She shifts her head around and tries her best to make out her surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>The pattern on the curtains with the framed artwork lead her to know that she’s most likely in the lodge hotel in Yosemite. Her eyes land on the nightstand where there’s a note with Kim’s name on it. She sits up and reads the cursive handwriting. A wave of ease passes her realizing that her sister actually took care of everything. She called in sick for her on Monday, made sure the lakehouse was available and brought the keys, cancelled meeting Jason on Sunday and informed Sarah that they’d return either Monday night or Tuesday afternoon. They were going to the Fly Geyser tomorrow, so they’d either spend a day in Nevada or drive to the lakehouse. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian guidance counselor rises from the bed. The carpet brushes against her feet as she walks towards the window. She pushes away the curtain and the view leaves her breathless. </p><p> </p><p>The greenery immediately relaxes her. She doesn’t know how long she spends up there but when her stomach grumbles for food, she opens up the door to be met with the smell of Ba’s dal and khichdi. The warm temperature from the food lets her know that someone dropped off the food. </p><p> </p><p><em>Either Jane, Sabina or Aisha.</em> <em>Aisha must have packed food from home last night. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kim takes the food to the balcony and opens the mini fridge to find it fully stocked with water, juices and snacks. While eating the first meal of the day, the familiarity that she couldn’t shake around Trini lingers in her mind. The fact that she almost blurted out that she was almost hospitalized and the chuckle they both let out when she mentioned that she held the garbage bag. <em>It was as if no time passed between them.</em> It was <em>so easy</em> to tell her that Aisha was adopted. The youth coordinator sighs, closing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>After she takes a shower, she makes her way down to the lobby and finds the three people she’s looking for, all with notepads in their hands. Sabina’s making silly faces at Aisha who looks mildly confused at them and Jane pays them no mind as they concentrate on their drawing. It must be a timed drawing competition because they all look towards a phone set in the center of all of them and put down their drawing utensils at the same time. Kim holds onto her notepad in her right hand as she basks in this moment. She knows that they probably waited on her and somehow ended up making the most out of their time together. A laugh from the group carries her feet towards them.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles as they all notice her and they all turn to a page where they’ve all written variations of greetings to her. She opens up her notepad and shows them the note that reads “Can we please go for a walk?” and they all stand up, linking arms with each other as their response. The walk does wonders in centering Kim. She doesn’t feed into overthinking and is very much present in the moment. The long walk prepares an appetite that is satiated when they return for dinner. They all return to Kim’s room where everyone’s luggage is and Kim starts smiling when she realizes that they’re all staying in one room. Aisha and Jane are pointing to the bunk beds making questioning faces to each other. She turns to Sabina who is standing across the room near the bed. The green-eyed human levels her with a mischievous look before tackling the half-Indian woman to the bed with a hug that turns into a friendly version of a dog pile. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, they all wake up and get ready wearing clothes that cover their ankles as instructed by the youngest one of them all. With all of their luggage loaded in the trunk, Aisha’s SUV takes all four of them up to Nevada. All three of them later find out that the long grass they had to travel through to see the Fly Geyser had ticks, so clothing that covers your limbs was highly encouraged. </p><p> </p><p>Also, Aisha made sure to spray all of them with tick repellent and that was enough to alarm all of them about going to Nevada. </p><p> </p><p>Breathtaking doesn’t even begin to describe the sight of the Fly Geyser. Kim once read about the place. The person who wrote about the Fly Geyser described it as an alien masterpiece. The 24-year old strongly thinks that whatever they saw, they couldn’t find a term to describe it because the beauty of it is out-of-this-world. All four of them marvel at the geothermal geyser. </p><p> </p><p>Kim feels something inside of her mind click. Like, she figured out something that wasn’t even looking for. She files that away for thinking at the lakehouse. Right now, being present here in the moment is vital. The tour lasts about 3 hours and all four members are in awe the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>Going to Bruno’s Country Club is an absolute laughing fit. The waitress takes all of their orders through their notepads and Sabina cracks jokes to Aisha who can’t stop laughing. Their laughs puzzle Jane and Kim until Sabina shares the joke with them and everyone near their booth shoots them dirty looks but they’re too busy consumed with laughter to even have a care in the world of what others think of them. The 10-hour drive passes by quite smoothly including rush hour traffic. All of Kim’s focus was in the moment and the people she was surrounded with. Sabina and Jane rotate driving with Aisha. Due to all three of them being indecisive, Sabina selects what they’re all having for dinner and Kim places the order. They reach the lakehouse at midnight and eat dinner as soon as it’s placed on the kitchen countertop. With the bags forgotten by the front door, they all end up sleeping on the couches in the living room. Kim fights the inevitable wave of sleep that’s about to hit her. </p><p> </p><p>She mumbles out, “I think … I … Trini … again.” before succumbing to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Golden-brown eyes are the first to open on Monday morning. She shifts her body, laying on her side to look at her humans. The top of Jane’s head shows only their eyes; Kim’s sure that Jane looks like an actual angel. Sabina’s mousy brown hair with blonde tips are on Kim’s left as she observes her limbs are in all different directions. To the right of her is her little troublemaker sound asleep with her weighted blanket. She sits up, stretches and decides to get groceries. She walks to the front door, getting her bag and goes to her room. A half hour later, she walks back into the living room and Jane’s awake. They’re resting on the couch and once they see her, they pull out a piece of paper from under their pillow that reads “Good morning, sunshine” with a smiley face displaying a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Jane’s smile widens hearing Kim’s voice. “Damnnit, Kano.” Jane’s brows scrunch up in confusion. “Even in the morning, you look like an absolute angel.” Their face lights up hearing their best friend’s playful and honest tone. The 163 cm. youth coordinator beams. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re dressed and showered.” Kim nods. “Are you going somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“To get breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>“How is it possible that I forgot how nice it is to hear your morning voice.” Jane wrinkles their nose at Kim’s comment. “Very attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s good to know the flirting hasn’t stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>“The flirting will never stop.” They both chuckle at that. “I mean, come on. Have you seen your charismatic 5’11” self?”</p><p> </p><p>Movement behind Kim catches Jane’s eyes and Kim turns around to see Aisha stretching. She turns her head mid-stretch and catches both of their eyes. A sleepy smile makes its way onto her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get groceries without us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabina turns her head at that, making Jane laugh. She gets up, wrapped in a blanket before she motions Aisha to join her next to Kim and Jane. </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart speaks first. “This is gross.” </p><p> </p><p>Jane chimes in. “Ya, mate. Morning breath is not attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabina absentmindedly adds, “Morning breakfast is.”</p><p> </p><p>The 23-year-old blurts out, “Did … you just--”</p><p> </p><p>Jane stops her confusion from growing, “She did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’ll be back in 45 minutes with afternoon breakfast.” The youth coordinator announces. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be ready by then.” The green-eyed human states. </p><p> </p><p>She’s covered in gross morning breath kisses as she heads out. She rings her mother as she pulls out of the driveway. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Pumpkin! Good morning. How is she?</b>” Kim smiles at her mother’s greeting before answering. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Good afternoon. I’m doing better, Ba. I’m getting everyone breakfast.</b>” She winds down the windows, relishing in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>That’s good to hear. Did you have a good time in Nevada?</b>” </p><p> </p><p>“<b>The photos we took don’t do the place justice. Absolutely breathtaking. I don’t blame them for restricting the area. Did you know that they were ticks there?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Please tell me your sister brought tick repellent. I told her Target has it in stock for six dollars.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>She sprayed all of us and herself before we went. And, we got checked before we left for the lakehouse.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Oh, thank god. We’re glad you enjoyed yourself. You can’t find your phone again or Pumpkin took it?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>She hid it. Do you know where it is?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>It’s in the BWM.</b>” Kim hums as her eyes fall to the glove compartment.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>What are we doing this weekend?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>We don’t have anything planned.” </b> A pause. <b> “Why?</b>” Ba’s knowing tone leads Kim to smile as she finds parking near the local bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Can we spend this weekend at the lakehouse?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Ba lightly laughs before she answers. “<b>Your father suggested the same thing Friday morning. We already have our bag packed.”</b> Ba’s intuition with all three of them has never stopped surprising Kim. They’ve come such a long way in such a gracious amount of time. “ <b>What about your grandfather and Zahil?</b>” Kim can hear her small mumble of Zack instead of  Zahil’s name and she knows Ba wants to ask if Zack can be there but this was a busy time for his job. </p><p> </p><p>The guidance counselor hums before offering a solution, “<b>We can go all together after work on Friday or I’ll ask Aish</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Jaan, are you sure you want to take them? Your Jeep...</b>” Ba trails off about how unsafe her Jeep is and Kim inwardly smiles because no one knows that she gave up Dadu’s rental Jeep and bought her own Kia. She parks Aisha’s BMW and walks towards the bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make arrangements for them.” Ba hums satisfied with her answer. She waits on line while she talks to her mother. </p><p> </p><p>The weekend was the rejuvenation she desperately needed. </p><p> </p><p>While she waits for her order, she thinks back to how her actions didn’t match her words. The battle between her mind and heart when it concerned Trini was holding her back from genuinely talking to the October born woman. Forgiveness was something you gave yourself. Holding onto resentment and negativity for something in the past tore a person up inside no matter how hard they tried to deny it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hart, your order is ready.” She pays the cashier and the smell of the food is exactly as she remembers it. She enters the lakehouse to Jane, Aisha and Sabina dancing in their seats at the kitchen island. Kim shakes her head at their enthusiasm, placing the bag of food on the countertop. Less than a half hour later, they’re all situated in the SUV ready to go. Kim drives with Jane in the front seat while the two goofballs in the backseat have a dance party. Eventually, everyone joins in. </p><p> </p><p>The grocery store run makes Kim’s entire day. Sabina and Aisha’s energy bounce off of each other as their dance party continues into the store. Jane and Kim do most of the shopping while Sabina and Aisha play an unspoken game of hide-n-seek with Jane. Sabina would pass by putting ingredients for s’mores and Aisha would pass by putting snacks for movie night. Jane would get baffled every time they’d turn around and look at the cart; safe to say that the hide-n-seek amused the hell out of Kim as Jane grew even more baffled. When they were almost done getting everything they needed, Sabina stole the cart as Aisha waited in line. The half-Indian woman walks behind them observing the awkward exchange between the employee and Aisha. Jane and Kim lose their shit when Sabina places a kiss to Aisha’s head and wraps her arm around her sister’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Their cackles amplify as they walk to the car seeing the younger girl look unamused at the green-eyed girl. Sabina recalls that the lady at checkout was trying to flirt with Aisha and offered her to skip the line. Sabina jumped right in time and stole the cart as Aisha awkwardly stood there. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate, why’d you--?” Kim puckers her lips and Aisha’s ears turn beet red at Jane’s simple question. Sabina pulls Aisha into a hug. The smug expression intensified as she delivers the final punchline.</p><p> </p><p>“She was …” She squints her eyes, averaging something in her head. “... max, thirty seconds away, from dragging her to the bathroom and ravaging her like the FILC.” Sabina’s breathy moans follow as the youngest member shoves her and the vehicle erupts in howls. The memory of the younger Hart at the leadership conference always had them cackling. </p><p> </p><p>The open space and natural light from the big pane windows in the lakehouse fosters the good energy all four of them are vibing with. Kim makes lunch as Sabina prepares a snack table of different assortments of random foods for all of them to snack on. Light music plays from the surround sound speakers and Sabina twirls Kim around when she likes a particular lyric. Jane and Aisha check the entire house and prepare the night activities. Dinner is placed on the outside dining room table with a glass of wine for all three friends and a virgin mojito for the 23-year-old security guard. The patio is decorated with fairy lights that Kim had stored away in the room with the 4 bunk beds. She wonders if they’ll all spend the night there. Dinner passes with laughter and memories that they’ll never forget. It’s after they eat the s’mores and Kim is still nursing half of a s’more staring at the firepit. Her thoughts consumed by the stunning individual with ombre highlights and a nose ring. She feels two hands slip in hers and she shakes her thoughts, recognizing it’s her two best mates. Sabina’s green eyes hold questions she doesn’t vocalize and the half-Indian woman melts under her gaze. Kim opens her mouth to speak the same time Jane speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you--” Jane stops seeing Kim’s actions and Kim shakes her head telling them to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s tone holds honesty. It leaves no room for doubt. “Trini.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim groans at their utterance.</p><p> </p><p>Sabina doesn’t miss a beat. “Babe, it’s okay to be unsure about your feelings. There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling or the lack of not being able to identify everything you’re feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frankly, it’s quite admirable of how you’re dealing with your situation.” Jane’s statement makes the half-Indian woman chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m doing a shit job, honestly.” They both protest at that. The younger Hart observes the whole interaction with a fond smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“This ...” She places her pointer finger on her temple. “... and this” She points to her heart. “... are terrible group members.” Sabina snorts. “Who the bloody hell allowed both of them to operate decision-making at the same time?” She rises before looking at all of her humans. She faces Jane’s encouraging smile, Sabina’s “oh baby” soft smile and Aisha’s amused smile … <em> honestly, piss off for knowing me so well. </em> <b> <em>Ullo ka patha</em> </b> <em> made them walk through a tick infested grass. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“This...” Both pointer fingers are on opposite sides of her head. “... remembers all the heartbreaking pain it caused.” </p><p> </p><p>Understatement of the year.</p><p> </p><p>Kim was pushed to the ends of her limit. </p><p> </p><p>The car chase down the highway. Tears that wouldn’t stop flowing down her face. Zack’s and Aisha’s screams.  </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman’s raspy voice is strong with emotions and memories in them. “I won’t ever relive that shit because <em> I know who I am </em>.” The five words that transformed her life for the better. </p><p> </p><p>Self-love reminded her of how comfortable she was to be who she is. </p><p> </p><p>A half-Indian bisexual woman. </p><p> </p><p>Most of her life she grew up with a strong dislike for anything her mother was associated with. Ignorant white people hated anything that seemed remotely different from their bland norm. She traded her mother’s mouth watering home-cooked food for stale cafeteria pizza. Ghagras for evening gowns. Her natural wavy hair for straightened or curled hair. She would spend hours googling hair care products because she couldn’t tell the girls at school it was homemade hair masks that Nani taught her. The list went on. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s adoption, home remodeling, getting matching sister rings and a shitload of exposed family secrets later and --- life started making sense and didn’t stop.  </p><p> </p><p>And, <em>to think</em> that she thought the biggest hurdle of 2015 was going to be the heartbreak from Trini ... <em>boy,</em> was she in for the ride of her life. </p><p> </p><p>The crackle from the flame brings her back to the present moment. Healing isn’t linear. Jeez, that would always be something she wished she knew earlier. </p><p> </p><p>5 years later and her non-linear healing process, consistent therapy sessions, self-love, self-worth, familial love, genuine friendship, traveling and a degree later, here she was. </p><p> </p><p>“And, then there’s this…” She places a hand over her heart and plops down in the single chair across from the couch Sabina and Jane are on. “who didn’t object to her walking through the front door of Dadu’s home.” Unknowing to all three of them, they all share the same thought that both girls deep down know each other very well. They met at a point in their life where their core values were being solidified in a way. They fell in love with each other and knew the most intimate parts of each other that made them the person they are. Kim’s mind is full of chestnut-brown eyes and earthy cologne. Trini’s confidence in herself spoke volumes about the stability in her life. That was a new part of the equation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Also, Kim might still be a sucker for chestnut-brown eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat as if that would lessen the weight of her admittance. “We weren’t supposed to be here this year and her return this year is making more sense than I want it to.” To think about Trini’s return and the timing for them moving was enough to give Kim a headache. It was too close of a coincidence. </p><p> </p><p>Nani and Nana were already settled in New Zealand. Dadu was ready to go back home. <em>New Zealand was supposed to be their home this year.</em> Complications with the houses had them delay the move. The half-Indian woman knew that Dadu was going to leave this year. It also amped up the pressure for the update for the will meeting at the end of this month. Before the year ended, this house that held bad energy around the corner would no longer be in her life.  </p><p> </p><p>The move to New Zealand made telling Zack and Billy incredibly difficult. They understood which made the situation even more realistic. Their time in Angel Grove had a 3 to 5-year clock on it. Within 5 years, the Harts’ would be gone from Angel Grove for good. These couple of years were going to be some of the most bittersweet moments of her life. It was a gut feeling ever since Aisha and her explored Europe together. This year was going to change their life for the better. </p><p> </p><p>She blurts it out, not caring one piss about how to filter her thoughts. “I’m scared to be connected to her because the connection defied everything I could fathom.” The statement lingers in the air. All three of their faces are void of judgement; their kind eyes and welcoming energy encourages Kim to dive deeper with them as her safety net. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so easy to be cold and give into being petty because that’s all I wanted to do when I see her.” A sharp exhale of curses escapes the youth coordinator. “I am the girls that complain over their ex. I feel like I’m 18 again. <em>I hate it here</em>.” The look her two best friends give her have her know that she can’t deflect her true feelings by using humor. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Every time I look at her </em> , my brain <em> screams </em> to push her away. Legit, Kill Bill sirens saying ‘INTRUDER INTRUDER.’” Aisha cackles at her sister’s tone while Sabina mumbles how cute Kim’s description is and Jane waits for the rest of her sentence knowing where she’s going with her monologue. The guidance counselor fondly shakes her head before softly admitting, “and my heart … leads me right to her.” She hugs the pillow on the couch to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Every single time. </em>” Her shoulders fall downwards with her huff.</p><p> </p><p>“We talked and...” </p><p> </p><p>She huffs. Her tone gets softer, “I don’t think this is the end, quite the opposite, actually."</p><p> </p><p>“And that <em> terrifies </em> me...” Her hand hits the pillow. “...because I think I preferred the two conflicting voices.” Her defense mechanism coated with humor.</p><p> </p><p>A beat passes as everyone lets the words sink in. All three of Kim’s loved ones soak in their absolute pride of being a part of her life because she’s come <em> so far </em>. Going to London was one of the best decisions she made. She found herself.  </p><p> </p><p>Sabina’s voice rings out first. </p><p> </p><p>“Be scared. Be vulnerable. Be happy. Be <em> anything you want to be </em> because you’re apologetically you and that’s the best thing you can do for yourself right now. Feel every emotion and suppress nothing.” The burrow that forms between the youth coordinator doesn’t let up. </p><p> </p><p>“You magnificent creature, you.” Sabina’s green eyes connect to Kim’s golden-brown ones. </p><p> </p><p>“I have never seen anyone in my life take online college classes from LA in London and pass every single one. The time difference would have made me drop out.” Kim glances at Aisha to see her do that shake of neck every time Jane and Sabina talk about how they met. Aisha claimed it was an anxiety thing but it always happened every time Jane and Sabina lied about how they all met. The lie didn't sit well with the younger Hart even if she had no idea it was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“And make it to happy hour when the time difference was really cutting it close. I mean, we met right after your third Psychology class lecture.” Jane continues Sabina’s confusion to wrap their minds around how their best friend is even real. Aisha focuses her energy on eating the s'mores and Kim looks between both of them. Lying to the younger Hart wasn't ideal by any means. </p><p> </p><p>“That was hellish.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I did </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah, you did </em>.” The statement gently falls out of the green-eyed New Yorker’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“And, you can do this too. We’re here. We got you. Fall sideways, fall backwards, fall anywhere you want...” Laughter and clapping rips from her left where Jane and Kim are. “You’re ensconced, babe.” She travels back to the couch, immediately being sandwiched between two good smelling people. She glances at her sister, eating her s’mores. She knew they’d have an in-depth conversation about this. They always did when it involved people in their life. </p><p> </p><p>Jane rubs her shoulders. Kim basks in the embrace, leading on their shoulder. “Trust yourself. You’ve <em> carefully crafted </em> your boundaries and <em> you know yourself </em> . We didn’t tell you <em> anything </em> that you didn’t already know.”</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed 28-year-old quickly adds, “There’s more that we didn’t say and <em> if or whenever </em> you’re ready to share that ...”</p><p> </p><p>“... you’ll be the <em> first </em> group of people I tell.”</p><p> </p><p>She tuts before nodding. “I was going to say it’s going to be Little Hart because your sister intuition is <em> grossly cute </em> but yeah. We work too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I feel like Simba dodging hits over the head from Rafiki.” Aisha runs over and the three of them form a box around her head which has the half-Indian woman scrunching up her nose in laughter. The hug after that moment of laughter is what lulls her to sleep while everyone brushes their teeth and gets into their respective bunk beds.</p><p> </p><p>The morning passes fast with goodbyes and Kim already misses Sabina and Jane the second they enter into the car scheduled back to San Francisco. The sisters do one last inspection around the house before locking the front door and driving back home. Aisha’s ten minutes away from home when an idea hits Kim. <em> Actually two. </em>She opens the glove compartment and finds her phone under the metal straws. Aisha has the nerve to look smug when Kim holds up her phone. She checks Ba and Bappu’s location and sees that they’re both meeting up for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thoughts </em> on crashing Ba and Bappu’s lunch date?” Aisha perks up at that.</p><p> </p><p>“A<em>bsolutely</em>. Yes. It’s been a minute since I was an asshole.” A chuckle escapes Kim.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, put on a load of laundry and leave the bags in the garage. I’ll wash them. I need to pick something up and then we’ll go.” Aisha agrees without a second thought about it. For ten minutes, Kim’s excitement is barely contained. Her sister joins in not knowing that about the other surprise she has planned. She stops short of the driveway before asking if she wants to take the BMW. Kim refuses saying she’ll walk. Her sister nods; her attention already on the laundry while Kim retrieves her keys from the bay window. She enters the garage and turns the ringer on for Aisha’s phone. She places the camera bag next to her sister’s phone. She calls out that she'll be back in fifteen minutes and Aisha shouts back in agreement with her statement. Her giddiness is seen exiting the driveway and all the way to her Kia. The Telluride roars to life after she steps on the brakes and clicks the Start button. The squeal she lets out when her phone automatically connects the Bluetooth speaker amplifies her excitement. She calls Aisha before she drives. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, bub. Do me a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take the camera and place it in the driveway where it can capture you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>My entire body</b>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup. <b>Close the garage.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going with your vehicle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. You’ll hear a honk before you see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I start recording when I hear the honk?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can <em> honestly  </em>start recording with <em> both </em> after our phone call but yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you in five.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Love you.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Love you too, jaan.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>The muffled scream the neighbors hear does not paint Kim in a good light. However, she could honestly care less. She’s on cloud nine with the amount of happiness excluding for her. She can picture her little sister nervously talking to the cameras. Her laughter and screaming gets louder as she nears her block. She slows down by her neighbor’s neighbor’s house and honks. She honks again before entering the driveway and the shock mixed with happiness that results in a happy dance is all worth it. </p><p> </p><p>The 5’5” social worker rounds about the vehicle as Kim exits it. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>YOU GOT A </b> <b> <em>NEW </em> </b> <b>VEHICLE?!</b> ” Shock. “ <b>YOU GOT A </b> <b> <em>FUCKING </em> </b> <em> KIA </em> ?!” Disbelief. “ <b>IS THIS A </b> TRUCK OR AN SUV?!” <em> It feels like a truck but it is an SUV. </em></p><p> </p><p>The record scratches when Aisha blurts out. “<b>OHMYGOD I KNEW IT!</b>” </p><p> </p><p>“HOW?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve uhm, noticed since April.” The older Hart tilts her head to the side in a questioning way. “I never told any of you because the person driving it--” She shakes her head, about to correct herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Me.” “You.” They speak at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t feel threatened by them. It makes sense now because I wanted to know why I felt comfortable about a driver who’s face I’ve never seen before.” The statement has been uttered countless times but proclamations of love never cease to make the heart feel softer. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job on the tinted windows.” Aisha looks at her watch before continuing, “I have <em> so many </em> questions. <b>Let’s go</b> before we miss them on their date.” </p><p> </p><p>All of the younger Hart’s questions are answered on the ride to the restaurant where Ba and Bappu are on a date. Kim parks directly across from the restaurant and watches the pure shock on Ba and Bappu’s face when they realize their date got crashed by their daughters in Kim’s new SUV. Kim throws her head back in laughter upon turning her head to the passenger seat because Aisha has the camera pointed at their faces as Bappu retrieves the bill. Ba is still looking at them with happy disbelief and chuckles when her and her husband look at each other. They start bursting out laughing which garners attention from the tables near them. Both of the doctors stand, exiting the outdoor dining area. </p><p> </p><p>The girls exit the vehicle hugging their parents before Kim and Aisha open the door for their parents and both of them take a seat, marveling at the interior. They only have one comment.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why you were smug on the phone getting breakfast, huh? Your Jeep passed away.” Nani and Ba talked about expired things by saying “passed away” always cracked up Aisha. So when she covers her mouth to swallow the incoming snort, Kim fondly rolls her eyes at her failed attempt. “<b>Fine, this works very well for safety. Best choice, jaan.</b>” She can hear Nana’s voice in her mother’s accent.</p><p> </p><p>Her dad gives her head nod with a thumbs-up. “<b>Thank you.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim finds herself in Newhall on Tuesday afternoon. She’s passing by a local high school on her way to a local Mexican restaurant when she dodges a baseball directed at her head. A girl in a crop top and mom jeans jogs up to her, apologizing before finding the ball and throwing it back. She grumbles about her cousin not being on time before Kim hears her stomach grumble. “Here, I have a…” The girl waits for Kim to complete her sentence, intrigued by her tone. The half-Indian girl searches for a bottle. “... an unopened bottle of--”</p><p> </p><p>“Snapple! Thank you so much.” The girl immediately shakes the bottle before opening it. “You have no idea how badly I needed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim smiles. “You’re very welcome. Waiting sucks especially when you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again.” The girl looks unamused by the reminder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to grab food at this local Mexican restaurant. It’s a couple blocks away. You’re more than welcome to join me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for offering but I’m <em> very picky </em> with my food. I only go to my best friend’s restaurant for Mexican food. The food is --” The girl closes her eyes as if she’s imaging the food. Her face becomes more relaxed and free of irritation from waiting for her cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s curiosity grows. “How far away is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“35 minutes away. If my cousin would <em> already be here by now </em>, maybe I’d be happy with my ride but I am rideless and very unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion sprouts. “Your cousin’s dropping <em> you to your ride </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl hums, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The Air Forces have a pride colored check on them. “We’re going for a ride on slingshots. It might just be me because he’s <em> very </em> late and I’m <em> very  </em>hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Puzzled doesn’t even begin to describe how scrunched in confusion Kim’s facial expressions are. “The catapult people use to aim stuff at?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, ...” The girl giggles. “...it’s an annoyingly loud vehicle with no doors that fuckboys ride. It looks like a motorcycle mixed with a convertible on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my sister loves those.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she a fuckboy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gender is a social construct.” The girl points her finger upwards and nods in agreement. “Also, no. She’s a softie with a resting bitch face.”</p><p> </p><p>“SAME.” They both chuckle at that. They look up to see a white Nissan Altima pulled up the curb and the girl sighs in relief. Kim goes to say goodbye before the girl speaks. “<em> Actually</em>, do you want to go ride slingshots and get food at my best friend’s restaurant?”</p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman smiles. She considers the offer before replying, “<em>Only  </em>if no one pays for me. I know <em> far too many people </em> that let me eat for free.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl belly laughs before agreeing. She slides in the backseat before Kim follows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini wipes the tears that stop at her jawline. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Z’s hazel eyes are full of vulnerability and honesty. “I’ve wanted to share that with a lot of people here for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What made you share it?” Z bows his head before continuing in a soft-spoken voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim di cut me a key to Dadu’s home and the lakehouse on Friday. Zack, Bappu and Billy went bowling this weekend and Billy’s boyfriend was there. I saw how happy and comfortable they were in a <em> public </em> space.”</p><p> </p><p>Her statement holds no room for doubt. “You want that.” Z nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls are so weird. No offense.”</p><p> </p><p>The social worker tilts her head away from him. Her furrowed eyebrows expressing the offense taken. “Do you expect me to say no offense because I’m your mentor or …”</p><p> </p><p>“Mothers are weird. Sisters are weird … especially, the ones that are cousins. They do these things out of love when you’re full of anger and sad emotions and it’s like…” Z raises his hands to his temples and does a mind blown expression. </p><p> </p><p>Trini picks up on what he’s putting down. “She cut you a key when you were upset?”</p><p> </p><p>“She cut me a key when I was avoiding her because I accidentally mentioned it and I didn’t know what to say...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you avoided her because you accidentally outed yourself?” She doesn’t mean to phrase it like a question but it sounds exactly like that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a jerk, I’m aware. Thank you.” The curly-haired boy huffs at his statement. His curls bounce as he sags in disappointment at his actions. The 23-year-old girl shakes her head at his declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Z. <em>You’re not a jerk.</em> You’re still learning how to deal with your emotions in relation to your sexuality. You’re still figuring everything out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a … process.” She nods. His tone is lighter, void of any self-deprecation tone. </p><p> </p><p>He glances at Trini nervously before speaking again. “Actually, there’s something I need to ask you. Please know that my intentions are good. I respect you greatly and I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Z, breathe.” She takes deep breaths and he mirrors her. Four counts of deep breathing. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes with his face scrunched up. He blurts out, “Can you--Would you-- Friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini tilts her head. He opens one eye seeing her confusion before he opens the other eye. “Mentoring is great and all. Being buddies means you could be in my life after Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini smiles and Z finds himself doing the same. “I think I'm the only one that knows your last day is the day after tomorrow so if you want, we can hang out during the summer. If you choose to be friends with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini squints at him, weighing her options. The hazel-eyed boy grew on her. In roughly a month and a couple of weeks, he became someone to look forward to meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you’re thinking about how the knowledge of your mentorship is public, so anyone could find out if they digged or if you’re thinking about what you’re having for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>She holds her hand out and Z gingerly extends his hand before she states, “Friends.”</p><p> </p><p>The hug he gives her instantly reminds her of her Tio Tony’s sons. </p><p> </p><p>The social worker says goodbye to Zahil and crosses the lounge room. She takes large strides towards the table where her helmet is when she spots someone in the lounge chair outside. She watches them before a familiar watch-covered wrist rests a book on the chair before she stands. Trini’s gaze doesn’t flinch when Aisha makes eye contact with her. In fact, she nods her head for her to join her in the lounge room. Maybe it’s because Sof and Nicole are moving out, she finds her wanting a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Congra-- OOP.” The 5’5” girl hugs her back giving her a comforting bear hug. Aisha gently taps her back before letting go. <em> She gives good hugs. </em> They both smile at each other before sitting down on the L-shaped couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Aisha nods before Trini backtracks and adds, “Thank you, by the way.” which produces a slight chuckle from the younger girl. She replies, “Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic leans back at her honest tone. Aisha chortles at Trini’s reaction. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>The question catches the security guard off-guard and she takes a second before she composes her answer. “A couple of years ago, I met this incredibly wise woman. Everyone doubted her intelligence and wrote her off as…” Aisha’s hands do the quotes sign. “‘only a pretty face...’” </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic doesn’t hide her disdain for society's judgment and Aisha nods like she can hear her internal thoughts. “She was stumbling out of a bar and she bumped right into me.” The younger Hart resembles her sister with the faraway look she gets. Her eyes soften and her tone gets lighter, cradled with love. Her eyes hold a thousand emotions in them and Trini goes slack-jawed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is without a doubt Kimberly Ann Hart’s sister. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What I didn’t know was that I’d learn some of the most<em> important </em> lessons from that lady. Having a kind heart, being soft, being vulnerable, wearing your heart on your sleeve, presenting <em> authentic </em>humanity and displaying raw compassion -- it isn’t a weakness that society has shaped people into thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>They both resonate in the warm energy thinking about their profession. “Especially in our line of work, having all of those qualities make for a great social worker but you run the risk of burnout.” She gets lost in thought for a second. </p><p> </p><p>“Seconds before I met that lady, I-- didn--” </p><p> </p><p>Trini adds, “connect with anyone?” and the somber look given to her plays on her heartstrings.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever met someone and known in an instant that this person was your person?” Aisha backtracks, “Forget about romance. Friendship wise.” </p><p> </p><p>She starts using her hands to emphasize her point, “Like they’ll be in your life <em> no matter what </em> happens and there’s <em> nothing </em> you can do or say that would make them change their mind?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>DIOS, RIGHT IN THE HEART.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>An onset of tears collect in Trini’s eyes, “Yeah, I <em> may </em> know <b>a thing or two</b> about that.” Aisha laughs as a tear makes it down her face. They both use the back of their hand to wipe their tears away. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic tries again, this time without tears. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m new to Angel Grove.” Pursed lips and an amused smile aimed at the mechanic as her sly smirk blooms on her face. “I’d like to re-familiarize myself with Angel Grove and … I’d like you to join me.”</p><p> </p><p>Umber-brown eyes filled with warmth as the younger Hart responds, “I’d be honored to.”</p><p> </p><p>Chestnut swirls beam at her response. <em> Both of the girls were so easy to love. </em> A vibration from her phone sounds and Trini thinks it’s a text. “ <b>Good</b>, so ...” The vibration doesn’t stop and Trini cuts herself off, seeing a call from Mami. Aisha waves her off before she even answers the call. She stands up, answering the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Mija?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Si, Mami. Is everything okay?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Si si si, are you coming home for lunch? I prepared your favorite dishes.</b>” Trini raises an eyebrow at that. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Okay?</b> ” Trini doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question. She walks towards her helmet. “ <b>Is everything okay? Are you okay? I don’t have work today--</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Actually?</b>” The word hangs in the air before the restaurant owner speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I’d like you to be home as soon as you can.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I’ll see you in 40 minutes.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Love you, mija. Proud of you for everything.</b>” Regularly, that greeting wouldn’t raise suspicion for Trini but everyone’s vague conversation at breakfast this morning set Trini off. She was used to the warm rumble of chatter at home. This morning’s vibe threw her off with the lack of noise. </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s also been missing her family in New York since Friday and she remembers mentioning before she went to sleep on Saturday night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is … Tio Tony here? No… Could he-- Yes, why not? Tio Tony would move mountains to be here for her biggest accomplishment of the year.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She checks Nicole, Sofía, Isa’s location. <em> Something’s up. </em> Nicole and Sof were supposed to be at Marshalls looking for apartment furniture. They were moving in this week. But Nicole and Isa were at Mami’s restaurant. Sof was on the highway. Papa said Isa and him were going out for lunch. <em> Nothing is adding up.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Trini yelps, forgetting where she is for a second. Aisha holds her ears, apologizing profusely. Trini hurriedly explains that she needs to be home for lunch and they make plans to explore Angel Grove tomorrow. She hastily exits and revs home. She enters the kitchen expecting the worst and Abuela tells her to eat that they’re going out to TJ Maxx. </p><p> </p><p>She finds herself agreeing with Zahil; <em> Mothers really are weird.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mami wanted her home to eat her favorite food, so they could go out to TJ Maxx? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Cruising through L.A. with a slingshot is freeing to say the least. The hour passes fast when they’re racing down the streets and screaming in joy. Nicole’s cousin spends an hour there before he drops them to the restaurant. Unsurprisingly enough, they enter Ibarra's. Her entrance into the Mexican restaurant allows everything to click in the lifeguard’s mind. <em> Nicole. Kim’s seen her before. The night at the club after the Beginning of Summer event. She was the drunk bathroom girl who Kim befriended.  </em></p><p> </p><p>A slight gasp escapes the half-Indian girl which garners the attention of the girl across the booth from her. “I know where I remember you from.”</p><p> </p><p>“OHMYGOD, tell me. I know <em> I know you </em> from <em> somewhere” </em> She squints at Kim in the booth before sighing. “...but I’m drawing blanks. It’s the <em> drinks? </em>” The ending of her sentence comes off as a question which Kim nods to. </p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes lock onto cat-like eyes who give her all her attention. “Are you friends with any of your drunk bathroom friends?” The sheer delight and surprise in Nicole’s eyes has Kim rejoicing her choice to say ‘yes’ to hanging out today. Recognition sparks before the girl pieces it together and they recount their drunken conversation in the bathroom that night. Tears form in their eyes from talking about that night. Kim’s head is thrown back and Nicole falls to her side, slapping the booth seat as their laughter grows louder. </p><p> </p><p>Being here isn’t as nerve wracking as Kim pictured it to be. Kim expected the worst but a friendly family restaurant with chatter and laughter in every corner shooed away any negative thoughts. Aisha was certainly right about the food. </p><p> </p><p>She notices Nicole looking at a waitress with a conflicted look on her face. Kim quirks an eyebrow when she notices that Kim noticed her staring. The July-born woman reveals that she’s moving in with her best friend that she has feelings for and the person she’s staring at is her best friend’s sister because she doesn’t want to put her sister in a weird position where she feels like she has to choose someone. The scream Kim’s brain does could probably wake up Vish from a drunken night out. Kim patiently listens and nods as Nicole describes the entire situation. </p><p> </p><p>“You trust her. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I’ve been getting a lot of” The girl scrunches up her face in disgust. “... faces when I tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only face that matters is yours ...” Nicole agrees with her. She pauses seeing the serious expression on Kim’s face. “You can also include the one you’re sitting on, too.” Her eyebrows rise to her hairline. “... but, you don’t have to.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicole’s cackle sounds throughout the entire restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Kim finds out that Nicole struggles with her identity due to the background of her parents. It makes her heart ache; the familiar inner dilemma was something the half-Indian woman struggled for a good chunk of her life with. The balance was quite tricky to maintain. The hateful slurs that kids at school would tell her everytime she opened her lunch box at school. She stopped eating home cooked food at school all together; opting for shitty cafeteria pizza, sandwiches or Lunchables. People can be downright cruel to things they don’t know about. She’d learn that the hard way. She listens to every obstacle the July-born woman talks about. The mood of the conversation gets lighter as they start ranting about their ethnic features. When Nicole mentions that her ethnic features stand out more especially when she’s not wearing makeup, Kim’s half-Indian self nods along with Nicole’s Mexican, Caucasian and Indian self. The conversation isn’t forced, it flows naturally and both girls treasure how effortlessly that is. </p><p> </p><p>Things get pretty deep when religion is brought up. Not that she has to believe in God; Kim gently offers a suggestion for her since she’s visibly distraught about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how you subscribe to people on Youtube because you like the content they post?” The girl nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kim holds a fry in her hand before asking, “How’d you know how to subscribe to them?” She pops the fry into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Their videos make me laugh <em> especially </em> when I’m having a shit da-- I see where you’re going with this.” Honey-brown eyes shine with warmth as the girl continues talking about possible houses of worship that she’s been curious to enter into. </p><p> </p><p>Halfway through their meal, Nicole gives her a content smile. “Why is this the best conversation I’ve had in awhile?”</p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes soften before admitting, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deadass, homie.” The girl cringes as the word leaves her mouth. She raises her hand to apologize. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole groans. “Shit, sorry. That’s AAVE. I meant to say ‘really, friend.’” Kim purses her lips together watching the July-born woman call herself out. </p><p> </p><p>Light brown eyes hold thousands of apologies in them. “I have years of shit to unlearn <em> and </em> clothing to stop buying <em> and </em> phrases to stop using. The list continues. I know that racism, homophobia, transphobia, colorism, classism and other ‘-isms’ are institutionalized. But, I feel so late in recognizing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim supplies, “Appropriation of Black culture.” The girl doesn’t meet her eyes. “Intersectionalities of oppression are ingrained in society.” Light-brown eyes glance at honey-brown ones and release the tension in her shoulders upon seeing no malice directed towards her. “It’s taught as soon as a fetus is conceived.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette rolls her eyes before stating, “I feel so bad for the kid who finds out that their gender reveal caused a wildfire.” She exhales. </p><p> </p><p>“Scientists, especially environmental health scientists, theorize that if the agreements for Indigenous people who owned the land were violated; natural disasters would wreak havoc across the country. Most likely worldwide with how terrible everything was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Imagine living on stolen land?” Pure disbelief runs through the July-born woman. “I’d simply give up, change my name and move.” Kim hums. She doubts the research found that <em> only half </em> of California was built on stolen land. Sacramento was <em> only </em> a 6-hour drive from Angel Grove. Her disdain for America vanishes as she remembers New Zealand. Her new home immediately comforts her, pushing the negative thoughts away.</p><p> </p><p>“Same … with the moving part.” Kim says this mainly to herself but Nicole smiles hearing her anyway. “I like my name.” A mutual understanding of loving and accepting yourself is shared between the two girls. The journey of self-love was a lifelong one. “They went even as far to speak how the media has changed since the bar was set so low.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a bar?” Kim howls with laughter, throwing her head back. Nicole’s Elle Woods’ impression is spot-on. 10/10 for the voice modulation. <em> So, what … like it’s hard? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I could barely see that with the little to no positive representation in the media. Tv shows are getting cancelled left and right.” She shakes her head to herself. “Hold up, you said <em> the world </em>?” Kim nods. “No fucking way.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim snorts before continuing, “A group of scientists strongly believed that there would be nightmarish events happening one after another. He talked about concentration camps that would execute people based on religion, oil spills that would taint countries forever, defunding public services, voter suppression-- I mean, we already had wildfires that screamed climate change and the most attention gathering act I saw was a clock put up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the healthcare system for being expensive, it’s broken just like the education system where babies fall through the cracks.” Nicole saying ‘babies’ when referring to students that lack resources and/or equity makes Kim think that she’s worked as a teacher or in the teaching profession. The thought comforts her with a flicker of hope for genuine people out there. She couldn’t be friends with anyone in Angel Grove besides her loved ones. Majority of them had an unspoken agenda and the countless, failed fake encounters were exhausting to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>“America is one of the worst countries to raise a family.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicole takes a gulp of her agua fresca as she mutters, “My therapist agrees with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was the New York Post and my therapist does too.”</p><p> </p><p>It turns out the two girls have more in common than they thought. Crop tops with sweatpants are the way to-go. No bras because who the fuck cares. They were both bullied in school for their background. The talk about white-passing and colorism really solidifies their friendship. The level of discomfort they both experience and sit in is unlike any other conversation they’ve both had in a while about their background. </p><p> </p><p>Kim teases Nicole about her best friend and when she admits, she’s bi; Kim’s serotonin levels are off the charts. Kim finds out that Nicole gets her nails done at Amara’s which intrigues Kim because they have A LOT in common. The admission of Kim’s Jeep no longer with her releases an offended gasp and a sad pout from Nicole. Their differences about social media stand out of the most. The need to capture the moment isn’t as strong for Kim as it is for Nicole. Thankfully, Nicole understands that Kim doesn’t like to be in front of a camera. </p><p> </p><p>After the bill is paid, Nicole offers to drop Kim back to her vehicle. The girl quickly adds that she’s using her own Jeep. The half-Indian woman agrees. Bad Bunny’s album is playing in the background and Nicole mouths the lyrics to ‘Vete’ when she mentions someone named Rex. </p><p> </p><p>Kim can pinpoint the exact moment when her heartbeat slows down. The half-Indian woman glances at her friend and sees the smile painted across her face as memories of Rex are on the tip of her tongue. Sadly, all of Nicole’s concentration is on the road, so she doesn’t notice Kim’s mind connecting Trini and Rex together as the same person based on the stories told to her. </p><p> </p><p>The dynamic between all four girls boggles her mind because all of those zodiac signs under one roof must drive everyone up the wall. Nicole speeds up a bit, announcing that Rex is being surprised with a new car today and Kim’s heart melts at the admission. </p><p> </p><p>Not after she guffaws at the failed preparation to keep the surprise a secret. </p><p> </p><p>Abuela, Rex and their mom went to TJ Maxx while Rex’s tío from New York brought the car along with his children to spend the remainder of the week and weekend with all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Ironically enough, the July-born woman parks her Jeep on the block of Hart High School. They agree to hang out as soon as Nicole finishes moving in.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no particular destination in mind as Kim’s mind takes off with how to process everything the universe has presented her with. Aisha would randomly mention tiny details about her day. Now that Kim thinks back to them combined with Trini’s talk about her family, there’s no possible way that Rex isn’t Trini. Kim’s head braces against the headrest of the driver’s seat. The sun’s rays glare at her profile. Trini would show up tomorrow with a car instead of her motorcycle. Aisha’s confusion about cars makes sense now because it wasn’t her poking curiosity at Kim’s vehicle; it was her trying to gather information for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork, a blue BMW 3 Series parks in the driveway and the shrieks paired with excited screaming that follows keys her into the revelation of the news to Aisha and Zahil. Unknowingly to Kim, the moment grants a small smile on her face. Hurried footsteps make their way up the stairs and the older Hart knows it’s Aisha by the sound. Her sister grabs her keys and wallet before knocking on Kim’s door. She calls her in and a yellow short sleeved Henley paired with a blue and yellow-striped sweatpant comes into view. </p><p> </p><p>“Di, I’m going to Lupe’s later on today. <b>Would you like anything?</b> ” Kim shakes her head. Z’s resting his ankle downstairs after the milk carton dropped on his foot. <em> Aisha and Trini must be hanging out again.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“<b>Hm, okay. I’ll be home before dinner. Love you.</b>” With that, she places a kiss on her sister’s forehead making her exit down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re both wearing their seatbelts while Trini is trying to find a soundtrack to figure out if Aisha and her have the same taste in music. “Are you … trying to check my vibe through music?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini barks out a laugh. “Fuck yeah, I am.” The passenger rolls her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a particular place in mind that you want to go to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lupe’s, for sure.” Aisha agrees, “A must.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Trini pauses, deciding against this moment to cease as opportune. <em> Maybe I should give some context </em>. “I want to visit the hospital. You know, maybe see some people that need some laughs or hugs, if we’re allowed to hug them. I could get the volunteers lunch. One of my best friends would always complain to me that hospital food is terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“The food could be better. Your best friend was a volunteer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, right in middle of all of the chaos of the Volunteer Service Department or the Emergency Department.” The younger Hart voices a groan in pain at the pandemonium. Trini decides to bite the bullet.</p><p> </p><p>Trini nods to herself as a beat passes. The silence isn’t awkward and she inwardly smiles at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to meet your mother.” It’s like you can hear the record scratch and something in the background break. Or someone doing a water spit take and having their mouth wide open even after it’s been minutes. In reality, Trini would laugh at how far the younger girl’s eyebrows reach up to her hairline but she’s worried by the lack of sound. <em> Aisha’s always thinking. </em></p><p> </p><p>She tries again. “I want to--” <em> No. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Can you--” <em> Is she okay? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Why is this a shock?”</p><p> </p><p>That seems to break the daze the younger Hart was in as she opens and closes her mouth before clearing her throat. “I, uhm…” </p><p> </p><p>She scrunches up her face in cringe before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“No, yeah. I’m okay. I --” Confusion evident on her face. She tilts her head questioningly at Trini and Trini softens at the puppy dog expression painted on the girl’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re confused on why I want to meet your mother.” She nods. “<em> Honestly </em>, I’m not ready to meet her but gotta do it with fear or else I give her power to scare me.” A somber look. “And, high-school me was terrified of your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does have a resting bitch face.” Aisha pulls out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Trini points between them, “We do, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay <em> so </em>,” The social worker smiles at her dramatic tone. “what’s the plan?” Trini stares at her giddy like behavior as she types away on her phone. Her statement and happiness reminds her of Billy. </p><p> </p><p>“We pick up the food, I have a case of water in the trunk. We can drop off the food and water, look for parking and visit some departments before I see your mother because I don’t actually know what to say.” Aisha smiles, faint dimples make an appearance. Trini thinks about getting a case of soda or juice but Aisha reassures her that the Volunteer Service Departments usually have drinks. She turns up the AC a notch before pausing the song. </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart talks to her mother in a child-like voice that the 5’5” girl is sure she only uses with her parents, babies and animals. </p><p> </p><p>The October born woman totally doesn’t have a gushy moment listening to Aisha talk to her mother. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nope, she totally doesn’t think about how they’re the same age. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or that their battles led them to reach this exact point.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini had so many questions when it came to both of the sisters. Mostly surrounding London. Kim’s accent was stronger than Aisha’s. Did they both not go to London? Did Aisha stay in Angel Grove without her sister? Did Zack and Aisha go to the same school? Did Kim opt for online classes? </p><p> </p><p>Aisha chooses that exact moment to hold up 2 fingers. She mouths “2 hours” and Trini should honestly get an Oscar for how well she pretends she isn’t shitting herself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2 hours should be enough, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes at herself before groaning. The light music and car horns drown her inner dilemma sounds.</p><p> </p><p>The Mexican-American woman glances at Aisha when the phone call is done and Aisha gives her a look that screams <em> “I’m scared for you because I know you’re making screeching animal sounds inside but I already called her so, we’re going.” </em> The younger Hart makes a face of regret. Trini beats her to it before she even speaks, “No, I don’t regret my decision. We’re going.” The security guard makes a face of subtle glee and pending worry for their visit.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready, NYC?”</p><p> </p><p>Zack’s shit-eating smirk is clear as day on the girl’s face as she echoes her words from earlier, “Fuck yeah, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s BMW pulls up in the restaurant’s parking lot soon after and the food is loaded in the backseat. Trini double parks by the hospital’s side entrance where two volunteers are waiting. They run up to the car, thanking Trini profusely when they see Aisha pointing to her. Trini swats her hands before opening the trunk and Aisha retrieves the food from the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>“Trinity, I am not paying for parking and they know it. Hello, Mark.” She receives a head nod paired with a salute as the fence is moved and Trini proceeds, laughing as tears collect in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s unbothered expression cracks Trini up as they exit the parking lot; her limbs flail as her body releases her happy sounds. She knocks into Aisha’s shoulders as they wait to cross the street to the left side entrance of the hospital. Unknowing to them, Dr. Hart watches them with a fond smile on her face as she makes her way down to her next meeting for the day. <em> It’s going to be quite the day, isn’t it. </em></p><p> </p><p>The Volunteering Department expresses their heartfelt thanks and Trini waves them off, happy to help. She knows how terribly busy these offices can be. They end up handling work that isn’t even theirs on top of dealing with teenagers who are figuring out what they want to do in the medical field. Trini recalls Anya’s distressed expression every time she’d walk into class from volunteering at the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>With Trini’s medical records and masks that cover their noses and mouths, they make their way to Dr. Hart’s floor where Aisha introduces her to one last person before they go to meet her mother. The lady greets them in French and Trini takes a breath, ready to reply when Aisha greets her back. The lady holds a hand out urging them closer and she holds Aisha’s hands to her eyes before patting the back of her palm. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see that you’re taking care of yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic tries her best to conceal her shock.  She wills the color from her face to not drain at the lady’s tone and implication. Her eyes give her away as she stares at the younger Hart. Aisha’s umber eyes meet chestnut swirl ones before she gives her a look that holds thousands of stories behind it. It’s such a contrast to see a smile full of hidden sadness as the girl who sports it wears a yellow henley symbolizing everything but sadness. The instinct to protect the healthcare social worker grows. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>This is Trini, she’s an incredible human being.</b> ” The woman smiles. The analyzing look in her eyes fades away as Aisha states, “ <b>We’re friends.</b> ” The lady glances at Aisha waiting for her to look at her and Trini steps back from the conversation choosing to look outside as she tunes them out. She focuses on what she’s going to say to Dr. Hart. <em> It was a simple “hi” but was it really? She wasn’t giving up on Kim. </em> </p><p> </p><p>To say Kim changed over the past six years would be understatement. She knew deep down they shared the same values. Trini didn’t have to know Kim’s entire story to figure that out. Coming to the hospital to meet Dr. Hart felt like the right thing to do. She couldn’t live in fear of the lady who gave birth to the love of her life.  </p><p> </p><p>A throat clears from behind her and the lady blows her a kiss before waving. Trini giggles before catching it and waving. Her nervousness must show on her exterior because Aisha places her hand on her forearm to catch her attention. </p><p> </p><p>“T, breathe. We’re saying hi and bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” She sighs before rubbing her palms against her jeans. She re-adjusts her red The Flash t-shirt against her shoulders. The furrow between her brow deepens before the security guard chuckles, pushing up her glasses on the arch of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“If I told you we went to the same college, would you believe me?” The question catches her off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart must have expected that answer because she nods her head. They both stay to one side, walking at a slower pace from the regular hustle and bustle of the hospital.  </p><p> </p><p>“You were the President of your college’s LGBTQIA+ club for two years. You conducted the first LGBTQIA+ photoshoot of the club to recognize the visibility of the club” Trini takes her hands out the pockets of her cargo joggers as her eyebrows shoot up. It prompt a slight fit of giggles from the 5'5" girl. “... which ultimately caused a lot of ruckus that resulted in the…” Aisha raises her hands to air-quote. “‘President’ of the college leaving and a President that actually cares about the community got the job within two semesters.” Amusement colors the mechanic’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a minor in French and Francophone Studies.” Trini nods, eyes filled with delight remembering who inspired her to pursue that minor. A music professor that encouraged her to join the college’s LGBTQIA+ club pushed her to get a minor in something that separates her from the common herd of the college. Having a Bachelor’s of Science in Social Work and a minor in French and Francophone Studies was a phrase the team of the Master’s of Social Work program at her college was impressed by. The music professor ended up being the LGBTQIA+ club’s faculty advisor and Trini found a mentor who turned into her found family. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always remained faceless to protect people who were <b>out at school but not out at home</b>…” Aisha utters the phrase in Spanish and Trini knows that she went the extra mile to verify her information. She must have talked to someone at her college because that phrase was the catchphrase they all used when the photos were revealed. “... even though your family, the Ibarras -- because you’re an Ibarra and that’s so fucking cool” Trini giggles at her excitement. “... loves you unconditionally and accepts you for who you are.” Hope and pride blooms in her chest. There were memories for a lifetime that Trini made in New York. </p><p> </p><p>In a soft tone that could be drowned out in the hallways with the light chatter, the social worker asks, “How’d you know it was me?” The younger Hart hears her perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was still signed up for emails through the school email. They described you in words that were meant to diminish your character.” Trini knows. Latinas would get called fiery, feisty, sassy or any word they could find to throw at them because they didn’t fit into the box that society forced and/or stereotyped them in. </p><p> </p><p>“I checked my college email the other day and realized it was your initials. T.I. was on most of the signatures but a few of them had T.G. and it wasn’t a mistake. I made a call to the Title IX coordinator who confirmed that the President used both initials but everyone knew you by Ibarra. Of course, she wouldn’t give out your contact information, so I asked her if she has an MSW and got licensed. And, she confirmed that you got your license last Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you ask me?” The question falls from her lips with a non-judgmental gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You share the same values as my sister. You’re both very modest. Di’s cocky as shit, sometimes. But, that’s for humor. She doesn’t talk about the work she does unless you’ve seen it, you’re a part of it or you’re a part of her life.” She turns to face Trini as Trini mirrors her. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I do a good job in distracting you?” Chestnut swirls eyes slightly widen before spotting the ‘Cardiology’ sign 6 feet away from her and her back towards Dr. Hart’s office. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha stands next to her and Trini raises her fist to knock on the door. A muffled “Enter” is heard and Trini opens the door. Aisha walks right up to her mother, encompassing the 5’7” woman in a warm hug. Trini closes the door and finally looks at her soulmate’s mother. </p><p> </p><p>The cardiothoracic surgeon hasn’t aged a bit since she’s seen her at Mrs. Adelois’ house. It’s like staring at an older version of Kim. The mother-daughter duo couldn’t hide. Her smile lines are displayed as the two women chat for a bit and Trini still can’t wrap her head around Maddison Hart smiling. It’s like the time when they all found out Abuelo had a tattoo; they were lied to their entire life. </p><p> </p><p>“Trini, hello.” Trini advances towards the woman, taking a seat. “Congrats on your license. Quite the achievement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I wanted to take it over here, so there wouldn’t be any hassle with state regulations.” <em> Bless my words for not failing me. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I understand.” <em> I am being scrutinized. Is she going to insult me? “ </em>Smart choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda.” Her honest answer sparks intrigue in the cardiothoracic surgeon. “Honestly, it was really risky because I got my MSW and didn’t take my board exams right away. But, my main focus was returning back to Angel Grove.”</p><p> </p><p>She hums and Trini knows she’s about to ask the real questions. </p><p> </p><p>“You could have gone anywhere and you chose Angel Grove -- Why?” <em> And, there it is. Leave it up to Dr. Maddison Hart to be direct and get the information she needs.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini risks it all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Be bold, Ibarra. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chestnut-brown swirls eyes don’t flinch from the Gujarati woman’s eyes. “Love.” Trini mentally applauds herself upon seeing the tiny millisecond break in the surgeon’s piercing gaze. Aisha notices it too because she angles her right hand away from her mother’s peripheral view and mouths “Di” as she touches her rose gold ring that both of the sisters wear.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother glances at her seeing Trini look at her and the girl smoothly plays it off. She glances at her mother like she wasn’t cheering Trini on two seconds ago. The surgeon’s about to place a kiss on her daughter’s forehead when she gets a notification from her watch. She pauses before she presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and checks the notification. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to take your leave at that.” Trini rises with the surgeon and her daughter. They head towards the exit before Dr. Hart states, “May your career flourish.” and with that, she leaves. </p><p> </p><p>They wait for the elevator because Aisha thinks Trini might be sick and Trini knows she won’t pay attention to the stairs. Her mind is reeling and it feels like her head might explode. Aisha cautiously speaks, “We don’t have to go anywhere. We can call it a day if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>And be stuck with all of these questions sprouting</b> like Whack-A-Mole in my head?” Aisha all but chortles at her response. “ <b>Not a chance</b>.” </p><p> </p><p>The sign for an elevator arrived lights up. “We’re going to Lupe’s. I’m hungry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The elevator opens, the people flood out before both of them enter the elevator. “Are you okay to drive?” A snort leaves Trini’s mouth. The security guard created such a fuss about driving Trini’s car into the parking lot. She couldn’t believe Trini trusted her enough to drive her car a day after getting it. </p><p> </p><p>The fact is Trini did trust her. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha had a contagious happy energy to her. Zack informed her that they’re both Air signs; it felt deeper than a coincidence. It was the unspoken glances when they’d see young children being treated right. They both had their needs as a child ignored and we’re finally learning and succeeded at prioritizing themselves in adulthood. She glances at the waiting puppy dog eyes that stare back at her. Trini’s uncertainty leads her to retrieve the car keys from her pocket and places them in the younger Hart’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>They’re two minutes onto the road when Trini voices her first question. “What the fuck was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in shock from seeing Dr. Maddison Hart smile, be affectionate and want the best for someone she doesn’t properly know. It happens.” <em> Why does that sound like she’s said that before? It sounds too rehearsed. </em> “There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling. You met her when she only smiled in rare moments with her husband.” Aisha glances over to gauge Trini’s well-being and reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“The pumpkin story might make more sense now. I don’t blame you for not fully believing me when I told you the story. I mean it’s one thing to hear Dr. Hart say that she missed her daughter after a long day of work and it's <em> a completely different </em> thing to see her give me a hug <em> and </em> a forehead kiss in real-life.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini didn’t think there was an affectionate bone in her body. Kim loved so fiercely and deeply, it boggled Trini’s mind when she saw how cold her parents were to a girl full of so much love. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you think we can go to Lupe’s another day? We could get gyros instead?” She shifts all of her focus on the road and glances at Trini when she doesn’t hear a response. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic picks up on the anxiety in her tone before stating, “Pull the car over.”</p><p> </p><p>She does.</p><p> </p><p>Umber-brown eyes showcase how badly they want to protect her. Trini wonders how both of the Hart sisters became so close to her in such a short period of time. Trini softly utters, “I’m okay to drive.” An unspoken conversation is had between the two friends before they switch seats before Trini starts driving to Lupe’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Zack and I took our bikes to Lupe’s on Monday.” The social worker can feel the younger Hart study her delivery of the statement.</p><p> </p><p>“The memories I made with your sister weren’t affected by going to Lupe’s or being inside there. Those memories will live on in my memory." They're both sporting smiles on their faces for different reasons and it's the best thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, Krispy Kreme could <strong>NEVER</strong> make the food Lupe's does. <b>Lupe’s is delicious.</b>” The switching of languages comes naturally to her and she doesn’t bother filtering it.</p><p> </p><p>She replies back in Spanish. Trini notices the fidget toy in her hand as she declares, “<b>Alright, let’s go</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>Time passes by in a flash. They go from talking about tv shows like Utopia Falls and Warrior Nun to any random topic they can branch off of. They’re both finishing the remains of their drinks in the one of the booths away from the busy part of the restaurant. Their laughter bounces off the walls as Trini recalls the time she dared to go to a club without a shirt on and she ended up dancing on the bar top. The 10-second poorly lit clip has them both in a laughing fit. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Whenever </em> you visit our home and I’m saying <em> when </em> because <em> it will happen </em>, please bring <strong>your hermanas</strong>.” </p><p> </p><p>The social worker’s eyes shine with pride for the women she can call her family. “Done.” </p><p> </p><p>The few lurking gazes go unnoticed by both women as their energy bounces off one another. Zack’s social media presence inspired a new wave of hope for the Asian community. He used his voice for good and Trini couldn’t be more proud of him. Zack spoke about how he dealt with anti-Black comments from the Asian community and how badly that affected his job. It put everything in perspective for Trini because he took a huge risk and hit some losses. His response was exactly what Trini hoped for when she left Angel Grove, having them be her last goodbye. Silence is a form of a response and it’s an act of hate which is exactly what his mother taught him to be against. She believed that love could change the entire world. Similar to kindness and a good understanding, those two traits would go a far way in someone’s life. Fame was a fickle bitch. Trini didn’t even bother trying to wrap her mind around the concept. </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart waits for the social worker’s reaction to Sister’s Beatrice’s scene. Her smile slowly fades when Trini continues to stare at the screen after the clip has ended.</p><p> </p><p>In the softest voice she can muster that won’t be drowned out by the noise, she asks. “T?”</p><p> </p><p>Chestnut-brown swirls look up to umber-brown eyes. The October born woman breathes out a small laugh. A teardrop makes it down to her sharp jawline. “No, I’m-- These are happy tears. It’s--” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s alarming tone cuts through her sentence, “T, you don’t have to--”</p><p> </p><p>The social worker cuts in with a tone that has the younger Hart rooted in her spot, “No, I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you<em> so much </em> for sharing this with me.” She wipes the tears that have fallen, smiling at the serotonin she’s getting from that one scene. <em> Imagine watching the entire season. YES.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart nods, eyes shining with happiness and a deep understanding of how representation can literally have the biggest positive impact on someone. “Zack would give me so much shit for being a …” The mechanic raises her hands to use air quotes, rolling her eyes at Zack’s description of her. “...‘broody Latina gay’ and he didn’t realize who I was dating.” They both release light chuckles at Trini's amusement. “Joke’s on both of us because back then, we both had no idea how to be comfortable in our own skin and now we’re pretty much badasses in our skin and still learning how to be even badder.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were an outcast.” The healthcare social worker’s catches onto the message in-between the lines. Her tone implies it’s a statement, no room for any questions and Trini has a feeling that their stories are similar to each other. </p><p> </p><p>“For the majority of my life, yes." The statement hangs in the air for a bit until Trini follows it up with, "… until your sister and the Ibarra’s.” The brunette’s tone changes with her admittance. “<em>T</em><em>echnically </em>, they’re my relatives even though we’re all outcasts from our birth families.” The younger Hart gasps. </p><p> </p><p>“Bro, that’s the best thing ever--” The girl quickly backtracks as she sputters out, “Not the disowning part. The-outcasts, fuck-your-birth-family, I’ve-chosen-my-own-family-and-I’m-fucking -happy-and-healing-from-the-trauma-your-narrowminded-asses-bestowed-upon-me part.”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic’s voice is thick with emotion, “I’ve got a dad who drove me to therapy and waited for me.”</p><p> </p><p>The security guard practically turns into mush. “The fact that he was there for you. Stop, he probably asked you how it went and how you felt.” Trini nods as Aisha squeals in happiness for her. </p><p> </p><p>“And a mom encourages me to wear whatever the hell I want and befriend people that make me happy I’m alive. She bought me my first tux and arranged a surprise birthday party perfectly around my midterms.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha starts fanning her eyes. “And you feel comfortable in your own clothing which helps you feel comfortable in your own skin and therapy which helps you love and accept yourself as the amazing human being you are. FUCK YEAH. Also, yes to the friends!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?!” Trini’s grin is from ear-to-ear. Nothing can wipe away the happiness she gets from talking about her family. “I have sisters who annoy the shit out of me, do dumb shit with me and who remind me that I’m living life instead of watching it pass me by from the sidelines.” The mechanic’s on a high talking about all the good people in her life to even care about grammar right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really happy you’re alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same, Aisha. <em> Same. </em> ” <em> More than you know. </em> Kim always wanted a sibling. The gap that her emotionally absent parents left always had Kim feel like there was a missing piece to the family. </p><p> </p><p>The October-born woman calls Fabian over to pay the bill. Trini’s mentally preparing to throw down Aisha for the bill. She doesn’t notice how the healthcare social worker’s eyes zero in on someone behind her. The mechanic does, however, notice Aisha’s pursed lips and lack of shock when Fabian announces that their bill has been paid for. Aisha starts laughing and Trini’s shock has Fabian stifling his laughter. He goes to apologize and Trini shoots him a glare that has him swallowing his apologies. Her attention is on the girl wiping her tears away. </p><p> </p><p>She directs a rock solid glare that the younger Hart doesn’t heed to. “Did you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you I didn’t do this.” Trini tilts her head to the side, dumbfounded. “However …” Aisha is leveled with a disapproving stare that screams <em> “don’t fuck with me” </em> and she pauses her laughter. “I do know who paid for our bill.” She takes a sip of her smoothie. “You do too.” Trini shakes her head before opening her mouth to object as Aisha asks Fabian, “Who paid our bill, Fabian?”</p><p> </p><p>“The girl whose bed you’ll be sleeping in tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>The social worker’s iced coffee threatens to spill from her mouth as she presses her mouth with the back of her hand. Aisha hands her napkins that she graciously takes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>WHO THE FUCK PAID THEIR BILL?! </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini misses the muttered swear words leaving the opposite side of the booth as Aisha watches Sarah run out of Lupe’s with her phone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Once the social worker clears her airway, she pins the younger Hart with a look that deepens the furrow in her brow.  </p><p> </p><p>She opens and closes her mouth before settling on saying, “Di paid for our bill.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The social worker stills. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did Kim know they were here? Why did Kim pay their bill? Does Aisha talk to Kim about her? What does this mean?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both rise and thank Fabian. Trini happens to see one of the chefs as she leaves and she tells them how amazing the food was. It must not happen often because he looks so taken back before he unfreezes and accepts her compliments. It’s a comfortable silence between both of them and Trini knows that things will be okay when she decides to return next week to Dadu’s. Trini cackles when Aisha asks her to play her New York playlist. The younger Hart did pass her vibe check far better than anyone she has met. As soon as the beat dropped, she knew the song. Their karaoke session is cut short when Trini gets a text from her Uncle asking her to drop the toolbox back. She rolls her eyes at the text because the toolbox is home. <b> <em>Dios.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>The social worker makes a U-turn, “My tío--” </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Tío Tony?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Si</b> , he can’t find the toolbox and it’s in the garage <b>but they can’t find it.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>She gives the social worker an analyzing look, “I have a feeling that if I offer to walk home, you’ll fight me about even suggesting that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you get me.” Trini’s pout has the healthcare social worker releasing a child-like chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Trini glances at Aisha as she drives up the circular driveway. What Trini thinks is her trying to suppress ogling at her house is the younger Hart trying to suppress the absolute shock that she figured out that Anya is Onion and she’s Trini’s best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Di was attracted to Trini without even knowing that the girl on the motorcycle was Trini?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That’s why Di was so confused? WAIT DOES THIS MEAN SHE’S KNOWN ALL THIS TIME?!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl internally facepalms.<em> Exes are really something else, huh?</em></p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart manages to choke out, “The architecture is incredible. Spanish-style houses have that warm home feeling. A warm vibe where you feel safe, protected and loved. I’m glad this is your home.” </p><p> </p><p>The 5’1” woman does <em> not expect that </em> … but then again, she didn’t expect to become friends with her ex’s sister. The large beige colored Spanish-style home felt like home at the first glance. The house in New York was nice but it wasn’t a home. They made that Florida and Abode Revival-styled house into a home.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Thanks.”</b> The word hangs in the air and the younger Hart smiles understanding how important this moment is. Trini couldn’t have said this six years ago without doubting herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me 5 minutes and then I’ll drop you home.” The girl nods, staring at the house. </p><p> </p><p>The security guard fires off a text to Sarah and brainstorms ways to wrap her mind around this new piece of information about Trini and Di. Trini’s back in 5 minutes as she stated and they make their way to Kim’s home … which is also Aisha’s home. <b> <em>Dios, Trini doesn’t think she’ll ever stop smiling from knowing that. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Aisha doesn’t offer directions and Trini doesn’t ask. </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t the first time she’s passed the house. She had already faced the anxiety clawing at her heart and welcomed it. The old version of herself despised the people who had this home but never made it feel like home for Kim. If Aisha’s concerned about how she’s handling it, she doesn’t say anything but her eyes offer kindness knowing that it isn’t easy for her to drop her off here. </p><p> </p><p>The exterior of the house hasn’t changed. The same northwestern regional style of the house that is home to new plants in the front yard and cobblestone driveway. The side gate near Kim and Aisha’s garage has a rose arch around the side entrance to the backyard. Trini knows the gate quite well. She's gotten her fair share of injuries from losing track of time with Kim. Nap dates were not fun to leave, half asleep in order to run back home.  </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes move to every detail in the front lawn. “The inside has changed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re talking about the house. My mind went to all of you.” Chestnut swirls connect with umber-brown ones and the unspoken depth of how true the statement settles in the air. </p><p> </p><p>The social worker sees similar pools of empathy in the other girl’s eyes. And, Trini gets hit with that familiar feeling again. The social worker was sure there was a reason why she met her soulmate’s sister first. They had a connection that Trini had yet to figure out. Their friendship had such an easy vibe to it. </p><p> </p><p>The security guard admits, “Thank you so much for today. I appreciated Angel Grove more through today’s adventure.”</p><p> </p><p>Chestnut swirls soften as she offers a fist to bump. “Anytime.” Trini watches as the girl enters from the front gate and squats down near the flowers. She starts talking to herself and Trini smiles because of course, she’d tend to the flowers. Trini could bet that Aisha or Zack was the reason why the front lawn was so beautifully decorated. Kim was terrible at gardening. </p><p> </p><p>An incoming call interrupts her music and Trini answers without looking. The younger Hart’s voice floods through the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you know how I couldn’t stop laughing when ‘Bitter’ was playing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because it accidentally played when I was in the car with Bappu.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini sputters out a laugh that resembles her nephews. “AISHA NO!”</p><p> </p><p>“Before I hang up, you should know his response was to empty the entire fridge and disinfect everything. Drive safely! BYEEEEE.”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic cackles as the song resumes. When the social worker returns home, her laughter draws joy from every corner of the home. Abuela slowly rises from her chair and watches her from a distance. Her eyes light up with joy for what the future holds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“... not good with parents and he’s approaching me. Oh fuck.” The audio message ends the same time Trini hears Papi’s whistle. That specific whistle that they used all the time to locate each other. All of the Ibarra’s knew the pattern of it. It was super useful when they were all in Lowe’s roaming around in different aisles. </p><p> </p><p>She crosses the foyer and opens the door to an oddly comforting site. Papi and Aisha are animatedly talking to each other with drinks in both of their hands.  </p><p> </p><p>The sight takes her back to the community center’s office when Kim was watching her and Aisha. She wonders if this warm bubble of contentment is what Kim felt when she visited her office. She looked so blissfully happy to be alive. Maybe, it’s because she was having a really good day. Her face was free of any makeup and she wore comfy clothes that hugged her in a way she needed it to. </p><p> </p><p>Trini doesn’t know how long she stands there watching them interact. She zones back in to see the younger Hart smiling at her with her hand outstretched. There’s a wrapped box in her hand. <em> A present?  </em>She wordlessly opens it upon the healthcare social worker’s opening gesture.  </p><p> </p><p>Inside lies a mug that has an illustration of Baby Yoda with their arms stretched out as the words read “YODA BEST MENTOR” above and below the photo of Baby Yoda. Trini coos before hugging Aisha and expressing her thanks to Zahil for sending the gift. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to drink all of my drinks out of this mug today.” A beaming smile from the younger Hart is her response. She looks around before spotting a blue 2019 BWM x7 near the left entrance of the driveway. She glances at the white sneakers, pastel-striped button down tucked into a pair of jeans that the younger Hart dons. </p><p> </p><p>Trini casually asks, “Did you walk here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I parked on the road to avoid meeting anyone …” Trini chuckles, remembering Aisha’s audio message. Aisha’s hand lingers behind her back in the direction of the blue SUV as she takes the sunglasses off her head and holds them in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad that I met your dad. Mr. Ibarra-- Y-- He’s a genuine person.” Trini nods at the girl struggling for words. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic teases, “I thought you were bad with parents?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl releases a strained chuckle, adjusting her wood watch on her left wrist. “I am. I play it off very well. I’m bad with friends’ parents because I value their opinion. I mean, they’re the reason this spectacular human who I can call my friend, is here.” The security guard rushes out, “It’s a whole thing. I won’t take up any more of your precious baby playing time. I have a date with a surgeon.” Trini raises her eyebrows at that.</p><p> </p><p>Aisha snorts, “It’s my mom. We’re having an early lunch.” Trini shakes her head. They’re all so different in such a good way. Her heart feels so full for Kim. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, enjoy your day.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini singsongs her goodbye, “Bye, Aisha.” The girl waves, giggling at her tone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The cool ocean breeze washes over the half-Indian lifeguard with some much needed clarity. </p><p> </p><p>She recalls everything that made 2019 a banger. </p><p> </p><p>It was the last year of school for Aisha and her. </p><p> </p><p>They both traveled to St. Petersburg in Russia, explored national parks in Taiwan, went to Greece for Ba’s birthday in May and celebrated Jane’s birthday in Tel Aviv-Yasho. Kim got to attend one of her team mate’s wedding there too. That wedding was one of the best memories she has from college. The family vacation in Switzerland took a turn for the better. Bappu proposed to Ba in the cold December weather and they would soon renew their vows. It’s like everything gracely fell into place. It was a moment that the Harts’ and Mehras’ needed so badly. </p><p> </p><p>Kim put her feelings on the line and expressed her heartbreak to a crowd of strangers in honor of Bisexual Awareness Week. From the song selection process, dance routines, outfit modifying sessions and the art that poured from the act itself -- it all led up to the Gujurati song Kim chose to perform; ‘Vhalam Aavo Ne’ was a memory for the books. It was freeing to own your biggest insecurity and have your art speak for itself. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Jha listened to the song and looked at her with such pride. It was rattling, to say the least. Their usual joking sessions were put on pause when the half-Indian woman broke the news to him. The bearded man responded with a mere proclamation of how the act could be a chance for her to heal. And, it was. </p><p> </p><p>The song changed her perspective on life. </p><p> </p><p>She put all of her feelings for Trini out there in the open. </p><p> </p><p>In the process, she realized that she did forgive the Mexican-American woman. She understood the possible circumstances that forced her into the decision she made. The Hart sisters ran into the Gomez family in San Pedro and let’s say that<em> that made it infinitely clearer </em>why Trini did what she did. </p><p> </p><p>Boy, was that hard to admit. </p><p> </p><p>Talking about Trini in therapy was painful. She went through a handful of therapists who thought she was “crazy” and “delusional” until she met Dr. Jha. He did what all of them didn’t and listened to her talk about the girl she loved. He guided her through countless sessions to find closure by herself. Depending upon a person who left you definitely wasn’t an option to look for closure. The months spent away in London with Vish, Vish’s friends, Lys, Bappu's friends' kids, Sabina, Jane, Nani and Nana taught her how to live again. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanic’s departure left her in ruins. She was numb to everything and pushed to the end of her wits. London taught her how to live again. She left Angel Grove. She finally got her chance to run away and leave the shithole town behind her. She ended up falling in love with herself. Self-love paired with self-worth and a gracious amount of self-confidence constructed the foundation of the woman she was, today. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, nothing could prepare her for the universe’s plans with her and Trini. It was jarring to see how the universe wrapped them up with each other as if no time passed. Trini easily entered Dadu's home and slowly went into Kim’s focus. Having the social worker around her made her feel emotions that she grieved over in therapy. The battle between her heart and mind exhausted her all week. She needed to put a pause on the constant tennis match in her head.  </p><p> </p><p>Kim found herself in places that she never thought she’d be able to see. She traveled the world with any free chance she got. She embraced everything that made her <em> her </em>. The house that felt so cold and lifeless was constructed into a home with life in every corner. That was one of the places she could be her true self. Dadu’s home was a home but bad energy lurking around the corner kept both girls on their feet. There was a valid reason why the house had dividers; Bappu’s dangerously ignorant brother was the source of all the bad energy.</p><p> </p><p>The question of why Kim wasn’t ready to talk to Trini was an easy one for Kim to solve.</p><p> </p><p>Trust.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t going to blindly trust the mechanic because she was friends with people in her life. Her cold exterior came out when they talked last Friday. Kim didn’t trust Trini. <em> How could she?  </em></p><p> </p><p>The lifeguard didn’t understand why the Mexican-American woman was so focused on talking. </p><p> </p><p>When they had to talk, she didn’t want to. </p><p> </p><p>When Kim doesn’t want to talk, now Trini wanted to talk. </p><p> </p><p>It made her snort because their story started out with Trini, more cautious about opening up. Now, this time it was Kim. Trini was ready to tell her everything. Kim wasn’t ready. It felt too fresh and healed, all at the same time. Her heart was guarded and the walls were built up strong. She wouldn’t make the same mistake again. That mistake wrecked her beyond belief. </p><p> </p><p>The youth coordinator had her theories about the mechanic’s timely return. Something wasn’t finished. Kim, now, had two options. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Kim could fight the connection.</li>
<li>Kim could do nothing and see what the universe had planned for her.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Realistically … Kim was more self-aware. Fighting the universe did not work out well. Time and time again, the universe proved her wrong. Also, Trini fought the universe when it came to their connection at first and that did nothing to stop the pull they both felt between them. </p><p> </p><p>Her watch goes off signaling her Thursday shift is done and she clocks out feeling more reassured about her plan to do nothing. Therapy was going to be fun with all of the overthinking. <em> Good luck, Dr. Jha! </em></p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The call to Pushpa ends leaving a smile on the lifeguard’s face. She reverses the Telluride into the driveway and smiles exiting her Kia because there’s a glass waiting in the woman’s hand for Kim. Pushpa never disappoints to lift her mood. Her mother’s best friend greets her with the same enthusiasm she did the first day she met her. The Punjabi lady turned into a second mom for the Hart sisters the day they met her. </p><p> </p><p>Pushpa starts off by asking Kim about her day and how two hours pass by in a flash, they don’t even know. The sky is painted in a beautiful pink and orange hue when Kim’s repeated gaze travels to Pushpa’s bay window for the fifth time, she exits her seat in favor of what's calling her attention at the window. </p><p> </p><p>It’s right out of a typical rom-com movie. </p><p> </p><p>Kim takes purposeful steps towards the plant-covered bay window. The beautiful backdrop colors Kim in pink as she gazes through the window displaying the front yard. Bike bells, loud laughter and shouted approvals of instructions are heard from the window. A handful of children that can’t be more than 10-years-old make their way to every front door on the block. The sound of wheels against the asphalt ground garner her attention. </p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes latch onto flannel covered toned biceps carrying a sleepy baby. </p><p> </p><p>The Ibarra that’s been on her mind is sporting a green Dodgers cap which is turned backwards, giving her access to press unlimited kisses to the baby’s forehead. The girl’s toned physique isn’t the least bit hidden underneath the green and white flannel paired with the gray basketball shorts. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian women’s gaze really drinks in the sight of the girl who was once her everything. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s ombre highlights that hide underneath her baseball cap. The nose ring that screamed badass and also painfully attractive. Kim could bet that the material of her flannel is cotton. The mechanic loved super soft clothing. She’d say if she couldn’t sleep on it, she can’t wear it. The baby seems to share the same sentiment as they snuggle deeper into Trini’s neck. In-and-out of sleep, the baby’s eyes would drift. The small back scratches that Trini would give the baby easily lulling them to sleep. The social worker was more confident and sure of herself. Her open display of affection would never happen six years ago. The way she carried herself was the first thing that caught Kim’s focus. She seemed so full of life, at ease and happy. There was no invisible weight on her shoulders. Pushpa’s voice sounds from behind her and Kim nods at her pointing towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman takes notice of the girl next to Trini pushing the empty stroller and the boy rolling the cooler full of frozen treats. The boy wasn’t familiar at all but the girl was familiar. The tattoos that covered her right forearm jog the memory of getting coffee at 4am. Her dark-brown hair frames her soft facial features painting her in a kind light. Her standoffish posture does nothing to combat the childlike glee written across her face as she rolls the stroller down the sidewalk. The children run up the doors and knock offering the frozen treat before returning back to the cooler. A warm smile takes over her face seeing one of the children look at Trini for reassurance. Kim turns to exit when the ink on the mechanic’s left heel registers in her brain. The one-way window film coming in real handy as she cranes her neck to view the drawing. Oh, how she wishes she didn't see the vague outlines of a star.</p><p> </p><p><em> A North Star tattoo. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The memory of the star projector, sushi and a cozy night-in instantly shocks her. The whispered confessions pulls on her heart, begging her to let them in. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman hands immediately fly behind her left ear. The tattoo that stays hidden underneath her hair, somehow creating a pause in her mind. Everything goes quiet as the invisible sixth sense between both girls works its magic.  </p><p> </p><p>Pushpa chooses that exact same time to return back and she’s talking about the sweet girl who bought all the Paletas from the Paleta man and shared them out to the whole block. The Punjabi woman can tell something’s not right. She respects the 24-year-old’s space as she watches her put her hood and offers her a quick smile as she exits her home. The lifeguard exits her home with an astounding quietness in her mind. Pushpa takes note of her eerily calm demeanor despite her clouded expression she was sporting as she entered into the block. Before she enters her Kia, Pushpa calls her name from behind her. She offers an understanding smile and reminder of her love for the woman. </p><p> </p><p>The blank look on her face is there upon her arrival at Dadu’s home, passing by the dinner table and it lasts until a soft voice asks if she can enter her bedroom. The younger Hart watches her for a beat and proceeds to silently ask if she can sit on her bed. Kim gives the slightest of nods before cuddling up to the 23-year-old. The security guard mindlessly, lightly scratches her sister’s head until the tension leaves her body and she’s lulled into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes latch onto a note written onto her nightstand. She must have missed that when she woke up to do her morning activities. Her sister’s light snores fill the room as the 24-year-old woman approaches the table. The cursive handwriting belonging to said sleepy girl makes her fondly shake her head, reading the letter. </p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes glance up from the handwritten letter just in time to see the social worker snuggle into Kim’s pillow, blissfully happy with the traces of jasmine on the pillows. Frankly speaking, Kim would have been okay if Aisha woke up to help her load up her Kia with coolers and bags. However, the fact that the younger Hart listened to Kim corrected her once on her ableist language and now, the younger Hart has been educating herself as well as making sure to correct herself as she learns, was exactly what Kim expected her to do. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about Trini threw Kim off her game. The weekend getaway was much needed. She needed to clear her head and the lake house always helped her think clearer. The serenity there was unmatched from Angel Grove and Beverly Hills’ bustle. </p><p> </p><p>Better by Khalid fills the car and the lifeguard instantly relaxes at the feel-good song. She hits send on the text to Aisha, knowing that she’ll probably be awake by now. As she drives down the street, she recalls what Dr. Jha reminded her to think about earlier today. <em> To not stress anything and build up scenarios that haven’t even happened in your head -- you’ll stress yourself out for something that hasn’t even happened. And, if it does happen, it won’t happen the way you picture it and then you’ll realize that you stressed yourself out over something that hasn’t even happened three times. </em></p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t ... wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Her shift passes by in a flash which is something she doesn’t even bother questioning because the Friday beach crowd was terrible and this week was already too many feelings that she didn’t want to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>Cruising up to the lakehouse with the wind blowing in her head makes her conscious of two things. She realizes them as she unloads the Kia. One, she hasn’t tied her hair up since she’s been at Dadu’s house. Two, there’s a reason why she doesn’t tie her hair up. The answer being a 5’1” Mexican- American brunette who has good vision. If Dadu, Zack, Zahil or Aisha sees her fixing her hair an ungodly amount of times through the night, they don’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Cardamon, clover, cinnamon and nutmeg are the first scents that greets her nose as she gently awakens from her slumber. Gentle breeze flows from the balcony and she admires the view of the lake and greenery before stretching and walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Honey-brown eyes fill with warmth as they target the cup of rose chai waiting for her on her balcony. She makes her way towards the open space and relishes feeling the morning breeze against her dark-brown hair. Her robe provides her with warmth against the slight chill. </p><p> </p><p>She glances at the time before closing the door to the balcony. She further sinks in her chair, letting go of the stress she held onto at Dadu’s home to go away. They were safe here. Billy and Keith were on their way here. Zack was picking up breakfast. Ba and Bappu were probably talking to each other, happy for the weekend getaway. Dadu was most likely in the living room, soaking in the view as he read the newspaper. Zahil was sleeping in, happy that he didn’t have to adhere to Dadu’s “waking up early because of guests” rule. That left one person. The half-Indian doesn’t even have to move a muscle to know who’s opening the main deck balcony door. She instantly recognizes the footsteps. The lifeguard peers down to her right to see Rupi Kaur’s “milk and honey” book in the girl’s hands with her glasses perched up to her nose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She takes another sip of her chai and somehow, Dr. Jha’s annoying voice comes to mind. <em> Your words can fight her all you want but your action showcases your true feelings for her. You’re a woman who knows herself very well. </em>He shot her a disapproving look because she deep down already knew all of this. He didn’t say anything new. </p><p> </p><p>Opening herself up to the possibility of anything related to the only person she’s truly loved was way out of her comfort zone. She thought that would be something she’d deal with when she’d move to New Zealand. Kim could only focus on the now which was the Mexican-American girl that would visit the same house she was in for the next few weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Being in Dadu’s house wasn’t homely at all. It reminded her of her house before Aisha. So blank, impersonal and detached. There were no photos on the wall; it was such a modern, contemporary house. If anything, outside of the house was more homely than inside of the house. Dr. Jha knew that. He knew that her being inside that house was taking a small toll on her because she knew too much about her uncle next door. The thing is Dadu has been giving her these slightly guilty looks which makes Kim think that he knows what she knows but who would confess first. </p><p> </p><p>Trini in her space, in her environment, wanting to talk to her, interacting with Aisha, giving advice to Zahil, being a friend to Jason, Billy and Zack … was jarring to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>Every time the 5’1” girl came into her view Kim’s mind went blank. Those chestnut-brown swirls captivated her every time they locked onto her honey-brown ones. </p><p> </p><p>Did Kim know exactly what she needed to do to tackle this situation? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Did that make it any easier to execute? No.</p><p> </p><p>As she makes her way down to the kitchen, she hears soft music and light laughter -- both belonging to her parents. She enters and the scene makes her heart leap in her chest a bit. Ba is singing the lyrics of ‘Heer Ranjha’ by Bhuvam Bam as Bappu gazes at her like they’re 19 all over again. Like, they’re falling in love all over again. They truly were. </p><p> </p><p>Bappu fell in love with Ba when he was 19. All it took was one glance and he was gone. An apartment complex, two Ph.D’s, a fall wedding, a big move across the world to settle in Angel Grove, more kids than they expected, all family secrets out in the open, loads of family therapy later and here they were. Despite being in and out of love with each other, they still loved each other. </p><p> </p><p>An unsettling feeling grows in the pit of her stomach at the sight of her lovesick parents. </p><p> </p><p>A loud clap of Zack’s hands grabs Kim’s attention. Aisha mouths the lyrics, advancing towards Ba and Bappu while Zack dances towards the security guard. They both fall in sync with each other doing the same shoulder dance move before Ba and Bappu start laughing. Zack climbs over the kitchen table as Aisha dances towards them. ‘Kamle’ by The PropheC flows along with the bursts of laughter from the kitchen. Watching them right there and then is when she realizes that she’s going to be confronted with the past that nearly destroyed her. She lost the love of her life and found herself. It’s revisiting the pain that made her want to fling the idea into the sun and never look back. Pain was inevitable. Back then, she wasn’t ready for what was thrown at her. Thankfully, she had people who went to the end of the line for her. 2015 and 2016 her couldn’t have even dreamed that 2020 Kim would even exist. </p><p> </p><p>She’d have to confront 18-year-old her. </p><p> </p><p>She spots the camcorder, turns it on and records another family moment she never had a chance to create in her childhood. </p><p> </p><p>She spends the majority of the day with Keith and Billy. Billy excitedly claps his hands as he shares the details about his new projects and how well his job is going. Kim takes note of how he left out his relationship and Keith’s strained smile at Kim keys her in that he notices it too. He makes his way towards the kitchen out of discomfort for how awkward he feels. It’s the second time when Billy stops himself from mentioning Jason that Kim gently interrupts him. </p><p> </p><p>“B, you can talk about Jason.” Dark-brown eyes unsurely glance at golden-brown ones. She softens under his gaze. “We have our problems. That’s between us.” </p><p> </p><p>She points between both of them. “You and me-- our friendship is one of the <em> best things in my life </em> . You gave me a place to call home when I wasn’t even sure who I was <em> anymore </em> .” She chuckles to herself. “You’re my friend. I want to hear about <em> your happiness </em> and that includes anyone who makes you happy, <em> even if </em> I don’t get along with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking about Jason won’t make you feel uncomfortable?” Kim shakes her head. “Are you sure? Becaus--”</p><p> </p><p>“B, I’m sure.” He watches her for a beat. “Now, tell me about the boy who makes you smile on your bad days because he sounds really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my best friend.” Kim adoringly tilts her head as Billy gives a PowerPoint discussion about the love of his life. </p><p> </p><p>2 hours later, the half-Indian girl makes her way to the kitchen and Keith grunts, effectively getting her attention to help him finish his plate of chips and guac. As Keith nervously fixes his already perfect wavy hair for the fourth time, Kim looks directly at him and arches an eyebrow at him. </p><p> </p><p>His deep voice has a chary tone to it that Kim’s anxiety fights against,  “Correct me if I’m wrong ...” </p><p> </p><p>Kim reaches for her water while simultaneously re-adjusting her seat on the bar stool. She knows she’s in for a ‘food for thought’ conversation. Conversations with Keith always end up being providing some clarity. Billy takes one glance at their pensive faces before deciding against joining them and moving towards Zahil, playing video games in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“... You dated Trini” Kim pauses, waiting for him to continue his train of thought.<em> It wasn’t even dating her that hurt. She could get over a girlfriend. It was the friendship that hurt. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“...who’s best friends with Jason” Kim looks at the 6 ft. man trying to connect the dots. “and they didn’t know they loved the same person until Trini returned back to Angel Grove and met you again.” Kim makes a cringe ‘yeah’ face that doesn’t help Keith’s baffled expressions. </p><p> </p><p>Kim offers an explanation for the less complicated part of his questioned statement first. “She was my best friend. At the tim--”</p><p> </p><p>"Y’all had an old school type of friendship where there are no cell phones or anything?” Keith parrots Trini’s words. Kim nods. “You don’t have any photos of her ?” </p><p> </p><p>The older Hart pauses before adding, “I think the only photos I have of her are from my sweet 16th.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, Jason only had childhood photos of you and knew you by your middle name.” Kim makes eye contact with Keith and Keith’s eyes soften. She sighs, not ready for whatever story he’s about to give her to promote Jason in a good light. </p><p> </p><p>“So when you left, you weren’t happy … or as happy as you could be. You were distracted from the sadness Trini caused.” Being single meant an array of things. Unavailable was one of them. Keith’s swift jaw clench tells her that he’s thinking about the snide remarks she gets from Angel Grove. It evoked anger in him the most. He was protective over Billy and when she entered into their home, he immediately took her under his wing too. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith, I wasn’t okay. I was putting everyone’s happiness before mine, developing unhealthy attachments to people, doing anything and everything to avoid dealing with my heartbreak of losing someone who I thought I’d spend the rest of my life with.” She closes her eyes for a second. “The only person who dared to call me out on my self-destructive behavior was the only person I would have listened to at that time. I wouldn’t have left if she wasn’t the one to ask me. I had to create my own inner peace and in the process, I fell in love with myself. I was able to live the life Angel Grove could never give me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Dadu calls for her in the foyer. <em> He sounds off. </em> She rises and walks into foyer to Dadu gives her a slightly strange look before he tells her it’s time for dinner. <em> Why did he look guilty and sad?  </em></p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The chatter from dinner has slowly dwindled down and everyone’s nursing their own warm beverage. Kim picks up on the suspicious glances thrown back and forth during dinner. What catches her attention is Billy and Aisha racing towards the other side of the house. Apparently, Zack and Keith are in on whatever just happened because they both nod to each other and smirk at Kim. <em> How the hell did I get left out of the plans today?! </em> Keith ushers everyone upstairs towards the open lounge area where the piano is. It’s a snug O-shaped part of the lake house where the best indoor photos are taken because it’s all windows pane that showcase the amazing view. Zack waits for everyone to leave seeing Kim not move. </p><p> </p><p>His brown eyes lock on to hers as his infuriating knowing smirk spreads across his face. “Trini.”</p><p> </p><p>She squints. “Happy to burst your bubble because I don’t do yoga on top of mountains or know how to knit.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you squint, pilates are very similar--”</p><p> </p><p>She crosses her arms, tilting her head. “It’s a good thing I’m not squinting then.” Zack concedes. “What’s going on?” Kim hears a device connecting to the surround sound system. Zack’s arms encompass around her as he guides her towards the piano. His light grip on her pauses the confusion she has about what’s about to happen. She walks in as Aisha starts tapping her foot and Billy gives her a thumbs up. The security guard plays chords to a song she doesn’t know. The little shit is building suspense. She looks up on cue like she can hear her sister’s thoughts. A smirk playing on her lips before it slowly vanishes. Seriousness sets in and Kim smiles as the girl nods her head. Aisha’s certainty is what shocks Kim as the opening chords to ‘Hold Me While You Wait’ by Lewis Capaldi. </p><p> </p><p>Kim has stopped asking ‘how?’ a long time ago. The sister bond they share never ceases to amaze her. They didn’t speak one bit about Trini and yet, their understanding runs deeper than any connection Kim has ever built in her entire life. </p><p> </p><p>Kim swallows, feeling a lump in her throat upon remembering the lyrics. 18-year-old her would scream the lyrics from the top of her lungs from the cliff. She closes her eyes, backing away towards the exit. She turns and makes a move to bolt when her troublemaker’s voice <em> starts … off the song?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting up, saving all my <em> precious </em> time. Losing light, I’m missing my, same old us. Before we learned our truth too late.” She straightens up before she continues, “ <em> Resigned </em> to fate, fading away.” Her eyes travel towards the exit where Kim was about to bolt. “So tell me, can you turn <em> around </em> ?” <em> She has harmony and she’s singing in front of everyone … holy shit.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I need someone to tear me down.” She shrugs in a way where she doesn’t care that she’s singing for the first time to a group of people. It’s incredibly vulnerable and Kim honestly tears up because this is exactly the song 18-year-old her would cry over Trini to. “Oh, tell me, can you turn <em> around </em>?” Kim does exactly that. </p><p> </p><p>“But either way. Hold me while you wait.” She smiles and Kim knows this was planned weeks ago but, she never had the chance to execute it until <em> now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish that I was good enough ...” Empathy drips in her voice pulls at Kim’s heartstrings because <em> she knows </em> how badly the breakup affected her. The furrow in her brow tells her the person standing in front of her is. The woman Kim is -- she’s enough. She’s more than enough -- she’s everything. Keith and Zack say “hold me while you wait” and Kim cracks a tiny smile at them being the background vocals.</p><p> </p><p>The security guard closes her eyes. “If only I could <em> wake </em> you up.” That harmony has Bappu and Dadu chuckling as Keith and Zack parrot ‘hold me while you wait’. Ba fondly stares at Aisha. Keith has his hand to his mouth. He’s probably thinking how the hell can both of them sing and honestly, Kim’s right there with him. Aisha’s <em> never </em> sung for anyone. Here she was, without warning, singing in front of all of them as the camcorder captured everything. </p><p> </p><p>“My love, my love, my love, my<em> love </em> ” The texture of her voice depicts how rich it is and Kim internally cheers her on because that’s <em> her sister. </em> She learned that <em> from Kim </em>. Aisha would play the piano and Kim would always sing. Deep down, Kim always had a feeling her younger sister could sing despite always denying it. Pranking season was usually from October to December which allowed Kim to finally prank Aisha. She adhered to her rules to not prank her in her room. </p><p> </p><p>… She never said anything about the wall of her room so, Kim cut a doorway from her bathroom which was right next to Aisha’s bathroom and heard her singing in the shower one day. When she opened the door to her half-naked sister looking puzzled at how she cut a hole in the wall, Kim could only compliment how nice her voice sounded. </p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you stay a while?” Kim’s feet carry her to the grand piano leg where the 23-year-old smiles at her, seeing her take a breath. Keith opens his mouth to parrot the lyric and smiles when Zack says it all by himself. He nudges Keith’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s raspy voice gives a dominant direction to the song. “Tell me more, tell me something <em> I don’t know </em>.” Kim raises an eyebrow, throwing the lyric back at her sister. The younger Hart chuckles along with Billy, Zack and Keith. </p><p> </p><p>“Could we come close to having it all?” Kim’s questioning tone fits the song perfectly and all the boys tear up, knowing the history behind the lyrics. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re gonna waste my <em> time </em>, let’s waste it right.” Her leg starts picking up the beat as it taps against the wood floor. “And hold me while you wait ...” Her hands reach out to feel the music.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish that I was good <em> enough </em> , if only I could <em> wake </em> you up.” Her melodic voice strains against the emotional lump in her throat that’s causing her to tear up. She closes her eyes, allowing the lyrics to seep into her bones and take full effect.</p><p> </p><p>“My love, my love, my love, my <em> love … </em> Won’t you <em> stay a while? </em>” The rising intervals depict Kim’s immense vulnerability and there’s not one dry eye in the room. Zack and Keith parrot the title of the song again, happy to share this experience. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you cared a little <em> more …” </em> She let go of all the hopes of Trini fighting for them because she wasn’t okay, too. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d told me <em> this </em> before.” Kim literally risked it all for Trini and put everything on the line and she later realized that she was in a place of privilege and power to be able to do that. 18-year-old her couldn’t even blame Trini for not fighting for them when she always fought against her anxiety telling her she didn’t deserve Kim. Trini wasn’t out, Kim was. Kim had emotionally absent parents who let her do whatever she wanted to. Trini’s parents ran a tight ship where the Mexican-American girl felt suffocated. She could only breathe with Kim and Zack. </p><p> </p><p>“My love, my love, my love, my <em> love … </em> ” The ring that lies on Kim’s nightstand appears at the forefront of Kim’s thought. <em> Why’d you keep it all this time? Why safeguard it all this time? Why hold her close to your heart, protected underneath your t-shirt if you’re over her?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you <em> stay </em> a while?” The emotions that woke her up that one night, the yellow butterfly she thought her sleep deprived self saw in the sky. Yellow. Yellow was always her color. There’s no mask for Kim to hide behind, every emotionally heartbreaking revelation is fully displayed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is you, this is me, this is all we need.” Trini piggybacking on her prima’s back. The sight of her hair that made Kim stumble into the coffee shop sign. The pull she couldn’t deny to Anya’s friend on the motorcycle. Trini laughing at Dadu’s because she understood what Aisha and her were saying. Trini meeting Zack. Trini and Aisha laughing together. Trini and Billy talking about her. Trini and Keith getting along. It was so easy to fall under those enchanting chestnut-browneyes. They practically melted her under the warm gaze the Mexican-American girl directed to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it true? My faith is shaken but I still believe” Trini may have changed but they knew each other at a time where they both had deep-rooted values. One of Trini’s relentless qualities was her determination. Golden-brown eyes tear up.</p><p> </p><p>“This is you, this is me, this is all we need. So <em> won’t </em> you stay a while?” Her true intentions of Trini spill from her lips upon her emphasis. It was happening all over again, <em> wasn’t it. </em> She grows silent and misses the cue to sing along. Billy grows worried near the camcorder and Keith watches as Little Hart picks up right where Kim left off.</p><p> </p><p>Aisha’s steady voice reaches her, “And hold me while you wait” And, it hits her right there and then. She knows exactly <em> what </em> she needs to do and more importantly <em> where </em> she needs to go. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish that I was good enough...” Golden-brown eyes meet umber-brown ones and the half-Indian woman’s tears fall. Aisha’s tone is strong and she nods towards the boys for them to join in. They momentarily get distracted and Billy says ‘hold me while you wait’. The current memory in the making holds a special place in all of their hearts. “...If only I could <em> wake you up </em> ...” She has one day to gather her thoughts before everything sets in and she heads back home tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>My love, my love, my love, my love …” </em>Zack and Aisha’s voice mix together like the little troublesome duo they are especially when she was away in London. Zack walks around the piano as all three of them belt the next lyric, “Won’t you stay a while?” Billy and Zack say the song title and Kim smiles at her friends.</p><p> </p><p>It holds even more value now that all of them are singing it because they know exactly what’s going on. Zack’s arms circle around her from behind and she leans towards his heart. He moves towards her left and leaves one arm wrapped around her shoulder as the other arm feels the music.  </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you cared a little <em> more </em> ” Zack releases his loose hold on her, huffing to the side from the power of Kim’s lungs belting out the lyrics like she was made for this moment. Kim doesn’t see Aisha delivering a pointed gaze at Zack because he hasn’t felt this raw emotion emit from Kim in <em> years </em>. Keith motions for Billy to help him with the right song lyrics from the lyric sheets for the ending of the song.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you told me <em> this </em> before.” She closes her eyes, one hand is up by her shoulder and the other is on her tummy. “My love, my love, my love, <em> my love </em>” Her parents have tear tracks on their faces and Dadu is patting Zahil’s arm on his shoulder. Everyone’s in awe of the magnificent 5’6” woman. Her ability to express herself baffles all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Her neck veins strain from the deep emotional hold the song produced from her. “<em> Won’t you stay a while? </em>” Zack sputters hearing her vocals and Zahil whoops, cheering her on. Keith and Aisha sing “This is you, this is me, this is all we need” and Zack joins Keith so, the sisters can bring the song home.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay <em> a while </em> ...” Aisha’s voice mellows down while Kim’s harmony dominates the lyrics. Billy says ‘hold me while you wait’ with the camcorder lifted in his hands now. Keith and Zack say “is it true? my faith is shaken but i still believe” as Zahil captures a 8-second video of the boys.</p><p> </p><p>Golden-brown eyes send their heartfelt thanks to umber-brown ones. Their eyes communicate as everyone watches on. “Stay a while ...” </p><p> </p><p>Billy, Zack and Keith say ‘hold me while you wait’ and Zack says, “this is you, this is me, this is all we need” and puts the paper back in front of Aisha. Kim joins Aisha in a mellow, calm tone, “My love, my love, my love, my love” before delivering the last line.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you stay” Aisha slowly eases her hold on the piano keys as Kim’s last harmonizing tone is left without any music to emote what she’s going through, “<em> a while </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The look that she gives when she opens her eyes captures everyone’s harts. </p><p> </p><p>Similar to the one Trini gives her family when Sof’s fingers let go of the last key on the piano after gracing everyone with “Certain Things” by James Arthur. Chestnut-brown eyes look into her prima’s baby brown eyes and the younger girl wraps her arms around her, instantly comforting her and allowing feelings of safety to wash over her. They know the real storm hasn’t even begun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>school is unfortunately kicking my ass so, the next chapter will be posted next year. i am also sad about this. also, i am once again telling y'all to re-read the chapters before the next one comes because i am my own editor and publisher and i make SO many mistakes. happy kim's birthday month and black history month!! comment 'hi' if you actually read these notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. they’d rather see you do me wrong and waste my time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw // obsessive compulsive disorder , intrusive thoughts , anxiety , depression ( MDD and PDD ) , ableism , eating disorder , emotional abuse , mention of massacres , mention of murder , mention of gun violence ,  mention of death , mention of hate crimes , mention of disassociation , </p><p>cw // food , weight , trauma , bulletproof vests ,  car accidents , missing women , imprisonment , alcohol ,  bugs , medication , oil spill , tattoos</p><p>this chapter was really long but i really liked the deleted scene between kim and aisha when aisha runs right into the pool. they end up making promises to each other. it's really cute and heartwarming scene that shows how soulful their bond as best friends and sisters is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pendejo means asshole. mala means bad. fisgón means nosey. suegra means mother-in-law. titi would be trini’s aunt :) in this fic, inglewood is angel grove and ladera heights is where trini lived before she forced away from and where she returns to 6 years later. cabrón means asshole. frescas con crema are strawberries with whipped cream. there actually is a specific food vendor in Pomena, CA who, I think, makes the best. if you caught the ‘the wilds’ reference, a very well job done to you, my friend. that was put in very subtly.</p><p>FACECLAIM:<br/>Aisha as Neelam Kaur Gill<br/>Anya Malhotra as Mrunal Thakur</p><p>also, any references to any forms of art such as movies, artists, television shows -- it's made for the fic because it fits the story i'm trying to tell. this story is by no means connected to any problematic people that will be referenced to in the chapters and chapter notes. (mainstream artists will be mentioned.)</p><p>remember the alternate universe? jeez, i wish i lived there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<span class="u">MIDDLE OF JULY</span>]</p><p> </p><p>The bottom of the ceramic bowl scraps the wooden panels of the boardwalk dock. Golden-brown eyes wait until the bowl comes into her peripheral view. A handful of blackberries are in the bowl and she smiles at Ba’s choice of fruit to ease her anxiety. She pulls the bowl towards her and puts two blackberries in her mouth and sees a glass of water in the same place the bowl originally was. She lifts the glass of water and puts it on the right side of her. She feels a layer of blanket draped around her before she spots the flannel dad jacket her sister is wearing. </p><p> </p><p>The different shades of green from the greenery provide the calm to Kim’s storm of thoughts in her mind. The blue of the sky changes as the temperature gets warmer. The half-Indian woman willfully lost track of time. That was the whole reason for coming up here again. The lakehouse was a more welcomed location than Dadu’s mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Saying Kim missed home may have been a huge understatement. </p><p> </p><p>Last night reminded her of how much she missed home. However, going home wasn’t an option she wanted to choose. It was Dadu’s last year in California before he left for good to move back home to New Zealand. This was the last summer Zahil would get to spend in the mansion before life changed again. </p><p> </p><p>The guidance counselor takes a deep breath before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a … squeaky wooden panel underneath my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a squeaky wood panel that Aisha kept stepping on when the Harts' remodeled Kim's room. Kim thought she’d ask questions about it but, she didn’t. She simply asked where Kim wanted her bed. She placed the bed right over the box for herself and her sanity. </p><p> </p><p>The 5-pound tin box had memories of 4 years in them. Kim couldn’t forget that, no matter <em> how much </em> she tried. As much as the bad moments hurt, Kim found herself remembering the good moments more. Hiding things in plain sight ended up becoming their thing. They’d hide notes in the hollow parts of Trini’s bedroom wall and all over Kim’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Underneath the pane, there’s a box...” She hears a soft gasp. Kim had <em> no </em> reason to share this with her and here she was, being vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>“... that has photos of … us,” Kim pauses for a couple of seconds, recalling how she felt remembering the box yesterday before she left for Lake Arrowhead. It was so easy to forget that it was even there and she intended for it to be that way. It could have been easier to forget. Deep down, even heartbroken 19-year-old Kim had hopes for her first love returning. Admitting <em>that</em> hurt her on <em> so many </em> levels. </p><p> </p><p>“...including the missing photos from my yearbook and my sweet 16 photos.” </p><p> </p><p>The statement settles in the air for a couple of seconds before the lifeguard continues. The 23-year-old noticed the ripped pages in the 2014 Angel Grove High School yearbook. The missing photos for the sweet 16th were more well-hidden. The bright yellow kurta was a detail that Aisha couldn’t miss. Di’s smile was always pointed towards the person wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Healing isn’t linear.” She’s mostly talking to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s messy.” Her sister gets exasperated at how non-linear healing <em> truly is </em> . “There’s ups, downs and so many turnarounds. You think you’re doing well and something you wouldn’t <em> dream about </em> throws you off your game which makes the bad thoughts spark.” <em> Depression was a wicked monster. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her low morning voices sounds out, “Healing happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Slowly but surely. It’s a process … <em> some may say </em>a journey.” Aisha snorts at that and Kim cracks a smile. </p><p> </p><p>She’s content in the moment. It felt good to acknowledge what she’s going through. <em> Growth </em> , Dr. Jha would later tell her as she’d snicker at his theatrical tone before admitting it in a wholesome manner because Kim has come a <em> long </em> way. </p><p> </p><p>The golden-eyed woman doesn’t expect her sister to talk as they normally conversate through groans and various guttural sounds in the morning which amused their parents to no end. Her sister’s morning voice starts slowly as if she doesn’t want to break the peace Kim has sustained in her bubble on the dock.</p><p> </p><p>“Disassociation.” Aisha’s gruff voice continues. “Being detached from your emotions and zoning out for unknown periods of time.” </p><p> </p><p>The guidance counselor replies, “I wasn’t detached from my emotions. I <em> knew </em> what was happening.” Her sister’s warm gaze greets her when she turns, wondering where the conversation is going.</p><p> </p><p>Umber-brown eyes peer into golden-brown ones before admitting, “I wasn’t talking about <em> now. </em> ” The emotion present in her voice is something that can’t be missed. The 23-year-old watches as her best friend’s eyes fill with questions and surprise that they’re even having this conversation. They haven’t talked about Trini in depth in <em> years </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“The version of you that <em> you’ve constructed </em> is top notch. You uplift yourself.” The guidance counselor tilts her head hearing her sister affirm what she already knows about herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t fall into the darkness that you fear because you’re not the same person that went down that path years ago.” An extroverted introvert who loved to stay home, sing and dance garba songs. Being home was such a different type of intimacy that left a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. It was her safe space. Home was home and that’s where her armor came off. </p><p> </p><p>Kim nods her head for her to come closer and the half-Indian woman releases a sigh as she latches onto her sister’s left arm. The younger sister faces towards the lakehouse so Kim burrows in the space right near her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one of the smartest people I know.” Kim doesn’t move her head from her best friend’s shoulder. “You already know this but, I’ll say it just for kicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are versions of <em> her </em> that exist in your mind. That’s why you’re <em> constantly </em> fighting yourself. Your words don't match your actions. You’re protecting your heart … and expectations.”</p><p> </p><p>She pouts, sinking into the blanket. “My mind says one thing and I say something else.” Kim would be ready to tell Trini one thing and end up melting into a pile of mush when chestnut-brown eyes would lock onto hers. Aisha’s amused smile doesn’t leave her face when Kim catches her staring at her. She shakes her head before looking at the water and remembering the blue eyes of the woman that wanted both of the teenagers to end up together. Mrs. Adelois was a good woman. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Letting them go was for me; I loved myself enough to become the person I needed to be without them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim remembers reading that quote from the book ‘Everything You’ll Ever Need You can Find Within Yourself.’ “Grandma Zahara was spot-on when she said that if you hear their voice and it still has your heart beating skipping beats…” </p><p> </p><p>“...you’re not over them.” They both chorus in on Jane’s grandma’s life lessons. Kim couldn’t deny the stir of feelings whenever she saw Trini. Kim was over the version of Trini that she left in Angel Grove. However, this carefree, giggly and emotionally aware version of Trini was <em> something else </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if that’s happened or is happening. That doesn’t diminish any of the progress you’ve made.” Aisha backtracks, wanting to clarify. “<em> Not that </em> your progress depends on her because you’re an independent woman who grows everyday. You let go versions of her that were <em> extremely </em> difficult to do. <em> That </em> is <em> not forgotten. </em>” </p><p> </p><p><em> Extremely difficult </em> is one way to describe it. </p><p> </p><p>Initially, Kim tried to understand everything about Libra’s because Trini’s a Libra. Understanding Trini meant they could communicate better and Kim knew that <em> that’s </em> where Trini could falter. Anxiety was a bitch and Trini didn’t have a good support system. Trini’s titi was the only anchor that Trini had. Family problems always interfered with Trini being able to communicate with her Titi. What Kim failed to consider was Trini’s trauma responses. As a teenager with undiagnosed ADHD, Kim took it personally and got hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Kim couldn’t even hate Trini; She’d burned letters she wrote to her and had broken objects in a rage room because of her anger that Trini’s dismissal left her in. At the end of the day, she could understand why Trini did what she did and<em> boy, </em>did that frustrated and defeat Kim. </p><p> </p><p>It would have been so much more easier to hate her for saying the dumb shit Trini said to her. </p><p> </p><p>Kim knew Trini like the back of her hand and the girl was a terrible liar. She could tell Trini was lying to her. </p><p> </p><p>Trini made Kim <em> feel </em> emotions the second Kim heard her voice. The raspy and gentle tone had her stopping in her tracks as she left the restaurant that cloudy day in 2010. </p><p> </p><p>What Kim later realized was that she wasn't <em>ever</em> understood at home. Her love for psychology and astrology was a love language that she wished someone desperately did for her because she wanted someone to understand her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you’re not ready to talk about her in this new light. Anyone else that says anything different, they don’t know anything about you because <em> none of us </em> know how heavy it is.” The golden-brown eyed girl tilts her head in a questioning manner. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never heard that quote “Just because I carry it doesn’t mean it isn’t heavy?”” Kim arches an eyebrow. “That applies here too. No ableism here, ma’am.” The guidance counselor releases a snort at that before audibly sighing.</p><p> </p><p>She glances at her sister’s soft, understanding gaze. <em> Always a part of my soul. </em> “Thank you for understanding me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to see you.” <em> In your most vulnerable states and accepting help </em>goes unsaid. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing down from the balcony after finishing their morning cup of chamomile tea, Maddison tackles the warning signs she’s been getting that something bad is going to happen. She wonders if Aish got any warning signs. They always had a spiritual connection to know when major things would go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Her father-in-law mentioned Todd’s name in passing and Maddison knew someone was going to stir the pot. </p><p> </p><p>Specifically, her two girls. Zack would watch from the sidelines or at most be behind-the-scenes.</p><p> </p><p>Dadu mentioned he was going to tell them about Todd but Dadu had <em> no idea </em> what he was walking into. The will, the affair, the mansion and she knew that her girls knew more about their sad excuse of an uncle. They all sustained peace because of the blue-eyed man who smiles warmly at her as he drapes an arm around her. </p><p> </p><p>His heartbeats bring her back to the moment where she circles her arms around the man. He gets the cue and faces her, encircling his arms around her. He takes a glance at those warm brown eyes he’s falling in love with all over again and cups her face. He drops a kiss on her forehead. It instantly removes the crinkle that was overtaking her features. Most of the worry is gone. He tilts his head, looking at her. He knows his wife well enough to know that she’s about to ask him something that’s been playing on her mind for a while. </p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath, looking into those ocean eyes that make her feel so safe. “I’m falling in love with you like it’s 1989.” His whole face breaks out into an instant smile of pure love. The dentist saw her when he was 19-years-old and ended up taking the wrong trolley because he was so lovestruck by her. He turns a bit red at the loving, unwavering gaze his wife has pinned on him. </p><p> </p><p>Maddison’s eyes soften looking at her soulmate’s crinkled-eye smile. “I hope I can contribute to more of those in the future.” Your partner wasn’t in charge of your happiness. They learned that the tough way. Your partner could certainly contribute to your happiness. At the end of the day, your happiness is your responsibility. </p><p> </p><p>“You will and so will I. That’s how this works, my love.” She places her hands on his chest as his hands work on lightly massage her forearms to help her stay in the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you and accept you for all of who you are. Even the <em> unflinching see-good-in-everyone nature </em> because <em> a lot </em> of people don’t deserve your kindness.” He slowly stops massaging her arms and she latches onto his jacket. “I know it weighs heavy on you and I couldn’t be more happy that you’ve chosen to go to therapy because you <em> want </em> to be better.” His hands cover her left hand as her right hand cups the left side of his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to be better for a lot of reasons …” She nods at his admission, happy that he’s in a place where he can express his emotions with practised ease. “... and you three are the reasons right after me.” It was one thing to want someone to go to therapy but they truly had to <em> want it </em> to make the difference in their life. Her eyes flutter shut, content with how at home she feels.</p><p> </p><p>The 5’10” man braces his forehead against her as she admits, “I love you. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, my love. I didn’t take those vows for decoration.” She shakes her head at his theatrical tone. He looks offended before he gives into smiling as he softly admits, “I mean every single one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>She rubs across his zygomatic bone, conveying with her eyes that she feels the same way. </p><p> </p><p>“If I knew something that crossed your boundaries, would you want to know?” The 177 cm. man doesn’t look thrown off by her question. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” He doesn’t hesitate. He lightly chuckles at himself because <em> wow, growth. </em> His crystal blue eyes bounce from objects in the background as he checks how his answers feels. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t want to know.” He closes his eyes for a second as he takes a deep breath to explain the reason mainly to himself. “I… me… I don’t want to disrespect my boundaries. I’m <em> not okay </em> with that.” The Gujarati woman takes a moment to appreciate how far her best friend has come. He always had to put everyone first when his mother died because his dad couldn’t handle the grief of losing his wife for some time. Ted had to be in tune with everyone’s emotions as the caregiver of his siblings and father. Ted, Stella and Todd treated each other like best friends instead of siblings. </p><p> </p><p>After their mother’s death, Todd shutdown and didn’t let anyone in. It was quite the shock when he announced that he was getting married. Ted and Stella tried their best to make amends to a situation they were all grieving about. </p><p> </p><p>They had all lost a family member. </p><p> </p><p>Ted didn’t lament on Todd too long as Stella was struggling with law school and he supported her as the only support she had. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for choosing yourself, my sweet.” The seriousness of the conversation isn’t lost on Ted. He chuckles at the term of endearment before they both adjust the blanket around their shoulders. They turn to look at the dock the same time Zack captures Kim and Aisha laughing on the dock. </p><p> </p><p><em> How he found Kim’s camera is beyond them. </em> </p><p> </p><p>They’re not complaining. Kim always told them that expired film was some of the best to photograph with. He turns around smiling at the photos and his handiwork. He catches his second set of parents smiling at him. They both wave at him before he points Kim’s camera at them, capturing them wrapped up in each other. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day is spent out at the lake. Kim and Zahil end up overturning the boat instead of canoeing. Zack, Billy and Keith race each other through various water activities before they get tired. Maddison suspects that Aisha’s resting her leg after her tattoo. It’s roughly been four weeks since she got engaged and got her new tattoo in replacement of her thumb tattoo. </p><p> </p><p><em> Four weeks and so much is about to unravel. </em>The reopened case, private investigator, modifications to the will but nothing will beat the heartbreak this entire revelation will cause her husband.</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart alternates between journaling and snacking. Zack and Billy end up on inflatables in the lake as Kim and Zahil join them. Keith and Aisha dance around the kitchen as they prepare dinner for everyone. Dadu chuckles at their theatrics as he turns on the camcorder. Ted and Maddison stay on the rocky shore choosing to watch guard the snacks. They’re all beat by the sun and leave the lakehouse right after dinner. Dadu and Zahil are in the backseats while Aisha drives Kim’s SUV. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman exhales as her mind connects the dots about chestnut-brown brown eyes that reside in her mind. She held onto the garnet stone ring as she did with versions of Trini. The Trini that entered Dadu’s mansion wasn’t, <em> by a long shot </em>, the same Trini that looked her in the eye and lied to her. </p><p> </p><p>The buffet restaurant, the out-of-order bathroom and the sprinkler all led up to Kim falling for her. Kim’s train of thought is interrupted as the SUV makes <em> that </em> turn and Kim knows they’re close to home. It’s when Aisha opens the garage that Kim notices her outfit, specifically her pants. A pale green LGBT+ animated character's pyjamas. She recognizes Korra and Asami from Legends of Korra as well as the characters from Adventure Time and Steven Universe. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wait, didn’t she-- </em> “Didn’t you stop to get quesadillas and a mango lassi for Zahil?” <em> Leave it up to Aisha to not give a single fuck of how she’s portrayed. </em> Her decision to leave in 2016 left her feeling a bit guilty for how people would treat her sister. She’d be the new moving target for Angel Grove. Somehow, seeing her in her pyjamas, smiling at her sister as she waits for her answer is okay. What needed to happen <em> happened </em> so they could be here at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, you want the other three?” Kim belly laughs before accepting the food placed in her hand. She instantly takes a bite, moaning at the flavor on her tongue. She looks up to see her parents looking at her fondly. With all four of them working together, they’re done within a half hour. </p><p> </p><p>Kim enters her room and instantly feels at home as she flops on her bed. Bittersweet by Lianne La Havas plays like background music in her mind. She opens her nightdrawer and carries the second box of memories to her Telluride. She parks a few minutes away from her diving point to give herself the time and space to clear her head and finally let go. The mossy trees, rough rock underneath the soles of her shoes and the distinct smell that oddly comforts her even after this time returns to her. She stays there for a while and soaks in the serenity of her first safe space. For the first time in her entire life, she was ready to slow down. Her choice to resign from her position as a lifeguard was a whimsical thought that prompted deeper thinking. </p><p> </p><p>She had three to five years here and leaving to go to work the entire month of July felt so <em> off </em> . It didn’t have anything to do with Trini because she felt this way since Pride month started. <em> Heck </em>, she felt this way before she took May off. That was the whole point of working with the Mayor to be. She was no longer a guidance counselor. Aisha must have noticed because her surprising her sister at work with Zack was the best day she had all month. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to jam out to country music with Billy. She wanted to bother Zack about going to Pilates with her and finally go together. She wanted to do 90 kids’ things like making projects out of shoeboxes with Zahil. Thankfully, her two weeks ended next week. </p><p> </p><p>The chilly air brushes against the material of Kim’s hoodie as she makes her final step to the place she hasn’t visited since her accident. It’s the same place she went to when she heard Trini was leaving. She found the ring and immediately found her way to her. She sits down near where the ring was lodged in between the two rocks and opens the box to retrieve the garnet stone ring. The garnet stone served her well for the time she had it. She sends a mental thank you to the Universe for the ring finding its way to her. </p><p> </p><p>There was a quote from the book ‘The Single Woman’ by Mandy Hale that really resonated with her more than anything in this moment. <em> To get over the past, you first have to accept that the past is over.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Gone were the baseball caps that would <em> always </em> cover the chestnut-brown-eyed girl. Seeing her Trini without her hat was seeing Trini without her armor. Big headphones that covered her ears, her beanie that stayed snug on her head and her signature highway-patched bookbag were nowhere in sight. Her reserved version that only Kim saw was brought out from the shell that she hid in and she bloomed beautifully in New York. It was getting to see a full circle moment that you’ve always wanted to witness. She was happy that she’s alive and safe. </p><p> </p><p>The question stayed buried in her unconscious: Was she starting to fall for this version of Trini?</p><p> </p><p>The remaining ingredients to the fragrance she customized for Trini were left. The base that was cedarwood and the bridge vanilla reaches her nose and she exhales as the scent hits her. The 8pm sunset fits perfectly into how this entire trip was to her. She leaves all of the natural ingredients there for nature to do its thing and trashes the other ingredients. She rinses the bottles with water and makes a mental note to take the glass to the church because someone mentioned they needed to make new mosaics. </p><p> </p><p>Young Love by Cleo Sol seems to have healing powers on the half-Indian girl. She recalls the quote she heard from a video James, the only person from high school Kim stays in contact with, sent her. <em> Separate your feelings and self-worth because when your feelings get hurt it should change the way you feel about yourself. </em> She put herself first. That night, right before she falls asleep she unknowingly mumbles something her 23-year-old sister hears about the photos of Trini and her. The sleep she gets leaves her feeling so rejuvenated and refreshed that none of the rude Americans she encounters Monday morning brings her down from her cloud nine feelings. </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The Mexican-American woman parks next to a customized Honda Civic in the driveway. She puffs out a breath at the customization and admires the handiwork. She enters from the side entrance and locks the door back as she usually does before she hears someone calling out from the kitchen for Zahil. They’ve mistaken her as Zahil. She approaches the kitchen with an introduction planned in her head. A girl wearing a silk fire orange dress who’s playing with a ring on her finger stops mid-sentence upon seeing her. Trini springs in action, seeing her frozen as she introduces herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m --”</p><p> </p><p>“--mixed.” Trini purses her lips containing her laugh for the girl’s direct introduction. The girl notices, instantly smiling at Trini before she gets up from the kitchen stool.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Trini.” A warm smile spread across Trini’s face. This girl’s good energy instantly has Trini liking her.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re Amara.” The girl nods as she invites her into the kitchen. The table is set for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>The CEO congratulates Trini about getting her license. Trini heartedly accepts best wishes before she expresses her admiration for Amara’s jewelry business that she started from the salon/beauty store. She’s her own boss at the age of 23-years-old from a business that she started up from the ground. Trini’s about to go to the backyard where she hears muffled music coming from. However, the blueish, green stone on Amara's finger catches her eye. She gasps, catching the girl’s attention. She’s only ever seen Alexandrite in photos. </p><p> </p><p>“You believe in stones, too?”</p><p> </p><p><b>“Yes and I have my own crystals as well.”</b> She pauses to glance at Trini and stops in her tracks. Amara’s fluent Spanish instantly makes Trini feel more welcomed. <b>“My dad’s from Puerto Rico. Oh my god, you believe in stones and crystals too?”</b> Trini answers by lifting up the crystal she keeps in her pocket to ward off mala vibes. Amara accidentally sees the red stone necklace spill out of Trini’s pocket. The CEO chooses not to say anything. <em> That stone looks familiar. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>“That’s Alexandrite because the color changes based on the light, no?”</b> Amara chuckles as she nods matching Trini’s enthusiasm radiating off of her. </p><p> </p><p>The girl holds her hand up so Trini can see it more clearly. “<b>Blue to red.</b>”  </p><p> </p><p>“<b>What sparked your interest in stones and crystals?</b>”  </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Traveling.</b>” </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Internationally or in the U.S.?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Mostly in the U.S. because</b> it’s easier to drive to other states and less planning.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like planning?”</p><p> </p><p>“My anxiety does. I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serendipity: the biggest fuck you to anxiety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amen.” They both smile at each other before Amara turns faux-serious. “Okay, serious question. How do you feel about moissanite?” Trini sighs as her body sags against the counter a bit. She turns into mush for a good 10 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my dream proposal ring because it has a similar level of hardness to a diamond without the drama. It’s connected with meteors and I<em> love </em> the idea of something being created from broken pieces because people change and evolve.” Amara’s green eyes fill with excitement as Trini talks about her engagement ring stone. “And, the most important part ...” She holds a steady, dramatic tone before going back to her regular tone. “... it’s <em> sparkly. </em>” Both Hispanic/Latina women burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s in the middle of talking about how much Mez helped her when Zack enters. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kim chuckles as she ends the phone call with Campbell, confirming that she’ll be at the house party in San Diego tomorrow. She enters the kitchen, leaving her phone on the table upon hearing music and laughter outside. Zack spending the rest of the summer here with them made her entire day. She surely doubts that he “accidentally lost the key” to the lock and chains he put around the divider to Todd’s side of the mansion. Leave it up to her partner-in-crime to bring some chaotic good the first day back in the mansion. </p><p> </p><p>He knew everything and the fact that he was here especially with how busy work was for him meant the world to Kim. Kim notices she isn’t alone as Amara comes into her view. She offers her sister-in-law a huge hug as she was away in Puerto Rico for the past two weeks. Amara’s happy that Kim’s here in the middle of the day. Before Kim can say anything, Zack rushes in, pulling her outside to join them. </p><p> </p><p>Trini chooses that exact time to return back after answering Anya’s phone call. </p><p> </p><p>This morning, Anya parked near the cliff and waited for her because Trini had this strange urge to go to the cliff this morning. Anya switched her sneakers for Trini’s slides and climbed up to <em> their </em> spot. Strangely enough, the cliff smelled like fragments of her signature scent. She looks at the tree carving where she engraved Kim and her initials before spotting pieces of cedarwood behind their tree carving tree. She swipes her thumb across the cedarwood and smells vanilla. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kim couldn’t have been here … right? I’ve been here every other morning and I haven’t seen her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She places her hand on the tree bark as she peers behind the tree and smells the vanilla more strongly with other scents that she can’t placate. It reminds her of when Kim created an fragrance oil for her. She customized the fragrance oil for Trini after Kim opened up about her eczema. Kim preferred fragrance oils than spray-on perfumes because it wasn’t alcohol-based. She pushes off of the tree and makes a step to leave when the dark red stone catches her attention. The garnet crystal ring she left for Kim at their spot as a goodbye to her. She squats, reaching for the ring before examining it. It’s lodged between the same space she left it in with minimal scratches. <em> How in the world did it-- </em></p><p> </p><p>The thought crosses her mind as logic sets in. The 70 dollar sterling silver ring would have rusted by now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wouldn’t be able to recognize it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This ring was preserved by whoever put it here within the last 40 hours. She remembers venturing up to their spot on Saturday night to watch the sunset for a couple of minutes before going back home. She takes the ring and swipes her pointer finger against it and she smells the cedarwood and vanilla like it was all together before it got separated.</p><p> </p><p>Anya was expecting the worst. She went to get comfort food and put a soft blanket in Trini’s seat along with her baby Yoda plush figure. The businesswoman waited for Trini to return and started smiling seeing Trini in her view. She didn’t look upset; She looked more taken back and surprised. She has something wrapped up in her shirt that she plays with until she enters the car and immediately swaps shoes with Anya. The delicious smell of tamales reaches her nose and she covers with the blanket with baby Yoda in her lap before buckling her seat belt and taking a bite. She explains everything to Anya. They’re at a spotlight when Anya responds with a teasing “you never made me an fragrance oil”. Trini snorts before rolling down her window and telling the cute driver next to Anya’s car that Anya thinks she’s absolutely breathtaking. When the girl blushes, Anya rolls up her window and locks it. Anya’s red as a tomato telling her to eat her fucking tamales and Trini cackles all the way back home. </p><p> </p><p>Anya’s phone call to check-in with Trini instantly comforts her, similar to Zack’s tour around Dadu’s side of the mansion. The businesswoman’s suggestion to watch all of Zack's videos was something thrown out there in the open. Anya informed her that she's compiled a rough list of videos that Zack uploaded with his sisters. Trini was surprised at the revelation but then Anya mentioned the faceless sisters that were sometimes animated and it all made sense. It made her think of the talk that Papi and her had about Kim. Trini had time to adjust that she’d be returning to Angel Grove. She really thought she’d be prepared. Seeing Kim and being around her threw her in for the biggest loop of her life ever. She didn’t expect this soft, warm and caring exterior. Trini had to figure out what her intentions were after feeling relieved when Aisha mentioned Kim’s pretty privilege. It made her feel relieved because there wasn’t a connection there. </p><p> </p><p>Trini wasn’t over Kim. </p><p> </p><p>Papi went on to reiterate that not everything is Trini’s fault. Aisha talking about her friends that one day hurt Trini. She took it personally and it wasn’t Trini’s fault. That was something that wasn’t in her control. It was her anxiety. Papi helped Trini to sort through her thoughts when they became too much to deal with sometimes. Her therapist wasn’t in-person and she was planning on saying goodbye to look for a new in-person therapist. </p><p> </p><p>Papi suggested starting small. Kim and Trini would have to be friends. In order to be friends, they’d have to trust each other. That’s where Trini decided to start. Talking to her, gaining Kim’s trust and showing up was where Trini’s intentions were.</p><p> </p><p>The Mexican-American woman re-enters the kitchen and hears Dynamite by BTS playing in the backyard. Amara is sitting on the left side of the table towards the end and Trini takes the seat on the right side of the table, directly across from her. She angles her body as Amara points outside and it’s her mentee doing a shoulder roll dance move before going out of her view.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that happen often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unprompted dance parties?” The social worker nods. </p><p> </p><p>“All the time.” Trini chortles at the admission. </p><p> </p><p>“It gets even better when they’re all thinking about one song and then one of them starts singing it. The bluetooth speaker gets turned on and <em> none of us </em> know peace.” </p><p> </p><p>A half-hour passes before the two girls hear the music system powered down. Trini barely has time to question Amara’s whispered “I got you” before Zahil enters. He dons a necklace that Trini hasn’t seen since last month at his house. He always kept the chain hidden underneath his shirt. Trini can see there’s Arabic writing on the chain. She notices the matching bracelet on his right wrist. He greets her with so much enthusiasm that even Zack joins in. </p><p> </p><p>Amara wasn’t sure of how well her sister-in-law would react to Trini being here as a friend instead of a mentor. Aisha didn’t mention Trini would be here today which meant none of them knew except for Zahil. Trini’s nervous neck rub catches her attention as she fixes her Angel Grove jersey. The white and red jersey had the girl’s last name on it paired with blue patchwork denim jeans and recyclable white sneakers. The Afro-Latina woman glances towards the door as the Mexican-American woman does to see the two girls walk in. Bright smiles painted across their faces slowly morph into subtle confusion before the younger Hart not so subtly hides the surprise of seeing Trini here. The older Hart picks up on it, saves that reaction for later and sits next to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Trini keeps her hands on her cold water bottle. She inhales as she remembers what Papi said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Focus on keeping the peace within you, mija. You are first.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zack sees her trying. His warm cognac eyes hold joy in them. He must understand her confusion about Aisha’s absence of makeup. The younger Hart had a facial scar right above her eyebrow that looked no more than two years ago. She must have been wearing makeup all the times Trini saw her. Both sisters are seated and everyone is snacking away on the finger foods.</p><p> </p><p>Amara gives Zahil a compliment about his necklaces and Zahil slightly cringes at something before accepting it. He looks at Trini and Trini shoots him a look before he explains how the last time he wore the jewelry was when his mother tried to give him <em> the talk </em> . Trini’s mortified expression leads her to cringe. A memory that would certainly be blocked <em> only to be remembered </em> in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>You see, Trini had some idea that Zahil wasn’t the photo of heterosexuality that his mother wanted him to desperately be. The constant comments that she’d throw at him, how she’d use religious teachings against him. His mother was nothing short of a June when it came to throwing religion at their children. Trini and Zahil spent most of their sessions outside in the backyard despite the mosquitos. Zahil learned to open up and trust Trini on his own. He learned about June, Trini’s birth mother and Trini’s mother now. He went to meet the Ibarra’s at the family restaurant with his cousin. </p><p> </p><p>Zack, Amara and Zahil are talking about the new Blackpink documentary as Zahil hums Pretty Savage. Everything is calm and light as they talk about this new LGBTQ+ movie called ‘Your Name Engraved Herein’.  Lunch passes by without any awkwardness until one of the phones starts vibrating. It grabs everyone’s attention since all of the phones are on the wood table. It happens to be the younger Hart’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>Both sisters make a face at the caller I.D. as Amara blurts out, “Dielis doesn’t even interact with you when he clocks out.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart sports a similar crinkle of confusion as the call gets sent to voicemail. Zack keeps his gaze on the two girls as they communicate through their eyes. They both try to shake off their confusion but Aisha’s phone vibrates again. Amara thinks it’s Kim’s phone and her facial expressions can’t hide her disdain for whoever is calling. Kim’s confusion grows and Zack peers over to see Horus’s I.D. on the phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>Zack interrupts the silent conversation the two siblings are having, “Something’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>They both look at him, ready to nod when Kim’s phone vibrates and all of their confusion is resolved. The youth center’s I.D. shows up on Kim’s phone. Kim exhales, moving to stand up. Zack holds onto Kim’s hand as she tries to reach for the phone. Everyone watches the older Hart raise an eyebrow out of concern for his sudden movement. There’s no malice in her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Sarah is there. You’re off the clock.” Kim relaxes and changes the grip on his hand as she encircles his thumb. “Sarah wouldn’t allow anyone to call me if it wasn’t an emergency.” She lightly squeezes his hand before answering the call, heading back outside. Zahil jumps back into the conversation as his excitement to see two men romance each other in a movie grows. Meanwhile, Trini’s eyes haven’t left the guidance counselor. Her pair of leggings and cropped tie-dyed butterfly top make her look so soft. It makes her miss all of Kim’s childhood years where she was carefree with her Nani and Nana. There were so many photos of her in London with them. Her time was spent between Foi and her grandparents in London. </p><p> </p><p>The girl jogs back inside and lodges her body between the door and outside as she peeks her head inside. Trini can see the phone call is muted as she asks her sister if she would like to go to the community center today. Aisha nods with a smile on her face and the half-Indian woman relays that message to whoever she’s on the phone with. That seems to produce a happy response as Kim exhales. The pressure of the conversation is dampened. Chestnut-brown eyes watch as she touches the sides of her eyes, subtly wiping at the tears that have formed there. It seems to be happy tears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The biggest fuck you to these doors because I can’t hear her laugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re talking about food when Zahil mentions his friend. The half-Indian woman returns, diving for her plate that she walks right to the sink. Zack joins her, hip checking her from the sink as he washes his hands. She flicks water droplets from her hand onto him. Amara asks Zahil what he feels like eating for dinner and he replies that his friend’s sister is making maqlooba. Trini, Amara and Aisha pick up on his nervous energy. Trini glances at Zack and Kim having a conversation near the sink. </p><p> </p><p>Zack asks, “Lahan’s the one that told off the boys that made that comment about his hair?” Kim nods. They both start silently squealing at Zahil’s possible love interest. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s been asking me questions about Nick since Friday.” Kim quirks an eyebrow at that before he follows it up with, “Romantic, deep thought provoking questions…. Half of which I don’t know the answer to.” Kim places a comforting hand on his hand, “And that’s okay. You don’t have to have all the answers.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha raises her eyebrows in the “what’s wrong?” motion and Amara verbalizes it. Zahil’s hazel eyes bounce between both of them and Trini turns back the same motion Zahil asks, “This is going to sound--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.” Amara and Trini chorus together. Amara starts off, “However you feel is valid. Your feelings are valid. Are you nervous about having dinner tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>His curls move side-to-side as he shakes his head. “He’s my friend. It shouldn’t make me this nervous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever had dinner with him and his sister before?” Zahil stares at Trini like he didn’t think about that. She takes his silence as a “no”. </p><p> </p><p>Chestnut-brown orbs search hazel ones to offer some comfort. “It’s okay to be nervous about that.” Aisha gets up and sits next to him. He immediately leans against her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s not okay is changing how you are to please them. You are enough. You’re amazing the way you are.” Amara’s green eyes hold sincerity for the 16-year-old. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoever’s preparing dinner knows about any allergies you may have?” Zahil smiles, nodding at Trini’s question. “Kim di asked the same thing.” Amara hides her “ah shit here we go again” face behind her glass. Aisha nods along like it’s the best thing that came out of this lunch conversation. Kim <em> definitely </em> hears it and Zack waits to see if Zahil connects the dots or not. The red bracelets that decorate Trini’s hand anchor her. “That was the first thing Lahan asked. He knows. His sister does too.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini makes the “duh” face to herself. She remembers meeting the Palestinian boy. They went to Santa Monica to go to Zahil’s---<em> wait, that means I met one of Aisha’s boys. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Lahan would sometimes take Z’s hand when he got excited or touch knees when Z would start shaking his knee to ground him. Trini noticed it all. It melted her heart to know that there was someone in Zahil’s life that he could call on without his mother reeking havoc on. She had no idea what enmity she had with the Hart’s but Zahil’s mother was way out of line. She tilts her head at Zahil. “Z, Lahan would be happy to be around in your space and spend time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha returns back next to her fiancée’s side. Amara and Trini chorus again which leads them both to giggle. “Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim and Zack circle around the table before Zack stops to Aisha’s left and Kim stops on Zahil’s left. Kim wishes Zahil all the best at dinner and reassures him that if anything happens, they’re a call away. Kim touches his cheek in reassurance and as she turns away, he grabs onto her hand. <em> Do my limbs take that long to return near my body that everyone can catch them? </em></p><p> </p><p>The look that Zahil gives her halts her thoughts. Hazel eyes bore into her honey-brown ones. <em> He doesn’t want me to leave. This dinner is really important to him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He slides to the edge of the table, loosening his grip on her a bit as she glances at their hands. She squats down near him, “It kinda sucks that I have to work today, huh?” Zahil slightly tilts his head before he nods. “Because I won’t be back before dinner and that means you’ll be gone...” His hazel eyes communicate the validation he seeks in her words. He would normally be brushed off by his mother. He didn’t need to pretend like he didn’t care here. His feelings were understood. “... and that means I won’t be able to see you before you leave.” He adjusts the grip he has on her hand. She taps his thumb and he looks up to her warm smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop by the florist near Lupe’s at 5:45pm and by the time she’s done preparing your flowers, I’ll be there.” That instantly lifts his mood.</p><p> </p><p>His outstretched pinky is in front of her, “Promise?” His gentle tone reminds her of the 6-year-old she met at the buffet restaurant. The first time she met Zahil. </p><p> </p><p>She tangles her pinky with his, “Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack starts the conversation of what kind of flowers Zahil wants as the two girls make their exit. Amara squeezes Aisha’s hand three times before the younger Hart smiles as she walks away with her sister. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Warm brown eyes trace over the delicate touches that the half-Indian woman puts on her eye makeup before joining him on the edge of his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know last night...” Zack’s umber-brown eyes fill wonder and childlike excitement. It's an amazement that Kim hopes never fades in his life. “I missed that.” The late night drive where all three of them caught the sunset, watched the stars, screamed at the top of their lungs and laughed until they cried. They ended up at the bakery, immediately seeking comfort in sweet comfort food. It was a difficult night with the news Dadu dropped on them. </p><p> </p><p>They both stare ahead at the floor-to-window in Zack’s room. “I missed us doing that.” His warm cognac-brown eyes illustrate how much they miss doing impulsive shit. The serendipity of it all held them together. They haven’t done anything impulsive since their trip to France &amp; Italy. His body language communicates how much he misses his girls. “We should do that more often.” He says it more like he’s making sure they’re on the same page. Golden-brown eyes melt uttering, “I agree.” Zack curls into her and the half-Indian woman loosely wraps her arms around him. They find solace in the moment before Kim makes her way to her guest room to change into her outfit for today.</p><p> </p><p>The 5’10” man makes his way down the steps right in time to open the door as the Mexican-American girl walks in. She isn’t even a bit concerned at his text and Zack chuckles because even after 6 years, she still knows him. When she tilts her head at the duffel bag in his hand, he shakes his head before asking her how she deals with confrontation. To his surprise, she shuffles her weight on both of her feet, taking her time to answer. When she explains her answer and there isn’t any conflict, he advances to explaining that a lot of conflicting shit happened last night at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She stops him, not wanting to invade anyone’s privacy. “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how safe it is for you to be here, T.” He backtracks. “You’re capable of protecting yourself. We don’t know what this guy is capable of. His white privilege has <em> very </em> long arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini nods. “Zack, whatever it is--” Her phone cuts her off and the furrow between her brow forms seeing Jason call her when he’s supposed to be at a work meeting. While she steps into the hallway of the side entrance, Zack tries to piece together how the hell he’s going to ask Trini. <em> How the hell do you ask your friend if they’re okay with their movement tracked because they’re in the same household as an ignorant white man who’s about to lose his shit because his nieces are about to stir the fucking pot? </em></p><p> </p><p>Jase informs her that he’s installing a bug tracker on her door ledge and she threatens for him to not touch Mez. Mez always watchguarded her room door until she came home. She ends the phone call teasing Jase about Mez being her favorite boy. She returns back to Zack, places a hand on his forearm and says, “If you’re in trouble, I’ll try my best to help you…” </p><p> </p><p>He waits patiently for her to finish her sentence. She ends the sentence by setting her boundary. “... <em> but not </em> at the expense of my own health or comfort zone.” His cognac-brown eyes hold so much respect for the woman that stands in front of him. She learned how to set boundaries. </p><p> </p><p>All of those happy emotions he feels for his Crazy Girl are evident. Chestnut-brown eyes warmly smile at him. Before they can go into more detail, they hear footsteps approach. </p><p> </p><p>Beige heels touch the center of the steps and the 23-year-old slowly blinks at the sight, wanting to take in every moment of her soulmate. The star anklets move slightly against the smooth expanse of skin as she commands attention with her steps. With grace and elegance in her steps, she looks reborn in a way. The half-Indian woman faces ahead, completely unaware at Trini gawking at her with the biggest hart eyes Zack’s seen in his entire life. </p><p> </p><p>Trini feels like she’s finally seeing Kim for the first time. The Beginning of the Summer event, the club, the park, the community center, Billy’s home and yet, <em> nothing compares </em> to the energy this half-Indian goddess radiates. The Mexican-American woman doesn’t mean to say it out loud. It effortlessly slips out regardless of her filter and Trini will always blame her comfort level with Zack for this. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> wow </em>.” It's a soft and magical utterance that doesn’t break the moment Kim’s having. </p><p> </p><p>The pale pink dress fits effortlessly over the half-Indian woman’s body. She dons a beige raincoat that matches her heels. The social worker thinks back to all of the different times she’s fully seen the vision that is Kimberly Ann Hart.  Her aura is powerful, vibrant and sincere. The woman herself looks rejuvenated. Her eye make-up is immaculate. </p><p> </p><p>Kim reaches to the end of the stairs and exhales as Zack smiles at her. “Did you eat? Are you hungry?” Her eyes soften at the concern in his voice. Only her inner circle knew about her relationship with food. It was tough but Kim was finally in a place where she could eat full meals and be an intuitive eater.</p><p> </p><p>“Oishi, Ghurran and I are going to lunch before we drive down. I could go for a snack right now.” She makes it a point to say their first names out loud, relishing in how good it sounds. She hasn’t hung out with them since the disaster in March happened. Her two college friends who stuck by her side and didn’t leave. They were family at this point. They’d met Ba, Bappu, Billy, Mama Cranston, Keith, Zahil, Dadu, Zack and Aisha. She knew they were going to be important to her but she never expected they would be <em> this important </em> to her. They stood up for her and held their ground when she needed them the most. They were there for her every step of the way when things got rough in sophomore year of college and haven’t left since.</p><p> </p><p>Zack sees her smile and angles his body, giving both of his attention to the women. However, his partner-in-crime cocks her head to the side and her eyes bounce around the secret door passage near the coat rack. She chuckles lowly to herself before pinning the cognac-brown eyed man with a raised eyebrow and way too much cockiness for his sass.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try the gold foil brown sugar boba.” Zack’s face scrunches up in disbelief and confusion before realizing he lost the bet. Zack and Kim woke up this morning to Aisha nowhere in sight which was weird because they all spent the wee hours of this Tuesday morning, screaming and laughing together. They knew each of them had plans that involved them not being around each other today. However, it still felt really strange leaving each other after that revelation. Kim made a bet with Zack that they’d see Aisha before they all left Dadu's. Zack accepted upon seeing Aisha’s location in Thousand Oaks since she was getting ready to visit her boys in Oxnard. </p><p> </p><p>He laughs, shaking his head. It spurs Kim’s smirk to bloom. “Every single time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m beginning to think you like losing the bets.” Her sassy tilt of the head makes him smile even wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I like seeing you smile.” He says with so much enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fill with mischief and contentment at his words. </p><p> </p><p>It’s then that golden brown eyes shift to her left and notice the bleach colored ripped jeans and loosely buttoned thin flannel that covers the Mexican-American woman. Her eyes trail up the designs of her jeans. Honey brown eyes stop at a particular drawing of a dog on Trini’s left thigh as Trini looks at Zack. The Mexican-American chances a glance at those soft honey brown eyes and they’re locked directly onto her chestnut-brown ones. </p><p> </p><p>She acknowledges Trini, “Hey.” Chestnut-brown orbs slightly widen before replying with the same calm energy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” The 23-year-old’s gruff tone conveys how the greeting caught Trini off her feet. Cognac-brown eyes bounce back and forth between the two before Kim motions towards Trini’s jeans and <em> what is it with this bisexual disaster and her bleach colored clothing? </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack notices Trini’s eyebrow quirked in confusion as she clearly waits in anticipation for whatever the half-Indian woman’s about to say. He greets them with an over enthusiastic, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini snorts, shaking her head as she calls him out, <b>“Fisgón.” </b>The word is what he doesn’t understand but the tone depicts that she knows exactly where he’s steering this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oye hoye.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The love filled phrase of adoration aimed at the half-Indian woman catches everyone’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart watches with her hand on heart before walking a bit faster so she can embrace her sister and the older Hart picks up on it, lowly chuckling as she embraces her.</p><p> </p><p>She looks like royalty with her lilac kurta and matching pants with the same white recyclable sneakers that Trini wore yesterday. The soft color paints the younger Hart in a more relaxing image which is a stark contrast to what Trini was brought here for. Both of the sisters pull back from the embrace to compliment each other’s outfit. Aisha makes a comment as she adjusts her glasses which look kinda new to which the 24-year-old fondly rolls her eyes at before the 23-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Hi, moon.</b>” The half-Indian’s sincere tone holds a special place in everyone’s heart. The younger Hart’s eyes change from soft to alarmed. Kim understands her hesitancy as she nods her head in Zack’s direction. “He debugged the place this morning. No one isn’t listening.” Aisha exhales with relief. <em> What in the world is going on here? Who the fuck was listening? Shit, that’s why only one side of the mansion was available? </em>Trini’s face must say what her mouth isn’t. Zack looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s sister side hugs, greeting her with the same softness. Zack cocks his head to the side and Aisha’s shaking her head, stepping out of her hug with Kim to embrace Zack when she touches her pocket with her phone inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you--” His concerned tone slowly dwindles away, watching her countdown on her fingers. She’s down to 2 when Zack feels his phone vibrating. </p><p> </p><p>He retrieves his phone to glance at the caller id the same time the younger Hart murmurs, “Dr. Hart has become very predictable and she’s been tracking me all morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack clicks on the green icon to accept the phone call. Kim reaches out for Aisha’s forearm to have a side conversation with her about her morning when Zack’s nervous, ‘I-can’t-lie-for-nothing’ tone makes its special appearance. </p><p> </p><p>The pitch of his tone raises with utter disbelief, “The heels with the <em> what </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Kim looks particularly cheeky as she bites her tongue. Aisha raises her eyebrows as her sister bends her right leg back. It grants her access to take off the stiletto of her heel to reveal<em> a fucking dagger? BITCH??  </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack’s on the same wavelength as her, staring as the 24-year-old places the stiletto back. Trini hears Dr. Hart says Zack’s name on his phone which jolts him back to reality. “<em> Haven’t seen them </em> but I’ll bring the package inside.” Zack shoots her a “what-the-fuck” look while the half-Indian girl shrugs back, not seeing his point. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No.” He sputters. <em> Wow, he really can’t lie. </em> He literally emits the help signal through his eyes before he chuckles out of nervousness. “No, she’s wearing sneakers, a skirt and a vintage t-shirt. You know, bisexuals and their bleach colored t-shirts.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl in question mouths, “What the fuck?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes gleam with mischief before Ba tells him something that makes him proud. “Her wrist?” His eyes widen as he hears the details of how his best friend dislocated someone’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s frowned upon as a medical professional?” He chuckles as Ba expresses her admiration for her daughter who can handle her own. He ends the call with a snort. He shakes his head as he angles his left foot towards Kim, “You dislocated someone’s shoulder?” </p><p> </p><p>“I popped it back in place.” <em> Who authorized that man to follow her when she knew nothing about his training that was magically volunteered for without her knowledge of this? </em>He reached for her wrist and she reacted. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha cackles and Zack high fives her doing the same thing. They wrap an arm around each other, almost bumping into Trini. She smiles at their free laughter. Their light colors of light pink and lilac compliment each other very well. Zack’s clothing range has opened up to more colors. His light pink-striped Adidas shirt and lightly washed blue jeans paired with white Adidas Cloudfoam sneakers looks really good. Trini admires his fashion sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you send flowers and thai food?” Trini picks up on Kim’s accent slipping. Her American accent was what Kim mostly used around the general crowd. It easily slipped in the presence of Billy, Zack, Aisha and Zahil. </p><p> </p><p>Zack raises a finger, “Flowers,” and Aisha follows, “Thai food.” <em> I wonder if they know that I resigned. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack steps back and Aisha stays in her place, glancing at Trini for the first time she’s entered. The June-born woman pauses before looking right into those chestnut-brown eyes. “T, is it okay if I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods with confusion present. The younger Hart voices her reasoning, “I know that sometimes people with nausea don’t like to be touched.” The Mexican-American woman softly chuckles, looking at her wrist where the anti-nausea band lies nicely hidden underneath her Casio watch. “You have nice jeans...” The healthcare social worker trails off, internally cringing at her misplaced compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, was I not supposed to say anything? My filter is…” She squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m so--”</p><p> </p><p>Trini reaches out to touch her hand. “Oh God, no. Don’t apo-- Mami did this.” She motions to her anti-nausea band. The social worker clears her throat, “Thanks, these are actually Papi’s pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.” Zack takes notice of the paint stains on the back of Trini’s jeans. </p><p> </p><p>He looks mildly confused. “You met her dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… they have the same kind eyes.” She voices a thought out loud. She clears her throat, “You’ll get along with him.” Zack squints his eyes at the 23-year-old. “What? I wasn’t <em> planning on </em> meeting her dad. <em> You know </em> I don’t do well with meeting friend’s parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it awkward?” Zack and Trini inquire at the same time. Aisha smiles at their syncing. </p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly, no? I don’t think I’ve ever met a father who bonded with me over nojitos at 9am.” Zack and Kim know that they’re thinking the same thing,<em> Mojitos without alcohol, nice. </em> They both looked impressed. Many people didn’t know that the younger Hart didn’t drink alcohol and offered her alcoholic beverages.</p><p> </p><p>She pins Zack with a look that Zack doesn’t get until she says, “Why’d you send the SOS?”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha reiterates Trini’s statement as if it’s the most ridiculous idea to send an SOS for whatever all three of them had to talk about. “You sent an SOS?!”</p><p> </p><p>She points to Aisha and her hand motions while she talks gets more animated. “Exactly, Aisha. <em> Who... </em> ” Zack braces himself for the amount of shit he’s about to get from this tiny ball of rage. He’ll take it though because he isn’t losing anything and he has Kim and Trini in the same space. “... <em> the fuck </em> sends an SOS on a Tuesday morning when you’re <em> not </em> in danger?” Zack sheepishly raises his hand before slowly lowering it under Trini’s fury gaze. “I was in the middle of eating.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack looks semi-apologetic before he remembers Kim told him she could go for a snack, “Shit, you wanted a snack. I got you.” He makes two big strides before stopping, “You get cranky when you don’t eat and you’re in the sun, right?” Trini cocks her head to the side in ‘are you fucking serious’ manner. She scrunches her face up in irritation the same way Zack remembers before she starts swearing in Spanish. He swoops behind her and ushers her to the kitchen, leaving the two sisters to talk. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever had watermelon juice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s my favorite. Especially with tajin around the rim.” He’s mildly impressed he didn’t think of that before. <em> Sweet and sour. </em>He decides against looking for the seasoning knowing that Maria, the chef, would castrate him for touching any of her well-organized spices. He grabs strawberries and pineapple, smiling because he knows someone already soaked the strawberries to get whatever bugs were hiding on the surface. He slices the pineapple into a ceramic bowl before retrieving three glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you get out the pineapple and orange juice? I’m thinking of a makeshift non-alcoholic Malibu drink.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s done cutting up the strawberries in a separate bowl and reaching to peel the cucumbers when Trini sighs calmly, “Zack, why am I here?” Her curiosity drops at the sadness in his cognac-brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like feeling like this. I didn’t know...” <em> how badly being here was for Kim. </em> He takes a breath and Trini eyes him with compassion. “I would do <em> everything </em>in my power to protect those two girls. I love them.” He sighs. “What I don’t love is the instability that got dumped on us and obviously those two are jumping in headfirst.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you?” Cognac-brown eyes connect with chestnut-brown ones. He doesn’t miss a beat, “I’m supporting them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hearing you talk about Zahil...” He gets a faraway look and Trini knows he’s thinking about contributing to Zahil’s happiness by his soft smile. “...things are getting worse for him and I couldn’t be more happy that Kim gave him those keys. Being in a place where you have to think before you act or speak isn’t what <em> any of us </em>need. Especially, Z.” The 5’1” woman nods along with him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re here because I need your support, if that’s okay to ask of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Support <em> … like moral support </em> ... or <em> being present? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“The second one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that.” He must have been expecting a “no” because he looks at her like he’s waiting for the punchline. She answers his unasked question from earlier, “The reason why you haven’t met my family is because my cousins are staying with us for the next 10 days. They’re <em> big </em> fans of you.” Zack smiles. “I don’t know much about fame. It sounds like an exhausting game. I’m not going to attempt to wrap my head around it.” He eyes her with the same kindness he did when they were talking in Lupe’s. “I do know that my family’s going to meet you as <em> Taylor. </em>The boy who turned into my forever family.” His eyes communicate words that he doesn’t know how to stream together as he softly smiles at her. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the two sisters conversate while waiting for Zack. “I have a question to ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it about your health right now because you...” She places the back of her left hand against Aisha’s forehead. Umber eyes fall shut. “... don’t feel 100% right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was using the Power Tower.” <em> That explains her veiny arms. She got clearance to work out at the perfect time. </em> Kim couldn’t picture not being medically cleared and going through yesterday night without expressing her frustration and anger. “I’m too nervous to drive right now, so I told Aayush and he sent someone to drive me to Oxnard.” <em> That’s good that she’s accepting help. </em></p><p> </p><p>“He did the right thing.” She cups her cheek as the girl closes her eyes for a minute. It’s almost as if she’s drawing words to string together. The younger sibling holds her sister’s hand. “I need to ask you something. It will sound <em> very </em> cryptic. <em> I promise </em> I’ll tell you about it. <em> I won’t hide this from you </em> because <em> you </em>deserve to know.” Aisha’s wording tells a tale of countless stories where people withheld information from Kim because they all thought she couldn’t “handle” the information. It pissed her off so much. Her younger sibling’s wording was comforting. She nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Do Billy, Ba and I have permission to view security footage of you?” <em> Well, shit.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing <em> you’re not </em> asking a security guard.” Aisha’s gaze is free of any judgment, ready for a possible no. “You do have permission to view security footage of me.” She thinks it over before adding, “Ba and Billy too.”</p><p> </p><p>Umber-brown eyes search honey-brown ones for any doubt. “Okay. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re most welcome, bub.” She squeezes her sister’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The June-born woman whispers, “I know I’m not the only one that isn’t okay.” Kim exhales, “You’re not wrong about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that Zack and you spent the morning together. I’m in awe of your new phone, by the way. It’s the <em> biggest fuck you </em> at the <em> best </em>time ever.” Kim whips out of her Phantom Pink Samsung Galaxy S21 5G phone. Modifying her phone this morning was super therapeutic for her. Zack had his meeting in the study room while Kim worked on her phone in her room down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean changing my number, switching to an Android and turning off my location <em> while </em> we’re trying to take down our narcissistic uncle <em> isn’t </em>the worst decision I’ve made today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some may say it’s self-care.” They chuckle before she softly admits, “I felt your good energy as soon as I passed the staircase. It kinda gave me a hug <em> which was exactly </em> what I needed.” The older Hart wraps her arms around her sister before admitting, “I feel safer when you’re here.” The Universe really gave her the person that saved her at her worst <em> and </em>her sister at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>They both sigh against each other in their embrace before Kim nods her head in the direction of the sunroom. Aisha picks up her duffel bag near the coat rack by the staircase before going into the den. Kim pauses, seeing her retrieve a well-hidden present before placing it in her bag. The wrapping on the paper reminds her of her uncalled for craving of that pastry that Aisha gets after going pumpkin patching. She doesn’t realize she’s in deep thought about the name of it before the back of Aisha’s hand is pressed to her forehead. Her eyes fall shut. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> rather a </em>strange craving for you to have.” Honey-brown eyes widen upon hearing the damned name of her craving, “Apple turnovers, no?” Kim nods.</p><p> </p><p>Zack’s voice cuts in, “Is Alpha busy?” Both of them whip their heads towards the man wearing a light pink-striped Adidas shirt as Kim pulls out her phone to contact Alpha 5. </p><p> </p><p>Zack, Trini and Aisha follow behind her as they all head towards the side entrance/exit. Instead of exiting, they stop by the bathroom and a door Trini assumes leads to a supply closet. Kim places her thumb on the key pin before they hear a resounding acceptance sound. Kim enters with her hands, stretched out in front of her. Aisha copies her movement and takes the tray of food from Zack. He performs the same motion and Trini repeats the same motion before entering a dimly lit room. Trini recognizes the sound above the door frame. It checks for bugs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jason knew.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He called her to tell her that he’s installing one above her room door. He knew about whatever was going to happen with the Hart’s. Zack informed Trini that he was meeting Billy on Thursday for a meeting. Zack was going to be behind-the-scenes for this shitshow. </p><p> </p><p>Trini turns around the wooden panels being packed away and it’s the most cozy sunroom she has ever seen. She walks past the staircase near the door that leads to the second floor and takes in the high ceilings with earth-toned furniture. </p><p> </p><p>The colors ground her and fill her with a sense of warmth that she hasn’t felt in this mansion since entering it. There are pieces of artwork decorated, making it more personal. Trini sees pieces of all of <em> them </em> in here. The cameras, the expired film, gazillion blankets placed for comfort, soy candles, a bookcase full of books that she knows Anya has read half of and a high wooden dining table that has lotion, lanyards, face masks, SPF, five interactive robots and fidget spinners. </p><p> </p><p>She lets her fingers brush across the texture of the pillows and roam from side-to-side of the room. Golden-brown eyes take in every detail of the Libra-born woman. The Bad Bunny reflective Vans that she spins on the heel of as her chestnut-brown orbs soak in the fine-tuned details of her favorite room in the mansion. The girl that Kim can’t take her eyes off of causes <em> that same rumbling </em> in Kim’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>She feels the same feeling she felt when she saw her outside of Pushpa’s house. Kim doesn’t back down from the feeling. Doing so will give it power and she doesn’t give power to the unknown. She continues to unabashedly gaze at the brown-haired woman. The sparkle in her eyes shows how much she treasures this moment. It hits Kim that this may be the first time she’s felt comfortable here. The girl in question raises her hands to point to something she’s excited about and Kim makes out a symbol of two women together 10 centimeters above her elbow on her forearm. The ⚢ symbol reminds Kim of all of the television shows they’d watch together. Glee, Chasing Life and Persons of Interest were the three main shows that they watched together. Trini would pretend to hate Glee because of the singing and dancing but Santana Lopez had her eyes glued to the screen. If you asked Kim anything that happened in Glee, she wouldn’t have <em> a single clue </em> … nor did she care about having one. All of her focus was on the girl besides her. </p><p> </p><p>Though, it was quite rude that Trini left and they didn’t finish Persons of Interest. They were still on season 1, episode 18 when she left. Kim basically called out herself as she finished season 1 sobbing uncontrollably. It was in that moment that she realized she didn’t like <em> incomplete </em> stories, similar to her family’s story. Zack and Aisha offered to binge watch the first season for her but this was something they both couldn’t understand the depth of because Kim <em> wasn’t ready </em> to tell them all of the details. Trini and her would have these deep, heartwarming conversations during and after the episodes that left her in awe of the chestnut-brown eyed girl. Zack and Aisha knew she was hurting and they created a safe space where Kim could share her feelings even if they didn’t know the right thing to say. Incomplete television shows still upset the half-Indian woman like with Dare Me, Get Even, Everything Sucks!, Runaways, Sense8, One Day at a Time, Teenage Bounty Hunters and more. The best thing she could do for herself in certain situations was let it roll off her back. There were other sources of media that could satisfy the positive LGBTQIA+ representation she wanted to see. </p><p> </p><p>Zack walks up to the Mexican-American woman staring at the plants outside. “Can I be honest for a second?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take all the time you need, T.”</p><p> </p><p>“When Zahil told me he’d be staying at a mansion, I wasn’t too thrilled about feeling out of place in a huge place but I was so excited to meet his cousins.”</p><p> </p><p>“He talks about us that much?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, not removing her gaze from outside even though she’s seen everything the front yard has to offer. This moment feels good, not looking at each other. “That’s how he opened up to me. He talked about his cousins and I talked about mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack smiles. “Technically, I’m his uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“He calls you <b>bhaiya </b> and I call them <b>mis hermanitas</b>. That’s the thing about our bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“Judging by the look on Zahil’s <em> sisters </em>’ faces…” Zahil was super close to all of Kim’s family. “...this is about to get a bit ugly. You sure you want to be here with the confines of bug trackers and noise filtering technology?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure.” A beat passes. “Thank you for not bringing in NDA’s or anything.” Zack steps to the side of her directly to her left. Cognac-brown eyes gaze into chestnut-brown brown ones that seem so content and at peace to be with him in this moment. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Anxiety’s a monster by itself and I want you to be here <em> by your own choice </em>.” His emphasis lets her know that he cares deeply for Kim too. </p><p> </p><p>“Severe Anxiety.” Zack pins her with that same lovable boy smile that hasn’t changed after years. It’s one of her favorite smiles. She absentmindedly mirrors his smile as he says, “Severe depression. Clinically, MDD.” <em> She had a feeling that it was major depressive disorder. Kim had persistent depressive disorder. </em>Watching his videos with the background knowledge she had, she had a gut feeling about him. She saw the passion in his eyes change through his videos. He chuckles when she wraps an arm around him. He hears what she doesn’t say and she hears what he doesn’t say. They turn around to the two sisters munching away the snacks that Zack prepared for them. They both look like cute, confused baby deers when they realize they’re being stared at. Kim speaks first. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you put cucumber in here?” Trini reaches for her glass of watermelon juice while Zack explains his logic behind their snacks. “Water retention and the fruits give you fiber.” He looks between both of them. “For <em> both of you, s </em> ince your cycle is about to start.” <b>Gracias a Diosito</b> that Trini already swallowed her drink because her eyes surely widened upon hearing Zack say that. </p><p> </p><p>“You track our periods?” </p><p> </p><p>He types away on his phone, apologetic that he has to answer without giving his full attention, “Yeah. You’re about to start yours soon. Aisha and you are synced up so, she’ll start after.” He puts his phone away before standing next to Trini near the coffee table surrounded by the couches. “I was trying to figure out why you laughed when Dadu told us everything yesterday. And then, it hit me when you killed that workout this morning. The testosterone amplified your feelings since people with vaginas have testosterone produced before their periods start. PMS sucks, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha deadpans, “<em> That’s </em> what made you realize?” Zack blankly stares at her. “Fuck, that’s so well thought out. <b>Good job, bhaiya.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He smiles, proud of his effort. “Where were you this morning?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “We’re ready </em> for <em> that </em> talk now? <em> Wait, </em>we didn’t even ask if we’re all in or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim finishes her snack bowl, downing the pineapple and orange juice. She clears her throat, holding up three fingers. Her coat is closed, showing no sign of the pale pink dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Say in or out on three.”</p><p> </p><p>“1 ... 2 ... 3!” All three of them echo loud variations of the word “IN” and the two sisters look at Zack with a mix of curiosity and appreciation. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman dismounts her seat at the wooden dining set. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ride or die, baby.” She gives him a look that even Trini feels sorry for his answer. <em> Idiot. </em>Some things never change.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to be able to laugh freely <em> even…” </em> The 5’11” man’s tone gets deeper, “...if it’s the last time we’re ever in this place.” </p><p> </p><p>She takes in his words, allowing them to float for a while. “Do you remember our conversation at 2am this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Zack jumps in his seat, “I <em> knew </em> you weren’t drunk!”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha supplies, remembering their 2am conversation. “No, that was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim directs the conversation, “You said--”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart pulls his leg, “ ...a lot of things...” </p><p> </p><p>Zack’s alarmed at Aisha’s ominous tone before Kim powers through without breaking into a laugh, “--what you’d do if there were no limits here.”</p><p> </p><p>He whispers it like it’s all coming back to him. “Celebrate Zahil coming out. And maybe, have a staff lunch or dinner together because they’ve been working really hard.” Both sisters gently nod, genuinely touched that this is what Zack wants.</p><p> </p><p>The lifeguard paraphrases, “Decorate this whole place in pride merch like ...”</p><p> </p><p>“...a fucking pride parade threw up in here.” His cognac-brown eyes fill with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha turns to her, “I didn’t forget what you said either.” Kim watches her as she continues, “I called them this morning and it can be done this weekend… if you want.” Kim tilts her head in a ‘are you serious?’ manner and Aisha replies by taking out her phone and giving it to her sister. The half-Indian woman gets up as she waits for someone to pick up. Aisha re-adjusts herself in her place on the couch before something bores her in her pocket. Trini sees her take out an open cuff bracelet that has peridot in it. She places the purple colored stone bracelet on her arm. <em> Peridot … One of the birthstones for people born in August. Amara’s born in August. Aisha’s born in June. One of the birthstones for people born in June is Alexandrite. </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini puts the statement out there for either Zack or Aisha to catch. “I thought you had dark green eyes when I met you.” Aisha looks up immediately. “I have brown eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She smiles to herself. “There’s an old saying that talks about your eyes looking like your person’s eyes.” Aisha picks up on what Trini’s saying. She’s thankful for the anonymity. She holds her pinky out to the Mexican-American woman and she links pinkies with her. “We’re engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>The mechanic launches herself at the girl. <em> That’s so cute. They match. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack joins in lifting them both off the ground with them both groaning to be put down.</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s listening to the constructor talk about filing for the brick and she looks over to see Zack and Trini sandwiching Aisha between them as she giggles. Trini’s talking with great vigor and enthusiasm about something and Aisha rests her head on Zack’s shoulder as he absentmindedly plays with the bracelet that Amara gave her. She confirms Saturday at 8am for the destruction and reconstruction to happen. Todd wouldn’t be here this weekend as noted by his son, Jacob. Having this information from Jacob was another story for another day because<em> whew, </em>taking down your father wasn’t something Kim ever thought they’d bond over. </p><p> </p><p>“That woman really makes my life so much easier. I love her more and more every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Trini snorts at Zack’s response to Aisha’s statement. “Did you visit her today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep after we talked so, Nick and I put Di and you to bed. I called for a car ride to Amara’s. She tried to lull me to sleep by slow dancing in the kitchen after we made cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack dramatically flails, “Hey, God. It’s me again.”</p><p> </p><p>The Libra-born woman roasts him right there and then, “You too?” Zack freezes at Trini’s statement. <em> What did she say? </em></p><p> </p><p>“My parents were dancing bachata at 3am this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha smiles when Zack jumps in, “T, your parents are in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“They really are! It’s so <em> gross. </em> But it’s so good to see how healthy their love is and be a part of it as their kid.” <em> Who am I for saying this? </em> Zack laughs like he can hear Trini’s inner thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“That could be you<em> if </em>you actually made a move with Nick.” The fitness instructor acts shocked at the devilish look in Trini’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Trini remembers the first time she realized Zack liked guys. They were aimlessly walking around Angel Grove and they passed a group of guys laughing. A guy with a neck tattoo happened to bump into Zack and Trini swore she saw him turn pink. The color his face turns is similar to the same shade of pink that colored his cheeks that night. He doesn’t give up so easily as he juts his head in Kim’s direction and back to Trini. Trini exhales the breath she was holding before redirecting her attention back to the younger Hart. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s your future wife doing today?” The question effortlessly rolls off of Trini’s tongue as she would ask her music professor/faculty advisor for the club about her future wife. She was in a long-distance relationship with her fiancée and they reunited a year and a half before Trini returned back to Angel Grove. Asking the question literally adds 5 more years to Trini’s lifespan. <em> Wife, that sounds nice.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Stressed and happy that she’s back. That reminds me, she told me to give you her number.” She glances at Zack and he’s already pulling out his phone seeing Kim talking on Aisha’s phone. Aisha practically turns into mush talking about her fiancée. Zack sends Trini Amara’s number and Trini smiles at his name for her ‘Kohli’s CEO wife’. Zack would refer to Aisha as Kohli because he thought she looked like Virat Kohli’s daughter. (Aisha’s new glasses <em> did not </em> help her case on how she didn’t look like Kohli <em> at all </em> .) He went on to match Kim to Liza Soberano, Amara to Samantha Logan and Trini to the legend herself: Selena Quintanilla. He <em> did not </em> appreciate her saying that he could match Paing Takhon. </p><p> </p><p>Kim ends the phone call with the constructor. </p><p> </p><p>Things will be different.<em> Good different. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She takes a seat next to Zack where she originally was sitting as Trini and Aisha standing on separate sides of the coffee table, excitedly talking about two characters from the show ‘Druck’. They look like they’re about to place a---</p><p> </p><p>“... it’s a bet.” Chestnut-brown eyes squint for a second before the competitive streak sets in. She tilts her head to the side and that spurs the competition to grow. </p><p> </p><p>Zack braces back into the couch. “You’ll both end up winning; We get to see Mez and you…” He looks at Aisha. “...get to tell stories about your favorite person in San Bernardino.” The Asian man sticks out his tongue at Aisha who shakes her head at his theatrics. </p><p> </p><p>Trini was planning on introducing Zahil to Mez next month in Santa Monica. They could meet at Aisha’s friend’s restaurant. Aayush was so down-to-Earth. Trini loved his energy the second she spoke with him. His smiley face nails were icing on the cake because Sofía and her happened to had their nails did so Trini had smiley faces and ‘fuck you’ designed on hers. </p><p> </p><p>The social worker noticed Fatou opening up with Ismail v.s. the Cashqueens. It didn’t sit right with her how Ava apologized to Mailin and no one asked how Fatou was. Heck, Fatou opened up more with Ismail about her struggling with math and her relationship with Kieu My. Watching Druck with Anya and Mez was hilarious. Mez would be invested in the show just as deeply as Anya and Trini were. Trini and Anya facepalmed when Kieu My said that Fatou was bad at Physics which led Anya to tease Trini about all of the girls that would flirt with Trini. Her oblivious attitude led to some story-worthy content to retell later. </p><p> </p><p>The events that happened this past weekend lead to be a bit more daring and take a leap of faith. Titi’s ‘<b> <em>Be hopeful, mama</em> </b> <em> ’ </em>echoes in her head. </p><p> </p><p>Zack reiterates his question from before to Aisha. “What happened this morning? Was Ba tracking you?” </p><p> </p><p>“She was. We had <em> an... </em>” Her pitch starts to get higher which tells them that this conversation is going to be serious and may not end in good thoughts. “...eventful morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“After Nick and I put Di and you to bed,” Trini takes note of the pink blooming on Zack’s cheeks. “...I went to <b>Yarmi</b> ’s home because I couldn’t sleep.” <em> Yarmi? </em>Aisha looks at Trini, “Amara. Yarmi is Turkish for ‘my love’.” The Mexican-American girl scrunches up her nose in cuteness. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Sappho.” Aisha cheekily shrugs at Zack and Kim grins at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up taking a nap in Ba’s cabin. I texted Billy to meet me there because I was too amped up on nervous energy because of what Dadu told us. I’ve had bad energy about this since yesterday morning and I thought it was because of …”</p><p> </p><p>Zack voices, “The grief counselor.” Honey-brown eyes hold an intensity that is slowly growing into a fire, “But it <em> wasn’t. </em> ” <em> It was Sarah and the grief counselor on the phone when Z went to dinner at Lahan’s. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ba found out, told Foi and hired a private investigator to look into everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s basically Foi and Ba being badasses for 10 minutes straight.” Aisha nods her head in agreement to Zack’s commentary. <em> He wasn’t wrong. </em> Stella and Maddison were powerful people by themselves. <em> Together </em> , they could <em> end </em> Todd. </p><p> </p><p>“Billy reviewed the security footage that the P.I. didn’t have enough time.” As the furrow between the younger Hart’s eyebrows becomes evident, the room tenses. “Billy and I found something… actually two things, that aren’t what we expected ...” Aisha rubs the same spot that’s covered with tinted moisturizer, Trini remembers that’s where her scar is. “... so, <em> please </em> re-consider before making a final decision because it’s going to get messy and people <em> are </em> going to get hurt.” Honey-brown eyes lock onto her sister’s umber-brown ones. <em> She knows more than she’s letting on. She wasn’t lying. </em>Whatever information Billy and her found out was the reason why she wasn’t okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Bub, how is this <em> our </em> problem?” Trini’s eyebrows raise at the term of endearment that falls from her soulmate’s lips with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Foi and Ba aren’t the only people who looked into this. I had a bad feeling about him since Ba and Bappu returned from Switzerland, all happy.” If Aisha had a bad feeling about something, something bad was going to happen. She was</p><p> </p><p>Zack extends his hand to point between Kim and him, “Do we <em> want </em> to know?”</p><p> </p><p><em> There goes that high pitch again </em> . “Eh. I would <em> not </em> recommend it … <em> right now </em>. I’m about to piss both of you anyways so I can rope this in as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Piss off in a good way or bad way?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini looks at him incredulously. His cognac-brown eyes widen, “<em> What? </em> There’s a difference.” She scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Kim warns him. “Zack, <em> no </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t heed. “Zack, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister makes the cut sign for him to not piss her off <em> today </em>. </p><p> </p><p>His saccharine tone does nothing, “Obviously<em> not today </em> because we love and care for you.” Kim rolls her eyes at him with affection. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wait a minute. </em> Aisha catches on, “Di, you’re planning a surprise too?” She nods. “Beginning of next month.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack follows, “Amara’s birthday week.” He pauses. “Are we all planning surprises for each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my surprise but Amara’s birthday weekend.” They questioningly look at the younger Hart. “The surprises I have planned are rakhi presents.” </p><p> </p><p>Cognac-brown eyes bore into his partner-in-crime’s one before they come to the mutual decision, “We’re not changing our answers, Aish.” His statement and steady tone provides comfort that the 23-year-old rests in. Her voice gets more scratchy. Trini knows it’s going to be a shitshow for the Harts.</p><p> </p><p>“Ba found out that Todd was trying to leave. Foi has started the paperwork, it’s going to be processed within the next 5-7 days. Todd is going to keep on trying for the next two weeks because of some job deadline.” Kim tilts her head to the side. “He got fired and he’s trying to flee. Trust me, you don’t want to know what for.” Kim and Zack’s face morph into pure disgust. </p><p> </p><p>Trini admires Kim as the half-Indian woman stands her ground. “I’ll talk to Ba and...” Get the file of evidence and send it to the agency. Sabina and Jane would eventually find out. She’d rather have the complaint go to the FBI rather than the police. </p><p> </p><p>“...compare notes?” Zack slips out the thought that all three of them are thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Kim replies matter-of-fact. “Jacob doesn’t lie about Zahil because he knows his kid is safe within this half of the mansion.” <em> There was a damn good reason why Kim never introduced me to her Dad’s brother and this is it. Visiting Dadu meant they would run into the younger brother and that’s exactly what Kim wanted to protect her from. She met Kim’s mom’s entire side of the family and Kim’s Foi. Those people were Kim’s family.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack supplies an answer to Trini’s thoughts. “Zahil’s grandpa is on the other side of the mansion.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was one of the big red flags when it came to Zahil’s support system. Trini barely got to know about Jacob’s family because he wasn’t in any of the photos or mentioned around Zahil’s house. Trini only knew of Zahil’s mother, Maira’s family. </p><p> </p><p>“T?” His specific questioning tone is used for when he sees the wheels in Trini’s head turning. “One of the main red flags Z had was his support system. His mother only has her side around him. He’s more close to...” She raises her thinking gaze from the coffee table to look at all three of them. “...all three of you.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart turns to her left. “Why is it always the dad’s side of the family?” Umber-brown eyes look expectantly at honey-brown ones hoping they remember the reference to their first family conversation. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <b>SEPTEMBER 16th 2015</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s still reeling from how surreal this entire night feels. <em> This can’t be real. </em> How did her mother look so human? She was this strong, powerful figure. Kim had never seen her mother cry. Not even when she came home after losing patients from her surgeries. This was the first time she saw her mother. The human that birthed her. It shook Kim to her core. <em> How did she miss this person that was right in front of her?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Somehow, she tunes in to hear her mother say “... it would make it easier for the adoption process. We have four homes. We’re going to my sister’s home.” <em> Massi’s house? YES. </em> Kim missed Veer and Meems. The only two cousins she was close with. They lived in Germany. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha leans in close to the 19-year-old girl. She tries to whisper, failing miserably, making Kim smile. “Do we not like your dad’s side of the family?” Kim shakes her head. “Does he know that?” She nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>The 18-year-old notices everyone can hear her. She speaks in her regular volume. “Why is it always the dad’s side of the family?”</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s brazen, not even giving her father a chance to sputter an excuse. “Daddy issues.”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The 24-year-old doesn’t stop there. “... and intergenerational trauma that ran in the family until it ran into <em> us </em> .” Trini certainly doesn’t gape at the golden-eyed woman when she adds a wink at the end of her sentence. But, the smirk is sinfully good-looking. It’s really unfair to look <em> that good. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack sets up the next question, “Since you know Zahil’s mother...”</p><p> </p><p>Trini supplies, “Maira.”</p><p> </p><p>“...well enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t talk to her if I wasn’t obligated to; I <em> had </em> to.” Zack looks on as Trini describes Maira.</p><p> </p><p>“She seems like she was a good person because Zahil’s a good person. It’s not her <em> her </em>, it’s…” Trini huffs. “...the choices she’s made.”  The 4 Ibarra girls had a vast knowledge on sex education. Trini remembers Nicole and Isa telling her about the terrible side effects of birth control. Trini knew that using anxiety meds and birth control could lead to ineffective birth control. She sighs, thinking about Zahil and his relationship with his parents. Zack’s brows furrow and he nods for her to continue on. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s playing her man and her man is playing her; The unstable relationship they have going on, Zahil doesn’t turn a blind eye to it<em> … all </em>the time.” Trini lets go of the statement. She needed to say that for Zahil. She checks in with herself, feeling better that she said to people who can handle it. “Giving him a key was a good decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes study the honesty in the chestnut-brown ones before looking away. Aisha says it because she knows her sister isn’t ready yet to have another conversation with Trini. </p><p> </p><p>Her teasing tone has truth behind the statement, “I would suspect that she’d think that we’re enabling Zahil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zahil comes to life outside of a place that’s supposed to be a home for him. What’s there to enable if he’s already gone?” Trini nods her head to the side, weighing the options Zahil had. “If he’s going to run away, it might as well be to a safe space.” Zack and Aisha look at each other before looking at Kim because that’s exactly what Kim said to Zahil when she gave him the key. It hits both of them that Trini’s return will impact all of them more than they expected. </p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes stare at the 5’1” woman a bit too long that her hand shoots out to get her phone. She’s caught off-guard. Kim rises from the couch after getting Alpha 5’s message. She makes her way to the door to connect to Alpha 5’s server. Zack snorts, “He’s right on track with his favorite two girls.” They both shoot him a look that has him cackling. They don’t even hide it. </p><p> </p><p>Her dagger heels sound against the floor. She stops before the door and places her hand against the wall before the wall lifts up a hidden compartment and retrieves a handheld gadget. Kim holds the device in her left hand as she connects the headset around her right ear. Her server connects to Alpha 5.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Hart! Delighted to see you. How are you, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>She responds while taking a seat at the wooden table, “Hey, Alpha. I’m not doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Cranston as well. He came into the office looking visibly distraught before briefing me and leaving. The file is processing as we speak. It is at 58%.”</p><p> </p><p>“58%, that’s good. Without going into details of the briefing, how long do we have to act? And what’s the recommended time to execute the possible plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two weeks. I’m accessing all ten solutions. It can possibly be nine solutions since there’s a pending decision to be executed.” <em> This little shit. </em>“The recommended time is …” She hears Alpha type away and her ears go back to that soft and steady voice. </p><p> </p><p>“... the same as…” Trini straightens her posture. One hand is against a Figuero necklace that has a Lady of Guadalupe pendant. “<em>Shit </em>, it’s the same day. Dr. Hart and Nic share the same birthday.” Zack’s pleasantly surprised at the similarity. “We celebrate Nic’s birthday at midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Midnight <em> midnight </em> ?” Zack asks the same time Alpha gives a count of 3 plans that involve the least amount of people in it. He gives her brief summaries. <em> They’re … not bad. </em>They’re missing that one element Kim needs. </p><p> </p><p>Kim forms the first draft of her plan the exact moment Trini states, “We start partying on Monday night and roll right into Tuesday morning.”</p><p> </p><p>She thinks to herself. “I’m about to set everybody up.” <em> Shit, I said that outloud. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack and Aisha chorus, “Everybody?” She glances at them. Their full attention is on her. <em> Damn, I got lucky. I got the best siblings. </em>She turns back to Alpha 5, nodding for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p><em> “How did they hear me?” </em> She mouths to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll always hear you.” The glance Kim gives them is one Trini later dreams of that day. Those golden-brown eyes that are full of unconditional love and a slight smile that’s hidden as she concentrates on what Alpha’s saying. </p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, add another solution to the list. In three days, I’ll have the full and final draft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted, Ms. Hart.” </p><p> </p><p>She holds her hand up, signaling Alpha 5 to wait. Aisha packs up the dishes and cups and puts them in the bin to be taken back to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The older Hart asks the younger Hart, “<b>What’s your plan?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t want to involve anyone else in my plan. She has a good idea -- doing it at midnight. Are you thinking about throwing a party?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim’s Urdu sounds incredibly attractive mixed with her accent, <b>“Possibly a fake one. Dadu and Bappu would be instructed to meet us by the division at midnight. We’d start the party or preparing around 10:30pm.”</b></p><p> </p><p><b>“He wouldn’t be able to resist being the center of attention.” </b>She nods at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Zack’s tone catches Kim’s ears. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could send you the unedited ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini shakes her head. “No, thanks. I, uhm.. I watch them with my best friend and sometimes, with the entire family.” Zack’s eyebrows shoot up. The free serotonin he is getting smashes the depression from sprouting today. “Their faces were edited out for a reason and I respect that.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack faces the two women talking in Urdu to each other, “What year did Bewafa release?” They must be talking at Zack’s videos. Kim remembers that clip of them in the Netherlands at the bar with that song playing in the background. Zack asked their permission before adding in his video and telling the story behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“2009.” He didn’t expect that answer so fast. <em> She didn’t even google Bewafa by Imran Khan.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Masi would play it non-stop when she’d pick Jai and Meems up from school.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you remember that?” Trini’s smile drops remembering how hard it was for Kim to eat. </p><p> </p><p>“I would eat dinner with her on the phone. Can you do me a favor?” Kim doesn’t slow down. The ideas come out in blasts in her mind. Zack looks apologetic, she shakes her head. <em> Trini already knew. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Anything.” Kim shifts her head to the side, looks between Aisha’s widened eyes and Zack’s honest eyes. “Are you saying tha--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I thought I’d say yes like...” Aisha’s already pointing to herself. Zack side eyes her. “...and see where it gets me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re going home tomorrow.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So we can rehearse for garba?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“They already started lessons?” </b>The younger Hart guilty nods as the older Hart deflates. Garba was top-notch excitement for the half-Indian woman. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Face masks and robes? We can watch a new episode of Dr. G: Medical Examiner.” </b>Kim grins. Zack waves his hand. “Are you going to tell me what the favor is now?” </p><p> </p><p>She cockily smiles at him, “I thought you were supposed to be pissing me off.” He cackles, accepting her answer.</p><p> </p><p>She hears him unmute her, “Ms. Hart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Alpha?”</p><p> </p><p>“The report is done. Law enforcement is required for everyone’s safety as the target may be armed. He’s unstable because he is running low on his source of finances. His unemployment adds to his instability. He has no consistent support in his life besides the affair and his son.” </p><p> </p><p>She catches the end of Trini’s sentence, “... he can hear everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, T. Things are <em> way </em> out-of-hand. That’s why I always check every morning to make sure there are no bugs.”</p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes, remembering all the names of the rooms, “The kitchen, family den, loft space and the reading corner by the kitchen’s bathroom?” She doesn’t realize that her hands have been pointing towards the family den. </p><p> </p><p>The Asian man reads in-between the lines. “Did something happen in the family den?” She quickly glances to honey-brown eyes who meet hers for a second. They’re thinking about the exact same thing. <em> Them talking on that Friday afternoon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The 5’10” man explains it to Trini, not knowing that she knows about bugs because of Jason and his job. “... all have an app on their phone where they can filter out the noise and block the conversation from being heard. All he would have heard was that buzzing sound lights make.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s what she was doing on her phone. It was so out-of-character to see Kim on her phone so much. </em> Trini makes a face at her thoughts. <em> Then again, it was out-of-character to see Kim.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini exhales at Zack’s explanation before making a comment about how annoying that sound was. He agrees as both of them have been in detention. The school system was really fucked up. Trini thinks to herself. <em> All three of them have been in detention.   </em></p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to need equipment.” The statement directed to Aisha brings the woman in question closer to her sister and she checks the warranty of their bulletproof vests. The 5-8 pound vests were bought in 2016 right before their bulletproof windows were installed. They had one more year to use the 5-year warranty if these ones got damaged next week.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Ms. Hart. Is there anything else I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>She’s about to say no thank you when Aisha flinches. “Di, can Alpha...” The girl sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, one last thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ms. Hart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do a full body scan on Aisha?”</p><p> </p><p>According to Alpha 5, Billy was super concerned about Aisha. Whatever they found out must have been life-threatening. They didn’t have … the easiest years together. Every year had some trauma that they all faced or saw. Kim grimaces remembering March. She removes her headset putting it on Aisha. She cracks a tiny smile hearing Zack laugh about Trini thinking he actually went to college. </p><p> </p><p>“I worked with Rocky at the pizzeria.” <em> That’s who his co-worker was?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Rocky DeSantos?”</p><p> </p><p>He says this mostly to himself, “It’s like all of my worlds colliding.” He nods. “Yeah, him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fitness has always been a constant in my life. When I lost mom, I lost myself.” Trini rushes over to hug him. He immediately slides his right arm over here. </p><p> </p><p>“Aish was happy to be in a new place. It healed her.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini chimes in. “It does with the right company, resources and mindset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kim and I went with her to the gym because she was so excited and we couldn’t say no, not knowing that we all had backgrounds with fitness. I met a guy who talked about EMT training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zack… I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault. I understand why you did what you did. You confronted your demons?”</p><p> </p><p>She leans against his shoulder. Her flannel slides back a bit and the ink on her back peeks out. Her voice is above a whisper. “I saw Mateo and Gabriel in Brooklyn.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes his hand in hers hearing her birth siblings names. “I became an EMT.” </p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, it’s just them two. Two kids that found a home in the Melody Mobile Home Park. Being vulnerable didn’t come easy to these two parentified children who were now adults. They had to grow up way faster than they ever expected to. They couldn’t enjoy the simple joys of being a teenager and doing dumb shit without a care in the world. They lost their teenage years to weights that children shouldn’t ever have to bear. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha perks up listening to Alpha’s assessment. Kim traces the design on the sleeves of her kurta while she scrolls through the group chat with her teammates. “Ms. Aisha, the full body scan is done. Your menstruation cycle is about to start in two days which explains your elevated level of anger. Your dehydration is caused by…”</p><p> </p><p>“I used the power tower.” </p><p> </p><p>“It would be in your best interest to stay hydrated. You’re physically okay, Ms. Aisha.” She visibly deflates with relief. Alpha-5 takes note of this. “I’m sorry your thoughts are doubting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Alpha.” Intrusive thoughts were a living nightmare. “I’ve taken my vitamins and all necessary precautions.” She sighs, “I needed to hear a factual statement from someone who’s really good at math and science.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am programmed to excel in both of those subjects.” She chuckles. “Yes, you are. Thank you <em> so much </em> for your help today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad I could be of service, Ms. Aisha.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim returns Aisha’s phone before placing the gadget back into the hidden compartment in the wall. She turns around and Aisha’s waiting for her halfway to the couch. She shows her the email she was looking for Dr. Jha confirmed her appointment. The <em> one day </em> Kim changed her phone number and Dr. Jha finally gets the chance to speak to Aisha. <em> Tomorrow’s meeting was going to be fun.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They’re both about to sit on the couch when they hear the conversation between Zack and Trini.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“All the time, I’m an overthinker.” Aisha clamps her hand over her mouth and Kim presses against her columella with her right hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> Some things are forever. </em> Trini and Kim’s sixth sense would be so in-sync with each other, they’d communicate through non verbal communication. Things would get so hilarious in History, Biology or English class where Kim would physically not be able to control her laugh without holding onto her nose. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha chokes out her statement. “That’s not funny.” Trini’s amused smile plays across her lips. “It’s okay, you can laugh.” <em> A Libra with a dark sense of humor, too? This really is Di’s soulmate. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack’s inquisitive nature flares. “Why are <em> you </em> laughing? I’m serious. Let’s train together.”</p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes, trying to hold back her laughter because she doesn’t want to offend him. “No, yeah yeah yeah. I agree.” Her body shakes with laughter that busts open when she glances at Zack on the verge of laughing at how hard she’s trying not to laugh. Trini’s unfiltered, carefree laughter brushes every corner of the sunroom. The sun herself. <em> What the fuck, Hart? Do you have a cru-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Taylor, I was in the same boroughs as Aisha. You really think I didn’t learn to fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if my love language is quality time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, say that!” She chuckles. “And we can hang out!” He replies with the same ferocity, “Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to attack you at any given time.”</p><p> </p><p>“The floors aren’t good--”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hardwood?”</p><p> </p><p>“--for your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have consent to touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean failing at throwing me down?”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’m going to lose?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have different centers of balance and you think your <em> height </em> gives you an advantage but you need your legs to be upright and utilize at least 50% of your moves.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack’s bewilderment showcases. “What’d you do?”</p><p> </p><p>She lists them off, “Boxing, mixed martials arts and I fucked around in parkour because…” She shrugs, “why not. There’s <em> so much ground </em> to cover in New York.” He looks like he wants to rush them both to the closest parkour gym. “Yeah, you do have consent to try to throw me down. All of you do.” Kim raises her eyebrows and looks at Aisha’s confused face at Trini’s wording.</p><p> </p><p>Zack doesn’t let Trini go easily. “All of us? Meaning all three of us here?” She glares at him. “I’m asking for a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha raises her hand. “It’s me.” She points to herself. “I’m the friend. Because why?” </p><p> </p><p>Zack motions his hand towards Aisha. His shit-eating grin is surfacing. “Would you like to elaborate on that?” </p><p> </p><p>Trini stubbornly replies, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then.” He straightens his posture, fake being hurt. “Thank you for giving us <em> all </em>consent.”</p><p> </p><p>She groans at his emphasis. “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart zooms into something on her phone. “Di, I think Oishi’s here. I’ll get your bag.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack turns to Trini, “You’re going back home to Mez now?”</p><p> </p><p>Her grumpy tone doesn’t match her relieved face expression. “Back home to my bed. I left my pastries for this.”</p><p> </p><p>He coos, trying to ruffle her hair. “Aw.” She slaps his hand away. “What kind of pastries are we talking about?” Kim and Aisha are halfway towards the door with Kim’s bag in tow.</p><p> </p><p>The name leaves her lip with a sigh, “Apple turnovers.” They both freeze in their tracks. Aisha turns around, holding onto her sister’s hand trying her best to provide comfort to the woman in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Those are my favorite! I’ve been craving them all day.” The June-born woman could lie easily. </p><p> </p><p>“I can pick some up from the bakery after work today.” Aisha expresses her thanks by excitedly nodding. “Alright, T. Type in the address and you can go home to your boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Zahil exits Dadu’s room from the second floor and makes his way to the kitchen. He smiles upon seeing his two favorite girls walking arm in arm with each other. They disappear behind the hallway that leads to the second main entrance. A mashup of Thuli Thuli and Chiru Chiru is playing from Oishi’s car as they rise from their car to greet the two siblings. The moment’s too good to miss. They pull out their camera, snapping a photo of Aisha holding Kim’s hand as she walks down the stairs. Kim’s holding up the peace sign at her sister who smiles at her. Oishi tells the two about Ghussan’s family that just left and they all sigh in relief. They love Ghussan but they needed a 5-7 business day notice before interacting with his family. </p><p> </p><p>The music professor starts naming off Ghussan’s family after Aisha doesn’t remember how many of them they all had to greet. “Baba, Mama, Teta, Gedo, Khalto, Khalo, Akhoya, Okhty and that’s <em> only </em> if the neighbors don’t see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha awkwardly pats Oishi’s shoulder. “Best of luck for the story you’re about to hear from Ghussan and...”</p><p> </p><p>Kim and Oishi supply Ghussan’s partner’s name. “Raf.”</p><p> </p><p>Oishi laughs remembering how Rafael started to do the perreo on Kim at the club because some guy with no rhythms was trying and failing on the half-Indian woman. Kim smiles at them, quirking an eyebrow before it hits her what her Tamil friend is thinking about. “You’re thinking about Raf’s perreo on me?” Oishi’s howl of laughter has both siblings cackling. They all mumble compliments of how lucky Ghussan is. Raf had a dirty good rhythm and knew how to party. <em> I’m ready to get fucked up. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I legit have three braincells left and one of them is for making sure I find a bed to sleep in.”</p><p> </p><p>Oishi cocks their hand to the side. “What are the other two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Changing into sneakers and not losing my scrunchie.”</p><p> </p><p>Oishi states with a finger gun and pride for her friend, “That’s my girl.” Kim and Oishi bid Aisha goodbye the same time her vehicle arrives. Kim gets a text on her phone as Oishi makes a pit stop on their way to San Diego and <em> yeah </em>, she has a bed to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kim looks up after closing the gate to see cognac-brown eyes waving at the car that’s already down the block.</p><p> </p><p>They have a conversation as she walks inside to her guest room. “How are you glowing? Aren’t your guts supposed to be rearranged?”</p><p> </p><p>She snorts at the sex joke he practically set up. “There are <em> other </em>ways to rearrange my guts.”</p><p> </p><p>He cackles, commending her because he walked right into that one. “How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>They walk up the stairs. “So good. Had a little dance session, went to therapy and got some good food for lunch. Zia says hi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>She says Zia’s first name, “Alessandro.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s who she went to lunch with. </em> He inquisitively asks with a genuine tone, “Did you have a good time? How was the party?”</p><p> </p><p>She hands him her phone. He notices her lock screen and scrunches up his eyebrows. She turns around from unpacking her duffel bag. He turns her phone towards her. “Zia.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack swears in Mandarin. <em>Zia looked good. </em>Zack unlocks her phone and goes right to her camera roll. It’s a bunch of videos and photos from the past 24 hours. The photos from the surprise engagement party flood the screen. It’s photos of Kim and her friends with the USCB’s 2017 soccer team. Majority of the photos and videos are of Kim and Zia. Them dancing around in an apartment to SZA. The captions written across the videos labeling Kim and Zia as ‘mom and dad’, Zack begins to think that this man could have been her almost. A text from Zia pops with an image attached. It’s a text of him wearing Kim’s yellow sleep shirt. <em>Those emerald eyes, UNF. </em></p><p> </p><p>He groans and his tone is filled with disbelief for how hot this man is. “Kimberly.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns back and looks at Zack fanning himself. “Zachary.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is...” Zack bites down on his lip. </p><p> </p><p>She smirks, “Oh, I know. Absolutely delicious. He’s always good company to have.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Did she just? </em> He chooses to say, “Found a comfy bed to sleep in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zia and I went back to his Airbnb after the party and he dropped me to brunch while he ran some errands before his flight today.” She pauses, sitting on her bed. Zack hands her back her phone and she smiles seeing Zia’s bedhead and a yellow shirt that he bought from USCB’s website. He wanted to represent USCB because Kim went there. “I don’t know what happened but we all got off at the same time.” <em> WHAT DID SHE SAY. </em></p><p> </p><p>He sputters before replying, “A group orgasm?” He makes an exaggerated smile. “Fancy an STD test?” She cackles at his urgency before pulling him down to sit on her bed. They’re not going anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>She explains that this remix of Put Your Head On My Shoulders x Street was playing and when the beat dropped. “You <em> all </em> got off?” She finishes unpacking and putting away her laundry. She has Zia’s present on her dresser. It’s a square wrapped in cardboard. She has a feeling she might know what it is. </p><p> </p><p>She nods her head. He braces back. “Therapy was real fun this morning?” She gives him a look before laying on the bed. He follows suit. Therapy was <em> really good </em> this morning. Dr. Jha asked her about her goals and hopes for the rest of the summer and it got Kim thinking about the impending shitstorm all of them were a part of. Kim wasn’t one for drama. If people wanted to think the sky was green and the grass was blue, it didn’t bother her.  However, part of the reason why she was even considered engaging in this disaster was for Zahil. She didn’t realize how happy he was when she was carefree and happy in the mansion. The other side of it was doing it for herself. </p><p> </p><p>This place haunted her for <em> so long </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Creating good memories here wouldn’t be <em> such </em> a terrible thing. She had hopes of this place being a good place to create the last memories she could hold for this summer before the house would be returned to the Indigenous people whose land this really was. </p><p> </p><p>Hazel orbs glance wearily at chestnut swirls as the 80-year-old man drinks the contents out of the cup as he anxiously waits for an adult. <em> Did Trini expect to get a phone call from Zahil saying that his grandpa accidentally drank 3 pouches of Zack’s marked alcoholic Kool Aid? No. </em> She was on a picnic by herself at Coldwater Canyon Park which was a two-minute drive from Dadu’s. She stopped in, checked on Dadu and he was talking to her about Zahil. They usually talked on the phone. Though, it wasn’t as weird as Trini thought talking in-person would be. </p><p> </p><p>Light laughter from the stairs on the right side of the mansion before the division traveled to Trini’s ears. She looks up to see Kim and Zack entering the kitchen with bright smiles painted across their faces. Once they make eye contact with Dadu and Zahil’s concerned facial expressions, their smiles falter. Zahil runs up to her as Zack goes to Trini. Zahil runs right into her arms explaining that Dadu drank Zack’s drinks. Zack and her look at each other and he gives her a look that says he has it all under control and Kim knows it’s thanks to Trini. Zahil clings to her as he excitedly tells her about his day. He abandons speaking in English for Urdu as Kim gives him her full attention. The half-Indian woman and 16-year-old enter the open patio near the kitchen doors. </p><p> </p><p>Trini honestly forgets to listen to what they’re saying because Kim’s wearing a large bleached Bad Bunny t-shirt with gray biker shorts. The smooth expanse of her toned legs are on display. It fills Trini with warmth because she knows that the 24-year-old had a tough relationship with food. The competitive gymnastics games that Kim had participated in to win the validation and attention she craved from her parents stained the relationship Kim had with food. The terribly dehumanizing things that the coaches would tell the athletes was a burden Kim beared. Trini took a handful of psychology classes and positive conditional regard spoke volumes about Kim and Trini as individuals. <em> Heck, that spoke volumes about almost all of the friends Trini made in college. </em> They were all stained by some childhood trauma that their parents unintentionally or intentionally caused. Kim looked happy and healthy. That’s all Trini wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“... cope with your problems.” Dadu stares at her, not amused at her choice of words. He opens his mouth to reprimand her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I got this.” Zack clears his throat, ready for his performance. “Kimberly,” Kim joins in. “...don’t <em> antagonize </em>me.” Trini giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes stare into her grandfather’s greyish-blue eyes. “Who gave you that ring?”</p><p> </p><p>Dadu gives her a look that screams ‘Are you freaking kidding me?’ and she stares back, not flinching or accepting his bullshit. He sighs, “My wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you forgotten what her terms and conditions were in the will?” He pauses at her words. They slowly sink into his mind. </p><p> </p><p>She exhales, “We’re cutting a cake for Bappu next Tuesday. You and your kid can join us and <em> maybe, </em>he can learn to pay his taxes.” </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s undivided attention goes to the way Kim says ‘Bappu’. She’d heard the half-Indian woman say it that Friday afternoon they talked. <em> This feels different. Like, she’s finally seeing more of Kim and not the Kimberly Ann Hart that Angel Grove parades her around as. </em> She hasn’t heard her refer to her father since before Trini’s birth parents found out they were girlfriends. Things got terrible where Kim would refer to her parents as “Dr. Hart” which irritated her parents to no end especially Kim’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>“He files every year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t talking about those types of taxes.” She scrunches up her eyebrows at Dadu’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“The land we’re on is… ” She thinks to remember the name. The names Tongva and Kizh come to her mind. <em> It’s-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Chumash.” Their voices mesh together like the Universe desperately wants them to remain together forever. Chestnut swirls connect with honey ones and the pull on them is strong. Trini loses herself more than she’d like to admit. It’s not her fault. The look that those honey-brown eyes give her, it’s one she hasn’t seen before. </p><p> </p><p>Dadu’s oblivious to the eyelock between the sapphic soulmates. “Trini, how do you know that?” <em> Right… she wasn’t supposed to know that. Fucking colonizers. It’s not like they massacred and ostracized a nation of people. </em>Livid didn’t even describe what Trini felt when she taught about the history of her ancestors. She remembers how enraged she felt when she found out that tattoos were frowned upon in the job place to prevent Indigenoius people from getting jobs. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at Zack’s interested head tilt. He reminds her of Mez with how interested he is in what she has to say. “I have Indigenious roots. I’m not sure what Indian tribe because of the Spanish colonization.” Trini does a full stop. Kim slightly gapes at the Mexican-American woman who unabashedly makes her statement. Her delivery and confidence is something Kim goes hart-eyed over. Zack smirks at Kim’s reaction. This version of Trini was surely making her way into Kim’s heart no matter how much she tried to fight it. <em> This was Kim’s dream person and Kim would soon figure it out.   </em></p><p> </p><p>“My parents adopted another dog the same time I found out about my roots.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Trini looks at him. He stares back at her, feeling more foolish about doubting Kimberly. It was her idea all along to give back their land. Ted had spoken with Representative Heather Keeler and the people at the Indigenous Peoples Power Project. Both of their homes would be turned into places of shelter and safety for Indigenious women. The statistics on missing and murdered Indigenous women was a fact they could not turn away from. “Your dog is welcome here anytime. What’s their name?” Golden-brown eyes watch chestnut swirls fill with serenity at the mention of her dog. </p><p> </p><p>“His name is Mez.” Zack gives her a toothy smile and she smiles back. </p><p> </p><p>He looks towards the flowers before softening. “Kimberly ...”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted proof on Monday night.” He goes to write it off. “I’m not done.” Trini and Zack’s eyebrows are raised as they both glance at each other. “If you’re going to say to stop whatever you <em> think </em> I’m doing, you should know that I’m <em> only </em> showing up.” He quirks an eyebrow at her wording. <em> She expected it. </em> “This has been building up over the years.” She looks to the side. <em> Aisha’s back.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He holds his hands out in front of her. “Let me handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue swirls in her mouth before she admits, “You’re 30 years too late.” He gives her a remorseful look before he stands to leave, telling Zahil that he’s going to rest. </p><p> </p><p>Zack utters, “You didn’t say anything wrong.” She replies, leaning back into her chair. “No, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He changes the subject to food seeing Zahil walk closer to them, “2 orders of blue crab sushi from Hinata drizzled in ponzu sauce and a little bit of wassabi and 2 other orders of sushi for all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim pipes up, “Why 4?” <em> Oh no, what’d she do? Did she already piss me off without me knowing? </em> She checks her phone and sees that Aisha has been to Glendale. <em> That’s it, she’s going into the pool. </em> Imagine the surprise on Zack’s face when he realized Amara placed an order for sushi for all of them. He knew Aisha did something that would produce a “I’m-going-to-throw-her-in-the-pool” reaction from the Aquarius woman that’s two seconds away from losing her shit. The Asian man plops down next to her. His legs fall horizontally on her lap, effectively blocking her from getting up. He gives her an innocent smile. </p><p> </p><p>The curly-haired boy watches between them before plopping down next to Trini. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Zack tells Zahil as Kim nudges him to get off, “Your Aisha di’s in trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>The hazel-eyed boy stares at Kim with puppy dog eyes. “But she’s sorry.” She pins Zahil with a curious look, “You know?”</p><p> </p><p>“No but she wouldn’t purposely hurt any of us.”<em> He has a point there. </em> He stresses in his overexaggerated puppy voice, “Please.” The half-Indian woman looks at him before Zack lifts his feet off of her. Zahil scoots next to her. Kim’s phone lights up and she lifts it up to check it. “She’s...” She looks at Sabina’s text. “...going into the pool!” <em> She did not just do that. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zack and Zahil turn towards the figure in the kitchen now visible in their peripheral view. It’s Aisha sheepishly placing a box of frescas con crema from the street vendor in Pomena. Zack lunges at Kim to hold her back and she throws him back. He topples on the chair next to Trini who looks at him, finishing off her drink. <em> That shouldn’t have been attractive as it was but here I am.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You got the FILC moved?!”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart shakes her head and Kim takes off after her. Aisha runs towards the family den like a baby running with a cell phone. Aisha’s shouted response “It wasn’t me” leads to Kim throwing cushions and pillows at the younger girl. When they both run into the kitchen, Trini tells her she has a nice shirt on. The teal AOC shirt that says ‘Drink water and don’t be racist’ was always a mood. She shouts a thanks and Trini says her goodbye to Zahil. </p><p> </p><p>They pause on separate sides of the kitchen, panting from the exerted game of catch. The half-Indian woman asks with a strong, accusing tone. “And Glendale?” </p><p> </p><p>Aisha resembles Stitch giving up to Lilo’s accusations right now. The younger Hart gives up, “Okay, okay.” Kim breaks her faux anger directed at the girl before Aisha runs right towards the pool. They both take off and Zahil joins them as Trini waves goodbye to Zack who gets hit in the ass with a wet shirt. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<b>You knew you were always coming back. It’s good to know what you want.”</b> She places a comforting hand on her shoulder. <b> “It’s okay to not have the answers, mama. </b> You got to give yourself a break. <b>You’re in the same town that caused you hell when you were a baby in love. Give yourself a break like you’d give other people in your life a break. You deserve the same energy you give out. </b>Don’t shortchange my niece.” Titi lightly shoves her to emphasize her point and Trini laughs as she bear hugs her. They’re both in the guesthouse, airing out the fresh coats of paint. Trini thought long and hard before accepting Abuelita’s offer to live in her guesthouse and eventually accepted it. The pros outweighed the cons and Trini wasn’t ready to be away from her family just yet. There was also the issue of Mez and dog-friendly places and that made the idea of staying at the guesthouse in the backyard more enticing. The tiles for the bathrooms were being put up tomorrow afternoon and the kitchen’s flooring was going to be done this weekend. The framing for Trini’s bed was already set up. She only had to buy decorations for the house and a table for the living room. They had couches, a television, fridge, kitchen stools and other house items ready for her. They recycled old furniture and modified it for Trini. Trini hadn’t decided if she was going to modify it even more or leave it. She wanted to get the major details for every room and set it up before she made any modifying changes. </p><p> </p><p>Reconnecting with Titi was one of the best things that happened this past weekend. Finding her at the same fruit street vendor in Santa Monica that Trini tracked down was the Universe working its magic. Trini had never ran into someone’s arms fast enough than she did with Titi. She accepted all of the shouted cuss words thrown at her that slowly turned into whispered terms of endearment and appreciation for this moment. </p><p> </p><p>The woman who risked it all for her was back in her life. </p><p> </p><p>She had tried her utmost best to contact Kim when Trini left. The last time Titi went to Kim’s house, the neighbor said they left and he wasn’t sure if they’d ever return. The neighbor’s daughter approached Titi saying that she’d <em> never </em> seen the girl that lived there so empty. That was the 18th of September back in 2015. Titi moved up to San Francisco the day after. Titi had always been a constant in Trini’s life. If Titi wasn’t saving Trini from her birth mother’s terrible parenting, she was making sure Trini spent time with Kim. Titi was the first one Trini came out to. Their bond was imperishable. </p><p> </p><p>They both gaze at Trini’s guesthouse. Trini’s boys' cousins had installed rainbow climbing holds. The girls would soon arrive with house-warming gifts that Trini specifically told them not to bring. They soon figured out that Trini’s style was a combination of minimalism and mid-century modern. Trini glances at her watch. She had an hour until she’d Facetime her best friend in New York to update him about how everything’s going and check-in on him. It was four of them and it felt right that she’d talk to Ikshu, Jason and Anya today. Jason and Anya were having dinner with the Ibarra’s tonight. She’d tell them at dinner and do a walk-through of the guesthouse after dessert. </p><p> </p><p>Things were finally starting to fall into place. There were things that she was still adjusting to like the change of location and her sisters not being in the same place as her. She’d adjusted to the time difference from New York. She’d go to Zack’s gym when she found her footing. For now, training with Jason was all she needed. Being back in Ladera Heights was easy and hard for Trini. She knew that her birth family didn’t live in the same house she spent 3 awful years in. Seeing Mateo and Gabriel in Brooklyn hurt her. It wasn’t easy to let go of them. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Trini grumbles as she pulls out her phone to text Zahil while balancing her helmet in her other hand. She doesn’t realize the door’s opening and stops right before she collides into golden-brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s so close to her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her senses are filled with jasmine and something so homely that Trini only associates with Kim. It shocks her that she feels this way. She wasn’t looking to be in a relationship with Kim yet. Her main priority was talking to her and explaining everything. Trini, herself, wasn’t even sure if she was even ready for a relationship. Being single was so healing and powerful. She focused all of her energy on herself which is something she couldn’t have said that she did in the past 23 years of her life. </p><p> </p><p>Chestnut swirls take in everything. </p><p> </p><p>The slope of Kim’s neck. Her K-letter earrings. How the shape of her eyebrows frame her soft expressions in a soft light. The natural texture of her skin that is free from makeup. She’s wearing SPF, Trini can smell it fresh on her face and see the sheen coat of it around her cheekbones. She doesn’t get a chance to admire the adorable mole by her soft pink lips because golden-brown eyes connect with chestnut swirls and God, Trini’s missed being in her proximity. It’s making Trini feel everything she told her therapist she was going to take <em> slow </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes glance behind Trini and sees someone trying to run off. She doesn’t even think before leaning in to see more. It’s Todd looking at her in his peripheral view. He carries on the same act; he’s dressed in a suit like he’s going to work. Kim knew he knew about Trini. Things were going to get even uglier next week. He’d try to use Trini against her since she’s been caught in her proximity. <em> Speaking of which I should… </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini holds her breath, closing her eyes. She can almost feel the softness of Kim’s mint ‘Protect kids not guns’ hoodie against her body from where Kim’s leaning in. Kim must realize that she’s very close to Trini and backs up. In the process, she brushes against the side of Trini’s helmet hair. It feels softer than it did before like it’s more healthy. The cinnamon smell from the 5’1” woman keeps Kim frozen in her place for longer than she’d like to admit. It’s mixed with a touch of gardenia and jojoba oil and Kim can’t get enough of it. <em> She smells so good.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Honey-brown eyes scan over the Libra woman's face. </p><p> </p><p>How tightly shut her eyes are and the furrow in the middle of her forehead is. How she’s latching onto her clothing for reasons Kim doesn’t even have time to ask because she gets distracted by how good Trini smells. The cedarwood and vanilla practically radiates off of her body and Kim deeply exhales which shakes Trini out of her tensed position. Her soft full lips fall open seeing Kim farther from her. </p><p> </p><p>Billy told her a little bit about Trini and she knew that moving here back into the same neighborhood that left a bad taste in her mouth couldn’t have been easy. The time difference alone must have been a slightly weird adjustment as California is 3 hours ahead of New York. Trini was an early riser so this must have had her waking up at 3am to workout. Kim wasn’t oblivious or heartless to Trini showing up almost everyday to let Kim know that she’d be here for her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini short circuits from a moment. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Trini knows Kim’s referring to her parking her motorcycle four houses away. However, she chooses to respond with something a bit different. She enters inside the house, putting down her helmet. </p><p> </p><p>“Sof and Nic moved into their place and Isa’s about to shift all of her clothes over to the apartment her best friend and her got together. Abuelita hasn’t said anything because she’s happy for <em> us </em> . You <em> know. </em> ..” Kim tilts her head to the side wondering where Trini is going with her monologue. Trini almost starts chuckling with how Kim is going along with Trini’s dialogue even though she, in fact, does not <em> know </em>. “...her girls moving out and being independent.” Trini huffs. “But, we can all see she’s sad and she doesn’t want to guilt us into staying.” Trini thinks to herself, answering Kim’s question. “I’m sad about it. I miss them. Do you think the boys staying there would help?” She glances at Kim, gauging her reaction. The half-Indian women must catch on because she glances away and Trini can see the barest of smiles on her face. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t feel forced, it feels familiar. It gives Trini hope for a better future for the both of them. She wasn’t going to give up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask the girls. Thank you for asking. I needed that.” Kim shakes her head, fighting off her smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you park in the driveway?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a <b>pendejo</b> that’s outside that makes me want to choose violence at...” Trini glances at her phone. “... <b>8am in the morning.</b> ” Trini goes to translate but Kim’s already parting her lips to reply to her. <em> She still speaks Spanish? Or, maybe she gets my context clues… Either way, interesting.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Zahil’s grandpa.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s face drops at her admission. She doesn’t hide her disbelief or disgust. “<em> That’s </em> ...” Her body language morphs with her shock. “ <em> That’s Jacob’s dad? </em> What a fucking prick.” Kim snorts. “Why’d you park four houses away?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s--” Trini pauses. <em> Wait, a minute. </em> “How’d you know I parked <em> four </em>houses away?”</p><p> </p><p>Kim shrugs like she didn’t watch the 23-year-old debate parking in the driveway or on the street for the past 20 minutes. She was reading an invitation from the Mayor to celebrate Krishna Janmashtami before an email from her department at work was sent out about the 600-gallon oil spill in the Bay Area. “I’m involved in a conflict between my dad’s side of family and I’m good with technology.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fair point. </em> I’m used to parking my <em> bike </em> on the street. I did it at Z’s house and here. Also, I have cramps…” She scrunches up her face in pain. Her two cousins, Miguel and Elliot, were picking her up after breakfast. She wouldn’t have to drive it home. Mami’s car didn’t start this morning and Trini woke up late and Papi was already gone for work while the boys were returning back from Fresno after visiting their girlfriends. “...and I don’t want to move it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not safe for your bike to be outside because he knows who you are.” Trini bites on her lip before taking out her keys to give to Zack. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask Zack to--” The keys are in Kim’s grasp, out of Trini’s hands and heading to the door. Kim’s already two houses away by the time Trini gets down the stairs. Trini makes her way down to the driveway to see where Kim is because the gates are too tall for her to see past and she hears her motorcycle come alive under Kim’s instructions. Trini would not believe anyone if they told her that she’d be hart eyes over her ex in her mentee’s grandpa’s driveway at 8am on a Friday morning but here she is. Trini walks up to the 24-year-old as she puts the brake stand on. She’s wearing white sneakers, running shorts and a hoodie. <em> How is she even real on a Friday morning at 8am?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini holds her hands out to the sides like the white Persian monkey meme. “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice fluctuation makes Trini smile. <em> She’s so fucking cute. </em> “What? Just because I <em> don’t have </em> a bike doesn’t mean I don’t know how to <em> ride one</em>.” <em> Please, her wording. </em> <b> <em>God, I am not your strongest soldier. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Kim’s cocky self offers this before she leaves. “Ask Zack how to change his oil on his motorcycle.” <b> <em>Good lord</em> </b> <em> , please tell me she isn’t a car girl. I will combust on the spot.   </em></p><p> </p><p>Trini really watches her go and fumbles taking the keys off of the handlebar where she left it hanging from her Iron Man lanyard. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Trini steps onto Zack’s balcony one last time before she heads downstairs to see Zack. He finished editing tomorrow’s video and the meeting with his team would be done in the next 5 minutes. The Monday morning breeze feels different out here in San Bernardino. Trini thinks about Nicole and Sofía in their home 5 minutes away from Zack. Trini hears someone enter behind her and peeps over the balcony. They gasp and scramble towards the door. Trini looks over the balcony and she can see what they might have gasped at. The orange 2019 Acura NSX is shining parked in Zack’s driveway. The mechanic makes her way downstairs to get a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>Kim takes off her red sunglasses and puts them in her crossbody bag. She finishes her meal supplement drink and throws it in the trash when she hears incoming footsteps. She steps into the hallway to see the brown curls on the 16-year-old flop in the wind as he runs towards the 24-year-old. </p><p> </p><p>“KIM DI!” His stretched out voicing of her name showcases his excitement that Kim is here. </p><p> </p><p>The tension from the meeting with the mayor later and the phone call she had with Jacob on the car ride here, disappear as she bends her knees and stretches out her arms, bracing herself as Zahil straddle hugs her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This. I really love this boy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She places a kiss against Zahil’s hair. She sees Lahan shyly watching their moment. His caramel eyes convey how deeply he feels for Zahil. She waves Lahan into the kitchen with Zahil and her. </p><p> </p><p>Trini makes her way down the hallway where Zack’s done working and joins him walking to the kitchen. He mentions that he has an idea he’d like to run by here if she’d be okay with being on his channel. Trini doesn’t groan at the idea of paperwork because she trusts Zack. Her first thought is about his creativity and how well he’s doing mentally. </p><p> </p><p>Depression: 0 Zack: 1</p><p> </p><p>She nods and he smiles at her before his ears perk up at the conversation in the kitchen. Particularly the ending of Lahan’s sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“...the TikTok where the person resigns and their best friend writes ‘me too’ on the back of the paper.” Kim nods her head at Lahan’s statement. “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack and Trini enter the kitchen near the chairs where Lahan and Zahil are sitting. The floor-to-ceiling windows provide enough light and showcase the driveway and front entrance.  “Who resigned now?”</p><p> </p><p>Lahan and Zahil immediately point to Kim and she looks up, smiling at the shock on Zack’s face. “You didn’t...” It pains him to say it.</p><p> </p><p>Kim has no remorse for her decision. She’s genuinely happy about it. “Oh but I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” Zack knows how much Kim loved being a lifeguard. The beach or any body of water centered Kim. She was an Aquarius after all.</p><p> </p><p>Kim considers responding by “why not” because she’s trying to keep the mood light but Zahil looks genuinely interested in her answer as well. And, Kim knows that look too well. It’s the same hopeful look she had on her face for 19 years of her life. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is that why your co-worker called me apologizing that she didn’t know I sent the flowers for you?” Kim nods. Zack looks at her incredulously. Zahil asks because he wants to spend more time with Kim di. “No more work or meetings for the rest of the summer?” Kim gives him a closed-lipped smile and he waits for her answer. “I have meetings all this week. It’s because next month, I’m not working in-person or going in for meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ll be home with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be with you.” That’s all Zahil needed to hear before he climbs back onto her. Embracing her even more and he lets his head rest on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s about to take a sip from her water bottle but freezes seeing Lahan turn to her. They had a pretty good relationship since he would advocate for Trini (even though she is more than capable than advocating for herself and Lahan trusted her) when Zahil would be stubborn. Lahan signs to Trini that he’s going to ask Zahil to be his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank God, I didn’t drink my water.” She says it louder than she anticipated. Her statement garners the attention of Zahil and Kim who glance at her and she misses their glance by talking to Zack. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really happy you told me that.” Trini almost pisses herself from how lost Zack looks. He catches on within seconds. “I wanted to tell you for a while now.” Trini arches an eyebrow at Zack and any possible double meanings. Zahil and Kim release each other from the hug and Trini phrases her statement in Gujurati as a question to Zack even though it’s directed at Kim. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>He’s going to ask him to be his boyfriend. How do we get them out of the room so he can ask?</b> ” It hits Trini that Zack may not understand Gujurati. “ <b>Amazing that I’m rooting for them instead of this one.</b> ” She looks at Zack. He doesn’t understand anything she’s saying. “ <b>God help his doctor.</b>” Kim grins, looking down. Nick was an amazing pediatrician. His love for the Taurus-born man was visible in how patient he was with anything Zack was up against. He stuck with him through his journey. </p><p> </p><p>Kim points to the fridge giving an answer to Trini’s non-existent question that the Libra-born woman catches on to instantly. “<b>There are sour gummy worms on the top door shelf of the fridge.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Trini opens up the fridge and Kim asks the boys if they’re ready to start working on lunch and they respond not yet before Lahan suggests listening to Zayn’s album. Zahil gets the hint that he wants to spend time with him alone and he subtly grabs his hand, leading both of them away from the three adults. Trini puts back the gummy worms chewing on two of them. Zack watches the girl dressed in her lavender jeans and matching jacket. She looks good with her lavender and white combo today. The plain white t-shirt inside and white Nike Air Force 1’s with reflective thunderbolts. </p><p> </p><p>Chestnut swirls track the 23-year-old’s movement before she mumbles after taking a sip of water. “You have a nice shirt on.” Kim glances to her chnge ‘no humans are illegal on stolen land’ shirt. There’s a look in Kim’s eyes that forms and before Trini notices it, Zack’s front door opens. </p><p> </p><p>The healthcare social workers enters lowly humming. When she realizes she has an audience, she adjusts her baseball cap and waves before sitting on the couch. Zack joins her as she walks towards the couch. “How are you even a Gemini?” He teases her and she shoves him with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p><em> That makes so much sense. </em> Aisha was an imperfect blend of everyone in her family and everything in her life. Aisha sees her thinking about it. “You thought I was a different zodiac sign?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini joins them, bracing against Zack’s fireplace. “My best friend’s a Sagittarius and you give off the same vibe as her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might be the New Yorker vibe.” Trini’s face says what she doesn’t. <em> That was definitely it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Aisha calls her out on it, “Do you <em> not like </em>New York or New Yorkers? Or is it something else?” Kim sits on the edge of Zack’s seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Most of my New Yorker friends have this thing about them where if something bad happens, they deal with it like it’s no big deal.” Trini goes off a mini spiel. “A loud sound at night? Fireworks or gun shots. They don’t <em> know </em> and they don’t care.” Trini’s boggled by their indifference as her voice and body language gets more animated. “They’re used to it! <em> How </em>can you be used to it?” Kim and Zack look at each other. They certainly didn’t have these problems. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the trauma.” The Gemini-born woman continues, “They have an app if you’re genuinely curious about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never will I ever download the Citizens app...” <em> So she knows about it. </em> “Y’all are tough and it’s a good and bad thing at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha knows where Trini’s going with this. Her sister, however, doesn’t. “Why bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini thinks about Anya’s normal when she first met her. “You don’t have to be tough or have tough skin. My best friend’s<em> so soft </em> underneath all of those layers that New York had her hiding under. Rough situations don’t always lead to tough skin. Sometimes, rough situations leave people who are kind that remain <em> kind and soft. </em>” Trini was 1⁄3 through Zack’s videos. The Mexican-American woman could tell that there were hate crimes involved. Zack made a video on how to report hate crimes through the FBI because they prosecute hate crimes federally. The Civil Rights Division is a resource of the FBI that does full investigations of hate crimes. Judging from what Keith mentioned that day, those hate crimes were most likely directed at Aisha and Kim. These girls had to have tough skin because the society they grew up in didn’t leave them with any choice. They had to be on-alert at all times because people wanted to hurt them. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha and Trini exchange a look of understanding each other’s feelings. “Your best friend sounds amazing.” Trini gives Aisha a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“She is.” She thinks to herself. “You’ll probably meet her one day.” Aisha tilts her head. “Wherever I am, she’s usually not too far from.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack chimes in, “Are you going out today? You look good, T.” Trini glances at her outfit and Zack glances at Kim who avoids his pointed look as she searches for her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight’s Nicole’s birthday party and I’m going to be in San Bernardino all day.” The mechanic would check out furniture stores to get a better idea of what minimalist furniture she wanted. Deal Time Furniture and Mor Furniture for Less were the two stores she’d stop by today. It was already 2pm and she was trying to do this by herself. It was a big fuck you to her anxiety which made this even more tempting for her to tackle.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight you’ll party like you’re in Ibiza?” Both of the sisters watch chestnut swirls widen with shock and she snaps her head to the Asian man. She guffaws. “I <em> almost </em>believed you for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing the same bracelets from the club so, I thought I’d try my luck.”</p><p> </p><p>The social worker thinks it over, “It’d be more believable coming from her.” She points to Aisha who points to herself, confused as to why Zack’s trying to get Trini to talk about Ibiza. “She met Papi.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack stands up, offended. “I met Jason!”</p><p> </p><p>Trini cheekily replies. “Jase wouldn’t tell you <em> shit </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, playing it off. “<em> I don’t know, T. </em>” He gets cocky. “The bromance is getting pretty strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jase showing you <em> the only... </em> ” She narrows her eyes at him as his eyes widen with the devilish smile on his face. “...21st birthday video of a 1942 <em> does not </em> count as bonding with the bros.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha voices her question, “What’s a 1942?”</p><p> </p><p>Zack and Trini glance at her, “Don Julio.” “Alcohol.” Kim looks up from her open text message. </p><p> </p><p>“You drink?” There’s a look that Kim gives Trini and Trini wishes it lasted longer because there’s something new in those honey-brown orbs that wasn’t there before. It goes beyond their subject; It’s about them as people. Trini parts her lips to give an answer but nothing comes out. She settles on nodding her head and it doesn’t even register to Zack on what just happened. <em> 2011 Trini would never. </em> People grow and change. Things changed. </p><p> </p><p>Zack turns to Kim. “What’s the favor I agreed to?” Aisha slips towards the chair handle her sister’s sitting on. </p><p> </p><p>Kim finishes sending an early happy birthday text to Nicole because she knows she’s going to forget with all of the drama that will ensue tonight. “Zahil being here. If he needs anything from Dadu’s--” </p><p> </p><p>Zack cuts her off. <em> Kim wasn’t going to do this by herself. </em> “--He’ll let <em> me </em> know and <em> I’ll </em>go get them.” She looks at him, accepting his support. He takes a step closer to her. His umber eyes get softer matching his genuine tone. </p><p> </p><p>“The room is his. He can stay here <em> as long as he wants </em> . Home feels better when there’s people inside of it.” His statement hits everyone in the heart. It instantly makes them stop and <em> really think </em> for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Zack angles his body towards all of the girls. “I’m worried about you two.” Aisha stands up, pacing back and forth to sort out her thinking.</p><p> </p><p>He questions them to see if there are any holes to bore in their plan, “How do you know the plan is going to work?”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha offers her answer, “We don’t. That’s the whole point of dealing with a narcissistic. We feed him what he wants to hear or see, be bugged and lead him into saying what imprisons him.”</p><p> </p><p>The older Hart rises from the chair. “Dhruv doesn’t have to do this. He can still say no.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart responds, “He’s getting closure.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack puts a finger up, looking between the two girls. “I feel like I'm missing something.” Trini nods. Something wasn’t adding up. <em> Why would they involve someone else in the plan that wasn’t Zack? </em></p><p> </p><p>Kim’s jaw locks. Zack inches back and Trini can see Zack’s Kill Bill sirens go off. “How bad is it?” <em> If looks could kill, whew.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She turns away from both of them, boring into umber eyes. The younger Hart doesn’t back down from her sister’s piercing gaze. Todd tried to hurt Aisha by crashing into her car. He made the mistake of thinking it was Aisha driving it when it was her friend, Dhruv. Dhruv’s mom had health complications and hearing about his accident stressed her out which resulted in her death. Dhruv recently started going back into cars two weeks now. It’s been <em> 19 months </em> since the accident happened. </p><p> </p><p>That accident distrubed everyone’s peace. </p><p> </p><p>Dhruv and Aisha were driving back from Santa Diego to meet Zack, Kim, Amara, Aayush, Zayda (Aayush’s sister), Vasilios (Aayush, Dhruv and Aisha’s friend), Billy and Nick at this new Thai restaurant. Aisha called Amara and Kim who started driving to Aisha’s location after hearing the urgency in Aisha’s voice. They knew something was going wrong and both of them heard the line cut before the car crashed. Aisha got the cut above her eyebrow and Dhruv made it out with no scratches or physical injuries. </p><p> </p><p>He cringes. “Did you get full named?”</p><p> </p><p>“Officially.” He weighs the options. She supplies the answer. “Officially is better than unofficially.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to Trini. “Has Ms. Ibarra ever full named you?” Trini immediately scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“I go by nicknames at home. But if she says <em>my name...</em> <em>or my first name</em>, you take the dog and go.” He goes to ask about passports. “No no, don’t look back. You think I’m scary? That woman didn’t birth me and <em>I know</em> she could take me out.” Zack’s body shakes with laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have two dogs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trón doesn’t want to be friends with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You named your dog Patrón?”</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelo named him.” Trini touches her necklace. Abuelo got the dog right before he passed and Abuela always said Trón was a <b>cabrón</b> but everyone knew she loved that dog. </p><p> </p><p>The half-Indian woman slightly faces him. “On a scale of bad to livid?” Aisha raises her eyebrows at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Angry like that time you punched that asshole’s tooth out?” All 3 girls roll their eyes before the two social workers chorus, “They put it back in.” Kim’s anger drops a bit. She glances at the Mexican-American woman for a second who’s eyes are already on her. </p><p> </p><p>Trini chimes in, “Are you going to feed his ego or play dumb so he can feel powerful?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Hart purses her lips. “A mix of both. We’ll play it by ear because we’ve both had...” She tries to find the word for it. “...unpleasant interactions with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Trini chuckles before admitting, “You punched him in the face, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha rejoices, remembering the joy she felt from decking a colonizer saying shit about her mother and sister to her face. “With my left hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles proudly. “No.” She points to her and Kim assumes it’s a New York thing because Aisha does it usually saying “you know the vibes”. Zack thinks the same thing as her as he looks between the both of them slowly piecing together why telling him and Aisha about Trini was <em> so </em> difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha was <em> very </em> similar to Trini. It must have been like staring into a mirror for Kim. </p><p> </p><p>He gazes at his partner-in-crime happy that she’s come so far. It was all making sense; Trini’s love destroyed her from the inside out. Kim tied her entire idea of love to Trini and Trini leaving translated to no more love for Kim in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Trini offers them reassurance. “Your plan is going to work.” Zack sneezes and Trini beams at him. He notices her staring at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a old saying or…” Trini angles her body towards Kim but decides against it. <em> Don’t push it, Gomez. </em> “...superstition that says whenever you’re saying something that’s right and someone sneezes, that means it’s the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim asks Zack because this week was going to be packed. “When’s your surprise happening again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Between your surprise, the 3rd and the surprise Aisha is helping with the 8th of August.”</p><p> </p><p>Aisha fixes the sleeves of her pink CSUSB shirt. “For me, it might be earlier. I feel like I already know what your surprise is and it’s not going to go well. ”</p><p> </p><p>He groans, “I can’t cancel it, the order’s already confirmed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim touches Aisha’s forearm. “We have meetings on Thursday and Friday.” Aisha nods, showing Kim her time for her hair appointment and Kim nods indicating that the meeting and her hair appointment time don’t clash. “We’re going to be late to dinner on Eid. Our meeting on Friday might go ove--”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday’s Eid?” Zack says what Trini’s thinking. “Aren’t you getting your hair colored on Thursday?” Aisha shakes her head. “I moved it to Friday.” He makes a face. “I can’t believe you’re going through with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> It’s hair. </em> It will grow back or change back. I trust Amara.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you get lime green hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“My future wife took one look at me and fell for me when I had a blonde buzzcut; I’ll be fine.” Zack grimaces at Aisha’s sarcastic answer. </p><p> </p><p>Trini smacks his shoulder. “What’s wrong with lime green hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hair, in general. </em> I could <em> never </em>do that.” He gives her a look that says there’s more to his answer. They’ll talk about it later.</p><p> </p><p>Trini looks at the healthcare social worker. “I had blonde hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack’s comical reaction reminds her of the lady at 5605. She wasn’t going to be able to see her this week. Trini takes out her phone to send off a text to her. His emphasis on the words as he reaches out to shake her arm is comedic. “<em> You did not </em> go blonde.” </p><p> </p><p>She giggles, shrugging her shoulders. “Okay.” Kim snaps her head to Trini. They were living the same lives but in different fonts. That was <em> such </em> a Kim reaction. Kim’s phone vibrates. It’s a text from Pushpa asking if she could stop by next week Tuesday around noon to drop off her pastries at the bakery.</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s smiling and looking at Zack with a fondness that showcases how comfortable both of them are with each other. “... the best when no one knows and I show up and they’re looking for my old hair color.” Both of the friends laugh towards each other. “Jase and Anya -- my best friends. They’re 4 of us. Ikshu is still back home.”</p><p> </p><p>He gets a bit faux defense. “I thought <em> here </em> was home.” Trini can see the realness behind his words.</p><p> </p><p>She gently replies, “I can have more than one home.”</p><p> </p><p>He gives her a loop-sided smile. He knows she’s referring to him and Mama Taylor. They were home for her. It makes him happy that she found more homes. He trails off, raising his eyebrows for her to continue her story. “Jase and Anya...”</p><p> </p><p>“Jase and Anya invited me to the club after my last final one semester and the security guard was told to look for a girl wearing a flannel and cargos with short blonde hair.”</p><p> </p><p>He squints his eyes at her with an accusation present. “Why have we never gone clubbing before?”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone is genuine. “Honestly?” He nods his head. “Sometimes, my social battery dies really quickly. I have to be in a specific mood to go clubbing.”</p><p> </p><p>He poses a scenario. “So, when you say you’re ready to go clubbing?”</p><p> </p><p>She ends his sentence. “They <em> run </em> with me to the club.” He cackles. “Guess I’m going for jogs too.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mexican-American woman notices the sisters talking about something and Aisha raises her arms to hug her sister as Kim leans in. Trini notices a tattoo on the back of the younger Hart’s right tricep. It looks like it was done recently. The ‘24’ tattooed in Kobe Bryant’s remembrance. It reminds Trini of her tattoo and her bet with the younger Hart. They both won their bet. She’s about to ask Aisha when she wants to meet Mez when her phone rings in her pocket. The vibration doesn’t stop. Zack notices her scrunched eyebrow looking at the caller ID before she answers, “You’re going to live long. I was just talking about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Anya mumbles in Patwa. “<b>I’m not fond of a </b> <b> <em>long</em> </b> <b> life, I want a </b> <b> <em>good</em> </b> <b> life.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? You’re up early.”</p><p> </p><p>“You turned off the AC.” Trini tilts her head to the side. <em> The central air at home always worked. Where is she? </em>Anya continues, “Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“At Zack’s with his sisters.” Trini walks towards the windows away from Zack, Kim and Aisha. The two sisters informed Zack about the meeting with Jacob and Maira on Friday. Zack’s stunned that Jacob even agreed to meet. </p><p> </p><p>“He has a nice home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does everyone say that?” Trini voices out her thoughts. Papi and Mami said the same thing when they found out about Zack and Trini’s friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Anya groans, shifting against the backseat. “Ugh, my head hurts. The 1942 really took me out. How aren’t you feeling like shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had training for work this morning.” She gleefully adds, “I got my package.” Getting insurance cards meant that Trini could start looking for therapists and doctors in her area. That was going to be<em> a task.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, best friend. Go, best friend.” She groans at her own enthusiasm. Trini chuckles. “I don’t know where I am but you’re here. I can smell your cinnamon shampoo. You washed your hair, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She absentmindedly answers. “Yesterday.” Zack approaches Trini. She’s angling her body towards him when it hits her. Trini’s jaw falls open. <em> She can’t be-- No.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her voice raises with anxiety, “Anya!”</p><p> </p><p>Kim and Aisha stop talking mid-sentence as the 5’1” woman runs up the stairs to the dining room to the windows closest to where she parked her car. Her hand presses against the cold glass window. Well enough she sees the outlines of someone’s hand against the back left seat. She presses the start button on her automatic starter for her car. </p><p> </p><p>Anya slowly opens her eyes, piecing together where she is. “I was <em> wondering </em>why I didn’t hear Mez.” Trini bows her head. Her anxiety leaves her. She chortles.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, it’s okay.” Trini rolls her eyes. Her best friend would obviously use that term of endearment to tease her with right now even though she fell asleep in her backseat.</p><p> </p><p>Trini makes a cutting motion. “<em> Babe </em>, that isn’t good.” She waits for dramatic effect just to fuck with her best friend, “I was playing Dákiti on repeat.” Trini was a huge Bad Bunny fan and his new album was always played at a unreasonably high volume. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you check underneath the blanket?”</p><p> </p><p>Trini’s sassiness takes over. “<em> Oh, I’m sorry. </em> Next time, I’ll do a full car inspection before I drive off.” She rolls her eyes, putting away her car keys. “ <em> Obviously, I didn’t know you were there. </em> Why would I turn off the A.C.? We both can’t sleep when it’s too warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, bestie. You know me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, who the fuck--” Trini hears Anya groaning about Dad Patrol. <em> Jase. </em>“My own father doesn’t call me as much as this man does.” Anya and Jason were meeting up to have lunch since all of their schedules only aligned for today to meet up. They were craving Ethiopian food. Jase sent the address for a place that was in North Loma Linda. It was a 15-minute drive from Zack’s and they were meeting at 3:15pm. </p><p> </p><p>Zack’s about to tap her and see if she’s okay. Trini replies in Spanish with a strong tone. “<b>Your father can choke. He doesn’t deserve you.</b>” Zack backs away and Trini sees him and turns around, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“That too. It’s 2pm, isn’t it?” Trini holds the phone away from her ear, looking at the time. “It’s 2:30.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need a shower and clothes. I can’t make it back home in time. Can we be late?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I have clothes in my trunk.” Zack mouths to her there’s an empty bathroom if she needs to use it. She nods, gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You listened to me. <em> Finally! </em> I need to tell <b>suegra</b> about this.” Trini snorts at Anya talking about her mother as her mother-in-law. Everyone thought Anya was or had dated Trini. Anya made certain points about having a back-up change of clothes in your trunk. </p><p> </p><p>She huffs, making up her mind and rising in the car. Trini tilts her body to the right, seeing Anya get up in the backseat. Zack looks at Kim and Aisha. They’re all smiling and thinking the same thing. <em> They could all get along with this person. </em>“Can you ask Zack--”</p><p> </p><p>Trini starts off. “Can Anya--” She stops. </p><p> </p><p>Anya covers her body with the blanket. “No! If <em>you.</em> <em>If you, Trini</em>, can use his bathroom.” Trini deadpans. “Can I use your bathroom?” Zack chuckles from how fed up Trini looks. The 5’1” woman looks like a disappointed toddler who saw some bullshit happen.</p><p> </p><p>He straightens himself and leans forward, so Anya can hear him. “Sure, T. It’s down the hall. Second door on your left.” Trini takes the automatic start off and Anya sucks her teeth at the A.C. being cut off. Zack snorts seeing Anya throw herself against the backseat dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>Trini clicks a button on her car keys before putting in away. “The trunk’s open.” The Iron Man lanyard hangs out from her pocket on her lavender cargo joggers.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do with an open trunk?” Trini rolls her eyes. “Goodbye.” She hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket. She peers out the window, rolling up her sleeves. The 5’7” businesswoman is covered from her head to knees with her white Mickey Mouse plush blanket. She asks Zack on the way out, “Second door to your left?”. He says ‘yup’ as the Mexican-American woman storms out and down his steps to the driveway where Trini’s BMW is parked. </p><p> </p><p>Kim and Aisha join Zack by the window. Trini isn’t angry at Anya. She walks to the open door and kneels in front of her before saying something to her and then hugging her. Trini gets a duffle bag from the trunk and puts it over her shoulder. Anya exits the car and Trini locks the door. Trini glances at her best friend’s stubbornness as ever to remove the blanket from her head. She tiptoes to ruffle her hair and Anya shoves her hand away. Trini belly laughs at how cranky she is. She missed this so much. Trini gets her phone and sends a voice message to Nic and Sof telling them to check the cars for Isa. She can’t believe that Isa and Anya ended up telling stories in the garage to falling asleep in the backseat of two separate cars.</p><p> </p><p>Zahil calls from the end of the hallway that Nick’s coming over in an hour. They say they’ll start cooking in the next 15 minutes. Zack replies back with an ‘okay’ and for Zahil to open the bathroom door. Anya takes off her shoes before looking at the kitchen. She makes a pleased sound of appreciation for the decor. </p><p> </p><p>Trini urges her to go in so she can close the door and she doesn’t budge. Trini takes off her shoes while giving her the bag to hold. Anya takes it with no hesitation before Trini scoops her in her arms and takes her to the bathroom. The 5’7” woman shoves her in her arms and it doesn’t interfere with Trini at all. She walks with ease to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Trini’s confidence is blowing everyone’s expectations out of the water. </p><p> </p><p>A buzz from Kim’s hand alerts her of Sarah’s text saying that they’re 10 minutes away from the meeting. Kim knows she’s going to have to leave soon. She grabs a sandwich from the kitchen table and makes her way to say goodbye to Aisha and Zack. Trini returns at the same time and they walk in the same rhythm towards Zack and Aisha. They’re both concentrated on Zack and Aisha. Meanwhile, Zack and Aisha are concentrated on how both of these individuals are not connecting the dots. There’s something that connects them together despite the amount of time they’ve spent away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the 2nd main entrance are open. The sound of the agents chatting away is background noise to Kim as the<em> now </em> 50-year-old man comes into view. Dadu trails behind his son. The maxillofacial surgeon’s smile drops. His eyes scan the room from Dhruv standing alone in the loft space to Todd being ushered out by two agents. The grandfather clock makes a resounding sound to alert everyone it’s 12:05am. </p><p> </p><p>She hears her mother whisper ‘<b>my breath</b>’ to someone and all eyes are on those sky eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes helplessly bounce around from his wife to his youngest daughter to the half-Indian woman. Kim stares at her father, feeling every emotion at full force. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Happy birthday, Bappu.</b>”<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pushpa is me trying to be a matchmaker. by chapter 7, you’ll see more of trimberly. there’s more family members to introduce. next up, krishna janmashtami celebration and all of the trio’s surprises. would anyone be interested in a mood board of what their outfits are and what the ring and necklace looks like?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU JAY!! :)</p><p>ok so, this happens to be the first fic i've ever written in my entire life. please, be gentle. comments are very much appreciated because i just want to know what everyone's reactions going to be. even if the long comments where people go into depth and describe details that touch the author's heart or short comments where people talk about how they feel represented. i do finish the chapter weeks before i post it. (editing is the worst.) if you just stop by to say hi in the comments or just to vibe, i'll definitely tell you where i am in the chapter if you actually ask. times are tough and we're all just trying to get that serotonin. stay safe, y'all. x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>